Lus Primae Noctis
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: El lord inglés Arthur Kirkland reclama su derecho de pernada sobre el matrimonio de Allistor y Murron, sin dejar de sorprender a los campesinos escoceses cuando sus ojos verdes, codiciosos, no se habían posado en ella para reclamarla, sino en él. ¿Por qué?. Universo Alterno Medieval. Escocia/Inglaterra; Escocia/Fem!Irlanda.
1. An in love heart: I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno (uso de nombres humanos), posible aunque no intencional OoC por el curso común de la historia. Contexto de Historia Medieval (Las guerras de independencia de Escocia en el siglo XIII), lime (por ahora).

 **Notas** : Le cambié el apellido humano a Escocia, con el permiso del señor Himaruya (¿?).

* * *

 **LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—An in love heart—

* * *

 **I**

* * *

La campana de la iglesia anuncia el fin de la misa, extendiéndose en un eterno eco que finalmente pasa desapercibido entre las conversaciones y las risas de la gente, porque ese día es un día para festejar. Toda la gente de los campos de Glasgow celebra que la primogénita de los Mackay se ha decidido por un pretendiente.

La familia Mackay son los dueños de los campos más fructíferos y fértiles de toda Escocia. Entrar a la familia por medio del enlace del matrimonio es una dicha que muchos jóvenes escoceses anhelaban. Los ingleses avanzaban sobre sus tierras y su avaricia los estaba llevando al borde del colapso. Muchos campesinos debieron convertirse en vasallos de señores ingleses a cambio de un plato de comida al día, unas cuantas migajas de pan y un poco de agua fresca. En cambio, los campos de los Mackay estaban fuera del alcance de cualquier ejército inglés porque su posición era estratégica: lo suficientemente al norte de Escocia e idealmente escondidos tras las colinas. Llegar allí a caballo era casi imposible, a menos que se estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar por lo menos un tercio de ellos y los ejércitos no estaban dispuestos a pagar ese precio.

Esos deseos eran secreto a voces entre la gente. Los Mackay sabían que sus tierras eran codiciadas, para bien o para mal, por lo que percatarse que su única hija ya comenzaba a crecer fue tanto una alegría como un motivo de desesperación y desvelos. Para Ian Mackay no había ningún hombre digno de Murron, y espetó bruscamente en la cena de nochebuena junto a su esposa y su hija, que quien quisiera desposarla debía demostrar su honestidad, valentía y la pureza de su corazón. Sólo así podría partir de ese oscuro mundo en paz.

Murron creyó firmemente ese discurso y comenzó a idealizar en su propia imaginación al hombre que quería como esposo. Sería alto y fornido, de corazón noble y casi ingenuo, y se dirigiría a ella con la cortesía de un caballero y el deseo de un experto amante. Su mirada la convencería de saltar los muros, de escabullirse en los bosques y de buscar cada noche su tacto. Ninguno parecía siquiera aproximarse al hombre que ella deseaba, porque aunque su mente pareciera ser una fantasía de niña pequeña, su carácter era el de una mujer hecha fiera. Su rostro era una constante seriedad y sus manos eran la destreza misma con el arco. Odiaba a los ingleses con la misma vehemencia con la que amaba a sus padres y a su tierra. Gozaba de andar a caballo y bailar al ritmo de la gaita, mientras su cabello largo, una ola naranja tras su espalda, se agitaba como una llama de fuego. Pero pese a la dureza que en sus suaves facciones descansaba, nadie podía notar la dulzura con la que caminaba entre la gente, atendía a los niños y mimaba a su padre y a su madre, que ya la edad comenzaba a hacerse notar en ellos.

Sólo uno percibió su docilidad. Sólo uno notó la ternura, sólo él logró enmudecerla cuando notó su existencia.

Él, era Allistor.

Un joven de la familia Wallace, con dos hermanos menores que él. Sus padres eran Agnus y Eleanor Wallace, dueños de un pequeño campo al oeste de Escocia y una de las pocas familias que aún gozaba de independencia de los señores ingleses. Murron notó a lo lejos su actitud bonachona y traviesa con sus hermanos menores, la sonrisa ladeada de labios finos y dientes blancos. Su porte de príncipe y guerrero, su cabello alborotado de mechones rebeldes, tan rojo como el mismísimo diablo. Allistor, el hijo mayor de los Wallace, era todo un señor pese a sus prematuros veintidós años, y un demonio suspicaz que sabía atacar a las mujeres con su hechizante mirada verde, aunque Murron supo darle batalla un tiempo.

La primera vez que la vio fue en la iglesia. Un velo blanco y fino cubría su cara, y Allistor desviaba su mirada verde hacia Murron sin girar la cabeza. Ella, inquieta, le responde de la misma forma, con los ojos eyectados de irritación. Él le sonreía, ella se espantaba, y cuando llegaba la noche, tendida en su cama de paja, le sonreía a las estrellas ensimismada pensando en Allistor, como si éstas pudieran ser el canal hasta él.

Pero Murron sabía que ese juego inestable de miradas y sonrisas (que a veces respondía, tan tímida que parecía imposible que fuera ella) no podría sostenerse por más tiempo. Allistor la abordaba a veces en el pueblo, la seguía mientras le insistía en encontrarse con ella en el bosque a oscuras porque se moría por tenerla cerca e inagotable de pasión. Murron fingía enojo y a veces se volteaba y le cacheteaba la cara con una fuerza debilitada por su sonrojo, mientras Allistor se reía contentísimo. Cómo le gustaba esa mujer.

Fue Ian el primero en notar que Murron a veces reía tontamente en las cenas, que bajaba al pueblo con mayor frecuencia y ese demonio rojo Wallace la seguía a todas partes, pero nunca hasta su casa. Ian podía estar envejeciendo, pero no por eso existía nadie aún en el mundo capaz de hacerlo tonto.

Hasta que Allistor se atrevió a ir hasta la ventana de Murron una noche de primavera. Sigiloso como una sombra, tiró una piedrecita y ella se asomó. Aún estaba despierta. Cuando la vio, la sonrisa felina de Allistor se mostró más seductora que de costumbre. Murron, escandalizada, le gritó en silencio:

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

—Vine a verte, linda—Le responde él con la naturalidad de quien habla de las siembras de la estación—. Bueno, no—Se rasca la cabeza— Vine a buscarte.

—¡¿Qué?! —Volvió a escandalizarse ella, mirando detrás por si sus padres sentían la presencia de un demonio rojo afuera de su casa y cortejando a su hija.

—¡Murron! —La llamó su madre desde adentro de la casa—¡¿Qué haces despierta?!

—¡N-nada, mamá! ¡Ya me dormiré! —Y tuvo suerte de que su padre tuviera el sueño pesado y de que su madre no se hubiera asomado a su ventana. Volteó hacia el atrevido joven y le ordenó con la voz más demandante que pudo—¡Vete ya, maldita sea! ¡O papá se encargará personalmente de sacarte los ojos!

—¿Y eso te preocupa, cierto? —Le dijo socarronamente, haciendo que ella se irritara por su maldita actitud—Bien, ¡bien! Me voy—Respondió entre risas—. Valió la pena verte—Y volvió a escabullirse entre las sombras.

Murron sonreía tanto, que parecía querer mostrar su alma entera en su mirada azul, luminosa como esa noche. Una noche que ella creería mágica durante varios días, pero que ni se aproximaba a la que sería la mejor noche de su vida dentro de poco.

Fue al otro día que Murron trató de auto controlarse lo que más pudo enfrente de sus padres, mientras bebía su leche y mascaba su pan. Ian la observaba igual de risueña, pero Brigitte, su madre, notó un brillo singular en sus ojos. Con ella no podía disimular nada.

Como Brigitte era una buena esposa, le comunicó a Ian que la noche anterior andaba ese Allistor rondando la casa, la ventana de Murron y la honradez de su hija. Cuando la chica bajó al pueblo, su padre fue con ella. No iba a volver a dejarla sola con ese pelafustán. No señor. Él iba a ser claro con el chico desde el principio, intentando mantener los celos de padre a raya.

Cuando lo encontró, lo agarró de la ropa por la espalda y lo acercó a él. Murron estaba detrás intentando apaciguar la situación sin éxito alguno. Las pupilas de Allistor se contrajeron, jamás pensó que el señor Mackay lo hubiera descubierto cortejando descaradamente a su hija.

—Escúchame bien, mocoso—Le dijo tan cerca que Allistor apagó un momento su actitud impertinente y escuchó con total atención a quien pretendía convertir en su suegro; no oficialmente, claro—. Si quieres cortejar a mi hija lo vas a hacer como corresponde y no como un vándalo. ¡¿Entendido?!

Pero ese demonio rojo no se dejó intimidar. Lo miró directo a los ojos y respondió:

—Sí, señor.

Al soltarlo, tomó el brazo de Murron con más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado y se dispuso a volver a casa con ella. La chica, utilizando sus artimañas para convencer a su padre (y entrar un poquito en la manipulación, cosa que detestaba hacer con ellos pero la situación lo ameritaba) le dijo que debía conseguir algunas cosas con el mercader para la cena de esa noche y que apenas terminara allí, iría a su casa.

Ian sabía que eso era una vil mentira, porque Brigitte solía hacer lo mismo cuando él la cortejaba y ella debía buscar excusas tontas con su padre para poder estar más tiempo con él. Aceptó solamente porque confiaba en el criterio de Murron. Allistor podía irse al infierno, pero su hija no era como cualquier muchacha ingenua; Murron era de armas tomar y si había algo que ella supiera mantener a raya era a los muchachos impertinentes. Así que Ian se alejó de ella y caminó a casa tranquilamente. O no. Algo le decía que ese muchacho era distinto. Era inteligente, de cabeza fría y decidido. No cualquiera le hubiera respondido con la firmeza que él lo hizo cuando lo encaró. Y eso entusiasmó a Ian porque Murron podría contar con esa protección que él ya no pudiera darle cuando no estuviera.

—Cosa seria tu papá—Le comentó despreocupadamente Allistor a Murron, quien aún estaba un poco inquieta.

—Pues tiene toda la razón del mundo—Le respondió duramente sin rodeos.

Allistor la miró. Le inyectó la seducción con sus ojos verdes y ella se puso ansiosa. Se le acercó, atrevido, y le susurró disimuladamente al oído:

—Juntémonos esta noche en el bosque, junto al río. Te estaré esperando.

No alcanzó a responderle sí ni no, porque Allistor se alejó de ella rápidamente, como queriendo disfrutar de la intriga. Murron se quedó con la boca entreabierta mientras lo miraba caminar hacia las colinas, buscando su arco y su caballo para ir a cazar. Intentó distraerse yendo donde el mercader para conseguir el pescado que quería preparar para la cena de esa noche, y cuando llegó a casa dispuesta a cocinar para sus padres y que Brigitte no tuviera ningún trabajo que hacer en ello, aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza el susurro de Allistor, cómo sus mechones rojos rozaron su nariz invadiéndole el aroma a madera. Sin darse cuenta, mientras limpiaba el pescado, se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras sonreía. Esa noche, sus padres debían cenar con vino. Sí. Los convencería de ello porque era una noche especial, o alguna cosa se inventaría. Así que guardando el pescado en una suerte de bandeja y posicionándola sobre la potente llama, esperó en su cama a que éste se cocinara.

Quería ver a Allistor, y lo iba a ver. Ya estaba más que decidido. Se levantó a medio cuerpo y miró por la ventana que proyectaba el bello atardecer y sus colores cálidos. Pensó en cómo iba a escabullirse, pero de seguro no iba a ser tan difícil, sabía manejarse bien en los campos de Glasgow, conocía esas tierras como nadie y de seguro podría llegar antes que él, porque seguro ella era mejor conociendo el lugar. Fue en ese bosque donde aprendió a cazar gracias a las lecciones de su padre, a veces un poco duras, pero indudablemente efectivas. Se pregunta entonces si ahora ella sería la presa, finalmente, de ese demonio rojo que tan insistente le resultó. Jamás se esperó que la hostigara tanto y hasta hace poco aún tenía la triste idea de que pronto se aburriría y buscaría alguna presa más fácil, pero no. Jamás lo vio con nadie más, pese a que eran muchas las muchachas que esperaban seducirlo, pero él siempre tuvo ojos sólo para Murron, y Murron, desde que Allistor apareció, bloqueó instantáneamente a los demás hombres que la codiciaban, porque eso era meramente, una codicia. Anhelaban los campos más fértiles de Escocia y estar lejos de los ingleses, pero no la deseaban a ella, o tal vez sí, por su belleza, pero no por todo cuanto era. Allistor fue capaz de ver más allá de su herencia, de su desbordante hermosura, de su actitud de fiera domada. Él había sabido cortejarla con una estrategia tan efectiva que ella jamás se dio cuenta de cuando ya estaba decidida a abandonar su casa de noche para ir a reunirse con él en el bosque junto al río, expectante de lo que pudiera suceder.

Cuando el pescado se cocinó completamente, dispuso la mesa para la cena. Sus padres llegaron del campo después de haber recogido las manzanas de los huertos, y estaban muy cansados. Murron les sirvió la comida y el vino, intentó actuar lo más naturalmente posible con ellos comentándole cosas del pueblo y esperando que ellos respondieran, y afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de nada. Comieron, Murron retiró y se fueron a dormir cuando la noche ya era absoluta. Ella esperaba ansiosamente escuchar la respiración pesada de sus padres mientras dormían, con el corazón desbocado latiéndole hasta en las sienes y las pupilas dilatadas por la emoción. Y cuando logró hacer que se durmieran profundamente, se destapó y tal como estaba, fue al establo y salió a caballo hacia el bosque.

El trote constante y el frío de la noche, el viento golpeándole la cara y ondeándole el cabello. Su corazón latía más y más fuerte, como si supiera que ese instante sería inolvidable.

Cuando llegó, hizo detener su caballo y lo amarró junto a un árbol con la suficiente agua y hierba. Cuando miró hacia el río, vio que Allistor ya estaba allí, esperándola en intimidad y oscuridad.

Murron sonrió sentidamente al encontrarlo. Él volvió su mirada verde hacia ella, y le correspondió la sonrisa. No era socarrona, era sincera. Una sonrisa de ansiedad y felicidad que ella le creyó al instante. Se puso de pie y se le acercó, atrayéndola, abrazándola y sintiéndola cercana y conectada con él. Estaban lo suficientemente próximos del río como para escuchar su caudal, con su sonido fresco que los envolvía en tranquilidad. Estaban nerviosos, pero tan felices de saberse solos e íntimos, que no pudieron seguir dilatando el momento.

Y fue menester que el instante se presentara para no decirse nada, para no saludarse, no mirarse con segundas intenciones sino que todo fuera directo, pero con la suficiente calma como para disfrutarse en profundidad. Al mirarse a los ojos, con sus torsos unidos, Allistor envolvió la cintura de Murron con sus brazos y la besó en los labios. Fue ese el momento en que el calor se manifestó explícitamente en sus cuerpos. Con el beso concretado, las manos de Allistor la desnudaron, se desnudó a sí mismo, y con el tacto preciso y delicado la recostó en el suelo. Aún no se atrevía a posicionarse entre sus piernas, a acariciar la piel blanca expuesta a la luz nocturna. Ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle. Pero ella sí, y al saberse recostada en el suelo y sobre las ropas, fue capaz de percibir en su piel el calor gélido de Allistor invadirla desde afuera. Notó el nerviosismo de muchacho, pero ella supo que no era por inexperiencia, era porque todo cuanto hacía era guiado por su corazón, no por sus deseos.

Ella lo entendió tan bien, que separó sus labios de los de él y besó su frente. Allistor temblaba, y ella sintió la urgente necesidad de acogerlo en su pecho y abrazarse a él con brazos y piernas, y así lo hizo. Desnuda, con una extraña humedad, lo acogió. Tembló también al percibir en su vientre el deseo de Allistor, pero nada la detuvo. Llenó de besos su rostro hasta hacerlo sonreír de nuevo, rearmando las desmoronadas piezas del autocontrol. Porque Allistor quería hacerle el amor como se lo merecía, quería que la primera vez de ella fuera inolvidable.

Y lo fue.

Le dijo que era la primera vez que lo hacía con una mujer virgen, y ella casi se ofende por saberse inexperta, pero no pudo evitar conmoverse de todas formas. Y fue con la emoción que Allistor jugó conjuntamente con el deseo, la excitación y las reacciones de su cuerpo. Fue el amor el que lo guio por el cuello de Murron, que lo hizo invadir sus espacios más íntimos y voluptuosos a sus ojos masculinos, y emocionado como nunca besó sus pechos, escuchó los suspiros extasiados de ella, separó sus piernas al continuar su camino con su boca, viajando hasta lo más recóndito y haciéndola olvidarse de todo cuanto pudiera y que el corazón le explotara de amor hasta derretirla en sus brazos. Allistor volvió a mirarla a los ojos, volvió a subir a su rostro que estaba dulcemente sonrojado, y la besó otra vez. Así, sin abandonarla concretó la unión, poco a poco, la esperó pacientemente a que se acostumbrara, con amor infinito, la oía gimotear ahogadamente contra su boca, pero nada de eso lo distrajo. Fue sólo el ardor inicial, luego, el amor puro los guió hasta el placer final, la cúspide del calor más sincero que tenían para entregarse. Allistor la besó otra vez, quieto sobre y dentro de ella aún, y apaciguaron sus respiraciones entre risas inocentes y enamoradas, besos y destellos de luz.

—Quiero estar contigo para siempre—Le dijo él, aún conmovido, y como lo estaría hasta el último día de su vida—. Te amo, Murron.

Y ella terminó de entenderlo por fin.

Antes del amanecer se vistieron rápidamente. Se despidieron con un beso, partiendo ella a su casa antes que él. Alcanzó a llegar a su cama cuando amaneció y cuando sus padres despertaron, encontrándola con ojos cerrados en su cama, con una luminosidad especial en su rostro. Salieron al campo, y ella miró por la ventana hacia el cielo. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida, había hecho el amor con el hombre que amaba y nada podría arruinarle su felicidad.

Fueron cinco días de más encuentros en el pueblo, donde él la abordaba y le decía lo bella que estaba, pero no volvió a decirle que la esperaría en el bosque. Murron no pensó en que algo malo ocurría, ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza, porque cada mirada de Allistor, cada caricia disimulada en su cabello naranjo era un indicio del amor que aún latía entre ellos, que aún latía en las noches con ella donde a veces lo extrañaba tanto que sus sueños evocaban los recuerdos de su primer encuentro. Las miradas indecentes de Allistor en el pueblo no hacían cambiar su admirable porte y su actitud al caminar hacia ella y saludarla con un respeto que parecía demasiado lejano al deseo que le despertaba; seguía siendo el hombre de sus sueños después de conocerlo como lo llegó a conocer.

Al sexto día después de que él la sedujera hasta lo indecible, él se atrevió a aparecerse en su casa. Murron lo vio conversar con sus padres y casi se le va el alma en un gritito que supo disimular. Con toda la cortesía y elegancia que portaba, le dijo a Ian su propósito:

—Quiero pedir la mano de su hija.

Su padre volteó hacia ella, la examinó detenidamente esperando una respuesta. Después miró a su esposa, quien tampoco fue capaz de articular palabra frente a la osadía de ese diablillo de pelo rojo. Murron, mientras, miraba a Allistor con una mezcla de emoción, sorpresa, ira, ansiedad, amor y otras cosas. Ian carraspeó atrayendo la atención de su hija.

—¿Qué piensas tú? —Le pregunta.

Murron no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

—Elegí a Allistor hace mucho tiempo, papá—Dice con la voz ilusionada.

Ian alza la ceja y acepta el compromiso, no sin antes advertirle a ese muchacho Wallace que cuide de su hija con su propia vida si ha de ser necesario, si no quería enterarse de qué era capaz. Murron se le lanza a los brazos y besa la mejilla de su padre, para luego abrazar a Allistor quien la recibe gustoso. Brigitte le comenta a su esposo que nadie era más digno que él para desposar a su hija.

—Es un muchacho valiente—Le dice—. Murron estará bien.

Y no tiene ninguna duda de ello.

Así, Ian organizó una fiesta para celebrar el próximo matrimonio de su hija, después de la misa de ese día domingo. Además de comida y whisky escocés por montones, bailes y risas, se dejaban escuchar rumores entre la gente, los de los jóvenes y ahora rechazados pretendientes de Murron y las varias conquistas despreocupadas de Allistor, pero nada de eso les significó mayor importancia. Los padres de Allistor, Agnus y Eleanor Wallace, sentados a la izquierda de su hijo mayor, se miraron con Ian y Brigitte, como un acuerdo implícito de la unión de ambas casas.

Luego de anunciada la unión en matrimonio, la ceremonia formal se realizó a la semana siguiente. Los preparativos fueron los más dedicados de toda Escocia, ni el matrimonio de Alejandro III con Margarita de Inglaterra fue tan vivaz y colorido. Murron llevaba un vestido blanco avejentado, simulando la pureza de novia que, sin que nadie lo supiera, había sido robada por Allistor varios días antes de la boda. Él vestía una kilt a cuadros azules y blancos, el cabello rojo tan rebelde como nunca y la sonrisa ladina que expresaba confianza y felicidad en dosis igualitarias. Fue hasta que el sacerdote declaró su unión eterna que lo demás se volvió difuso para él. Al levantar el velo y descubrir su rostro, su mirada azul oscuro y sus labios rosados, él la besó como si quisiera sellar él mismo la promesa de cuidarla y amarla para siempre.

O hasta que se le hiciera posible.

El comienzo de ese nefasto final fue cuando se escucharon los galopes de unos caballos. Caballos ingleses venidos desde el sur. Todos los campesinos se alarmaron, se pusieron de pie de sus asientos y se olvidaron de la celebración. Intentaron buscar sus armas o algo con qué defenderse, pero jamás habían sido un ejército y los implementos de las huestes de Eduardo El Zanquilargo era uno de los más poderosos. Para la mediana fortuna de Allistor y Murron, no era el ejército del rey, sino un puñado de soldados mal entrenados y con la soberbia por las nubes los que llegaban a invadir su celebración.

Fue Ian el que se atrevió a preguntarle a esos mequetrefes qué diablos hacían allí. Esas tierras eran escocesas y la conquista no pudo haber avanzado tan rápido, así que era imposible que estuvieran en nombre del rey.

Y lo cierto era que no iban en nombre del rey, sino en nombre de un lord inglés. Y a esas alturas, los campesinos escoceses ya no sabían qué podía ser peor.

Porque sí, se iba a poner peor.

Entre los soldados mal comportados apareció el único caballo blanco. Sus hombres reverenciaron su presencia y le señalaron a Ian como queriendo acusarlo, el campesino que osó interceptar su llegada por la reclamación del derecho de pernada. El lord hizo caso omiso de él, y se concentró en la joven pareja que hacía minutos habían concretado ante Dios y los hombres su unión.

—Mi señor—Comenzó a decir uno—¿Quiere que nos llevemos a la mujer?

Ella palideció, y por acto reflejo se escondió detrás de Allistor, quien enfrentó con la mirada al lord inglés, desafiante. Nadie iba a llevarse a su esposa, ni aunque viniera el mismísimo Eduardo I a reclamarla.

—No te atrevas a tocarla—Rugió como una bestia.

El lord inglés rio estruendosamente, agitando sus cabellos rubios casi tan rebeldes como los de Allistor, y frunció el ceño de tal forma en que sus enormes cejas casi se tocaron. Cuando terminó de reírse de la imprudencia del campesino, bajó de su caballo y caminó hasta él. Era al menos un jeme más bajo que el escocés, pero ni de cerca se intimidó. Él tenía un ejército, el derecho a esas tierras y un puesto importante en la corte inglesa, además de ser un importante estratega en la conquista de Escocia.

Y por supuesto, tenía el derecho de pernada.

—No la quiero a ella—Espetó con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Allistor abrió tanto sus ojos como pudo.

—De qué mierda hablas, enano—Preguntó, sorprendido y asqueado.

—Lord Kirkland—Volvió a hablar el mismo soldado—, no vino hasta acá para follarse a la suegra—Bromeó atrevidamente y los demás soldados rieron. El mismo Kirkland sonrió más ampliamente por la ocurrencia.

Murron deseó estrangular a ese malnacido inglés con sus propias manos, y saliendo de la protección de su esposo se lanzó como una fiera sobre él atacando el cuello del lord, quien cayó al suelo estrepitosamente intentando quitarse a la fierecilla escocesa de encima. Ante el escándalo, los soldados la tomaron de los brazos y la alejaron de Kirkland dispuestos a degollar su angosto cuello. Allistor quiso ayudarla, pero la espada de filo doble del lord presionó un poco la piel de su torso. Si daba un paso más, sería hombre muerto.

—Ven conmigo—Le dijo casi en un susurro. Allistor se volteó, su mirada verde se encontró con la del lord. Tenían ojos verdes idénticos, pero el brillo del inglés era siniestro.

Allistor volvió a mirar a su esposa, atrapada entre los soldados ingleses, inmovilizada. Se preguntó qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa. Pero de todas formas, era innegable que prefería ser él quien debiera irse con ese asqueroso inglés y que no tuviera que irse ella.

—Promete que no le harás daño—Ordenó.

El lord inglés no dijo nada, sólo le dio una orden con un gesto a sus soldados para que la soltaran y ellos obedecieron sin rechistar, dejándola caer al suelo con su impotencia y sus gritos ahogados muertos en la tierra.

—¿Contento? —Le dijo irónicamente.

Allistor aceptó irse con él, entonces. Le inmovilizaron las manos por delante y con una cuerda lo arrastraron hacia el sur. Kirkland volteó con una mirada fugaz al último soldado, y con su dedo le indicó a la muchacha. Allistor, percatándose, no alcanzó a gritar lo suficiente, a zafarse del agarre de sus muñecas ni mucho menos a correr hacia ella para defenderla: fue en apenas un instante cuando el soldado la tomó de las hebras naranjas y la levantó del suelo, y con su espada cortó el cuello de Murron haciendo que la sangre saliera disparada a chorros sobre los campos escoceses, la quebrada felicidad de Allistor y la agonía de Brigitte y de Ian. En menos de un minuto, Murron cayó muerta y la risa del soldado inglés junto con la de su lord se escucharon tan fuerte como las campanas de la iglesia.

Ya no había motivos para Allistor en querer soltarse del agarre del lord inglés que se lo llevaba personalmente hacia Inglaterra; salvo su sangre escocesa que gemía por venganza, la de su tierra y la mirada nublada de Murron despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa derrotada. Te amo, Allistor; le había dicho antes de que su vida se esfumara en manos del soldado.

Comenzó a nublarse y llovió frío en tierras escocesas, las gotas quedas endurecieron el corazón de Allistor y oscurecieron sus ojos.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Sí! ¡Díganme que no soy la única que se imagina a Escocia como William Wallace _par favaaar_!

Bien. Tengo que aclarar aquí, necesariamente,que el Derecho de Pernada como tal (ese derecho que tenía el señor feudal de pasar la noche de bodas con la novia luego del matrimonio de su vasallo) es una invención de la Ilustración, nunca existió tal cosa en la Edad Media. Maldita Ilustración, desprestigiando a la Edad Media porque sí...

Era necesario acá cambiar el apellido de Escocia, lo siento. Me sentí en el apuro, también, de crear a Irlanda, porque por lo que he visto no hay diseño oficial y al navegar por el basto mundo del internet, sólo encontré OC's, así que yo creé el mío. Espero que no haya salido tan descabellado. Aclaré también que es "Fem" y no"Nyo", porque algunos diseños son de por sí femeninos y el "nyo" asumiría que se quedaría en masculino, y no me servía para esto. Y claro, no me aguanté a llamarla Murron, como la primera esposa de William Wallace en la hermosísima película de Mel Gibson. Mackay es, según lo que encontré por ahí, un apellido irlandés. Acá la hice escocesa para fines prácticos solamente.

Otros puntos: el rey Alejandro III era rey de Escocia y no dejó herederos, pese a haberse casado con Margarita de Inglaterra, por eso el rey inglés Eduardo I (Eduardo "el Zanquilargo" o Eduardo "Piernas Largas") reclama su derecho sobre Escocia.

La Kilt es la famosa falda escocesa. Aunque en la época era un trozo de tela gigantesco que servía como falda y se amarraba con un broche en el pecho. La falda solita es el diseño de una Kilt moderna.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **¿Algún review?**


	2. An in love heart: II

**Advertencia** : Lemon. Por lo mismo, el _rating_ de la historia fue modificado.

* * *

 **LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—An in love heart—

* * *

 **II**

* * *

El sacerdote debió volver a las colinas de Glasgow cuando apenas iba a la mitad del camino al regreso a la iglesia, porque el grito de Brigitte se escuchó tan fuerte que espantó hasta a la más valiente criatura del bosque. Asustado, recogió como pudo su sotana y corrió todo cuanto sus envejecidos y cansados huesos le permitieron, hasta encontrarse con la trágica escena.

Llovía fuertemente, Allistor no estaba y todo lo que quedaba era el cadáver de una hermosa mujer desvanecerse entre los brazos de su madre, marchitada, y los campesinos que rápidamente intentaron cavar un agujero lo suficientemente profundo para darle a Murron su eterno descanso sin que nadie la perturbara. Los caballos ingleses habían dejado en los caminos sus huellas que ahora comenzaban a desaparecer, pero la sangre de Murron jamás desapareció. Ian y Brigitte la verían para siempre allí, regada como un inagotable río del más doloroso caudal.

Envolvieron su cuerpo vestido de novia en un velo blanco. Brigitte peinó su cabello, lo amarró en una gruesa y brillante trenza que decoró con flores que se me marchitaron al instante de haberla tocado. Su herida ya no sangraba pero rodearon su cuello con una tela blanca hasta que el rojo fue absolutamente censurado, y su cabeza cubierta de velo. Inmóvil sobre un pequeño pedestal, el sacerdote elevó hacia el cielo y en latín su rezo por el alma de la joven, que encontrara descanso eterno en los brazos del Todopoderoso y que su espíritu fuera guiado sabiamente. Sus ojos azules profundos cerrados para siempre tras el velo y la piel más pálida aún, fueron enterradas. Con sumo respeto, los campesinos taparon el cuerpo femenino con la tierra escocesa, la misma que la recibió en llanto cuando Allistor se alejó de ella sin remedio.

Fue así como Murron desapareció. Todo lo que quedó de ella fue el recuerdo petrificado para siempre en los campos de Glasgow, manchados de un rojo espeso que la tierra jamás absorbió y que jamás pudo hacer desaparecer, como tampoco desapareció del corazón de Allistor.

Todo el camino hacia Inglaterra, incluyendo las noches para el descanso de los caballos y los soldados, mantuvo su boca cerrada. Su único instrumento de comunicación fueron sus ojos, que ya no eran capaces de reflejar nada más que una sed de venganza inagotable. Podría empapar su espada con sangre inglesa todos los días de su vida a partir de ese momento; jamás iba a saciarse por completo, porque nadie le iba a devolver a Murron.

Ante eso, los soldados ingleses se reían desde su inalcanzable refugio. Un solo hombre sin entrenamiento militar contra la infantería del lord Arthur Kikrland, cualquiera se hubiera reído por el mal gusto del chiste. Era impensable. Pero por algún motivo, Allistor nunca lo encontró imposible.

Cuando uno de los miembros de la guardia lo empujó brutalmente hacia el interior de una habitación, Allistor esperó dar de bruces contra un piso de piedra, apestado de mal olor y que sus muñecas fueran apresadas por cadenas de considerable peso. Pero en lugar de ello, la luz de las velas le recibió en calor, y su adolorido cuerpo fue acogido por una mullida alfombra de piel de conejo. No estaba en alguna especie de calabozo, estaba en la habitación del lord.

Luego le cerraron la puerta. Escuchó las risas del guardia alejándose paulatinamente hasta desaparecer. Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad pues aún tenía las manos amarradas de las muñecas, y miró hacia enfrente. La cama era tan espaciosa que parecía increíble. De seguro no era una cama de paja y las pieles que la cubrían no eran delgadas, eran gruesas mantas que una sola era la densidad de tres de las que tenía él en casa.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de dónde estaba. No le hacía ninguna gracia. Ni la más mínima. Desesperado, intentó soltarse de las cuerdas de sus muñecas, incluso trató de quemarlas con la llama pequeña de las velas llevándose ciertas quemaduras en el proceso que dejaron de doler a los pocos minutos. Chistó la lengua, frustrado.

Tenía hambre y sed. Durante el trayecto desde Escocia hacia Inglaterra fue poco y nada lo que le ofrecieron: unos bocados de pan y un par de tragos de agua al día, por supuesto a cierta distancia de los soldados y obviamente del lord, aunque Allistor veía desde su lugar en la mirada de Arthur que éste quería de todo, menos tenerlo lejos. Era una mirada cargada de lascivia que a Allistor le revolvía el estómago del asco hasta el punto de perder absolutamente todo el apetito que acumulaba durante las muchas horas previas al descanso del atardecer, donde preparaban la carpa del lord para dormir y los soldados se preparaban para hacer guardia. Allistor se preguntaba cómo es que era posible que un fenómeno de la naturaleza que tanto amaba por sus recuerdos se convirtiera luego en lo más aborrecido. Los atardeceres en Escocia eran bellos y cálidos, en Inglaterra son lluviosos y fríos. Parecieran estar malditos. En cambio, antes, en esa mágica noche, el atardecer le llenaba el corazón de entusiasmo, le contaba los segundos para el encuentro con Murron, hasta que todo en el cielo se ennegreció y los destellos blancos aparecieron, así como ella, como una sombra oculta entre los árboles y sus pasos escabullidos por el río. Su única luz, sus ojos azules, el astro mayor plantado en el cielo que luego iluminó la desnudez de ella frente a él, enamorado hasta la médula. La mágica noche en la que Murron y él hicieron el amor, sin pensar jamás en que fue la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar. De lo contrario, si él hubiera esperado, si él hubiera hecho las cosas bien, se hubieran casado, y jamás habrían podido amarse como lo hicieron, porque ese lord hubiera aparecido y lo hubiera arrebatado a él de sus tierras y ella hubiera caído muerta sin haber conocido varón. Allistor sintió de pronto que su vista se nublaba y sus mejillas se humedecían. Arthur Kirkland era un hombre ruin, Allistor ha oído hablar de él desde que se comentaba su nacimiento, cuando él tenía cinco años. Se preguntaba qué tendría de extraordinario que el hijo de Frederick Kirkland hubiera nacido, hasta que con los años se escucharon con mayor frecuencia las fechorías de ese jovencito, siendo apenas un niño. Cuando llegó a la adultez, el nombre de Arthur Kirkland era tan conocido como el de Eduardo el Zanquilargo. Fue entonces cuando Allistor empezó a guardarle rencor incluso sin conocerlo. Ahora que estaba encerrado por su culpa, preso de sus caprichos y viudo, lo odiaba tanto, que sentía el corazón arderle por dentro.

Arthur cargó con la maldad desde su primer minuto de vida. Su madre, esposa de Frederick, no volvió a levantarse nunca más luego de concebirlo, y cuando Arthur bebió la leche de su pecho, le bebió también la vida hasta dejarla seca. El cadáver de Catherine se desvaneció como una raíz marchita, desprovista de rocío, lluvia y sangre. Su entierro fue sufrido, la esposa del Lord desapareció hasta volverse cenizas, porque Frederick no quiso que la enterraran. Su cuerpo ardió entre las llamas como una estopa, ante la atenta mirada de su esposo y su hijo, quien miraba el espectáculo sin inmutarse, con las llamas furiosas reflejándose en sus ojos verdes y los de Frederick, quien intentaba ahogar el llanto con la compostura, pero que no fue capaz de soportar y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Eran esos los rumores que rodeaban la figura de Arthur Kirkland. No era de extrañarse que con todos esos antecedentes la población escocesa prefiriera estar lejos de él, lo que más se pudiera, y que ojalá una columna de fuego separara a las tierras de dominio del Lord de las tierras libres de Escocia. Pero eso, y todos los deseos de desentendimiento eran imposibles. Arthur había llegado tan al norte como Eduardo El Zanquilargo hubiera deseado, sólo era cuestión de tiempo: sin un ejército, sin un rey; sólo un grupo de campesinos jugando a ser soldados y que ni siquiera sabían marchar en línea recta.

Allistor sonríe amargamente al saberse donde está ahora. Sabe que no saldrá ileso de ahí, y sabe también que con algo de suerte, incluso, podría salir vivo. Pero le ha llovido sobre mojado. Murron está muerta a causa de ese lord, probablemente Ian y Brigitte lo odian ahora mismo y si dependiera de ellos Allistor podría morir en manos de su captor, porque no pudo defenderla de la espada implacable y la codicia de los ingleses. Murron era el precio más alto de todos, y Allistor estaba seguro de que nada de lo que fuera a ocurrir valdría tanto la pena como para haberla perdido a ella. A su esposa, la mujer de su vida, la codiciada por los jóvenes escoceses por lo que poseía.

Porque Allistor sí hubiera podido defenderla, eso le dice lo irracional de su ira, el instinto de venganza que le brota por los poros al recordar el rostro de ese detestable maldito rebanando el cuello de su esposa. Pero luego se pregunta cómo, si él no es un soldado, no es un noble, no tiene sangre guerrera en las venas y Escocia es débil políticamente, y sin poder político no hay ejército, no hay identidad, no hay derechos, no hay reclamo, no hay voz que levantar para defender lo propio. Murron estaba condenada a esa muerte solitaria y desesperada y Allistor no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplar aquello. Sí, podía vengarla, sí podía ennegrecer su corazón hasta el punto de ser un mero instrumento de su motivación, pero de ser así, Murron hubiera muerto por muy poco. Y la muerte de ella no podría quedar en un vacío. Allistor no podía resignarse a que ella simplemente lo esperara. Él debía construir su venganza desde lo más mínimo, sin dejar escapar detalle alguno, y siempre movido por su agonizante corazón.

Entonces la sonrisa de su rostro ya no es tanto de resignación, sino más bien de intriga. Allistor es joven y noble, pero también sabe sacar de quicio a los ingleses y quiere saber hasta dónde puede llegar.

Así que lo decidió: volvería a Escocia con mucho más que ira. Volvería con un plan.

Volvió la mirada a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, dejando entrar al lord. No vestía cota de malla, pero portaba su espada reluciendo a la luz de las velas. En su pecho iban bordados los leones ingleses que rugían eternamente. Allistor no se inmutó. No retrocedió de su lugar y recibió al lord con una mirada verde cargada de odio.

Arthur se sentó junto a la mesa de la habitación. Miró a Allistor y percibió en él el rencor. Casi podría palparse en su piel. Pero Arthur prefirió la calma, no le iba a saltar como un gran felino encima. No aún.

Segundos después entraron dos mujeres. Sus ropas eran sencillas, de colores opacos y sus rostros estaban sonrojados por el nerviosismo. Llevaban bandejas con comida y una vez que las depositaron en la mesa, con una leve reverencia salieron. Fue como si su visita hubiera sido un aire de frescura en la tensión que Allistor sentía acumulada en la garganta.

Al cerrar la puerta, Arthur miró al escocés y le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a sentarse junto a él. Allistor, de expresión inmutable, lo miró desconfiado.

—Oh, claro—Dijo Arthur entonces, percatándose de las cuerdas amarrando las muñecas. Sacó un pequeño cuchillo de sus ropas y se le acercó para cortarlas. Casi por puro instinto de supervivencia, Allistor dio un paso hacia atrás. No le tenía miedo, bien podía hacerle frente a ese señorito, pero la cara de Arthur le hacía sentir tanta repulsión que le era imposible estar cerca de él.

Arthur lo miró y soltó una risa burlesca.

—No voy a hacerte nada, tonto—Le espetó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. A menos que prefieras comer con las manos atadas.

—Cierra la maldita boca.

Arthur volvió a reír, agachando su mirada y volviendo a levantarla. Borró su sonrisa irónica al notar el parecido de los ojos de Allistor con los suyos propios.

—Qué elocuente forma de agradecer mi hospitalidad—Le escupe, sarcástico—. Te estoy ofreciendo mi mismísima habitación para dormir y mi comida, ¿o no es suficiente para ti, maldito salvaje?

Allistor siente la fuerte necesidad de golpearlo, pero un acto como ese sería fácilmente su sentencia de muerte, cosa que no sería tan grave si contara con su libertad, pero ahí donde está tiene todas las de perder.

—Pues por mí puedes meterte todo eso donde mejor te caiga.

Arthur chista la lengua, exasperado. Observaba a Allistor y de alguna forma envidiaba su fortaleza, aunque sí viera, desde su distancia, todo lo que conllevaba la muerte de la mujer que amaba. Eso era algo que jamás podría entender. Él nunca llegó a amar a una mujer, ni siquiera a la sobrina de ese rey francés que más de una vez debieron sacar a colación en las reuniones de la corte, porque Arthur tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse, y no le hacía ninguna gracia saberse dominado por un sentimentalismo. Ha sabido luchar muy bien contra todos esos ataques de su instinto porque desde pequeño le enseñaron a congelar el corazón. Cosa que Allistor jamás aprendió.

Pero él se encargaría de hacérselo saber.

Allistor le sostiene la mirada con la misma valentía que le lleva demostrando desde siempre. Y la pregunta se le sale sola de la boca, pese a saber que la respuesta lo único que logrará será hacerle entrar en más ira.

—¿Por qué la mataste? —Le espetó.

Arthur, cínico, se encoge de hombros.

—Porque puedo—Responde sin más.

Allistor siente que sus ojos vuelven a nublarse. Sabe que está llorando, y se siente patético, aunque sea lo más justo del mundo llorarla a ella.

—Oh, por todos los cielos—Replica Arthur, tomándose las sienes—¿No estarás pensando en planear venganza contra mí, o sí? —Se le acerca dos pasos. Allistor debe agachar la cabeza un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, Arthur la levanta—Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, salvaje. ¿Te has dado cuenta de dónde estás?

Allistor permanece inmutable, con su duelo a cuestas y la furia tan viva como el rojo de su cabello.

—Maldito perro inglés—Le escupe.

Arthur vuelve a reír y Allistor siente que pronto enloquecerá. El rubio camina hacia la mesita donde está la comida aún tibia y lo vuelve a invitar a sentarse junto a él.

—Te lo repetiré una sola vez—Le dice, mientras se sienta—. Ven a comer. O pasarás esta noche, la siguiente y la que le sigue sin probar bocado. ¿Entiendes ahora? ¿O debo explicártelo de otra forma?

Al ver Allistor el cuchillo que portaba en la mano el inglés decidió que era mejor guardar la calma, porque Arthur no iba a titubear en si lanzarle el cuchillo o no. Y Allistor sabía acerca de la educación que había recibido respecto a la destreza con la espada, mientras él jamás aprendió a usar una y su más experto maneje estaba en el arco, así que no quedaba más opción.

Se acercó a la mesa, y esta vez dejó que Arthur le cortara las cuerdas de las manos. Miró la comida, los trozos de carne, el pan, las frutas y el vino. Cuánto deseó poder beber un poco de whisky escocés.

Con sus manos tomó los trozos de carne de venado y se los llevó a la boca. Arthur miraba el espectáculo de Allistor comiendo como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. Le dijo que junto a su plato estaban los cubiertos, pero Allistor le gruñó con tanta fuerza que Arthur prefirió permitírselo por ahora. De verdad que ese hombre era una bestia.

Al terminar de comer (habiendo comido mucho más Allistor que Arthur) las mismas mujeres que trajeron la comida fueron las que se llevaron las bandejas casi vacías. Ninguno de los dos agradeció la atención, Arthur porque no tenía razón para agradecer que los sirvientes cumplieran adecuadamente con su trabajo y Allistor porque aún sentía repulsión por todo cuanto lo rodeaba, incluido Arthur. Sobretodo Arthur.

—Entonces—Le pregunta Allistor sentado en la cama—¿Me vas a decir que mataste a mi mujer y me trajiste hasta aquí para invitarme a cenar?

Arthur, desde su lugar, le vuelve su mirada verde.

—Algo así—Dice, sonriéndole.

Allistor se espanta como una presa a punto de ser cazada.

Bloqueado de pies a cabeza, observa los pasos de Arthur acercársele, el sonido de las botas de cuero cada vez más fuertes en sus oídos hasta hacerle explotar los sentidos. Todos.

Se sienta junto a él en la cama.

—¿No quieres tomar un baño antes de dormir? —Le pregunta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Allistor le frunce el ceño como si fuera la criatura más desagradable que pisa la tierra.

—Al punto, enano—Le espeta en la cara.

Arthur suspira mirando el techo. Luego lo mira a él.

—Te lo diré, con una condición.

Allistor frunce aún más el ceño, si es que le es posible. Sus cejas rojas no tan espesas como las de Arthur casi se juntan y su horrorizada expresión no cambia cuando siente a Arthur subírsele a horcajadas, con las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera y las manos tras su nuca.

—Quítate—Le amenaza— si no quieres que…

—¿Si no quiero, qué? —Le provoca, demasiado cerca de los labios y con una sonrisa que se transforma en mordida. Allistor desvía la cabeza a un lado, pero el agarre de Arthur en su pelo lo vuelve a enderezar hacia él—¿Quieres que te diga qué estás haciendo aquí o no?

La otra mano en su mentón, la pelvis de Arthur en un ínfimo ir y venir sobre la suya. Siente los brazos pesados a cada lado del cuerpo, como si estuviera siendo inducido en un sueño profundo poco a poco, excepto por las reacciones eléctricas que recorrían su espina dorsal conforme la voz de Arthur se hacía cada vez más grave y melosa, como un felino agazapado.

Lo cierto es, además, que la repulsión se le sube a la cabeza y se marea un poco. Necesita recostarse. O eso parece. Echa hacia atrás su cuerpo, no porque quisiera, sino porque Arthur lo empujó sobre la cama y Allistor se mantiene tan quieto como una estatua, imperturbable en su expresión cansada y asqueada, y tan bello y varonil que Arthur no se resiste a sus más bajos y escalofriantes deseos. Está apunto de equivocarse como nunca en su vida.

Allistor cierra los ojos. Arthur lo tiene inmovilizado, aún sentado sobre sus caderas. La Kilt le parece, ahora mismo, la peor prenda de ropa existente en el mundo, y para Arthur es lo más excitante que pueda presentarse frente a él. Allistor se maldice a sí mismo, insulta a Arthur en su mente porque su boca apenas pronuncia palabra. Parece estar sucumbido en sensaciones sobrehumanas, porque lo que le sucede no es normal. No le parece normal en lo absoluto que apenas pueda reaccionar. Arthur es un hechicero, eso tiene que ser, sin duda.

Y no le hace ninguna gracia que el inglés se ría de su estado, allí sentado donde está, percibiendo innegablemente que si hay una zona del cuerpo de Allistor que está despierta como nunca antes es su sexo en ascenso. Y el roce en la tela de franela lo está matando. Necesita decirle (ordenarle bajo amenaza) a Arthur que salga de allí o ambos partirán al infierno sin oportunidad alguna de redención.

Allistor jadea como un animal, Arthur ríe estruendoso sobre ese espectáculo y decide que no le dirá nada. Por ahora.

El porte de guerrero y príncipe parece disiparse, entonces. Está sonrojado, inmóvil bajo un abominable cuerpo inglés y con una erección que ya duele. Arthur, con algo muy parecido a la ternura en el pecho, se inclina hasta él y le besa la mejilla. La siente demasiado cálida y lo atrapa al instante. Se pregunta que si toda la piel de Allistor es así de acogedora, cómo será su boca. Y la prueba sin remordimientos. Besa los labios de Allistor apenas en un roce tímido de la más primeriza amante, y luego se transforma en una bestia hambrienta que se lo devora. Allistor responde casi inconscientemente, atacando la lengua de Arthur y enroscándose a su alrededor. De pronto toda sensación de debilidad se le esfuma del cuerpo y casi como si estuviera poseído por el mismísimo demonio, toma las caderas del inglés y las pega aún más a las suyas propias. Arthur gimotea en el beso, el salvajismo de Allistor es más que evidente y le resulta tan placentero como doloroso. Siente que sus dientes blancos de animal carnívoro lo muerden con soberbia y enojo y con el agarre en sus caderas necesita arquear la espalda para percibir más explícitamente todo cuanto se han provocado. El odio de Allistor explotó de la forma más pecaminosa e inaceptable; ya no era el muchacho enamorado de corazón noble. Ahora había decidido tomar la mano del diablo y ser guiado por él hasta ese inglés sarcástico y cruel, desgarrarlo en cuerpo y alma hasta destruirlo, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo el camino que tomara para ello. Si debía acostarse con él, lo iba a hacer. Pero no le iba a salir gratis que le haya arrebatado lo más hermoso que había logrado conseguir en toda su vida, y menos si lo había hecho de esa forma tan cobarde y sucia.

Allistor abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró de lleno con el rostro sonrojado de Arthur unido al suyo por sus bocas, húmedas y cálidas, envueltos en llamas. Sus manos viajaron desde las caderas del inglés pasando por la curva de la espalda y sus hombros hasta su coronilla repleta de mechones rubios despeinados y lo obligó a separarse. Lo miró, demandante, y Arthur lo entendió de inmediato. Sus labios viajaron hasta lo más recóndito, sus manos levantaron la Kilt y Allistor necesitó inclinarse hasta el borde de la cama a medio cuerpo para mirar ese espectáculo, uno que él concebía únicamente como una humillación y no un momento de intenso placer, el más peligroso de todos.

—Parece que ya no quieres saber por qué estás aquí—Le dijo Arthur, arrodillándose en el suelo y entre las piernas del escocés, con una sonrisa ladeada y autosuficiente.

Prepotente, Allistor le respondió.

—Cállate, enano.

Arthur ensancha la sonrisa, Allistor abre la boca. Está apunto de detenerlo, de atacarlo con lo que tenga a mano y huir, pero no puede.

—Sabes que desde que te conocí—Dice Arthur mientras pasea sus manos por las rodillas hasta los muslos de Allistor. La piel es increíblemente suave a su tacto—, siempre quise hacerte esto, mientras usaras la Kilt.

Allistor casi siente caer a un abismo y necesitó gritar ahogadamente cuando repentinamente sintió su sexo ser recorrido por una lengua extraña y serpenteante, y más gritó todavía cuando entre lamida y lamida Arthur engullía su sexo por completo y lo rodeaba con una experiencia que asustaría a cualquiera y haría echar a correr lejos de él al sacerdote de turno. Allistor aún no apaga por completo su sentido común; sabe que eso está mal, sabe que no debería cerrar los ojos ni cerrar la garganta para evitar dejar escapar el aire en forma de vergonzosos quejidos. Arthur no detiene el ir y venir de su cabeza y su movimiento es lento pero constante, ejerciendo la presión exacta en el sexo del escocés como si quisiera burlarse de su adolorida y quejumbrosa expresión.

Arthur enfrenta los ojos verdes de Allistor, los nota vidriosos y llenos de frustración. Con inaudita lentitud, recorre con sus labios desde la base hasta la punta para erguirse delante de él y aún entre sus piernas. No le sacará la Kilt, pero sí recorre el torso férreo de Allistor por debajo de la camiseta de algodón, llena de tierra y pasto por el viaje desde Escocia. Arthur observa el pecho desnudo de Allistor y se percata de que no tiene cicatrices de guerra o algo parecido, son sólo marcas hechas por animales, quizá, en sus andanzas de cazador. Observa también lo agitado que está respirando, con la boca dulcemente entreabierta y los ojos furiosos. Pareciera no querer defenderse.

Entonces el inglés comienza a desnudarse. Allistor parece sorprenderse por algo. Quizá es lo asquerosamente bello que luce desnudo, o lo inauditamente blanco que sea, o la enfermiza sonrisa que no borra de su cara. Allistor prefiere no seguir mirando o se convertirá en un monstruo.

Por eso vuelve a cerrar los ojos, pero eso no lo hace desaparecer de donde está, porque su piel le sigue dando crédito. Erizada y más sensible que nunca, percibe el calor de las piernas de Arthur abrirse estando sentado, otra vez, a horcajadas sobre él. Cuál es su maldito problema con sentársele encima, por todos los cielos, ¡lo está haciendo enloquecer!

Quiere tomarlo de la cintura y echarlo a patadas, salir corriendo hacia Escocia y olvidarse que fue tomado por el derecho de pernada. Pero sus propios deseos lo traicionan, es su corazón, aún enamorado, el que le clama venganza. Murron está muerta por culpa de ese vándalo, el mismo que le despierta todas las sensaciones incluido el deseo. el más prohibido de todos. Siente que se está enfermando. O no. Siente que está siendo envenenado hasta la médula.

Allistor lo vuelve a mirar a la cara. Ceño fruncido, dientes apretados. No quiere demostrar nada. Está furioso y confundido, perdido y envuelto en preguntas que nadie se atreverá a responder porque jamás hará que vean la luz. Arthur se humedece los labios, moja sus propios dedos y se prepara él mismo captando la más absoluta atención del escocés. Los ojos verdes, ambos pares, brillan como nunca. Se tornan tan expresivos que parecen reflejar las mismas llamas de sus almas. Uno, el deseo absoluto y más hereje; el otro, un torbellino inagotable de odio ramificado en toda su piel, como una enfermedad de horrible aspecto.

Arthur exagera sus propias expresiones de satisfacción. Se muerde tanto el labio que toma un adorable y notorio color carmesí, que Allistor quiere hacer correr por las grietas de su boca hasta morir en su piel. La otra mano de Arthur juguetea con el torso del escocés, toca su pecho, se afirma de sus hombros. Ante la mirada de Allistor, retira los dedos de su propio interior y toma él mismo el sexo del pelirrojo y lo ubica justo bajo su cadera, férreo y despierto como nunca. Abre la boca soltando un suspiro extasiado cuando Allistor empieza a invadirlo, quien aprieta más y más los dientes y gruñe como una bestia enjaulada, sujetando las caderas de Arthur con sus manos sin tener claro si quiere aplastarse con él o retirarlo de allí. Opta por lo primero: de una sola estocada, penetra el cuerpo del inglés absolutamente hasta hacerlo chillar de dolor.

Arthur está adolorido, pero no es nada a lo que no pueda acostumbrarse. Tiene una expresión quejumbrosa y ve que Allistor sonríe por ello. Está absolutamente equivocado si piensa que será él quien controlará la situación. El lord empieza a moverse serpenteante sobre él, pero no tiene intenciones, aún, de apartar las manos escocesas de su cadera. Siente que Allistor aprisiona sus tobillos bajo sus muslos para ganar impulso. Cómo se nota lo ansioso y frustrado que está. Eso le gusta. Hacerlo desesperarse es más excitante de lo que pensó. Entusiasmado, se inclina sobre él buscándole la boca, pero Allistor desvía el rostro hacia un costado y cierra los ojos. Siente sus dedos enterrarse en sus caderas, de seguro le quedarán marcas por eso. El vaivén es inquieto, desprolijo, como si quisiera matarlo en vez de pasar una alocada noche con él. Gime y ríe como un desquiciado, acelera el ritmo de sus caderas a un nivel demencial y Allistor aprieta fuertemente los párpados. No puede encontrar placer en lo que está haciendo, es una herejía; una inaceptable, perversa y deliciosa herejía.

Arthur salta y salta gritando su propio placer hasta encontrar la plenitud más absoluta, quedándose imperturbablemente quieto. Sobre el estómago de Allistor se derramó la semilla, allí donde no puede fructificar. Lo cierto es que para el inglesito estuvo bastante bueno. Pero no para él. Y la sonrisa maliciosa se le dibuja en el rostro casi instantáneamente.

—Oye, enano—Le habla, un tanto agotado y más ronco de lo que hubiera esperado. Arthur lo mira hacia abajo y ve que Allistor no tiene la misma expresión que él—. Yo aún no termino.

—¿Qué…?

No alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, porque Allistor se lo sacó de encima de un momento a otro y lo volteó sobre la cama dejándolo boca abajo. Arrodillado detrás de él, le alza la cadera y lo vuelve a penetrar de un duro golpe. Arthur aprieta las mantas entre sus dedos por el dolor inicial que no tarda en percibir como un placer aplastante. Allistor lo penetra y embiste salvajemente como un poseso, le tira el pelo hacia atrás y le aprieta las caderas. Si hubiera habido alguna vez en su vida en la que Arthur alcanzó el orgasmo de esa forma antes, ya estaría muerto en delirio, saboreando su propio pecado. Allistor, movido por el inexplicable placer que pudo encontrar en su ennegrecido corazón ya inconmovible, se dejó caer al lado y su rostro se tornó sombrío para siempre.

Arthur lo miró desde su lugar y sonrió con soberbia.

Cuánto había anhelado conocer a su hermano mayor.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** :

¡Hola! Sí, como ven, este fic también se me fue un poco al diablo. Igual que con _El Talismán_ , esta historia iba a ser mucho más simple de lo que tengo pensado hacer ahora (es decir un lemon [ _incestuoso-cofcof_ ] y nada más, un _two-shot_ o _three-shot_ ) pero me entusiasmé mucho y bueno, aquí me tienen, sumergida en un problema mayúsculo. Pero lo estoy disfrutando.

Perdónenme por el OoC. Intenté hacer a Escocia lo más rencoroso posible, con esa dualidad haciéndolo añicos durante el sexo. Espero que no haya salido tan fuera de lugar.

¿Y esa frase final? Duh, estaban más relacionados de lo que se creía, ¿no? xD va a ser muy genial explicar el vínculo entre ellos.

Así que nada. Gracias por leer. Y recuerde que los comentarios siempre incentivan a esta fiel servidora.

¿ **Reviews**?


	3. An in love heart: III

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—An in love heart—

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Allistor despertó al otro día en la mañana, tendido en una cama ajena que, sin ser suya, le pertenecía. A su lado dormía Arthur dándole la espalda. Se le hizo más pequeño de lo que recordaba, parecía absolutamente indefenso dormido a su lado, como si necesitara protección. Allistor frunció el ceño al percatarse de lo irónica que era la situación; s había algo que Arthur poseía de sobra era protección. Constaba de un techo, una cama caliente, un pequeño ejército y sus dominios iban ensanchándose cada vez más, se expandían como un virus y eso no podía ser bueno para nadie. Era un problema que un lord común, joven y soltero llegara a alcanzar tanto poder hasta aparentemente superar al rey. Eso no podía ser. Por eso sus acciones eran vigiladas constantemente por la corte real, pese a ser él miembro de la misma.

Lo que nadie pensaba en esa corte, era que el problema se pondría todavía peor.

Allistor pensó en salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero no se esperó que apenas pusiera un pie fuera de la cama y terminara de vestirse, Arthur se girara hacia él y le clavara su gélida mirada verde.

—¿Tan rápido te vas? —Le pregunta, con una sonrisa burlesca.

Allistor lo mira simplemente, y no le dice nada. Ni siquiera lo mira con rencor, es como si todo aquello negativo que traía en el corazón se hubiera quedado allí, en esa cama austera y la tosca habitación. Lo triste era, realmente, que ya no le quedaba nada más dentro. Estaba vacío, hueco, y sentía una profunda apatía por todo cuanto lo rodeaba. Arthur aún lo mira expectante, todavía le sonríe mientras Allistor ya ni siquiera puede ser capaz de odiarlo. Es como si se hubiera acostumbrado rápidamente a la aversión y se hubiera adaptado a un nuevo hábitat, uno ruin y despiadado, buscando eternamente una forma de redención. Ni siquiera era capaz de sentirse culpable por haberse acostado con él, por haberlo deseado y haber querido destruirlo en el acto, humillarlo hasta lo más abominable que era capaz de expresar por su eterno corazón destrozado. Murron ya no estaba con él, qué más podría hacer salvo destruirse a sí mismo.

Gira hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse. Arthur lo vuelve a detener con el mero sonido de su voz.

—Sabes que puedo detenerte con sólo dar la orden, ¿no?

Está de pie frente a la puerta, es cosa de abrirla y salir de allí. No importa que los soldados ingleses le perforen el cuerpo con sus espadas mientras intenta llegar a la tumba de Murron. Tanto mejor si lo asesinan, nada desea más que reunirse con ella.

—Mira, Allistor—Continúa Arthur, marcando exageradamente un acento inglés al pronunciar su nombre—. No voy a obligarte a quedarte conmigo, aunque déjame decirte que es lo que más te conviene, al menos de momento.

Allistor sigue sin moverse. Aprieta fuertemente sus puños y, girándose hacia Arthur, le espeta:

—Vas a decirme por qué mierda me trajiste aquí, y me lo vas a explicar ahora—Su voz suena autoritaria y con una marcada irritación. Se odia al pensar que la luz de la mañana, una luz blanca de día nublado, ilumina la pálida piel de Arthur como si fuera una criatura celestial.

El inglés ríe brevemente.

—Ven.

Allistor no se mueve de allí. Arthur rodea sus ojos.

—¿Todavía piensas que voy a hacerte daño?

—Serás hijo de puta… Suficiente has hecho ya, sodomita.

Arthur vuelve a reír.

—¡Ah! Ahora el sodomita soy yo—Bufó, burlista.

Allistor se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo.

—En fin. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no? —Dice, sin estar muy interesado en contárselo.

Allistor se mantiene unos segundos allí, sin acercarse. Volver a esa cama, a la cercanía con Arthur le produce una sensación horrible en el estómago, y el inglesito engreído ya está listo para ir a buscarlo él, así que prefiere acercarse. Se sienta en la cama, ve que Arthur le sonríe con cinismo. Es apenas un muchacho, despeinado, sarcástico, caprichoso, que tiene todo el poder y la suerte de su lado. Allistor es un simple campesino humillado, vaciado de todo cuanto ha podido obtener, lo poco que pudo conseguir. ¿Qué puede buscar en él un lord inglés que, siendo tan joven, posea tanto en sus manos sin el menor riesgo a que todo se le resbale entre los dedos? Porque todo cuanto Arthur tiene es indisoluble, permanecerá eternamente colgado a su cuello, como una marca de nacimiento. Podrá perder sus tierras, su riqueza, pero su sangre seguirá siendo la de un noble y eso significa tanto para la política que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría volver a obtenerlo todo. Si Allistor pierde, allí se queda, estancado, acabado y solitario en una torre escocesa, muriendo por la edad y por su sed de venganza.

—Sin juegos—Amenaza—. Habla.

—Sabes—Arthur ignora su tono demandante— no puedo decírtelo porque te dejaría con más preguntas aún.

Allistor frunce el ceño, indignado.

—Qué mierda significa eso, enano.

—Dejaré que te vayas—Informa Arthur, rodando por la cama hasta el otro extremo de ésta, preparado para vestirse. Allistor intenta no mirarlo—. Creo que Eleanor y Agnus tienen algo que decirte.

Allistor frunce todavía más el entrecejo, y su expresión se vuelve tan desconcertada que por un segundo pensó en qué diablos estaba haciendo.

—Qué tienen que ver mis padres aquí.

—Mucho—Arthur termina de vestirse y se para frente a él, como si quisiera presumirle algo—, te sorprenderás de lo mucho que tienen que ver—Se le acerca de pronto y Arthur, transformado su semblante aniñado y embustero a uno propio de un asesino, le advierte, tomándolo de la quijada y el pelo—. Y cuidado con lo que hagas después, salvaje. ¿Entendido?

Allistor lo mira con la expresión equivalente a la de una hoja en blanco. No asiente, no responde, no hace absolutamente nada y no se deja intimidar por el inglesito pese a todo lo encima que está de él.

Arthur le devora la boca en otro beso que parece querer arrebatarle todo el aire. La primera reacción de Allistor fue la sorpresa, luego, prefirió responderle. Le mordió los labios tanto como si quisiera despedazarlo entero con los dientes. Luego, lo empujó sobre la cama y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta. Dos soldados prepotentes aparecieron de inmediato en el pasillo, y Arthur les dio la orden para que lo dejaran marcharse.

Allistor no era un soldado, no contaba con el entrenamiento militar necesario para derrotar limpiamente a algún guardia del lord con el que acababa de acostarse, así que debió utilizar otros recursos con los que contaba. Era un maestro cuando de pelear sucio se trataba. Al salir del castillo, pensó en que de ninguna manera iba a llegar lo suficientemente rápido a Escocia a pie; necesitaba un caballo. Apareció un soldado inglés yendo por el caminito modesto de tierra hacia algún pastizal. Allistor le saltó encima como una bestia y aprovechando la sorpresa y el miedo del soldado, en un movimiento rápido tomó su arma y el cortó la garganta. Luego, tranquilizó al caballo y, apropiándose de él y de la espada (la cual no sabía manejar como hubiera deseado) comenzó su camino a Glasgow.

Llegó en menos tiempo del pensado. Había tomado algunos trozos de pan del castillo de Arthur, también agua y aunque extrañaba mucho su arco, cazar algún conejo u otro animal pequeño no se le hizo complicado considerando la destreza que poseía en las manos al confeccionar herramientas para ello. Dormía junto al equino y agradeció a Dios que ninguno de esos días hubiera llovido. Aún vestía la kilt del día de su matrimonio, su camiseta de algodón y sus zapatos. Pensaba, mientras apoyaba el torso en el estómago del animal y miraba el cielo estrellado frente a la pequeña fogata que había hecho, que no hubiera sido mala idea robar una cota de malla para su propia defensa. Quizá la del mismo Arthur, pero muy posiblemente le iba a quedar pequeña. Arthur no era un muchacho de espalda amplia y pecho fuerte, era más bien delgado, aunque su cuerpo adolescente se encaminara hacia la adultez. Era lampiño, la piel era insoportablemente blanca, tan blanca que Allistor veía en ciertas zonas unos sub tonos rosas que lo hacían lucir asquerosamente adorable. El cabello rubio, alborotado, le daban un aspecto de niño, y sus cejas gruesas desentonaban un poco con la delicadeza de sus facciones: la nariz perfilada, la quijada demasiado fina todavía por su excesiva juventud, los ojos verdes almendrados y la suavidad de su cara era casi inaudita; aún no se asomaba la barba, ni siquiera parecía tener intenciones de aparecer, ni en su mentón ni sus patillas. El cuerpo, por lo demás, guardaba solamente unos vellos delgados y vergonzosos en la zona de su sexo. Allistor recordaba al lord como un muchacho impertinente y caprichoso que se había metido en el lugar equivocado, con la persona equivocada y con la nación equivocada, pero parte de crecer es saber, también, que toda acción tiene consecuencias, y Allistor pensaba, desde ese momento, en qué posibles historias le contarían sus padres cuando apareciera en Glasgow, cuando los padres de Murron posiblemente lo aborrezcan para siempre y se lo hagan saber de inmediato. Pero nada de eso le significaba, ni de cerca, el asombro que experimentaría cuando llegara.

Días después en Escocia, a lo lejos, desde la actividad precaria del pueblo, se vio un caballo marrón ir colina arriba. Su jinete era un joven inexperto escocés, cabello rojo como el fuego y la mirada ennegrecida por el dolor. No portaba expresión alguna en su rostro.

La primera persona en verlo llegar fue Agnus. Fue tanta su euforia y su alegría que Allistor casi pudo escuchar cómo el corazón de su padre estallaba de felicidad. Sus ojos miel, tan opuestos en color a los de su hijo, brillaron como dos piedras preciosas. El joven bajó del caballo y Agnus apretujó el cuerpo de su hijo en un abrazo sentido que acompañó con un llanto sincero derramado sobre sus ropas. Allistor devolvió el abrazo, dejó que su padre tomara su rostro con la rudeza de un hombre campesino que no comprendía la intriga que el joven mostraba delante de él, pero que sí comprendía la oscuridad de su mirada. Eleanor, que buscaba a su marido, dio con él y con su hijo, y corrió hasta ellos como pudo, sosteniendo sus faldas avejentadas con sus manos callosas. Lo abrazó por la cintura, su cabeza quedó apoyada en el pecho de Allistor porque ella era mucho más baja que él. El hijo, conmovido hasta lo indecible, acarició el cabello rubio oscuro con los dedos y correspondió el abrazo.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar—Comentó Allistor intentando sonar como un recién llegado cargado de experiencias enriquecedoras y optimismo. Nada de eso brotó de su voz.

El camino a casa fue sentido. Todo para él le era un recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo, ni bueno ni malo. Recordar a Murron era algo que hacía todos los días, desde que la conoció, recordarla ahora, luego de su muerte, no alteraba en lo más mínimo su memoria, pero el corazón se le destrozaba en mil pedazos. Alzó la mirada hacia el bosque y no fue capaz de sostenerse sobre sus pies, tambaleándose su cuerpo joven y fornido hacia el experimentado de su padre, quien lo sostuvo del torso. Fue peor su mareo cuando vio que Ian y Brigitte paseaban por el pueblo (Eleanor le comentó que ahora que Murron no estaba con ellos habían decidido hacerse una casa allí, lejos de los valles escondidos que si bien aún eran propiedad de los Mackay, eran trabajados por distintas familias según la semana) y lo vieron llegar, afirmado de los hombros de sus padres como si fuera un hombre herido en guerra buscando restauración. Allistor no fue capaz de hacerse el tonto. Detuvo su andar, sus padres lo miraron con extrañeza y el joven hizo una seña a sus suegros.

Se le acercaron los dos luego de que Ian se mostrara dubitativo. Brigitte incluso quiso correr hacia él buscando abrazarlo. Necesitaba llorar la muerte de su hija con quien más llegó a amarla. Ian, parado frente a él, aguantó las ganas de golpear el rostro amoratado y pálido de Allistor cuando el joven se arrodilló delante de ellos y volvió a llorar a Murron como el primer día. Ian se contrajo en su lugar, estiró su mano hasta él, tembló como una hoja de papel y se conmovió con la imagen. Agnus parecía igual de acongojado.

Finalmente posó su mano sobre la nuca de Allistor, como diciéndole sin palabras "entiendo. Te perdono". Brigitte se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó sentidamente. Allistor, esta vez, no encontró fuerzas en ninguna parte como para corresponderle el abrazo.

Fue Eleanor quien lo dejó sentado en una de las sillas rústicas de la casa. Miró las paredes, el techo, la llama de la cocina; todo se le hacía extraño. Fue apenas una noche la que pasó en el castillo de Arthur pero todo cuanto miraba en Escocia se le hacía demasiado lejano como para llegar a pensar que en algún momento de su vida todo aquello lo sentía propio, ahora casi sentía que estaba en un lugar ajeno a la vida tranquila que llevó en ese lugar, hasta que ese lord inglés llegó a ponerlo todo de cabeza.

Eleanor le preparó algo para comer, mencionando lo acongojada que estaba al pensar que probablemente Allistor estaba muerto, o prisionero en un calabozo y se le ocurría en silencio que nunca más volvería a verlo. La mujer vio, conmovida, cómo el muchacho comía del estofado de carne de conejo como si estuviera contra el tiempo. Le recordó a cuando era niño, cuando volvía de los bosques luego de sus lecciones de caserío con Agnus, con un arco a su medida, una capa azul a sus espaldas que colgaba de sus hombros. La sonrisa alegre y traviesa de diablillo rojo; su mano sosteniendo la primera presa que pudo cazar con éxito. Ahora su hijo era un hombre adulto, de mirada curtida. A sus veintidós años, había vivido tanto, y en tan poco tiempo, que parecía imposible ver esa calma presente en sus movimientos. Allistor se mantenía en silencio, una expresión seria y tranquila, no la inquietud aniñada y de carácter férreo que tantas veces le vio presente en sus ojos verdes, tan distintos a los suyos y los de su esposo, antes de ir a buscar a Murron para cortejarla y enamorarla. Siempre jovial y cercano a ella, el beso en la frente a su madre y el abrazo a su padre estaban tan lejos que Eleanor dudaba muchísimo si es que Allistor volvería a hacer todo aquello algún día.

Y más, sabiendo que quien se lo llevó la noche de la boda, había sido _ese_ chiquillo, de _ese_ apellido, de esa zona de ese país sangriento y despiadado. Eleanor lo sabía, lo tenía todo claro, desde que lo vio de nuevo en Escocia abrazando a Agnus por su regreso, quizá, no tan feliz.

Eleanor escuchó que el plato de madera volvió a la mesa, que Allistor se regaba en el respaldo de la silla mirando el techo, como si buscara respuestas inalcanzables para cualquier persona. Eleanor sintió que su corazón se quebraba de miedo; un miedo que la esperó desde las fauces de una monstruosa verdad y que ella creyó ausente durante veintidós años. Ahora la asaltaba como una ola de mar, engulléndola en la oscuridad y la incertidumbre. Agitada, Agnus notó que comenzaba a sollozar. Allistor quiso calmarla, quiso abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y decirle que todo estaba bien, que nada sucedería, pero sus preguntas eran más fuertes que su instinto protector que tan bien había desarrollado tanto con sus padres como con sus hermanos menores, Haydn y Charles, los mellizos. Miró a su madre y le pidió a Agnus que la ayudara a sentarse a la mesa con él. Cuando Eleanor tomó asiento, el llanto perforó los oídos y el corazón de Allistor hasta hacerlo añicos. No fue capaz de enfrentar la verdad que Arthur le atisbó para luego esconderla entre sus burlas de adolescente presumido.

Agnus miró a su hijo mayor en una forma en que jamás se esperó. Era una mirada que imploraba por silencio y que temía por perder lo más importante en su vida. Allistor lo entendió a la perfección, porque si había algo en el mundo que quería evitar, era que su padre, el hombre más importante para él, sufriera lo que él sufrió aquel fatídico día en que Murron fue degollada por un inglés frente a sus ojos sin haber podido defenderla.

Así que Allistor prefirió esperar. Esperó durante esa noche y varias más, evadiendo su mente en las mañanas con ir a recoger los frutos de los campos, cazar en los atardeceres y las lecciones que comenzaba a darles a Charles y Haydn en esas artes. Tal como lo había hecho Agnus con él, fabricó dos arcos pequeños para sus hermanos, que ya estaban próximos a cumplir los ocho años y de momento ocupaba aquel que su padre fabricó cuando era él quien salía a cazar sin contar con el aprendizaje necesario aún, ansioso por volver a casa con algún animal sabroso para que mamá lo preparara sólo como ella sabía hacerlo.

Sus hermanos no mostraron tanta destreza como él, o al menos no tan rápidamente como lo había hecho Allistor. Las lecciones en el bosque, la primera opción, habían sido un paso demasiado grande para ellos, así que debió emplear otros recursos y ser más pedagógico de lo que pensó. Con paciencia infinita, y con la mente y el corazón totalmente volcados a sus hermanos y lo más ajenos posible a la tristeza, al duelo y la ira, les enseñó, primero, el manejo del arco. La postura adecuada, el correcto ángulo de los brazos, la mirada fija en el objetivo. En ese caso, un atril de madera que sostenía una película de paja, la cual tenía el blanco dibujado en el centro, un punto rojo que con el paso de los días y conforme las lecciones se iban haciendo cada vez más estrictas, fue empequeñeciéndose. El primero en dar a ese blanco fue el mayor, Haydn; dos días después lo logró Charles. Con esa lección aprendida, Allistor los elevó a ambos en sus fuertes brazos y los cobijó en su capa, prestándoles esa protección de hermano mayor que tan bien lo hacía sentir. Allistor revolvía sus cabellos, marrones ambos, y miraba el brillo en los ojos miel de sus hermanos y la sonrisa que le dedicaban, era una admiración que Allistor podía hasta palpar con sus manos. Eleanor, desde la ventana, sonreía enternecida, pero con un deje de tristeza que pasaba desapercibido para sus hijos menores, pero no para su esposo ni su hijo mayor. A veces la cercanía de Allistor con sus hermanos era tan conmovedora, que Eleanor no podía evitar llorar de terror, como si quisiera evitar algo que no era seguro que sucediera, pero que de todas formas la acongojaba hasta límites insanos. No quería que su familia se destruyera como sucedió con los Mackay, sin su única hija, arrebatada su felicidad para siempre. Eleanor sentía que todo lo que había construido se le derrumbaría frente a sus ojos y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo veía salir temprano en las mañanas, cuando ella y Agnus aún no se levantaban. Allistor despertaba antes del amanecer y parecía desear deambular por los campos, los bosques, los lagos; como si se hubiera vuelto un errante, hasta que casi sin querer dio con la tumba de Murron.

El único indicio de que se trataba de ella enterrada allí eran las flores marchitas que intentaban decorar el aspecto fúnebre de la tumba sin lograrlo. La cruz cristiana, de madera rústica, no tenía tallado su nombre porque Ian y Brigitte no sabían escribir. Las rosas, que alguna vez fueron blancas, vibraron levemente con la brisa fría. Allistor sintió un frío aplastante en su piel y su corazón, como si se lo hubieran congelado.

Miró la cruz, el pasto verde, las rosas. Lloró. Se arrodilló delante de ella pidiéndole perdón por no haber podido defenderla, por haberla traicionado, por no haberla protegido tal como prometió hacerlo delante de un sacerdote y de Dios. Y aunque en ese momento quería prometerle muchas cosas, como si pudiera escucharlo, como si quisiera enmendar todos sus errores, no fue capaz de nada de eso. Quería vengarla, quería matar tantos ingleses como pudiera (partiendo con uno en particular) pero no podía, y qué sentido tendría hacer algo como eso, si nada la traería de vuelta a la vida, al mundo que tan amplio le parecía ahora, tan vacío y desprovisto de belleza.

Deseó quedarse allí para siempre, yacer con la tumba, la cruz y las flores marchitadas, como un amante-espectro. Fue Ian el que tocó su hombro y lo sacó de su letargo.

—Qué haces, muchacho.

Allistor se secó las lágrimas con la torpeza de un niño. Dejó que la mano de Ian permaneciera allí, como si no quisiera perturbarlo.

—No tiene caso.

—¿P-perdón? —Allistor se giró, mirando de frente al hombre. Los años le habían llegado casi de golpe a la cara, a su expresión cansada y párpados débiles, con el cabello y la barba decorados por tintes blancos, señales inequívocas de la edad y el paso del tiempo.

—Esto, muchacho. No tiene caso que sigas sintiéndote culpable.

Allistor sintió que la cortesía de Ian sobrepasaba los límites.

—Es mi culpa que esté muerta—Dijo. La voz se le quebró igual que el alma—. Si yo la hubiera protegido…

—Allistor—Interrumpió Ian, con la voz tan gruesa que el joven se ordenó guardar silencio al instante—; nada de lo que nos ocurre es culpa de nosotros. Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a los ingleses.

No respondió nada porque sabía que culpar a los ingleses era ser hipócrita. Se había acostado con uno y había sido capaz de desearlo, al mismo inglés que le arruinó la vida y que tantas preguntas le había dejado. En vez de replicar, frunció los labios evitando llorar.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? —Insistió Ian, hablando con un dejo de indignación y provocación—¿Vas a quedarte aquí todos los días de tu vida llorando la pérdida de tu esposa como si no tuvieras nada que hacer?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Se apresuró a preguntar, lleno de incertidumbre.

—Toma cartas en el asunto, hombre. O terminarás muerto como mi hija—Ian dejó caer su mano del hombro de Allistor y se acercó un poco a la tumba de Murron, mirándola enternecido, como si pudiera divisarla como cuando era una niña—. Y conociéndola como la conozco—Continuó, embelesado—, sé que ella no quiere verte _allí_ tan pronto.

Allistor abrió en demasía sus ojos. Era cierto que aún tenía algo que hacer. No llegaría con las manos vacías delante de Arthur Kirkland ni con la mente en blanco para improvisar. Tenía que aclarar ese misterio cuanto antes y luego… luego dejarse hacer por lo que fuera que moviera los hilos del mundo.

Cuando volvió a su casa ya era de noche. Eleanor lo recibió con un plato de comida, y aunque no le preguntó en dónde había estado todo el día, pensó en un montón de opciones, porque Haydn y Charles le preguntaron más de diez veces en dónde estaba Allistor y cuándo irían a cazar juntos los tres.

Fue Agnus el que se lo preguntó.

—¿Dónde estabas? No te vi en todo el día—Finge prestarle más atención a su estofado que a la respuesta de Allistor.

—Fui a caminar—Responde sin más, con el tono de voz ya no seco; desértico.

—¿Caminaste todo el día? —Inquirió, ahora, Eleanor, preocupadamente.

—Fui a ver a Murron.

Ella se tapó la boca, como si se hubiera espantado de pronto, como si hubiera visto un fantasma detrás de su hijo. Agnus la miró pidiéndole implícitamente que no llorara y que mantuviera la compostura lo mejor que pudiera. Eleanor quiso sonar lo más comprensiva y respetuosa posible.

—Lo siento, hijo.

Allistor deja el plato sobre la mesa y se toma la cabeza. La mirada escueta, el ceño fruncido. Ya no quería sentir más lástima de nadie, ni siquiera de sus padres. Quería respuestas. Las necesitaba.

—Al diablo—Repuso. Eleanor se espantó. Agnus lo miró desaprobatoriamente. Los mellizos se removieron en su cama por el ruido repentino, pero no interrumpieron su sueño.

—¿Qué…?

—Ese lord—Habló Allistor, sin ya poder soportarlo más. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por una extraña adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo—… Ese lord me dijo algo. Algo raro. Y quiero que me lo aclaren.

Eleanor palideció.

—Hijo…

—¡Mamá, por favor! —Gritó él de vuelta, aún sin mirarla. Cuando lo hizo, los ojos verdes la atravesaron como dos espadas— Dime por qué ese lord me llevó ese día con él y no se llevó a Murron—Se acercó a ella de una manera casi intimidante— dime qué tengo que ver con Arthur Kirkland…—Y no pudo seguir pidiendo explicaciones ni justificando las dudas que lo volverían loco, porque el sólo nombrarlo lo hacía querer destruirlo todo.

—Allistor…—Agnus intentó tomar su hombro tal como Ian lo hizo en la tumba de Murron. Ahora, él no permitió que lo tocaran.

Se puso de pie, interrumpiendo los dichos de su padre y el llanto silencioso de su madre, como un torbellino inquieto y desprendido de sí mismo y su sentido común. Caminó de un lado a otro como queriendo escapar hacia alguna parte, sin desear realmente saber lo que Eleanor debía decirle de una vez por todas. Agnus caminó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros, queriendo calmarla. La mujer también cargaba una cantidad considerable de años en su espalda, su corazón había soportado un secreto durante muchos años, más de los recomendados, tratándose de algo tan insoportablemente doloroso, sin haber dado atisbo alguno de que le mentía a su propio hijo. Su capacidad de contención era tan dañina como impresionante.

—Mamá—Volvió a rogarle. Conmovido por el llanto de su madre, se arrodilló junto a ella, tomó sus manos y la miró hacia arriba. Parecía un niño rezando—Necesito saber qué pasa conmigo; por qué…

Ella desvió su mirada miel a su hijo. Allistor, el hombre que a sus veintidós años ha vivido tanto. Una viudez prematura, un secuestro, un abuso que le removió hasta el alma, y un origen cuyo acceso se le denegó por cuestiones incomprensibles. Ya no era el niño travieso que al sonreír parecía querer mostrar todos los dientes, que la hacía reír en los peores momentos del invierno, cuando las cosechas no habían sido suficientes, que cuando comenzó a crecer la arropaba contra su pecho y la protegía. Allistor estaba arrodillado delante de ella como si le rogara extenderle la vida.

El niño que alguna vez cargó en sus brazos le pedía explicaciones.

Debía dárselas ahora, antes de que el secreto que tan bien supo esconder le explotara en la cara y la matara con un golpe certero.

—Siéntate, Allistor—Ordenó Eleanor, sonando más a una súplica. Se secó las lágrimas y tomó las manos de su esposo. Agnus se sentó junto a ella y la mantuvo abrazada hasta que su relato terminó. Él jamás intervino.

Allistor no despegó los ojos de su madre en ningún momento. La amaba, ¡cuánto la amaba! a esa mujer de rostro maduro y mirada curtida, pero Eleanor sintió que ese amor de hijo se transformaba poco a poco en un rechazo tan doloroso como cien espadas perforándola.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber, hijo—Continuó.

Él separó los labios un poco, como si su cuerpo lo supiera, como si la mente le hubiera predispuesto a la sorpresa y la mentira y el golpe no fuera tan fuerte hasta hacerlo desfallecer. Pero nada funcionó.

—Ni Agnus ni yo somos tus padres.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

¡Hola! No hay mucho más que decir aquí, sino sería spoiler de los buenos... Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que si bien no dice mucho, es la conexión con lo que pasará después.

Muchas gracias a **Mlle. Anya T. Kirkland** por sus bellos reviews. Son sin duda un motivo para continuar con este fic. Igual que los reviews en general, así que manifiestense

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

¿ **Reviews**?


	4. An in love heart: IV

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—An in love heart—

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

El relato de su madre comenzó cuando Allistor aún no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, como si toda su mente y corazón se dispusiera a ser el espectador de su propia historia sin poder ser partícipe de ella. Luego de que Eleanor le pidiera a Agnus que se sentara a su lado y a Allistor sentarse frente a ella, clavó la mirada en sus propias manos inquietas. Estaba nerviosa y Allistor sabía que su madre estaba bajo una presión que fácilmente podría hacerla estallar de histeria. Él, comprensivo, le tomó las manos y las impregnó de calor, las besó sentidamente y dijo:

—Ustedes siempre serán mis padres.

Y no cabía la menor duda de ello.

Eleanor sonrió tristemente, como si no le creyera, como si llegado el momento Allistor los negaría, pero Agnus la miró y le confirmó que algo así no sucedería.

—Allistor tiene el corazón más noble sobre este mundo, Eleanor— Le dijo.

El muchacho recordó a Arthur y se encogió como si le hubieran lanzado un puñado de sal. Él no era noble ni bueno ni valiente, ni siquiera había respetado su duelo y se dejó llevar por el mismísimo diablo hasta la cama del lord. Sacudió la cabeza y tragó saliva, evitando así las ganas de vomitar que lo atacaron de pronto.

—Cuéntame, mamá—Pidió entonces, ya lo suficientemente asqueado.

Eleanor suspiró pesadamente y todos allí sintieron que se le iba un trozo de vida. Lo que ella estaba a punto de decir, sólo la noche lo sabría, hasta que llegado el momento Allistor tomara acciones. Después de su suspiro, comenzó con aquel doloroso relato que pensó no tener que contar jamás ni mucho menos a su hijo, pero allí estaba, casi sucumbiendo en un abismo.

Allistor apretó más las manos de su madre y no las soltó en ningún momento, hasta que terminó. Al mirarla, ella encontró el valor por fin, y su boca se abrió por primera vez para contarle a Allistor su verdadera historia.

—Cuando tenías apenas unos días de nacido, el lord Frederick Kirkland, padre de Arthur Kirkland, vino hasta aquí contigo en brazos.

Allistor frunció el ceño y la miró con evidente y dolorosa curiosidad.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Eleanor volvió a suspirar entrecortadamente.

—El lord Frederick Kirkland estaba enamorado de quien no debía—Volvió a mirar al piso, luego a Agnus, quien le confirmó para que continuara, pero ella prefirió esperar la reacción de Allistor.

—¿De quién? —Preguntó, entonces.

—Una mujer escocesa—Allistor abrió en demasía sus ojos y tembló—. Mi hermana.

Su temblor se hizo más evidente. Agnus lo miró casi demandante, ordenándole que se calmara, que era necesario mantenerse frío ante ese relato para no causarle más dolor a su madre.

Entonces, al pensar en esa mujer escocesa, Allistor sonrió casi por inercia al imaginarla. Eleanor sintió incomprensibles celos ante ese gesto, pero finalmente lo entendió.

—¿Quieres saber cómo se llamaba? —Le preguntó, lo más comprensiva que pudo.

—Claro, mamá.

Y eso había sido suficiente para apaciguar toda la irracionalidad que la azotó.

—Su nombre era Kerra—Un calor inundó su pecho al recordar a su hermana mayor—. El color de tu cabello, hijo, es herencia de ella.

Allistor sonrió un poco más, así como se mostró también un poco más su congojo.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —Preguntó. Apretó suavemente las manos de su madre y ella volvió a suspirar.

Debía contarlo todo desde el principio, sin darle espacio a nada más que a la historia de su hijo.

—Verás, Allistor…

* * *

Eleanor evocó veinticinco años atrás, cuando Inglaterra comenzaba a hacerse grande pero aún no dejaba entrever sus esplendorosos pasos hacia el norte, aplastándolo y dominándolo todo. Enrique de Winchester vivía sus últimos años de reinado antes de su muerte. Era un rey muy católico, asistía a misa con frecuencia, acompañado de su esposa y su hijo, Eduardo, el rey inglés que intentaría doblegar a Escocia veinte años más tarde. Sus lores eran varios, miembros de la corte, importantes personalidades que gozaban de riqueza y poder; uno de ellos era Edmond Kirkland, señor de las tierras del norte de Inglaterra en el río Humber, allí donde alguna vez estuvo el reino de Northumbria. Al igual que el mismísimo rey, Edmond tenía un hijo mayor, Frederick. Tenía apenas diecinueve años y alegaba estar enamorado con la más absoluta madurez.

Frederick Kirkland era el inmediato heredero al título de lord una vez que Edmond muriera, era el único hijo que tenía y lo concibió su esposa, Alice. Frederick era un joven vivaz, lleno de vida y juventud, con el corazón rebosado de energía y amor para entregar, pero aún sin saber a quién. Cuando Frederick llegó a Escocia a caballo explorando los bellos paisajes escoceses con mero afán de explorador y amante de la naturaleza, Edmond se maldijo a sí mismo junto con su título y su desgraciada suerte. Entre todos los lores, los Kirkland debían gobernar al norte, ese extremo norte de Inglaterra que colindaba con Escocia, la tierra de las gaitas y las kilt, el descontrol y el salvajismo; y deseó arrastrar a su hijo hasta el sur de la isla para alejarlo de allí, porque Frederick no sólo quedó embelesado con las colinas, los lagos y bosques de Escocia, sino también con una campesina.

Al principio, Edmond prefirió pensar, para su propia tranquilidad, que Frederick sólo estaba encandilado con los encantos de ella, por su juventud e inexperiencia en las artes amatorias y que se aburriría de ella una vez consiguiera lo que perseguía, pero Edmond se equivocó, y cuánto odiaba el viejo lord equivocarse porque su reputación intachable delante de su rey era la de un hombre asertivo y de mente fría que jamás erraba en sus intuiciones aunque a veces pasaran como delirios delante del rey. Compartía con él la fe, los espacios en la iglesia, la cercanía con el sacerdote y con Dios, y al pensar en Frederick, su hijo cometiendo pecado, se le encogía el corazón al evocar las palabras de su propio rey.

Frederick escapaba del castillo con frecuencia sobre su caballo negro, que tan útil le era para escabullirse en las sombras de la noche hasta los campos de Escocia tan oculto como una sombra. Allí llegaba y la observaba a los lejos durante eternos minutos de silencio y respeto, sonriéndole en penumbras hasta salir a su encuentro.

La había conocido durante uno de los aniversarios del nombramiento de su padre para convertirse en lord. La celebración en el castillo se hacía cada vez más ruidosa, más insoportable y ruin, así que Frederick salió con sigilo intentando esquivar las invitaciones de los otros nobles a beber, las propuestas de las mujeres jóvenes a escabullirse entre los arbustos y la oscuridad para estar solos y todo cuanto significara que él formara parte de la celebración. Cuando rechazó todo lo que se le acercaba, no se esperó que quien lo vigilaba desde lejos fuera su propio padre, Edmond, pero éste prefirió darle el permiso que jamás fue pedido.

A caballo, cabalgó durante largos minutos disfrutando de la brisa y la sutil lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Ya era de noche, una particularmente estrellada y bella. Dio vueltas y vueltas alrededor del castillo, alrededor del feudo completo como si librara una carrera contra sí mismo y su acelerado corazón. Había algo desconocido e invisible que lo hacía emocionarse.

O alguien.

Y allí, en las puertas del feudo, la vio a ella. Solitaria y curiosa, miraba hacia el castillo y el escándalo que había en su interior. Frederick se sorprendió de que no lo haya visto salir ni cabalgar, ni tampoco que lo hubiera escuchado. Estaba escondida tras uno de los pilares, llevaba una falda a cuadros larga que se le hizo graciosa y se ceñía muy bien a su cintura, encerraba una camiseta muy parecida a un verde opaco, y el arco a su pequeña espalda, inerte, extrañó un poco a Frederick.

Bajó del caballo y se le acercó por detrás sigilosamente. Le rodeó la cintura y le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara y se la llevó cerca de su equino. Ella, una bestia atrapada entre sus brazos, lo mordió y lo pateó mil veces para soltarse pero sin éxito. Cuando Frederick la dejó en el suelo la interrogó con amenaza.

—¿Qué haces espiando el castillo de mi padre? —Dijo.

—Qué diablos te importa, inglés—Respondió ella, particularmente despectiva al nombrarlo así.

—Frederick—Corrigió él restándole importancia—; ten respeto por el futuro lord de Inglaterra.

—Los lores de Inglaterra me inspiran el mismo respeto que un trozo de mierda—Respondió ella. Lucía un poco agitada, pero no mostraba deseos de huir. Frederick pensó que era porque probablemente no podría llegar lejos sola si él la seguía a caballo.

—¿Y por eso espías a uno? —La provocó.

Ella no supo qué más responder, y en su lugar eligió guardar silencio mirando al suelo. Fue entonces cuando un rugido gracioso y sutil, pero que Frederick escuchó perfectamente, la delató.

—Tienes hambre—Dijo. Ella lo miró como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio del mundo, pero no abandonó su actitud defensiva— ¿Es eso, no? Por eso estás aquí.

—No es cierto—Intentó negar lo que era más que evidente.

Frederick la observó detenidamente y miró su rostro. Sus ojos celestes como el cielo de la mañana más despejada lucían cansados, pero brillaban con el mismo fulgor del rojo de su cabello, una llama de fuego en su espalda y sus hombros. Quiso preguntarle el nombre, pero entonces pensó que no era muy buena idea entablar conversación con ella estando así, con hambre y quizás sed, tal vez frío también. Chistó los dedos y la volvió a mirar con sus ojos tan insoportablemente verdes que a ella ya empezaban a irritarla.

—Espera aquí—Le dijo y se dispuso a caminar hacia el castillo.

No tenía muchas esperanzas de que ella lo fuera a esperar, así que se apresuró hasta llegar a la sala, sacar unos trozos de carne de cerdo, pollo y vacuno, una copa con agua fresca, trozos de pan y unas frutas que pudo tomar con sus propias manos. Tomó un tenedor también y giró hacia la puerta de salida pero su padre lo tomó del hombro y lo giró hacia él. Frederick no vio a Edmond tan ebrio como pensaba y menos cuando lo miró con curiosidad al darse cuenta de la comida que llevaba.

—¿A dónde vas con eso?

—Ehh…—Tartamudeó—E-es que quiero comer afuera, con Luis—Dijo, haciendo alusión a su caballo. Edmond rio fuertemente al recordar el nombre del equino en honor a ese molesto rey francés. No le creyó una sola palabra a su hijo porque había sido una excusa bastante estúpida, pero tenía más ganas de celebrar que de interrogarlo así que lo dejó irse.

Cuánto lamentaría el rey, tres años después, aquella decisión.

Cuando Frederick salió, la buscó por todas partes y la encontró sentada en el suelo, justo donde la había dejado. Subió hasta allí y le ofreció el trozo de tela que contenía la comida. A ella se le iluminó la mirada y mirando con sorna el tenedor que Frederick le ofrecía, comió directamente con la mano las presas de carne y la mitad del trozo de pan, y bebió toda el agua. Frederick se sorprendió al verla comer, parecía un animal famélico. Cuando terminó, él volvió a hablarle.

—De nada, señorita desconocida—Le dijo medio sonriente—. ¿No te gusta la fruta? —Inquirió al ver cómo ella guardaba la manzana en la misma tela que él le trajo.

—Sí me gusta—Le respondió, guardándola entre sus ropas—, pero se la llevaré a mi hermana, este pan también.

Frederick sintió que algo en su interior comenzaba a brindarle un calor especial. Esa mujer joven, de aspecto medio salvaje, tenía un buen corazón, así que no hizo nada por evitar que ella continuara visitando el castillo durante los siguientes días, cuando la familia Kirkland tenía sus ostentosas cenas en las noches. Frederick se escabullía desde su habitación hacia la cocina, tomaba todo cuanto podía entre sus manos y lo llevaba hasta la entrada del castillo, donde ella lo esperaba y le recibía las porciones sin mayor agradecimiento, como si quisiera salir corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia su casa, donde vivía con su hermana pequeña y su madre, siempre arisca y con negación a su propia necesidad.

Llegó el punto en el que se le hizo costumbre ayudarla, esperándola todas las noches y sin lograr dormir hasta que le hubiera entregado lo que ella tanto necesitaba. Una de esas tantas noches que compartieron en ese silencio reverencial y desconfiado, él le llevó un trozo de dulce de manzana.

—Para tu hermana—Le dijo—. Lo hizo mi madre, espero que le guste.

Ella lo miró con algo similar a la ternura y Frederick casi pudo ver la conmoción allí, en esos ojos celestes que comenzaban a enamorarlo sin él darse cuenta.

—Gracias, inglesito—Fue la primera vez que ella le agradecía. Luego corrió hacia el norte hasta perderse, así como él comenzó a perderse en sus propias sonrisas de adolescente enamorado cuando iba a dormirse luego de esos encuentros.

Cuando volvió al otro día, Frederick le pasó el paquete con comida de las sobras de la cena pero antes de que ella saliera huyendo, le dijo que se quedara un momento. Ella respondió que debía irse pronto, que su hermana tenía hambre porque no habían podido comer nada en todo ese día. Él lo entendió, lamentándose, pero la pregunta que quería hacerle le urgía por salir de su boca y la lanzó sin miramientos.

—¿Cómo…?—Se detuvo como si le hubieran cortado la lengua. Ella lo miró inquisitiva y se apresuró a responder.

—¿Para qué quieres saber mi nombre? —Desconfió de él. Pese a toda la ayuda que le brindaba, aún podía oler a lo lejos la maldad de los ingleses.

Él se sorprendió sin querer por la habilidad para haberle adivinado la pregunta.

—No es para nada malo, te lo prometo. Jamás te haría daño—Dijo sin pensar. Ella, por algún motivo, le creyó—. Sólo quiero saber cómo te llamas.

Esperó pacientemente a que le respondiera. Sin dejar de mirarlo, acomodó el paquete bajo su manta y dejó que la brisa le removiera el cabello, como si quisiera buscar en ella un poco de valor.

—Kerra.

Frederick asintió quedamente y sonrió un poquito.

—Qué lindo nombre.

Kerra pareció sonrojarse un poco. Por querer evitar que ese sonrojo fuera más evidente aún, soltó lo primero que se le vino a al cabeza.

—Y mi hermana menor se llama Eleanor. ¡D-digo! Por si también te lo preguntabas. Y ya debo irme, inglesito. Y gracias otra vez—Habló atropelladamente y huyó, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

Otra vez, él volvió a su habitación de noche y durmió, sintiéndose hasta realizado. Se llamaba Kerra, y su hermana Eleanor. Se preguntaba qué apariencia tenía esa niña a quien Kerra protegía y quería tanto, dónde viviría exactamente y qué sería de su padre, de quien nunca habló, siendo todo aquello lo que lo distraía durante el día en presencia de Edmond y Alice, quienes lo miraban curiosos al notarlo tan ensimismado en sí mismo.

Todas las noches, Frederick intentaba sonsacarle un poco más de su vida. Llegó el momento en que le habló más de su madre, que era una mujer de cincuenta años, cansada, viuda y de buen corazón. Llegó el momento también en el que se preguntó a sí mismo pero en soledad, por qué la familia de Kerra pasaba hambre, si se notaba que eran mujeres campesinas y que muy probablemente araban la tierra en la que vivían, pero optó por no ser impertinente y se reservó esa pregunta.

Una noche, Frederick preparó el paquete de comida y la esperó en la cocina de su castillo. La esperó y la esperó, mas ella no aparecía. Se fue a su habitación desilusionado, sintiéndose hasta traicionado por ella, cosa inexplicable pues Kerra jamás le dijo que su familia dependía solamente de su buena voluntad ni tampoco existía alguna clase de trato entre ellos. Tal panorama se repitió durante una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco noches hasta que él no lo soportó más y fue a buscarla hacia el norte.

Arregló su caballo y cabalgó en esa dirección, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde tenía que ir. No era buen rastreador, ni siquiera sabía cazar (nunca le encontró mayor atractivo a esa actividad), pero se detuvo a pensar con lógica por primera vez desde que la conoció. Si ella llegaba a pie hasta el castillo desde su casa, no debía ser demasiado lejos y obviamente a caballo demoraría sólo unos cuantos minutos; si tan sólo tuviera una sola pista más acerca de ella, se juraba a sí mismo, sería suficiente para encontrarla.

Mas fue ella la que lo encontró a él.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó, habiendo bajado el arco al reconocerlo.

Él bajó del caballo. Su cabello rubio y ojos verdes, intensos, relucieron vivaces delante de ella y bajo la noche estrellada. A Kerra se le hizo repugnantemente adorable la expresión de susto que Frederick tenía. Metió su mano en su chaqueta y sacó un paquete envuelto en un trozo de tela.

—No te veía hace tiempo en el castillo y me preocupé por ti—Dijo sinceramente. Kerra fruncía más y más el ceño a cada palabra dicha por él—. Te traje unas frutas, pan y pastel de carne.

Ella, sigilosa, se le acercó y recibió el paquete entre sus brazos cargándolo como a un recién nacido y volvió a alejársele dos pasos.

—¿Viniste solo, inglesito? ¿No trajiste al ejército de tu padre contigo? —Preguntó, suavizando de a poco su expresión, cosa que Frederick percibió como un "gracias" y era más que suficiente para él.

—Sí, vine solo—. Respondió.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante unos segundos, en los cuales sólo se contemplaron. Los campos de Escocia y ellos, las penumbras disipadas por el brillo de sus miradas aún no totalmente descifradas por ella pero clarísimas para él.

Frederick rompió el mágico silencio.

—¿Puedo cenar contigo? —Le preguntó, preparado para la peor respuesta. Un golpe certero en su nariz, quizá.

Kerra pareció pensarlo un momento hasta que finalmente le dijo en el todo más neutro que pudo:

—Ven conmigo—. Y dispuesta a caminar, él la interrumpió.

—Podemos ir en mi caballo.

—Qué perezoso, inglesito—Se burló ella—. No está muy lejos de aquí.

—Vamos—Intentó convencerla—. Nos tomará todavía menos. Tú guías.

Kerra titubeó por unos segundos y no fue otra cosa distinta a la mirada casi infantil de Frederick lo que la convenció.

—¿O no sabes cabalgar? —Bufó él.

Kerra estuvo a punto de lanzarle su propio zapato por la cabeza al inglés, pero se contuvo. A medias.

—¡Claro que sé cabalgar, niñito mimado! —Contraatacó—. Y ya, quítate de ahí—Se subió al caballo y lo miró desde la altura del lomo del animal. Frederick la vislumbró hacia arriba y se le hizo tan majestuosa que la creyó ajena a este mundo, ruin y despiadado—. Si no subes voy a dejarte aquí y no será mi problema si no encuentras el camino de vuelta a tu fortaleza.

Él subió entonces detrás de ella. El animal resolló y los dos terminaron de acomodarse. Frederick pensó no una ni dos, sino tres y hasta cuatro veces si debía sostenerse de ella para evitar caer. Dubitativo, prefirió sujetarse de la parte trasera de la montura. Kerra, con gesto interrogante, lo miró hacia atrás.

—Abrázame—Le dijo. Su voz no mostró ningún atisbo de romance, cosa que Frederick agradeció porque no quería ser tan evidente aún con algún sonrojo o algo por el estilo—. Sino te caerás y no creo cargar con tu cadáver hasta tu castillo. Sería un fastidio.

Frederick, pensando en que esa mujer conocía de sutileza lo mismo que de sobreabundancia, la abrazó con el mayor reparo que pudo. Ella se dejó, revolviéndose un poco entre los brazos de él mientras cabalgaba hasta su casa, una residencia pequeña, de techo bajo, oculta entre los árboles. A cada calada de aire, Frederick se embriagaba del aroma de su cabello rojo hasta quemarse por dentro.

Amarró al equino en un árbol cercano y entró con ella en la casa. Inmediatamente salió una adolescente a recibirla, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos miel que se colgó de los hombros de su hermana. Frederick no le estimaba más de dieciséis años. La tercera y última mujer de esa familia estaba sentada junto al fuego. Al verlo, se asustó. Frederick no se sorprendió por ello; él no era escocés y se le notaba hasta en la última célula.

—Tranquila, mamá—Dijo Kerra, dejando en el suelo a Eleanor y caminando hasta su madre tomándole las manos. Se arrodilló junto a ella haciendo que la mujer la mirara—. Es el joven que me ha estado ayudando. Su nombre es Frederick. Podemos confiar en él.

La mujer clavó sus ojos celestes en el huésped y poco a poco su expresión mutó a la tranquilidad perpetua que manifestaba cuando estaba acompañada de sus dos hijas.

* * *

—Fue la primera vez que lo vi—Contaría Eleanor después, cargada de nostalgia—. Mi hermana hablaba siempre de él.

Allistor sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y sus ojos se humedecían todavía más, otra vez.

* * *

Kerra puso la mesa dispuesta para cenar. En casa, no había más que una sopa de cebolla, lo único que podían cosechar en esas tan infértiles y malditas tierras. Frederick miró a la muchacha, quien lo miraba en silencio y disimulada curiosidad. Él le preguntó cuántos años tenía, ella le respondió.

—Diecisiete.

Frederick se sorprendió.

—No es mucho menor que tú, Kerra—Observó.

—Sólo dos años—Dijo Eleanor, recibiendo el plato de su hermana.

Sentados los cuatro en la mesa, Frederick dejó que Kerra repartiera la comida que él le trajo a su madre y hermana. Cuando le ofreció a él un trozo de manzana y pastel, se negó.

—Quédenselo—Pidió.

—Gracias—Respondió Eleanor. Estaba claro que ella era mucho más cortés que su hermana mayor.

Comieron en silencio, y aunque la sopa no se acercaba ni por asomo a los grandes manjares de los que gozaba en el castillo, sí podía percibir el sabor a hogar y calor en la preparación. Preguntó respetuosamente si lo había hecho ella, la mujer mayor, quien asintió.

Mientras comía, Frederick quería preguntar muchísimas cosas, e imaginaba de mil y una formas en las que empezar sin llegar a ofenderlas, molestarlas o incomodarlas. Sin poder resistirlo más, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el padre.

—¿Por qué no está con ustedes? —Inquirió, en una voz tan respetuosa que casi no se escuchaba.

—Murió en una de las tantas guerras contra Inglaterra—Respondió duramente Kerra, aunque Frederick entendió que su rencor no estaba dirigido a él por ser inglés, sino a la nación entera como el símbolo de represión y violencia sobre su propio país—. Fue hace varios años. Eleanor no alcanzó a conocerlo. El plato en el que comes ahora—Dijo, señalándolo—era de mi padre.

Frederick miró su sopa como si en esa habitación ese señor lo hubiera estado mirando con reproche. La madre de Kerra continuaba observándolo en silencio.

—Lamento mucho que su situación sea tan difícil—Dice sentidamente para distraerse de la sensación—. Ustedes eran campesinas, ¿no? ¿Qué pasó con ese campo?

—Pregúntale al hombre a quien llamas "padre" —Respondió otra vez Kerra ahora con evidente rencor dirigido a él—. Él ha arrebatado las tierras de Escocia y entre ellas estaba el campo de mis padres. Nos dejó en la miseria, hasta obligarnos a hurtar o mendigar. Hasta cazar se me ha hecho difícil y no le veo sentido a que Eleanor aprenda. Todo aquí es inglés, hasta esta casa. Nada nos pertenece—Kerra pareció ofuscada de pronto, fuera de sí. Con un suspiro y la mano de su madre en su pequeño hombro, se calmó un poco—. La existencia de Inglaterra es un castigo, pero la de los Kirkland es una maldición—Sentenció finalmente. Frederick no se atrevió a responderle nada más porque sentía, en el fondo, que Kerra tenía razón y su odio era más que justificado. Con mesura, rozó su mano con la de ella.

—Lo lamento muchísimo, Kerra—Dijo con toda la sinceridad y amor que le caía en el pecho—. Te pido perdón. Les pido perdón, a las tres.

La comprensión vino, entonces, de quien menos se lo esperó.

—No es tu culpa, hijo—Habló la mujer mayor por fin. Frederick la miró con curiosidad y Kerra con suma atención. Eleanor prefirió mantener la mirada fija en sus propias manos—. Eres un buen muchacho, tienes buen corazón. Nada de lo que haya hecho y hace tu padre es tu responsabilidad. Quienes debemos agradecerte somos nosotras. Gracias por ayudarnos.

Kerra carraspeó un poco incómoda, sabiendo que se había equivocado al decirle todas esas cosas horribles a él, porque su madre tenía razón. No era culpa de Frederick, ni jamás lo sería. Él era bueno, distinto a su padre en todos los aspectos y distinto, también, a todos los ingleses.

Frederick sonrió sentidamente y agradeció las palabras de la madre. Miró hacia el cielo por la ventana, suspirando. Era tarde, debía volver, aunque no quería.

—Kerra, ya debo irme—Anunció él de entonces y se puso de pie—. Muchas gracias por permitirme cenar con ustedes.

—De nada—Dijo Eleanor, sonriente; Frederick le devolvió la sonrisa—. Aunque no tenemos mucho que ofrecer—Se lamentó la chica. Él hizo un gesto de negación, como diciéndole que no importaba en lo absoluto.

—Señora—Se acercó a ella y con galantería besó el dorso de su mano. La mujer volvió a sonrosarse como si hubiera tenido quince años otra vez y lo miró como al hijo que nunca pudo tener—. Fue un placer.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Kerra—Dijo ella, con la voz particular de una madre: autoritaria y dulce al mismo tiempo—, acompáñalo.

Ella no dijo nada, pero obedeció. Caminó con él hasta alejarse varios metros de la casa.

—Lamento haber dicho lo que dije—Se disculpó, sentida aunque avergonzada.

—No te preocupes—Le respondió—, soy capaz de entenderlo.

Otra vez, un instante de silencio y movimientos erráticos. Frederick entonces prefirió subir al caballo de una vez y antes de partir a casa, le preguntó:

—Me gustaría visitarlas más seguido. Puedo, supongo.

Kerra sonrió sentidamente y un impulso inequívoco de su corazón la llevó a tomar la mano de él. Una criatura salvaje y hermosa domada por el amor de Frederick, manifiesto ya, pero aún oculto en Kerra aunque no ausente. Lo miró hacia arriba, sus manos unidas, el inicio de su intensa historia quedó echado allí, en ese gesto y lugar.

—Claro que sí—Confirmó.

Soltó su mano y Frederick, con la sonrisa amplia en su rostro, la miró a ella y luego al frente y cabalgó hasta que Kerra lo perdió de su vista, mas no de su corazón.

De allí no iba a irse jamás.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

No, no me había olvidado de este fic. Llegué a una de las partes de esta historia que más me emocionaba contar, así que helo aquí, la primera parte. Si todo va como debiera, la segunda debería ser la última también, a ver cómo me va con los espacios.

Aclaro que el rey Enrique III es el rey Enrique de Winchester, padre de Eduardo el Zanquilargo. Seré lo más cuidadosa posible con esos datos históricos, aunque para la trama en sí son poco relevantes, pero la idea de poder situarlo lo mejor posible en el contexto.

El nombre "Kerra" lo saqué de la serie británica "Britannia". Me gustó el nombre y bueno, lo tomé. El personaje es tal cual me imagino a la hermana de la madre de Allistor. Recomiendo echarle un vistazo a la serie si no la han visto. No se arrepentirán (y no, no me pagan por hacer propaganda, pero bueno).

Gracias otra vez a **Mlle. Anya T. Kirkland** por su review. Me motivas a seguir actualizando :) y tú, lector fantasma, manifiéstate también

¿ **Reviews**?


	5. An in love heart: V

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—An in love heart—

* * *

 **V**

* * *

Eleanor siguió a su hijo con la mirada cuando éste se puso de pie y caminó por la casa buscando algo que le apagara el congojo del pecho. Dio con un vaso de agua, lo tomó y lo bebió de golpe. Lástima que no era whisky, cuánto lo necesitaba en ese momento. Agnus lo llamó y Allistor giró hacia su padre, portando tantas emociones como le era posible soportarlo y el hombre mayor, empático como sólo él lo era, lo comprendió de inmediato. Quizá era necesario darle un poco de tiempo y así lo pensó sinceramente Eleanor también, tal vez había sido demasiado, aunque la historia aún no llegaba al punto en el que siquiera se acercaba a responder las preguntas que Allistor tenía a causa de ese joven lord, Arthur, que tan parecido resultó a su padre y a su abuelo, fusionándolos en su apariencia y corazón.

Pero Allistor no pensó jamás en que Eleanor se detuviera. Sí, era demasiado. Sí era doloroso, terriblemente y para todos, pero lo necesitaba. Era como dejar de ser un niño y hacerse hombre: aterrador, pero imprescindible.

—Mamá—Dijo, y Eleanor lo miró más intensamente—. Por favor, continúa.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y asintió quedamente. Agnus acarició sus hombros y permitió que se le sostuviera.

—Siéntate, Allistor.

Él volvió a tomar asiento frente a ella, y otra vez sostuvo sus manos, su mente y corazón.

* * *

Luego de aquella cena en la casa de Kerra, Frederick era capaz de sentir cómo su corazón latía más fuerte conforme los días y los meses pasaban estando ella presente en su mente hasta que se le volvió imperativo verla. Si antes creía que podía pasarse un día o dos sin ella, ya no, ninguna posibilidad de acabar su día sin saber si estaba bien, si su madre y hermana habían podido comer, si estaban a salvo de los soldados de su padre y si por fin, luego de tantos años de ausencia, algún día podrían encontrar la paz necesaria para que su padre descansara. Frederick creía sinceramente que Edmond les debía una disculpa, pero si así fuera, significaba que el mismísimo rey debía pedir perdón y eso era una tontería, siquiera con sólo pensarlo. ¿Qué clase de rey pide perdón por expandir su reino? No un rey inglés. No un lord inglés. No un Kirkland.

Todos, menos Frederick.

Salir a cabalgar se había convertido en la excusa perfecta para ir a visitarla. Ya no le era difícil adivinar dónde vivía y en una de sus tantas visitas a su casa, les dijo a las tres que ya no era necesario que Kerra fuera al castillo a buscar la comida, él se las traería personalmente y cenaría con ellas.

—¿No preocuparás a tu madre estando tan lejos de casa tan seguido, inglesito? —Se burló ella mientras masticaba un trozo de carne de cerdo.

—No—Respondió él calmadamente. La madre de Kerra le dio un puntapié suave a su hija mayor bajo la mesa, cosa que hizo reír a Eleanor—. No tiene por qué saber que vengo hasta aquí.

Y lo cierto era que no sólo tenían por qué saber ni Alice ni Edmond, sino que ni siquiera llegaban a sospechar que su hijo, el único, acostumbraba a perderse en los límites del reino en una casa de tres mujeres campesinas, solas, abandonadas de la bondad de Dios y lo peor de todo, escocesas. Sí se preguntaban qué hacía el muchacho fuera del castillo y de los campos, siempre a la misma hora y sin responder a sus preguntas, como si vagara en el aire todo el tiempo, pero guardaban silencio y sólo especulaban por separado. Fue Edmond quien perdió la paciencia un día y con la rudeza que lo caracterizaba golpeó de un manotazo la nuca de Frederick al notarlo tan distraído mientras le explicaba cómo se debía dirigir sus dominios, con mano dura y yugo fuerte. Él despabiló y asintió distraídamente mientras su padre continuaba con su parloteo, sin poder concentrarse jamás en otra cosa distinta a que no fuera Kerra.

Después de esas mañanas y tardes tormentosas de comidas pomposas, reuniones con su padre y otros lores, idas a la iglesia los domingos, llegaba la parte favorita de su día en donde después de cenar, esperaba a que sus padres se retiraran a su habitación y luego, sigiloso, cumplía su cometido ya movido por la inercia. El trozo de tela, la mejor comida que sobraba, ir por su caballo y cabalgar hacia el norte. Allí ella salía a su encuentro a unos metros de su casa, siempre esperándolo, pero jamás admitiéndolo. Frederick bajaba del caballo, recibía el saludo y entraba a la casa, donde se dejaba envolver por los brazos de Eleanor y los de aquella mujer mayor, cuyos años se hacían rápidamente evidentes. Kerra le dijo que su madre había recibido muchísimos años encima luego de su padre fuera a la guerra y no volviera jamás. Frederick, mirándola, ya no podía encontrar palabras que pudieran expresar lo triste que se sentía por ella, y lo avergonzado por su apellido y su nación.

Fue Alice quien se dio cuenta de que esas salidas nocturnas de su hijo eran más que sospechosas (aunque jamás pensó en que fueran peligrosas) y cuando lo vio salir de la cocina con ese paquete entre manos, pensó en que si al día siguiente lo veía hacer lo mismo, se lo preguntaría. Así que con la paciencia que la caracterizaba (no cualquiera soportaba a un hombre con el genio de Edmond) esperó en silencio y oscuridad. Frederick apareció sigilosamente en la cocina, Alice escondida, y miró la rutina de su hijo. Tomar, envolver, salir. Cuando puso un pie fuera, lo distrajo de su juvenil entusiasmo.

—¿A dónde vas con eso? —Le preguntó. Frederick se insultó a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de su madre en la cocina y giró hacia ella, lo más disimuladamente que pudo.

—Mamá… ¿Q-qué haces despierta? —Le preguntó nerviosamente.

—No me respondas con otra pregunta, hijo—Dijo severamente—. Dime a dónde vas con eso.

Frederick pensó que debía inventarse una excusa realmente creíble si quería librarse del interrogatorio de su madre y ahora se le iba a hacer muchísimo más complicado, porque su madre no estaba ebria, ni celebrando, ni siendo condescendiente.

—E-es que…—Y no era capaz de inventar nada. Debía decirle la verdad, a medias, claro—. Hay una familia que tiene problemas y necesita ayuda. Es una mujer sola con dos hijas y pasan hambre.

—Oh, querido… lo siento mucho—Respondió Alice sentidamente—. Qué noble de tu parte ayudarlas.

—S-sí—. Y guardó silencio, uno nervioso que lo incomodó tanto que necesitó tragar saliva para hacer bajar el nudo de su garganta—¿P-puedo irme ya? Me están…

—Oh, ¡sí, claro! Deben estar esperándote—Alice se le acercó y tomó su rostro con sus manos. Miró fijamente sus ojos verdes y acarició su cabello rubio alborotado. Frederick había superado la altura de su madre hace varios años ya, pero el muchacho siempre debía alzar la mirada para hablar con ella—. Eres un buen hombre, hijo. Acciones como éstas me dicen que ayudarás a dirigir bien este reino.

Frederick sonrió y agachó la mirada, feliz por las palabras de su madre.

—Ya, debes irte. Cuídate, ¿sí?

—Sí, mamá.

Ella besó su frente y Frederick salió del castillo. En el camino a la casa de Kerra, pensó que sin duda había sido un gran peso de encima menos haberle dicho a su madre lo que hacía y que además ella lo entendiera y lo apoyara. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su padre lo supiera, pero se sentía capaz de manejarlo.

Pensó además en no decírselo a Kerra para evitar preocuparla, porque ella aún prefería ser desconfiada con otros ingleses que no fueran él, pero tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo e informarle, además, que Alice era una buena persona.

Al llegar, ella, como siempre, lo esperaba. Cenaron los cuatro, conversaron, rieron, y Eleanor se atrevió por primera vez a hacerle una broma a su hermana con Frederick. La pelirroja se sonrojó tanto que por un segundo su rostro y su cabello pasaron a ser una sola cosa y el muchacho explotó en risa y con sincera felicidad. Ese fue el primer indicio explícito, aunque pequeñito, de que era correspondido, y había sido el momento más grato en mucho tiempo que Frederick había vivido. Aunque Kerra le gritoneó furiosa de qué carajos se reía tanto si había sido una broma de pésimo gusto. Eleanor y Frederick rieron más. La madre de ambas movió la cabeza en negación, pero divertida también. Ella conocía el corazón de su hija como nadie, pero todavía le impresionaba la capacidad de negación que poseía.

Cuando la cena terminó, que ya era costumbre, Kerra salió a despedirlo, pero él no quería irse. Se lo hizo saber y ella, sin saber qué hacer, guardó silencio y esperó a que Frederick continuara. Al percatarse de que no lo había hecho con palabras, ella miró sus manos. Estaban entre las de Frederick, blancas y suaves pese al trato con el caballo. La tibieza la embriagó por unos segundos que jamás olvidaría.

Era la primera vez que tomaron sus manos estando los dos a la misma altura. Kerra, en otro arranque de su corazón desbocado que se desesperaba por salir de las paredes de hielo, le dijo:

—¿Quieres caminar un momento?

Frederick sonrió un poco y tomó las manos de Kerra de tal forma en que las comenzó a acariciar.

—Claro.

* * *

—Vi esa escena por la ventana de mi casa—Diría Eleanor años después—. Supe entonces que estaban enamorados. Los dos.

Allistor limpió sus lágrimas. Las de su madre y las propias.

* * *

Se perdieron lo suficiente en ese bosque de Escocia como para poder mirarse en silencio sin jugar bromas pesadas el uno al otro, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, sus manos jamás se habían soltado; pero no tanto como para haber caído en sus propios deseos y haberse encontrado solos, envueltos en pasión y amor; todavía podían ver la casa, la luz de las estrellas y la corriente del río, y todavía, también, temían a lo que sentían.

Llegaría el punto en el que todos esos temores quedarían olvidados, pero el amor aún no era tan abrazador. Era tierno e inexperto, impresionable a todo. A la mirada cálida, al roce de las manos, a las sonrisas casi infantiles de él, nerviosas de ella. Conversaban, se reían, siempre en esa eterna atmósfera del no saber qué hacer. Jóvenes ambos, diecinueve años los dos, y cuán intenso sería lo que iban a vivir. Tan intenso como hermoso, macabro e insoportable. Tal vez eran demasiado jóvenes para experimentar tanto dolor y tanto amor y no fueron capaces, pero cuánto le agradecerían a Dios haberles brindado aquella oportunidad de sentir tan intensamente como ellos lo hicieron. Afortunados eran, se decían, provistos de corazón más que de sentido común.

Frederick detuvo sus pasos mientras Kerra le contaba algo sobre su infancia. La unión de sus manos tiró de ella y la hizo detenerse también. Al mirarlo, lo notó diferente. No más fuerte, no más varonil, sino más expuesto y sincero. Verle el alma en los ojos verdes la encandiló y decidió acercarse. Él también hizo lo propio. Un hechizo repentino, y un beso que duró instantes, luego minutos enteros, inexperto y tímido, que los hizo abrazarse también. Kerra con las manos en la nuca rubia de él, Frederick con los brazos nerviosos en la estrecha cintura de ella. Los ojos cerrados y el corazón abierto. Se apretaron uno con otro en el calor de esa primavera floreciente y colorida, nocturna y oculta, así como ellos. Porque sintieron, en el fondo, que con ese beso habían renacido. Habían florecido para la vida y su propósito.

Cuando el beso terminó, el roce de sus narices los hizo sentirse más niños aún y rieron, manifestaron felicidad compartida en soledad por primera vez y Frederick, sosteniendo el rostro fino de Kerra volvió a besarla con ímpetu para que ella se dejara domar y respondiera. Al volver a casa, cada uno por su camino distinto, sintieron que algo había cambiado a partir de ese mágico momento, de forma drástica y definitiva porque las caminatas después de la cena se hicieron parte de su costumbre también, los besos y las miradas cómplices pero tímidas se volvieron necesidad, aunque resultaba doloroso tener que disimularlo frente a todos. Kerra frente a su madre y hermana porque no quería preocuparlas y sabía que haberse enamorado de un inglés, hijo de uno de los lores más poderosos de Inglaterra era peligroso y no podía llevarla hacia buen puerto, pero qué importaba. Frederick, que nunca supo disimular muy bien su corazón adolescente, continuó tan distraído y embobado en su casa y durante sus tareas en el castillo hasta que el mismísimo Edmond lo distrajo de golpe.

—Oye, muchacho—Le dijo en tono duro. Frederick alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la verde de su padre, ambas idénticas, pero el más joven portaba la bondad y calidez de la mirada propia de su madre—. Tu madre me conversó sobre tus rutinas ya.

Si Frederick hubiera notado la más mínima pizca de ira en la voz de su padre, el muchacho habría salido huyendo despavorido a la casa de Kerra y rogarles que huyeran lo más rápido que pudieran; pero nada de eso había allí. Al contrario: Edmond mostraba, muy a su manera, una sonrisita cómplice que lejos de darle confianza a su hijo, lo intrigó en demasía.

—¿Qué te dijo mamá? —Preguntó para asegurarse de qué tanto podría decirle a su padre para no caer en contradicciones.

Edmond rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a su hijo y palmarle la espalda.

—Así que una familia de mujeres—Continuó con el tono socarrón y dominante de siempre haciendo que Frederick se incomodara un poco—. Eres todo un hombre ya al parecer, ¿no? ¿Qué edad tienen las hijas?

El muchacho quiso que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismísimo instante. Ocultó su cara entre sus manos sintiendo tanta vergüenza que el estómago le saltó de pronto con violencia.

No respondió nada y esperó a que Edmond dejara de reír por la alegría que le significaba que su hijo ya hubiera conocido mujer. Segundos después, el lord continuó:

—Bien, bien; muchacho—Palmó su espalda otra vez. Frederick torcía la boca con desagrado. De pronto la voz de su padre se tornó seria como nunca—. Puedo apostar el sello real a que tus encuentros son con una muchacha inglesa, ¿cierto, Frederick?

Él palideció. Dio gracias a Dios que jamás le hubiera confiado ese secreto a su madre. Haciendo uso de todas las estrategias que disponía para convencer a su padre de que podía confiar en él, le respondió:

—Por supuesto, papá—Dijo, intentando ocultar su desconcierto que le provocaba el rechazo de su padre hacia los escoceses y que tan notorio le era.

Edmond confió en su palabra, por el momento, y eso había sido suficiente para Frederick. Así que gozando de la libertad que implicaba el hecho de que sus padres supieran de sus andanzas, salía todas las noches con el paquete en brazos, aunque procuraba hacerlo siempre en ausencia de ellos para evitar la mirada aprobatoria de Edmond que tanta incomodidad le provocaba. Cuando le contó a Kerra que su padre sabía las razones del porqué de sus salidas, ella lo miró con un espanto que Frederick deseó borrar y se arrepintió al instante de haberle hecho tal cosa.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse—Le afirmó totalmente convencido mientras sujetaba sus manos—. Él no sabe que eres escocesa, ni tampoco te ha visto jamás. Sólo sabe que salgo a verme con una mujer y eso es todo.

Kerra dejó su expresión asustada poco a poco, permitiendo que su corazón volviera a calmarse y a hacerse imperceptible su latido. Era imposible no confiar en él, con esa forma de mirarla y de tranquilizarla, así que siguió su instinto.

Lo miró entre divertida y curiosa. Frederick adivinó sus intenciones al instante.

—¿Una mujer? —Jugueteó. Miró sus manos entre las de él y luego sus ojos verdes. Qué bellos le parecían—. ¿Y cómo es esa mujer? —Preguntó con algo similar a la coquetería, no absoluta, porque Kerra no tenía idea de lo que significaba coquetearle a un hombre.

Frederick sonrió enternecido.

—Pues…—Sus manos soltaron las de ella y la tomaron de los brazos, los hombros, las costillas, la cintura y allí se quedaron, unidas al vestido verde que traía puesto—. Es una mujer bellísima, un tanto salvaje y arisca—La describió. Kerra alzó su roja ceja—. Pero en el fondo, posee el corazón más noble de todos.

Kerra sonrió conmocionada. La brisa nocturna agitó la llama de fuego naciente en su cabeza y rozó los dedos de Frederick con erotismo. Todo de ella, ahora, le resultaba increíblemente seductor.

—Ese corazón tan noble—Le respondió ella, arrastrando su mano por su mejilla hasta el pecho de él—es tuyo, no mío.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella. Sus respiraciones mezclándose con el aire que necesitaban para vivir, llegando a confundirse. Luego, un beso casto, intenso pero puro, imagen de su amor inmenso e incomprensible a los ojos de todos. Se amaban tanto que no llegaban a comprender nada de aquel despiadado mundo que les tocó vivir. Y él, con la paciencia infinita, había logrado conquistarla. Ella finalmente había abierto las puertas de su corazón hacia él y todo fue calor desde allí.

* * *

—Frederick enamoró a mi hermana de la misma forma en que tú enamoraste a Murron—Le confesó Eleanor. Tomó el rostro de su hijo e hizo que la mirara. Ojos verdes idénticos a él, el lord que lo traía consigo aquel fatídico y hermoso día. Allistor lloraba y ella, comprensiva, limpió sus mejillas—. Con la más infinita paciencia y nobleza.

Allistor cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Eleanor sintió que más lágrimas mojaron sus dedos y él, fuerte como debía permanecer, volvió a tomarle las manos para que continuara.

* * *

Aquella rutina, ahora con menos peso entre los dos, les llenaba el alma. La cena, la casa de Kerra, el paseo por el bosque hasta perderse. Edmond y Alice ensimismados en su ignorancia mientras Frederick y Kerra avanzaban cada vez más en sus exploraciones de las colinas, la oscuridad y la suavidad de sus pieles dejándose arrastrar por lo desconocido.

Comenzaron los encuentros destinados a perderse allí. Ya no era cuestión de supervivencia de su familia, para Kerra, ver a Frederick se volvió imperante también, así como se había vuelto para él. Después la rutina fue la comida a su hermana y su madre y ella, desesperada por salir, diciéndoles:

—Yo no cenaré hoy, pueden comer tranquilas.

—¿A dónde irás? —Le preguntó Eleanor inquisitivamente, recibiendo el paquete.

—Ehh…—Miró a su madre. La mujer mayor la miró también, evidentemente preocupada—. Iré a dar un paseo.

—¿Con Frederick? —Volvió a preguntar Eleanor.

Kerra no respondió nada. Su madre, aún mirándola, sólo fue capaz de decirle una sola cosa:

—Cuídense, por favor.

Kerra tragó saliva. La petición de su madre había calado hondo en su mente y casi la hace despabilar de lo que estaba haciendo y lo peligroso que era, pero no fue suficiente como para desistir del acuerdo con Frederick. Sin decir nada, se despidió de ellas y salió. Afuera la esperaba él, siempre galante y sincero, demasiado puro y ajeno al mundo. Así como ella, fuerte y apasionada, ahora, enamorada también.

Subió al caballo con él y por primera vez se perdieron demasiado. Aquella noche sería la primera de muchas que compartirían sin importarles nada más, y ni siquiera el tiempo podían medir en sus suspiros. Aún no se desnudaban, aún no se regalaban ecos de emociones, pero se exponían en palabras, besos y caricias de niños, aunque algo más atrevidas que las primeras, las de los paseos de la mano. Ahora, abrazados, sentados junto al río, imaginaban las vidas que podrían tener en otros tiempos, porque en aquellos, el amor que sentían nada podría traerles más que desgracia.

Pronto las excusas de las cenas quedaron olvidadas y Frederick se encargó de hacerles llegar siempre comida a su familia por medio de uno de sus subordinados, uno exclusivamente suyo y que su más absoluto silencio y fidelidad estaba con él y no con su padre. Siempre cuidadoso, el paquete era preparado por Frederick y luego enviado. Cuando su sirviente llegaba, una mirada bastaba para entender que la encomienda había sido exitosa.

Fue así como Frederick pudo destinar sus salidas exclusivamente a verla a ella. No se había olvidado de su madre y su hermana, las visitaba una vez por semana, pero los siete días eran siempre exclusivos de Kerra. Ella lo esperaba en soledad en el bosque, el mismo lugar en donde acostumbraban a sentarse y conversar mientras se abrazaban, y él la observaba en silencio unos minutos antes de salir a su encuentro. Mirarla era admirar a una diosa desde su lejano lugar, inalcanzable e intocable. La veía pasearse inquieta en línea recta hasta que él aparecía de pronto, detrás de un árbol o entre los pastizales. Allí la abrazaba y caía al suelo con ella, envueltos en risa y amor.

Una noche, Frederick llegó a su encuentro y la vio también pasearse, pero esa vez vestía una manta enorme que la cubría entera excepto sus pies que iban descalzos. Su cabello suelto tras su espalda, siempre indomable, siempre vivo. Y el silencio de sus pasos camuflados en el césped vivo y tierno. Cuando salió para que ella lo mirara, la notó ansiosa. Él, sin comprender lo que sucedía, la miró preocupado dando dos pasos hacia ella quien retrocedió otros dos.

—No te acerques—Le demandó. No sonó autoritaria, sino casi atemorizada. No de él, sino de sí misma, pensando en que quizá aún no era el momento, pero cómo no lo sería si él la miraba de esa forma tan intensa y sentida.

—¿Kerra? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó él, preocupado. Intentó acercarse otra vez y ella volvió a hacer ademán de alejarse.

—Nada—Dijo, todavía más nerviosa—. Quédate allí, no te muevas.

Frederick arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué…?

Pero su boca quedó tapada por su propia impresión. Kerra, frente a él, sin poder tocarla, se quitaba el manto de a poco, desabotonando los broches uno por uno, mirando sus propios dedos como si no pudiera creerse nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo abrió, entonces, y lo dejó resbalar por sus hombros. Ante Frederick, apareció Kerra, desnuda, dispuesta a ofrecerle todo cuanto poseía.

—Quiero que me hagas tu mujer…—Le pidió, totalmente avergonzada, tan rojo su bello rostro como su cabello.

Frederick la miró embelesado, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Por fin, luego de dos años después que la conoció, podría estar con ella de verdad. Le pareció tan hermosa como increíble. De piel nívea y lechosa, sostenida en sus largas y finas piernas. La miró completa y ella se dejó mirar, le permitió mirar todo cuando él quería. La cintura estrecha, el vientre plano, los pechos erguidos, el cuello largo, el sexo censurado por insignificantes vellos rojos.

No supo cuánto tiempo la miró y deseó desde su distancia, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un sueño sino una realidad completamente inequívoca, se desnudó también. Ahora fue el turno de ella admirarlo y qué bello le pareció. Frederick tenía un cuerpo trabajado que ella jamás esperó que poseyera, lo imaginaba más delgado, aunque tampoco era excesivamente fornido. Como fuera, jamás se hubiera decepcionado de él. Entonces dieron sus pasos, el uno hacia el otro, y se abrazaron. Él sintió la desnudez de ella presionarlo y toda la sangre le hirvió.

La depositó en el suelo, sobre el tierno césped, la besó como nunca la había besado antes, degustando su boca tanto como podía y todo lo que alcanzó a tocar desde allí, acariciándola y espantando de ella todo miedo y nerviosismo, relajando los músculos contraídos y la tensión que Kerra dejaba entrar de pronto. Él supo luchar contra todo ello menos contra su deseo. La estrechó, la acarició completamente y ella se dejó conocer hasta que al final le permitió posicionarse entre sus piernas y lo soportó con la dulzura de la inexperiencia, junto con la emoción y ardor inicial que luego la abandonó para acompañarlo a él en el ritual. En la cúspide del placer ella le regaló ese ansiado eco con el que tantas veces Frederick había soñado. Renacida, reluciente y más hermosa que nunca, él la miró a los ojos cuando alcanzó el final también. Un beso selló lo ya sellado _per se_.

Aquella primera vez marcó uno de los tantos inicios de un final. Frederick sentía cada día más urgencia por verla y estar con ella así, haciéndose evidente su necesidad en todas partes a las que iba, sobretodo su casa, que era donde más lejos estaba de Kerra. Un año entero soportó el silencio de su felicidad ahogada en su pecho, estrangulándolo delante de sus padres y el reino, mientras Edmond se cuestionaba qué tanta podía ser la necesidad de su hijo por una mujer en particular, habiendo tantas en el reino de las que podía disponer a su antojo. Edmond había vivido a concho su juventud hasta que su padre lo hizo casarse y debió jurar fidelidad eterna a Alice, olvidándose de los placeres de la carne que no estuvieran dentro de los límites de su matrimonio, y el comportamiento de Frederick, aquella exclusividad que le dedicada a esa misteriosa muchacha era causa de intriga para Edmond, lo cual pasaría a ser motivo de ira después, luego de que Frederick y Kerra cumplieran un año de encuentros amorosos en ese bosque de Escocia, porque el lord se daría cuenta entonces que su hijo frecuentaba no a cualquier muchacha, sino a una joven escocesa que nada bueno podría significarle: Edmond consideraba a los escoceses como un montón de salvajes incivilizados y que una de esas bestias se atreviera a encandilar a su hijo con sus encantos era algo que él no iba a permitir. Lástima que actuó demasiado tarde.

Luego de aquel año maravilloso en el que ambos se disfrutaban completamente a solas y sin nerviosismo de por medio, ya totalmente sumergidos en el deseo y conscientes de él, Kerra, abrazada al pecho de él, le dijo que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan protegida como en aquellos felices momentos. Frederick la miró y besó su frente, sonriéndole.

—Siempre voy a protegerte. Siempre—Le confirmó. Ella lo besó, subió a su regazo y por segunda vez aquella noche hicieron el amor.

La protegería, sí, incluso de su propio padre.

Fue entonces cuando Kerra se dio cuenta de algo particular. Una mañana despejada despertó como de costumbre y se sentó a comer con su madre y hermana. La apariencia y aroma de la comida le revolvió el estómago violentamente y necesitó salir corriendo de casa a vomitar lo que fuera que tenía en el estómago. Eleanor, preocupada, quiso salir a ver su hermana pero su madre la tomó del hombro y le ordenó quedarse dentro de la casa, informándole que iría ella.

Con sus pasos lentos y avejentados, llegó hasta donde estaba Kerra, arrodillada en el suelo haciendo arcadas. Su madre la llamó y ella alzó la mirada.

—Párate y mírame a los ojos—Le ordenó firmemente. La mujer ya se temía lo peor.

Kerra obedeció.

—Tienes los ojos más oscuros.

La joven frunció el ceño, extrañada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó.

La mujer le sujetó el mentón y la atrajo cerca de su rostro mirándole las pupilas. Luego la alejó y la miró con enojo, pero no hizo ademán de mostrarlo salvo que el brazo de Kerra fue sujetado con una fuerza que no sabía que su madre aún poseía, y escuchó atentamente sus palabras.

—Esta noche, dejaré un ajo bajo tu almohada.

Kerra se extrañó todavía más. Esa noche no se vio con Frederick, quien probablemente había estado esperándola. Su madre no la dejó salir y la encerró en la casa. Al otro día en la mañana, Kerra se acercó a la mesa y su madre volvió a sujetarla del brazo con violencia.

—Habla—Le ordenó.

Kerra le preguntó qué diablos le pasaba con tono asustado. Su madre se acercó y no captó olor a ajo en su aliento. En ese mismo instante, su expresión se tornó horrorizada y llevó sus manos a su boca para evitar soltar el sollozo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué…?

Pero no pudo decir nada más, porque su madre golpeó su mejilla con tanta furia y terror que Kerra casi cae al suelo por el golpe. Miró a su madre sujetándose el rostro como si un trozo de él se le fuera a caer.

—¡Estás encinta, Kerra! —Gritó, muerta de miedo; sus ojos llorosos—¡Te dije que fueran cuidadosos!

Pero qué otra cosa podría esperarse, si Kerra y Frederick se amaban tanto que ya era inexpresable; la vida les había regalado una extensión de su amor, materializado y vivo.

Eleanor alzó la cabeza de su plato y miró a su hermana. Su rostro se tornó más pálido de lo normal.

Lloró, asustada.

* * *

—Yo tenía veinte años en ese momento—Dijo Eleanor—, y pese a lo peligroso que era todo, no podía evitar emocionarme por el embarazo de mi hermana.

* * *

Tres días exactos después, Kerra habló con Frederick. Le dijo que tendrían un hijo, y él no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad. Aún estaba convencido de que vivían un sueño. Kerra, sosteniendo su mano, le hizo saber que tenía terror de todo lo que podría suceder después. De lo que podía hacer su padre, de los cambios que experimentaría su cuerpo, de lo que pudiera pasar con Frederick. Él, calmándola como si fuera cosa de segundos, tomó sus manos.

—Juré que iba a protegerte—Le dijo. Kerra le creyó al instante— y lo voy a hacer. Nada malo te pasará a ti—Posó su mano en su vientre— ni a él.

Kerra sonrió enternecida:

—O ella—Respondió, sonrosada. Frederick sonrió también.

Pensaron en huir, en escapar lejos de allí, pero hacia dónde si ni Escocia ni Inglaterra eran lugares seguros para ellos. Quizás el continente, Francia tal vez, pero cómo, si el estado de Kerra era delicado. Optaron, entonces, por disimular la situación. Frederick proveyó de alimento y seguridad para Kerra y su familia durante los meses del embarazo, hasta que le llegó la noticia a su castillo que Eleanor se casaría en ocho meses con un campesino escocés. Frederick supo que era un hombre bueno y que trataba bien a Eleanor, la cortejaba con respeto y la hacía sentir segura. Cuando se casaron, Frederick fue a la ceremonia y estuvo al lado de Kerra en todo momento. No estaban más que los novios, Kerra, Frederick y la madre de las dos. El sacerdote finalizó la ceremonia y al atardecer, Eleanor se fue a caballo hacia el norte junto a su esposo, Agnus.

Frederick estuvo con Kerra y su madre durante toda esa tarde, sin esperar jamás que cuando se despedía de su amada, un soldado de su padre merodeaba el lugar y lo vio a él, con Kerra, cuyo vientre ya era más que evidente. El soldado afiló la mirada para ver cómo Frederick acariciaba el estómago de la muchacha y antes de que pudiera ser visto, cabalgó a toda prisa de vuelta al castillo. Al otro día en la mañana, su padre lo encararía con toda la ira que era capaz de expresar en su avinagrado rostro. Frederick dio gracias al cielo que ese soldado mequetrefe no los hubiera visto en la casa de Kerra ni cerca de ésta, aunque suficiente había hecho ya con meter las narices donde nadie lo llamó.

—¡Esa perra escocesa está encinta! ¡Por tu culpa, grandísimo estúpido! —Le gritó Edmond golpeando la mesa. Alice, sin comprender nada, miró a su hijo y a su esposo esperando una explicación.

—¡Es mi mujer y a quien lleva es a mi hijo! —La defendió férreamente, inamovible su corazón y su carácter— ¡Mi hijo! —Insistió.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Es un bastardo! —Contestó de vuelta Edmond. Ya comenzaba a perder noción de sí mismo.

—¡Es mi hijo! —Insistió Frederick otra vez—¡Y será tu nie…!

—¡NO TE ATREVAS, MOCOSO! —Le gritó ya fuera de sí, incapaz de soportar tal idea. ¿Un nieto de una mujer escocesa? Antes muerto—¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER! ¡ESE BASTARDO JAMÁS SERÁ MI NIETO!

Frederick se encolerizó tanto que no fue capaz de soportar mirarle la cara a ese hombre a quien por tantos años llamó "padre" y antes de pecar contra él, salió disparado del castillo sin despedirse de Edmond ni de Alice, quien se acercó a su esposo intentando abrazarlo.

—Quítate, mujer—Le ordenó, y se retiró a sus aposentos.

Fuera del castillo, Frederick tomó su caballo y cabalgó de vuelta al norte a toda la velocidad posible. Llegó a casa de Kerra y no tuvo tiempo de sonreírle ni besarla al saludarla. Todo lo que fue capaz de decir, a ella y a su madre, imposibilitado de cualquier otra acción, fue:

—Debemos irnos de aquí. Ahora.

Cuando Edmond llegó a la cabaña esa misma noche por la información de su soldado, acompañado de sus hombres y dispuesto a hacer correr sangre, abrió violentamente la puerta pero no encontró nada más que restos de comida, brasas a punto de apagarse por completo y muebles avejentados.

Kerra, su madre y Frederick habían alcanzado a escapar.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** :

No hay nada que aclarar necesariamente aquí, salvo agradecer a **Mlle. Anya T. Kirkland** por su review y sus lecturas.

Hasta la próxima entrega.


	6. An in love heart: VI

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—An in love heart—

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

—Me enteré que Frederick, Kerra y mi madre andaban huyendo por Escocia cuando vino un soldado de la esposa de lord Edmond, un hombre experimentado que sirvió toda su vida a la casa Turner, que era de donde Lady Alice venía. Me dijo que el lord los seguía para matarlos.

Allistor se mostró más contrariado y con el corazón a mil por hora.

—¿Incluso a Frederick? —Preguntó.

Eleanor suspiró pesadamente.

—Los Kirkland arrastran con tradiciones cuestionables, hijo—Le respondió, lamentándose de todo aquello—. Son capaces de todo con tal de mantener su reputación y su poder.

Allistor entendió, entonces, por qué Arthur era como era; pero no podía entender aún por qué aquel hombre del que su madre hablaba era tan distinto.

—El lord Arthur, a pesar de no ser más que un chiquillo, es muy parecido a lord Edmond—Complementó Eleanor. Allistor ya adivinaba hacia dónde iba la conversación y carraspeó incómodamente prefiriendo responder con otra cosa.

—¿Alguna vez Edmond los encontró? —Pero su pregunta no ahuyentó a la incomodidad a cambio de algo mejor. Se sentía atrapado e impotente.

Eleanor fijó la mirada hacia en frente, como si quisiera evitar a toda costa enfrentarse a los ojos verdes de Allistor. Lo único que la mantenía anclada a él eran sus propias manos.

—Sí—Respondió.

* * *

Alice había hecho llegar la información a Eleanor y Agnus de que su familia estaba bien, pero por breves momentos ni mucho menos para siempre, para luego volver a emprender camino hasta perderse de vista de los soldados de Edmond. Alice, temiendo por la vida de su hijo (y su nieto, aunque su posición le hacía cuestionarse si debía preocuparse por Kerra también haciéndosele inevitable) consiguió unos cuantos soldados que habían sido fieles a su padre y se las arregló para escoltarlos a través de ellos mientras pudieron permanecer al norte de Inglaterra, en una cabaña abandonada que perteneció a los Turner. Era pequeña, cómoda, y sería ideal para que Kerra pudiera tener a su hijo. Eleanor, mientras tanto, permanecía lejos de su hermana y jamás pudo dar con la cabaña que Alice preparó, pues no contaba con los recursos necesarios ni la protección de nadie salvo la de su esposo, pero confiaba en que si la esposa del lord, quien también tenía cierto poder por su posición, había tenido la intención de protegerla, estaría todo bien al menos hasta que el bebé naciera. Ya luego se ocuparían de los problemas que algo así acarreaba en esa crítica situación.

Una vez que el trato Alice fue cerrado con su hijo a través de mensajeros (Edmond le había prohibido salir del castillo, adivinando el maternal corazón de su esposa y el suyo cegado por la ira) Frederick, Kerra y su madre llegaron a la cabaña. Luego los soldados de la casa Turner se retiraron, pues el objetivo era escoltarlos hasta allí y luego desvanecer todo rastro. Aquellos soldados eran hombres veteranos y no tenían oportunidad alguna contra los soldados de Edmond, entrenados a cabalidad y vigorosos por su mediana juventud. Frederick lo entendió y al mirar la casa se sintió seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alejado de su padre y su implacable sensación de traición de su propio hijo, su heredero, su sucesor. Así que una vez que los hombres se retiraron en silencio con sus rezos susurrados en eternos ecos, Frederick y las dos mujeres entraron a la casa.

Tres días después el muchacho le escribió a su madre que se encontraba bien junto a Kerra y que estaban a salvo. Alice lloró sobre la hoja arrugada conteniendo su sonrisa de felicidad y atesoró la carta como si hubiera sido la más preciosa joya de toda Inglaterra. Pensaba firmemente que aquello era lo último que podría obtener y saber de su hijo en mucho tiempo, y no se equivocaba.

Fue el mismo Edmond el que la encontró en su mesa de noche bajo el florero, estropeada y humedecida. Al retirarla con violencia, Alice rezó para que las letras hubieran sido borradas por sus constantes tactos hacia la hoja, pero lo que el lord leyó era inconfundible. Eyectado, se abalanzó sobre su mujer, que había entrado a la habitación en total silencio y expectación ante lo que veía, y la sumergió en las mantas de la cama matrimonial sosteniéndola del cuello. Alice, que ya era una mujer mayor y nunca fue particularmente robusta ni fuerte por su crianza entre algodones, comenzó a desesperarse pronto y Edmond se vio a sí mismo a punto de desquitarse con su propia esposa por los errores de niño inexperto de su hijo. La soltó, y Alice tosió continuas veces. La amenazó con que la encerraría de por vida en la alcoba si no le daba el lugar exacto de dónde estaba esa cabaña, lugar que él recordaba pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a hacer correr sangre bastarda escocesa. Alice se negó a decirle una sola palabra más de todo lo que ya había leído en la carta de Frederick, afirmándole que no iba a conseguir nada y que si iba a hacerla permanecer allí, que mejor la matara.

—Esa cabaña de tu padre está en pleno bosque, ¿no? Y está en Escocia.

—No sé de qué hablas—Respondió Alice, desviando sus ojos hacia la pared contraria.

Edmond la sujetó de sus largos cabellos rubios y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Ojos verdes que jamás se le habían hecho tan siniestros.

—Ya sé dónde se esconde ese traidor y esas ratas escocesas.

—Edmond… por favor…—Alice lloró inmediatamente, su corazón no reparó en dejar salir su desesperación—, piensa en tu hijo…

—¡Mi hijo! —Respondió Edmond, incrédulo e histérico. Se acercó a Alice de frente, amenazante como una bestia enjaulada—Frederick está muerto para mí.

Y salió de la habitación dejando a Alice sucumbida en su desesperación de madre. Sabía que Edmond hablaba en serio, y cuando se percató de aquello, intentando apaciguar su miedo, lo siguió, pero su esposo había cerrado por fuera con llave. Alice golpeó la puerta repetidas veces con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero su llanto no fue escuchado jamás. La orden había sido clara: nadie debía abrir esa puerta mientras Edmond no volvía.

Alice gritó hasta sentir que su garganta ardía, amenazando de muerte a la servidumbre si no la dejaban salir, pero nadie fue capaz de tomar en serio su amenaza porque Alice era una buena mujer y Edmond podía llegar a ser terrible si se lo proponía y eso todos los sirvientes lo sabían. Estaba claro a quién preferían obedecer.

Pero Alice no pensaba así. Por primera vez en su vida desobedeció a su esposo y por su hijo y fue movida por la desesperación, cometiendo el crimen más grave que pudo haber tramado en soledad, tristeza aplastante y terror. Había una manera de no saber nada sobre Frederick ni Kerra ni lo que Edmond sería capaz de hacerle a ese niño, y empujada por su corazón partido en dos, tomó los trozos de sus sábanas y las rajó con ira, llorando desconsolada y a gritos. Las amarró por el pilar junto a la ventana, el otro extremo atado a su cuello, y de pie en el borde hacia los campos de Escocia, próximos dominios ingleses del nieto del que no llegaría a saber nada desde su tiempo y que sería tan inglés como Edmond hubiera deseado, saltó al vacío y su cuello se torció. El cuerpo de la esposa del lord quedó suspendido, bello y macabro, con su vestido azul de tela y el cabello rubio ondeando en su espalda. Alice murió en soledad y acongojada, sacrificada por su hijo y por el amor que le tuvo desde el primer minuto en que lo tuvo en sus brazos.

* * *

Allistor cerró los ojos fuertemente y movió la cabeza en negación. Un acongojado quejido salió de su garganta al pensar en ella, la mujer que los había ayudado y el triste final que eligió para su vida. Eleanor intentó sostenerle el rostro, pero él no era capaz de mirarla, ni a ella ni a nadie. Con bocanadas de aire pasando por sus pulmones, consiguió mantenerse quieto en su lugar, y con otro poco de suerte, seguir cuerdo.

* * *

Fue exactamente tres semanas después de que se instalaron allí, que Kerra comenzó con puntadas fuertísimas en su bajo vientre. A la primera, gritó tan fuerte que Frederick, adentrado en el bosque, la escuchó desde su lugar y corrió hasta ella a auxiliarla. La encontró recogida junto a la puerta sujetándose a sí misma, comenzaba a sudar y apretaba los dientes. Frederick la ayudó a ponerse de pie y como pudo, la tomó en brazos hasta tenderla en la cama de pieles de animal. Su madre miró al muchacho, alarmada.

—Es hora.

—¡¿Qué?! —Y quien respondió no fue él, sino Kerra.

—Iré a buscar agua. Tú intenta contenerla y busca paños limpios.

Así, ella se retiró de la habitación y Frederick buscó entre los muebles. Acomodándola, colocó una sábana limpia bajo las caderas de Kerra y luego se quedó al lado de ella, tomándole la mano. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y Frederick era capaz de ver la desesperación en sus ojos celestes.

—No voy a poder…—Lloró ella—. Frederick…

—Podrás—Le respondió. Besó el dorso de su mano con absoluta seguridad—. Podrás. Nacerá y seremos felices, los tres. Lo prometo.

Ella sonrió como pudo. Luego llegó su madre con tinajas de agua. A los pies de la cama, miró a su hija con gesto duro. Kerra recogió las piernas y la mujer tomó sus rodillas hasta separarlas por completo.

—Kerra—La llamó—. Hazlo.

Ella no entendió muy bien a qué se refería, pero una presión extraña y dolorosa en su cuerpo la obligaba a empujar. Cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, sosteniéndose de la mano de Frederick, empujó con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de encontrar. Su madre miró bajo el vestido, limpió la sangre y todo lo que obstaculizaba que el niño encontrara su camino.

—Está coronando, hija—Le informó su madre. Kerra entendió todavía menos—, ya lo puedo ver… ¡Hazlo otra vez!

Kerra se apretó tanto de la mano de su amado que éste sentía que en cualquier momento sus huesos iban a crujir. Un empujo más fuerte que el anterior y la mujer giró la cabeza del bebé, limpió sus ojos y su boca, llorando emocionada. Frederick mantenía la cabeza gacha intentando sostener las manos de Kerra, y tampoco alzó la vista cuando la mujer volvió a hablar.

—Otra vez, hija—Le dijo, conmovida—. Será la última y…

No alcanzó a terminar porque Kerra ya había dado todo lo que le quedaba, acompañado de un grito desgarrador que salió desde el fondo de su garganta. Descansó un momento sobre la almohada y volvió a levantarse: miró a su madre quien sostenía al bebé en sus brazos, moviéndose erráticamente. Segundos después largó el llanto y Frederick se obligó a alzar la mirada. Se encontró con él, y le pareció hermoso.

—Es un niño—Dijo la mujer. Kerra miró también. Lloraba fuertemente—. Tiene buenos pulmones—Bromeó.

—Es bellísimo—Soltó Frederick, embobado.

—Mamá, pásamelo…—Pidió Kerra en un hilo de voz, cansadísima.

Lo recibió en sus brazos, envuelto en un paño blanco y lo acunó en su pecho, cosa que lo hizo callar casi al instante. Estaba limpio, y los nuevos padres vieron la blancura de la piel y las pelusas rojas en su cabeza. Se miraron, se sonrieron, volvieron a mirar al bebé y rieron más.

—Se parece a ti—Le dijo Frederick.

—Pero tendrá tus ojos—Respondió ella con el corazón abierto y sin tener cómo saberlo, porque el bebé aún no abría sus ojos.

—¿Cómo se llamará? —Preguntó él.

Kerra y su madre se miraron y Frederick adivinó el motivo. No pudo estar más de acuerdo.

—Se llamará como mi padre—Dijo Kerra, acariciando las pelusas rojas de su hijo—: Allistor.

* * *

—No tengo la menor duda de que mi hermana y Frederick jamás habían sido tan felices como cuando te tuvieron a ti en sus brazos y lograron sentirse como una familia—Eleanor arrastró sus dedos bajo sus ojos; hizo lo mismo con Allistor—, pero así como fue el más feliz, también fue el más trágico.

* * *

Un golpe certero en la puerta la había abierto a tal punto en que se desprendió de su umbral. Frederick miró asustado, poniéndose de pie movido por su mero instinto.

—Kerra, no sueltes a Allistor—Le dijo. Ella abrazó a su bebé, quien comenzó a llorar otra vez.

—¡Así que nació el bastardo!—Anunció Edmond con voz sarcástica entrando a la casa. Frederick lo enfrentó con su posición erguida y no lo dejó acercarse a Kerra, pero el lord no pretendía acercarse a ella aún, sino a él—. Felicitaciones, serán una linda familia.

—Frederick…—Lo llamó Kerra. La mujer mayor tomó al bebé en brazos mientras Edmond ocupaba su mente en su hijo, sin ver en qué momento la pelirroja se vio sola—. Frederick…—Lo volvió a llamar.

—No te atrevas a tocarla—Le rugió como una bestia. Qué orgulloso se hubiera sentido veintidós años más tarde al ver a su hijo mayor defender a su esposa, de su hijo menor.

Edmond caminó más cerca de él, astuto y mentiroso, como el mismísimo diablo. Frederick no bajó la guardia, pero no se esperó que la mano de su padre se posara en su hombro mientras miraba a uno de sus hombres. El soldado tomó por la espalda al muchacho, inmovilizándolo. Edmond hizo oídos sordos a sus quejas, gritos y amenazas, y se acercó a Kerra, donde estaba aún acostada. Ella lo miraba con desprecio infinito, y al mismo tiempo, tuvo tanto miedo que no pudo reaccionar, ni prever lo que Edmond haría al mirarla tan de cerca. El asco del lord hacia ella era evidente, hacia su madre y hacia el niño que lloraba en brazos.

—¿En serio te enredaste con ésta? —Lo provocó Edmond. Frederick intentando soltarse del agarre y saltarle encima a su padre no a defender a su familia, no a inmovilizarlo: a matarlo— Eres insufrible, Frederick. Sabes lo que significa, ¿no?

El muchacho forcejaba casi fuera de sí, ensimismado en su propia impotencia, ira y deseos de matar. Iba a matar a ese hombre, sin duda alguna.

—Deshonra—Se respondió—. Pensaba que eras más maduro, hijo—Soltó Edmond. Su mano peligrosamente cerca de su cinturón, encaminándose hacia su espada. Frederick se retorció como un gato de espaldas pero no pudo soltarse—. Suerte que tu padre está aquí para corregir tus errores de muchacho.

Él pensó lo peor, pero la orden del lord había sido un castigo del mismísimo Dios. Extendió la espada frente a Frederick, ofreciéndosela.

—Mata al bastardo—Le ordenó—y mátala a ella. Recuperarás tu honor—Kerra palideció. Frederick se negó mirándolo con odio, hasta con asco. Edmond se enfureció—¡Es una orden del lord!

—¡No! —Gritó él en respuesta.

Edmond pareció calmarse de pronto, su rostro sombrío y siniestro.

—Bien—Dijo, rodeado de oscuridad—, tendré que hacerlo yo.

Desenvainada, brillante y filosa. Kerra vio la espada del lord frente a ella, un gigante puñal del que no pudo huir. Miró a Frederick, a su hijo, y soltó toda su desesperación y agonía.

—Protégelo… ¡Protégelo!

—¡KERRA!

Un grito que el lord ahogó en sangre. La espada se enterró en el pecho de ella y la atravesó. No murió inmediatamente. Sus ojos celestes aún brillaron unos segundos más. Kerra murió sabiendo quién la mató, cómo lo hizo, y se desvaneció pensando en que desde donde fuera el lugar al que se iría, protegería a su hijo.

Una despedida final para Frederick hasta que la mirada se apagó. Luego, los ojos verdes de él también se apagaron para siempre.

Se había transformado en una criatura salida de la euforia y de la ira, logrando soltarse del agarre del soldado que lo sostenía, con su propia espada le atravesara el torso y luego se abalanzó sobre su propio padre desde la espalda. La misma espada, la misma ira, el mismo muchacho noble e inexperto con el corazón enamorado y roto a causa del lord.

Frederick no lo pensó en ningún momento y se dejó llevar por sí mismo, con Kerra aún atravesada en la cama por la espada, sangrante y pálida. No era capaz de escuchar los gritos de la mujer que sostenía al bebé, ni la desesperación que entró en ella. Con el puño cerrado alrededor de la empuñadura y la fuerza de sus demonios, cortó la garganta de su padre. Edmond cayó al suelo sujetándose como podía el chorro de sangre disparado de su cuello, pero para Frederick, el rostro agonizante y asustado de su padre no fue suficiente. Se le abalanzó otra vez encima y apuñaló su cuerpo tantas veces como las fuerzas le alcanzaron, hasta que el corazón se le quedó quieto en el pecho, pero agonizante y acongojado.

El cuerpo del lord quedó allí, inerte, despedazado y desprovisto de vida y sangre. Frederick se limpió el rostro como pudo y luego volvió a reparar en ella. Al mirarla, su cuerpo entero tembló. Volvía a ser un muchacho, uno joven e inexperto, delante de Kerra. Se miró sus propias manos, como si no se conociera a sí mismo, y cayó rendido delante de ella.

La lloró por horas enteras, ignorando a su padre, a su madre, a su reino. Todo lo que le llenaba el corazón ahora se había ido de su lado, arrebatada, arrancada de raíz.

* * *

—La mató…

—Sí, Allistor—. Eleanor acarició la mejilla de su hijo, como si ese miserable gesto fuera a darle el consuelo suficiente—. Tu abuelo mató a mi hermana. Mató a tu madre.

—No…

—Allistor…—Lo llamó Agnus. Él hizo caso omiso de todo.

—No, no… ¡NO!

Golpeó la mesa con sus puños. Ya no era capaz de descifrar nada de lo que sentía dentro, pero lo que fuera aquello lo expulsó todo a través de sus gritos, su llanto desesperado, y el repudio inagotable que tenía hacia los Kirkland. Cómo poder vivir después de aquello, cómo poder cerrar los ojos sin imaginar el terror de esa mujer antes de ser asesinada, la ira de aquel hombre contra su padre, la agonía de aquella esposa y madre ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más para ayudar a su hijo. Se preguntó, en algún momento de su desesperación, si él hubiera podido cargar con una historia así en su mente y corazón durante veinte años sin haberse vuelto loco, tal como lo había hecho Eleanor, sin mostrar jamás signos de debilidad delante de él.

Se sintió culpable, de alguna forma, por todo lo que ellos debieron vivir. Si él no hubiera nacido, Edmond jamás la hubiera matado, Frederick jamás se hubiera manchado las manos con su propio padre y ella… ella, la más hermosa de todas, habría vivido pacíficamente sin tener que cargar tan cruel destino en su espalda, eterna y vivaz, quizá junto a Frederick, quizá junto a otro, o tal vez en soledad, pero no muerta en una cama, atravesada por una espada, sin siquiera haber sanado su cuerpo luego de dar a luz y sin haber dado pecho a su hijo. Habría vivido lejos de todo peligro, secreta entre las memorias y la piel de Frederick, quizá, pero viva y alegre.

Pero por su culpa acabó muerta. Ella, a la mujer que deseaba vengar incluso más que a Murron, le clamaba justicia desde sus propias venas.

Pero vengarla cómo, se dice luego, si Edmond ya no está.

Pero quien sí está, y existe como una maldita reencarnación de la maldad de ese putrefacto hombre, es Arthur. Oh, cuán orgulloso estaría Edmond de él. Grande era Dios por no permitir que ambos alcanzaran a conocerse jamás.

Pero Allistor estaba allí, indefenso y dolido, responsabilizándose de un cargo que le era ajeno.

—Es mi culpa…—Balbuceó entre su propio llanto, ira e impotencia, incapaz de pensar con la cabeza fría—. Ella estaría viva si yo…

—No… hijo querido… no digas eso, por favor…—Eleanor vio cómo sucedía lo que tanto se temía: que Allistor se viera culpable de la muerte de su madre—. No es tu culpa, ni lo será.

—Es mi culpa, mamá…—Insistió él. Algo dentro de su pecho se hacía trizas al llamar "mamá", aunque fuera a Eleanor quien lo crio y dio todo por él, a la mujer equivocada. Jamás terminaría de agradecerle a su tía lo que había hecho por él sin mirar jamás de quién se trataba realmente, ni tampoco le alcanzaría la vida para terminar de dar las gracias a Agnus por quererlo como si fuera su propia sangre. Pero nada de todo aquello era como su deseo de mirarla a ella a los ojos y llamarla "mamá".

Eleanor fue tentada por la idea de dejar el relato hasta allí, pero no. Ya la daga había sido liberada, tenía que contarlo todo hasta el final. Cómo Allistor llegó a ellos finalmente era algo que aún el muchacho no sabía, y debía ser dicho también.

—Allistor…—Lo llamó tiernamente—. Deja de culparte, por favor.

Él apretó los dientes, sollozando. Las lágrimas mojaron el vestido de Eleanor y el pobre muchacho se deshacía en suspiros.

—Kerra murió rogándole a tu padre por tu vida, que te protegiera para siempre, debes quedarte con aquello.

—Pero Frederick no lo hizo—Respondió entrecortadamente. Con ese hombre era distinto: no sentía ese anhelo poderoso de querer llamarlo "padre". Eleanor tragó saliva intentando hacer bajar el nudo de su garganta.

—Frederick tomó la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, Allistor.

Él alzó la mirada. Sentado frente a ella, buscó en los ojos de su madre algo con lo que fortalecer su asediado corazón; no lo encontró.

—Si Edmond no acabó contigo, otros lo harían. No ibas a estar a salvo con él.

Allistor frunció el ceño. Eleanor tomó el suficiente aire para continuar con el relato.

—¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?

* * *

Cuando las lágrimas de Frederick se vaciaron por completo sobre el cuerpo de Kerra, volvió a mirarle el rostro y encontró sus ojos celestes nublados. Condujo su mano temblorosa hacia sus párpados y con la delicadeza de un amante, los cerró.

Los soldados de su padre aún estaban detrás de él, esperando sus órdenes. El cuerpo del lord yacía muerto e insípido en el suelo, masacrado por las manos de su propio hijo. El soldado que lo sostenía, desgarrado. Se giró, y miró a la madre de Kerra que sostenía al bebé en brazos. La mirada de Frederick se volvió hielo puro e indolente, y con voz de mando aplastante demandó a sus hombres:

—Les ordeno silencio sobre esto hasta su muerte. Dirán que encontraron a lord Kirkland en una cabaña abandonada y que fue víctima de un robo con violencia por pretender obtener las riquezas que traía consigo. Si alguno de ustedes llega a decir media palabra incluso si es frente a su miserable reflejo, será sentenciado a la tortura en el potro hasta morir.

—Sí, mi lord—Dijeron ellos; máquinas desprovistas de pensamiento.

—Frederick—Llamó la mujer. Sus ojos enrojecidos, su rostro más envejecido minuto a minuto—¿Qué pasará contigo?

—Volveré al castillo en unos días. Debo hacer algo antes—Fijó la mirada en sus soldados y les ordenó retirarse.

El joven lord cavó con su propia fuerza bruta dos fosas, una con más dedicación que la otra, y más profunda. La mujer salía a mirar la actividad del joven y luego volvía a entrar, ansiosa por algo, como si lo más terrible no hubiera sucedido ya. Movía amorosamente al bebé a quien alimentaba como podía, con las pocas herramientas que podía obtener en aquel lugar. Mientras, el padre del niño ocultaba la evidencia de su pecado.

Arrastró el cuerpo del soldado y lo lanzó al fondo de la fosa, luego hizo lo mismo con el de su padre. Miró cómo es que el lord, intachable en su apariencia y porte, acababa siendo enterrado junto a un soldado común y corriente que nada poseía como para vanagloriarse. Luego paleó la tierra. Lo último que alcanzó a ver de su padre fue su rostro blanco siendo censurado poco a poco por la tierra de Escocia. Estaba seguro de que jamás se imaginó que su cuerpo terminaría enterrado allí, sin pena ni gloria, ni ser llorado por nadie del reino que tan fuertemente dirigió.

Volteó hacia la casa, donde el cuerpo de Kerra yacía aún. Caminó como un espectro, vacío de humanidad y la cargó en sus brazos. La sintió tan fría que se asustó, de manera casi irracional. Con paciencia inaudita, envolvió el cuerpo de su amada en sábanas blancas y su cabeza la encerró con un velo. Descansaría para siempre envuelta en blanco, pura y lejana. Salió con ella cargándola y la depositó en la tierra igual que la primera vez que le hizo el amor. Luego se puso de pie y la envolvió de aquella tierra que ella tanto amó. Allí se quedaría para siempre, lejos de él y su corazón destrozado.

La madre lloró a su hija por largas horas otra vez, hasta que la noche cayó. El siguiente día sería la despedida definitiva.

* * *

—El nombramiento de lord de tu padre fue casi en secreto porque nadie quería responder preguntas. Y el mismo día que pudo llamársele oficialmente lord, moría Enrique y Eduardo ascendía al trono de Inglaterra.

* * *

Frederick despertó y se dio cuenta de que el entierro de su padre, su mujer y ese soldado no fueron los únicos con los que debería cargar. Al acercarse a la madre de Kerra, vio que ya no respiraba. Allistor dormía en una cuna improvisada, tenía tiempo aún para ejecutar esa tarea que ya le comenzaba a parecer costumbre. Pese a la frialdad con la que enterró el cuerpo de aquella mujer mayor, era capaz de entender, desde el fondo de su propia alma, que el corazón de ella no había soportado nada más luego de perderlo todo.

Tomó en brazos a su hijo y luego subió al caballo. Cabalgó tan al norte como pudo, hacia Glasgow, hasta dar con Eleanor. La encontró fuera de casa agrupando verduras en una cesta. Ella sintió las pisadas y el resollar de un equino y alzó la mirada. Encontró a Frederick y al verlo quiso sonreír, pero la mirada verde del joven lord la congeló. Frederick no era el muchacho enamorado que había conquistado a su hermana, era un cadáver viviente y en sus brazos traía el único pedazo de vida que le quedaba.

Bajó del caballo y buscó en todas partes las fuerzas para mirar a Eleanor, pero no le era posible.

—Kerra está muerta—Dijo con el tono totalmente plano. Eleanor se tapó la boca por la impresión y lloró desconsolada. Agnus, que afortunadamente estaba lo suficientemente cerca, fue en su ayuda y la sostuvo—. La mató mi padre. Tu madre no soportó la tristeza y murió mientras dormía esa misma noche.

Eleanor continuó llorando. Un quejido infantil llamó su atención. El bebé comenzaba a despertar en los brazos de su padre. Frederick lo miró y vio los ojos de su hijo: verdes como esmeraldas. Como todos los Kirkland.

Todos miraron al bebé, indefenso. Frederick miró hacia el cielo para poder dar con lo último que le quedaba de corazón.

—Él es Allistor—Dijo. Eleanor sonrió enternecida al recordar a su padre—. Mi hijo, tu sobrino.

—Hola, pequeño…—Lo saludó ella, sonriéndole pese a su entristecido rostro—Es precioso—Se enterneció. Miró a Frederick con dolida curiosidad—¿Qué pasará con él?

—Se quedará contigo, Eleanor.

Ella abrió más sus ojos por la impresión.

—Pero es tu hijo…

—No…—Balbuceó él—. Lo adoro, pero no puede… lo matarán.

Una excusa barata, pensó Eleanor.

—Es tu hijo—Insistió ella, más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—¡Frederick, no puedes…!

—Es una orden de lord Kirkland—Habló entonces con voz de mando otra vez. Eleanor no le creyó una sola palabra y volvió a desesperarse.

—¡Frederick…!

—Allistor crecerá contigo—La interrumpió. Le entregó al bebé y ella lo recibió porque le dio la impresión de que si no lo recibía, él lo dejaría caer—. Es todo lo que queda de Kerra, Eleanor.

La mujer apegó al niño contra su pecho, buscando protegerlo de su propio padre, como si éste fuera a hacerle daño. Frederick miró cómo el bebé buscaba con su pequeña boca el pecho de su madre y desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Eleanor alzó la mirada hacia el lord, y no pudo negarse a sí misma el amor que le creía minuto a minuto por Allistor.

—Será mi hijo, Frederick—Afirmó ella, creyéndoselo absolutamente. Agnus asintió. Ese hombre tenía el corazón más bondadoso que existe.

Frederick sonrió de medio lado.

—Prométeme que lo cuidarás como si fuera tuyo.

—Lo prometo, mi lord—Dijo ella, sosteniendo la cabeza del bebé con su mano.

—Y prométeme también—Y ahora Frederick necesitó acercársele un poco, tomando la mano de ella y la de Agnus—que jamás le dirás quién es realmente.

Eleanor arrugó la frente, ofendida.

—Tu heredero y primogénito—Sentenció ella.

Frederick ignoró ese enfrentamiento y por última vez acarició la cabeza de su hijo, su mejilla rosada, sus pelusas rojas como las de Kerra.

—El hijo que tuve con el amor de mi vida.

Eleanor ablandó su expresión. Entonces le dijo lo último que el joven lord necesitaba escuchar.

—Prometemos no decirle nada, jamás.

Frederick les sonrió y alejó su mano de ellos, subió al caballo y se perdió hacia el sur, para siempre.

* * *

—Después de eso, no lo volvimos a ver en varios años. Y tú creciste como un niño escocés común y corriente. Y lo más importante, hijo—Eleanor tomó el mentón de Allistor, acariciando toda su quijada—, te adorábamos. Agnus y yo, te adorábamos.

Allistor tomó la mano de su madre y la besó. Luego volvió a mirarla.

—Gracias por eso.

Un silencio que les calmó el alma a todos. Eleanor pudo sentir por primera vez en más de veinte años que su corazón latía con libertad, que podía mirar a su hijo sin culpas, aunque se sintiera mal por no haber podido cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Frederick.

Allistor se limpió las lágrimas, como si por fin hubiera podido encontrar la paz.

—¿Cuándo se casó Frederick?

Eleanor hizo memoria. Era momento de relatar lo poco que supo después y el momento en el que nació el hermano de Allistor. Lo peor ya había sido dicho, ahora quedaba el final.

—Cuando tú tenías cuatro años.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Va quedando cada vez menos para terminar esta primera parte, qué emoción :D

Gracias a **Mlle. Anya T. Kirkland** , a **Nonameeee** y a **Camilita-'D** por sus reviews. Son sin duda un motivo para continuar 3


	7. An in love heart: VII

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—An in love heart—

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

—¿Y alguna vez Frederick olvidó a Kerra? —Preguntó Allistor casi con inocencia. Eleanor se mostró dubitativa.

—Quién sabe, hijo…—Respondió—. Pero lo dudo mucho, ¿sabes? Un amor tan grande no se olvida. Ni tampoco es posible de apagar por más que se quiera. Lord Edmond ordenó tu muerte, los otros nobles lo sabían, y es seguro que estaban dispuestos a asesinar a un inocente bebé por un puñado de monedas; pero nada pudo contra ti porque eres el símbolo del amor más puro y fuerte que he visto en todos estos años en que he vivido.

Allistor sonrió sinceramente.

—Entonces no lo hizo jamás—Respondió, convencido.

Eleanor pareció enternecida con la reacción de él. Carraspeó suavemente y le preguntó:

—¿No te acuerdas del revuelo que hubo cuando lord Frederick se casó?

Allistor frunció el ceño y sus pupilas se movieron errantes de un lado a otro.

—Creo que no, mamá—Replicó.

—Nos mandó una carta de invitación. A tu padre y a mí.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja. Eleanor casi llora por pura nostalgia al ver ese gesto que era tan propio de su hermana.

—Quería verte, Allistor. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Él suavizó su expresión. Un golpe de su propia memoria apareció en un destello y se desvaneció otra vez.

—A-algo…

* * *

Frederick Kirkland llegaba al castillo escoltado por sus hombres. Informó a los nobles sobre la muerte de lord Edmond de la misma forma en que los soldados lo habían hecho días anteriores, y tomó el título de lord para sí sin ninguna parafernalia que lo anunciara. El único que debió ser invitado fue el sacerdote, porque ni siquiera el rey podía asistir: Enrique moría y Eduardo aún no era coronado; fue el momento preciso en el que el trono inglés quedaba vacío para volver a ser llenado.

Como si fuera poco todo lo que debió sucederle, una mujer de la servidumbre le informó lo que había pasado con su madre cuando el lord la buscó por los pasillos, habitaciones y jardines del castillo para abrazarla y agradecerle su ayuda. Le dijo, con voz entristecida, que se había suicidado y que había sido enterrada en un lugar cercano, y fue hasta allí a llorarla en absoluta soledad. La cruz cristiana rezaba "Alice Kirkland", aunque el sacerdote estuviera en desacuerdo de siquiera poner un símbolo cristiano en la tumba de una mujer que atentó contra su propia vida. Frederick no dudó en amenazarlo con destituirlo de su cargo y condenarlo a la horca si volvía a decir algo así, y aunque en aquellos días el argumento del sacerdote era sólido, cada vez que Frederick se viera más abandonado de lo que ya estaba, iba a visitarla y a agradecerle su ayuda, a buscar la compañía de uno de sus fantasmas. Visitar a su madre, pronto, se le había hecho una hermosa y macabra costumbre y como no estaba muy lejos del castillo podía disponer del espacio como él quisiera.

Pero a diferencia de la tumba de su madre, Frederick no volvió nunca más al lugar en donde él mismo, con sus propias manos, espalda y lágrimas, sepultó a la mujer que más amó. Intentó muchas veces hacerlo, pero sentía que él mismo se obstruía el aire por la culpa y se devolvía, habiendo alcanzado a divisar la cabaña en donde había nacido Allistor y donde Edmond la había matado. Kerra quedó sólo en su mente, y jamás nadie supo de ella, hasta que movido por su propia mente y sensaciones, supo que sus años de vida se acortaban y buscó un oído que escuchara sus pecados.

No obstante mientras tanto era claro que su posición de poder y honor no podía estar acompañada eternamente por espectros y fantasmas de su pasado. Frederick lo sabía, aunque evitaba tocar el tema delante de todos. La servidumbre comentaba a espaldas de él lo extraño que era que el joven lord no tuviera en la mira a alguna doncella para desposar, los otros nobles llegaron a pensar en que el lord gustaba de practicar la sodomía y aquellos que llegaron a conocer el sufrimiento de Edmond pensaban que el inocente lord había sido hechizado por una bruja escocesa dejándolo ciego. No le importaba lo que pudieran decir, pero para hacer callar todas esas bocas venenosas era menester que encontrara a una esposa, inglesa, con la que tener al menos un hijo, heredar su puesto en la corte y partir de una maldita vez de este mundo. Siendo lord, Frederick jamás abogó por la libertad e independencia de Escocia así como todos los lores que insistían en tomar las tierras por la fuerza, y cada vez que las reuniones de los nobles eran destinadas a tratar aquel tema que ya era moda en Inglaterra, el muchacho guardaba silencio frente a su rey, Eduardo, aquel hombre de piernas tan largas que un solo paso de él eran dos o tres de cualquier otro sujeto. Su actitud era más bien reacia ante ese asunto, porque Escocia le traería siempre hermosos pero dolorosos recuerdos, los cuales no podía compartir con nadie porque hacerlo era sentenciarse a muerte y aquello no podía ser. Así que recordaba solo, adolorido, encerrado en su habitación y sus pecados ardían delante de él.

Así que estando soltero aún, sus consejeros le recordaban todos los días que debía buscar una mujer con la que contraer matrimonio si no quería ser mirado como un bicho raro en la corte hasta que el pobre Frederick se hartó. Hizo una especie de audiencia para que las jóvenes casaderas inglesas se presentaran ante él. Aburrido como nunca, las desechó a todas por los más irrisorios motivos: no le gustaban los ojos de una porque eran muy grandes, otra chica era demasiado habladora, otra era chueca para caminar; menos a una: Catherine, de la casa Collingwood.

Su actitud serena, silenciosa y tímida lo obligó a mirarla demasiado, tal vez porque era extremadamente diferente a Kerra y su corazón le exigía a gritos desgarradores olvidarla. La eligió a ella y le hizo saber a la casa Collingwood que la esposa flamante del lord Frederick Kirkland sería su hija mayor a través de una carta escrita por su sirviente y cerrada con el sello que siempre traía consigo en su dedo anular. A los cuatro meses se casaron y la fiesta fue la más pomposa que se vio en muchísimo tiempo. Frederick pensó, como si hubiera sido sacudido por un rayo, que aquella era la única oportunidad que tendría para ver a Allistor, así que escribió una carta y como no lo había hecho hace poco más de tres años, cabalgó hacia el norte sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

El viento golpeándole en la cara le trajo el aroma fresco del césped, de madera roída, de calor de chimenea, de la piel de Kerra. Sin darse cuenta, antes de llegar a los campos de Escocia, estaba llorando, y no se atrevió a acercarse a la casa donde vivía Eleanor. Al divisar la modesta aldea, vio que un joven caminaba sin rumbo por lo que era similar a un mercado, pero muy pequeño. Le preguntó si conocía a Agnus Wallace, y el joven asintió. Frederick bajó del caballo y sacó un sobre de entre sus abrigos, extendiéndoselo. Le dijo que se lo entregara, de parte del lord Kirkland. Ante eso, el joven abrió sus ojos por la impresión, pero antes de querer preguntar algo o de experimentar el miedo, Frederick ya estaba de vuelta hacia Inglaterra.

* * *

—Ese chiquillo llegó hasta aquí con la carta, temblando como una hoja. No entendía qué decía porque yo no sabía leer ni Agnus tampoco, pero intuí de qué se trataba. Para confirmar, le pedí al sacerdote que la leyera bajo secreto de confesión. La carta decía que te llevara a ti, que quería verte, y que fuéramos cuidadosos.

—Y fuimos.

—Sí, Allistor.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al castillo, un sirviente de absoluta confianza de Frederick los hizo pasar. Una fortaleza de piedra, fría y seca, donde los Kirkland vivían hace varias generaciones, los engulló en sus inmensas fauces. El sirviente, cuidadoso, los llevó a una habitación llena de ropajes y les mostró las distintas opciones de vestidos para Eleanor y trajes para Agnus, además de una manta azul que Frederick había elegido personalmente para Allistor. Su esposo y ella cedieron a abandonar sus ropas y procedieron a disfrazarse, como había dicho Allistor en su inocencia de niño, además de aceptar gustoso la manta azul, todo con tal de que pasaran desapercibidos entre la nobleza y pudieran escabullirse en la mismísima Inglaterra sin levantar sospechas, como invitados especiales del lord. Era cierto que contra la palabra de Frederick nadie podía irse, pero era mejor mantener las aguas tranquilas.

Guardando lo mejor posible las apariencias, Frederick vistió ropa elegante para recibir a la novia en el altar de la iglesia. Catherine iba de blanco impecable, honesto e íntegro su honor delante de Dios y los hombres. Cuando Frederick volteó para recibir su mano y hacerla subir al altar, vio de reojo cómo Agnus, Eleanor y Allistor entraban a la iglesia y se ubicaban al fondo. Allí estaba su hijo, pequeño diablillo rojo, impresionado con los techos altos, los vestidos de las mujeres, el brillo de los candelabros, las luces y reflejos de los mosaicos, siempre de la mano de Eleanor. Frederick sintió que sus ojos brillaron y las comisuras de su boca subieron imperceptiblemente y cuando miró a Catherine para recibirla como esposa, ella se sonrojó de alegría al pensar que la luz en la mirada del lord era por causa de ella. Cuán equivocada estaba.

Frederick ubicó en su dedo anular izquierdo el anillo y ella hizo lo propio con él. El beso del lord en los labios de ella fue tan frío que deshizo el brillo alegre de su juvenil y femenino rostro al instante.

En el fervor de la celebración, cuando todos disfrutaban de la comida y la bebida a dosis escandalosas, Frederick se escabulló hasta Eleanor y Agnus, quien tenía a Allistor en brazos porque se había quedado dormido luego de jugar tanto con los hijos de otros lores. El lord se las arregló para parecer que estaba emocionado por reencontrarse con un viejo amigo al que no veía hace muchos años, pero lo cierto era que Frederick estaba derramando su corazón en la felicidad y la nostalgia aplastante, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Allistor y lloraba sobre su cuerpecito, ahora, despidiéndose de él como había deseado durante tanto tiempo. El niño no despertó, y jamás volvió a recibir un gesto así de su verdadero padre.

El sacerdote se había retirado hace mucho de la fiesta, los invitados fueron circulando de a poco y Agnus y Eleanor también se habían ido con Allistor y Frederick llevó a Catherine a sus aposentos. Allí la desnudó movido por la inercia, disfrutó de la posición indefensa que le presentaba, siempre dócil y tierna. Yacer con ella era abismalmente distinto a todo lo que había experimentado antes con Kerra, y sin querer, tal vez, o movido por el golpe de sus recuerdos, mientras consumaba el matrimonio, la recordó, y llamó a Catherine por un nombre que ella jamás había escuchado.

—Kerra…—Le suspiró él en el oído, cayendo rendido.

Catherine se giró hacia la pared y lloró en silencio.

Frederick aplacó el recuerdo de Allistor, ahora, junto al de Kerra, su padre, su madre y todos los fantasmas que cargaba en la espalda. Día a día daba un paso más lejos de ellos, hasta que logró divisarlos desde la distancia otra vez conforme pasaban los meses de casados, en los que comenzaba a mostrarse más adulto en las facciones de su rostro. Dejó crecer un poco su cabello hasta amarrarlo en un medio recogido en su nuca y permitió que la barba se le apareciera un poco pero solamente en el mentón. Catherine parecía enamorarse cada vez más de él, mientras él se mantenía silencioso todo el día y sólo hablaba con su esposa para preguntarle cuándo diablos pensaba quedar encinta, desesperado por enmendar sus errores y callar sus recuerdos.

—Difícilmente tendré un hijo tuyo si me tratas así, Frederick—Le reprochaba sentida y tímidamente.

Él alzó la vista mirándola a los ojos en medio de ese desayuno. Algo parecido al arrepentimiento nubló su cara.

—Perdona, Catherine—Se disculpó. Se masajeó las sienes con los dedos—. Es sólo que… quiero ser padre pronto.

Y su corazón se cayó a pedazos dentro de su pecho. Recordó a Allistor por inercia, quien en ese momento estaba próximo a cumplir sus cinco años. Sonrió imperceptiblemente al imaginarlo corretear por los campos de Escocia persiguiendo a las aves y aprendiendo a cazar, porque seguro que sería un gran cazador tal como lo fue su madre. Catherine jamás notó la sonrisa en el rostro de su esposo, pero si lo hubiera hecho, podría haber apostado su propia vida a que Frederick no sonreía por causa de ella.

Semanas después Catherine le anunció su embarazo con el entusiasmo de una chiquilla, pero su rostro juvenil y alegre comenzaba a demacrarse. Su cabello rubio se opacaba y sus ojos se hundían cada vez más, hasta que en el séptimo mes de su embarazo no fue capaz de levantarse nunca más. Su vientre creía mes a mes, mientras ella iba marchitándose, volviéndose un cadáver mientras aún respiraba. Las malas lenguas del pueblo decían que la esposa del lord llevaba en el vientre a un demonio y que por eso ella iba perdiendo la vida de a poco. Al tiempo, Catherine concibió un varón, al que llamó Arthur. Frederick lo recibió en brazos sonriendo con amargura y pensando que ella moriría luego de haber dado a luz porque su cuerpo era un esqueleto, pero milagrosamente sobrevivió, aunque no para mejorar.

Arthur iba desarrollándose junto a ella, bebía de su leche y despedazaba la carne de su pecho hasta hacerla sangrar. Despojó a su madre de todo lo que le quedaba durante un año entero en el que logró mantenerse viva hasta que su cuerpo finalmente no volvió a reaccionar nunca más. Jamás disfrutó de Arthur, de mimarlo, juguetear con él, todas las fuerzas que le quedaban le alcanzaban solamente para sonreírle dolorosamente mientras el niño, sostenido por las manos de su padre o de algún sirviente para que pudiera alimentarse, cerraba sus ojos verdes y volvía a dormirse. Frederick pensaba que él y todos a quienes amaba estaban condenados a la soledad eterna por su culpa, comenzando por Kerra.

Frederick mandó a preparar una hoguera donde el cuerpo de Catherine ardió hasta volverse cenizas. La lloró, sintiéndose culpable, mientras Arthur estaba de pie a su lado, con apenas un año de edad. Frederick cayó de rodillas al piso y despidió a Catherine para siempre.

* * *

—Tú tenías cinco años cuando tu herma…

—Arthur. Sólo Arthur. No es mi hermano—La interrumpió en seco. El nudo en la garganta de Allistor era tan evidente que Eleanor no se atrevió a argumentar en contra de ello.

—Cuando Arthur nació—Continuó—. Frederick lo crio en soledad; no volvió a casarse.

Allistor tomaba una expresión indescriptible cuando Eleanor nombraba a Arthur. Sabía que era necesario que supiera cuál era el origen del lord, pero cuánto aborrecía tener que escucharlo.

—Y dicen que no tuvo una vida fácil.

Allistor resolló, sonriendo con burla.

—Una vida de lujos no es una vida fácil—Comentó con sarcasmo.

Eleanor lo miró comprensiva. Infinitamente comprensiva. Guardó silencio minutos enteros y esperó a que Allistor pudiera digerir completamente todo lo que acababa de contarle. No era fácil para nadie, ni siquiera para Agnus, quien había llegado a querer a ese muchacho como si fuera su propia sangre y carne, y que le recordaran que no lo era, sí resultó mucho más doloroso de lo que pensaba.

—Los pocos que sabían la historia de Edmond y Frederick decían que el lord se llevó esa historia con él a la tumba, y hay algunos pocos que dicen que no fue capaz de soportarlo cuando se acercaba a su vejez y lo confesó todo en soledad.

Allistor no respondió nada ante eso. Su madre terminó así, entonces, el tortuoso relato.

—Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, mi amor—Le dijo Eleanor, acariciándole el rostro. Allistor la miró y tomó sus manos—. Perdóname por ocultarte todo esto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, mamá—Dijo casi en un susurro—. No hay nada que perdonar.

—Allistor…—Y ella se apresuró en abrazarlo, pero él no fue capaz de corresponder el abrazo.

—Necesito… necesito salir.

—¿A-a esta hora? —Preguntó ella, preocupada.

—Quiero ir a verla…—Eleanor sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo—Quiero ir a ver a Murron.

Un suspiro se la devolvió.

—Mejor mañana, Allistor—Le dijo Agnus—. Es tarde, necesitas dormir—Miró a su esposa, quien tenía el aspecto de un soldado herido—. Todos necesitamos dormir.

Allistor mira a su padre, y prefiere obedecerle. Antes de ir a su cama va a mojarse la cara, como si el agua pudiera llevarse todo y hacerlo olvidar. Bebe tanto como puede y se va a la cama de paja, con mantas finas y tacto áspero, absolutamente distinta a la cama de Arthur. Al pensar en eso, sacude la cabeza como queriendo espantarse a sí mismo.

Se quita las botas y se tapa hasta la nariz. Cuando ve que Eleanor se le acerca para desearle las buenas noches como si fuera un niño otra vez, la ve alejarse de vuelta y se atreve a preguntar aquello que tan curioso le resultó.

—Mamá—Le dijo. Eleanor volteó hacia él—, esa manta azul… ¿no la tendrás aún?

—¿La quieres? —Le preguntó ella. Por algún motivo, su mirada pareció iluminarse.

Allistor titubeó.

—Sí. O no sé…—Suspiró—. Supongo. ¿La tienes aún? —Insistió.

—Iré a buscarla.

Eleanor fue hacia unos muebles rústicos que Agnus había hecho hace varios años y revolvió entre todas las telas que habían ahí. Al rato, llegó junto a Allistor y le extendió la manta. Era pequeña, de tamaño justo para un niño. Él la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero con una sonrisa que Eleanor reconoció como buena señal. Se sentó a lo indio en la cama y la tomó, percibió que era gruesa y el color era oscuro. Le pareció un lindo detalle, pese a la historia macabra que la acompañaba.

—No me atreví a botarla, pero tampoco quería que tus hermanos la usaran. Siempre ha sido tuya, es lo único que te queda de tu padre.

—Gracias por guardarla, mamá—Le respondió sinceramente.

Eleanor optó entonces por dejarlo solo y que descansara. Debía tener el corazón hecho trizas y aún así Allistor era dulce con ella. Besó la frente de su hijo y caminó hasta la cama que compartía con su esposo.

Allistor, en soledad, arrugó la manta entre sus dedos y suspiró pesadamente, intentando recordar, pero sin poder lograrlo. Tenía alusiones vagas del castillo, pero ni siquiera puede memorizar la escena del matrimonio, ni tampoco la cara de Frederick, pero es capaz de alcanzar a tocar entre sus recuerdos la silueta de ese hombre. Sabe que Arthur es muy parecido a él, y que probablemente también es parecido a Edmond, lo recuerda no muy alto, pero nada más. Frederick no es más que una sombra en él, sin rostro, y sin lugar en su corazón.

Dobló la manta de tal forma en que pudo ubicarla bajo su cabeza, utilizándola de almohada. Era suave y el paso de los años no le había dejado ningún aroma en particular salvo el de lo viejo. Luego de varios intentos, por fin logró dormirse.

Al otro día en la mañana, desayunó con su familia y salió rápidamente. Aún le urgía ir a visitar a Murron, así que no lo pensó dos veces y fue hasta su tumba. La encontró igual, las mismas flores y el mismo anonimato, sin nada que dijera que allí estaba ella y no otra persona. Se sentó en el césped y miró las flores marchitas, como si buscara las palabras exactas que decirle, como si ella pudiera escucharlo. Suspiró tantas veces que no tardó en volver a llorarla. La extrañaba tanto, que ya no le cabía nada más en el pecho. La historia de sus padres lo había devastado, no quería nada más que estar con Murron y llorar en sus faldas hasta dormirse mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Pero ni ella ni su madre podrían consolarlo. Su rostro se contrajo, y lo ocultó entre sus manos como si quisiera evitar que Murron lo viera. Cuando logró volver a respirar con mediana normalidad, se distrajo acomodando flores nuevas en la tumba de su esposa mientras intentaba sonreírle. No quería mostrarse tan triste, pero cómo no, si estaba destruido.

—Murron…—Empezó entonces, sin saber cómo ni por dónde. Tenía demasiadas cosas que contarle, pero prefirió asumir que ella ya lo sabía todo. Irónico, le preguntó—, ¿te habrías casado conmigo si hubieras sabido que tengo sangre inglesa? —rio con amargura—. Seguro que no, pero créeme, no me hubiera conformado. Te habría perseguido todavía más—volvió a reír. Miró hacia el cielo, la luz del día que era tan intensa a esa hora lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos; prefirió volver a mirar la tumba—. Resulta que soy casi tan inglés como el hijo de puta que se atrevió a matarte—Soltó con rencor—. Sí. Él. Mi hermano, el lord—Y debió sacar fuerzas de donde no las había para poder nombrarlo—. Arthur Kirkland.

En ningún momento Allistor sintió que estaba en un monólogo, incluso fue capaz de sentir, quizá llevado por su propio dolor e imaginación, que Murron realmente lo estaba escuchando. Por eso, necesitó muchísimo más valor del que pensó para revelarle lo siguiente.

—Con quien además me acosté—le confesó, avergonzado, pero lo había dejado escapar sin miramientos porque debía de ser rápido y certero—. ¿Te das cuenta, linda? —Le pregunta entonces, quizá más a sí mismo—Me acosté con mi hermano. Y fui capaz de desearlo…

Su voz se quebró, pero la caricia que sintió en su nuca y luego en su mejilla, lo hizo recomponerse. Sabía que estaba solo allí, pero era todo tan insoportable que de alguna forma tenía que sentir comprensión de alguna parte, incluso si venía desde su afectada mente.

No supo qué más decirle, porque de seguro para ella había sido demasiado ya y probablemente lo odiaba, a esas alturas. Sólo una cosa más pudo agregar, lo único que podía decir desde ese lugar, donde la enfrentaba y la perdía al mismo tiempo.

—Perdóname, Murron…—Le rogó, destruido—Realmente nunca te merecí… Perdóname, por favor…

Pero tanto Murron como Kerra, si hubieran estado vivas, le habrían dicho lo mismo que Eleanor le repetiría una y mil veces de ser necesario: no hay nada que perdonarle, no a él, quien menos culpa tiene por los pecados de su padre.

Tal como había sucedido con Frederick y su madre, Alice, Allistor necesitaba visitar la tumba de Murron cada vez que se le hacía necesario ir a llorar su propia historia y no quisiera sobrecargar a Eleanor. Los primeros días fueron casi una estadía completa junto a ella, hasta que comenzó a procesar todo su relato de forma más individual. Llegó el momento en el que le narró a Murron con lujo de detalles todo lo que Eleanor le había contado, cómo se llamaba su madre, cómo la conoció su padre, qué sucedió con ella, y reconoció, también, delante de Murron, que Frederick había tenido una valentía que él no poseyó, que ni siquiera pudo divisar en medio de su desesperación, porque Frederick fue capaz de vengar a Kerra al instante y sin pensarlo, mientras él se había quedado sumergido en su estupefacción y encima después haberse atrevido a sentir deseo por el asesino de su esposa y su propio hermano. No tenía justificación su actuar, por eso se sentía tan culpable, pero no era capaz siquiera de volver a mirarlo a la cara aunque llegaría el punto en el que tuviera que hacerlo y lo sabía. No quería saber nada más de Arthur ni de Inglaterra, pero sí tal vez algún día buscaría esa cabaña y el lugar en donde Kerra fue enterrada. Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas que difícilmente podría soportarlo mucho más. Sí era una empresa arriesgada porque seguro que esas tierras ya eran dominio inglés absoluto, pero valdría la pena, incluso, morir por eso.

Lo comentó con Eleanor y Agnus, quienes se miraron con tristeza, pero Eleanor fue capaz de entender la intranquilidad que lo invadía y pensó que le haría bien viajar a las tierras de su pasado y enfrentarse a él, después de veintidós años de paz y espejismos.

Eleanor tomó las manos de su hijo otra vez y le dijo que agradecía al cielo por la madurez que el muchacho había tenido al escucharla.

—Ten en cuenta, Allistor—Le pidió una última cosa, con la mirada miel nublada por la preocupación— que Arthur es tu hermano. Por favor, no vayas a cometer una locura.

Allistor movió la cabeza en negación.

—No voy a hacerle nada a Arthur ni haré nada en contra de él.

Agnus, entonces, lo miró con desconcierto.

—¿No piensas reclamar tu lugar, hijo? —Le preguntó.

—No, papá. No me interesa.

—Es mejor así, Agnus—Concordó ella con su hijo—. Arthur es peligroso.

Allistor estuvo a punto de replicar pero prefirió quedarse en silencio. Estaba claro que no le tenía miedo, que hacía falta mucho más que un niñito rico y mimado para espantarlo, pero eso no quitaba que decía ser cuidadoso con lo que fuera a hacer.

No buscaba arrebatarle el lugar a Arthur porque qué podría hacer él, un campesino, un cazador que ni siquiera tenía instrucción militar ni modales de noble en un puesto como ese. Que Arthur se quedara allí donde estaba e hiciera de las suyas con sus posesiones y poder, que era de lejos lo único que lo llenaba. Allistor no tenía lugar allí, de ninguna manera.

Así que no dudó en partir hacia el sur cuando todo en él y sus padres se hizo quietud, mas no tranquilidad. Jamás encontraría algo apenas remotamente parecido a la paz sin encarar a Arthur antes, cosa que prefería no hacer pero era necesario sin dudas, así que a caballo partió hacia el sur otra vez, no sin antes ver el llanto de Eleanor quien pensaba que otra vez debía despedirse de él para perderlo. Allistor le dijo que se equivocaba, y que volvería sano y salvo, pero no se lo prometió, porque ya empezaba a tenerle miedo a las promesas.

Cabalgó, entonces, hacia el sur. Cruzó las fronteras, acampó en los bosques, cazaba cuando sentía hambre y se sumergía en los ríos de vez en cuando. Empezaba el verano, y apenas había aumentado la temperatura aún, aunque no se quejaba. Le gustaba el clima frío y pensaba que sería mucho más fácil viajar así.

Junto al equino, el mismo en el que había vuelto a Escocia después de haber estado con Arthur, descansó junto al río. No le faltaba mucho para llegar y si el tiempo acompañaba sería todavía más rápido. Pese a que llevaba un día y un poco más viajando, todavía no podía divisar el castillo inglés y ni siquiera había algún soldado cerca. Se dio cuenta de que hasta su ropa era demasiado evidente y de manera segura podía ser reconocido como escocés incluso a varios metros. Pero qué diablos. Ni aunque se pusiera el traje más inglés de todos el color de su cabello lo delataba de inmediato. Aún no conocía a ningún inglés de pelo rojo ni medianamente anaranjado, todos los que había visto eran endemoniadamente rubios como si fingieran descaradamente una pureza que ninguno poseía. Así como su propio hermano, o su propio padre, incluso. O su abuelo.

Al otro día, fueron necesarias apenas unas horas más de camino hasta que a lo lejos, el castillo de los Kirkland apareció delante de él como un espectro gigante e inerte. No se emocionó, no cambió su expresión, no hizo absolutamente nada más que continuar hasta llegar a la entrada de la fortaleza. Cuando la alcanzó, bajó del caballo y esperó a que los soldados lo vieran, quienes no tardaron en bajar de sus torres y dos de ellos se le acercaron a ordenarle que se mantuviera quieto si no quería terminar muerto y Allistor se mantuvo allí, esperando, levantando los brazos como si se rindiera y los hombres lo tomaron y amarraron sus muñecas. Cuando se iba acercando lo suficiente al castillo, llenó de aire sus pulmones y alzó la cabeza hacia la ventana en donde debía estar la habitación del lord.

—¡ARTHUR! —Reclamó.

Él, que escuchó la voz de Allistor como si hubiera estado al lado suyo, se aproximó a la ventana inmediatamente. Al verlo, se espantó y bajó las escaleras hasta salir.

Cuando los soldados vieron al lord, detuvieron su andar inmediatamente, esperando sus mandatos.

—Ordénales que me suelten—Demandó Allistor, amenazante. Arthur se mantenía con su expresión de interés. Mirando a su hermano y a sus hombres, les hizo una seña a éstos para que lo soltaran. Ellos obedecieron inmediatamente.

Cuando se vieron solos, Arthur le habló por primera vez después de varios meses.

—¿Viniste a hablar, salvaje? —Lo provoca. Allistor siente que sus puños se moverán solos hacia esa adorable carita inglesa si no logra controlarse a sí mismo.

No dice nada, pero le sostiene la mirada verde. Arthur se rinde porque al parecer, Allistor no tiene muchas ganas de saludarlo. Sin más, le dice:

—Sígueme—Y se dispone a entrar al castillo. Allistor mira detrás de él sigilosamente como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen y luego entra detrás del lord.

Hay cosas que Allistor prefiere escuchar de Arthur y no de Eleanor.

* * *

 **...**


	8. A brave heart: I

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A brave heart—

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Allistor entra a la habitación principal del castillo y aunque no es la primera vez que está allí, adivina que aquella debió ser donde también alguna vez había dormido Edmond, Frederick y Catherine y donde Alice se había suicidado. Saber todo aquello le hace creer, por un segundo, que sí es la primera vez que está allí y por extraño que le resulte, de alguna manera logra sentir que pertenece a ese lugar. Fue esa ventana la que colgó el cuerpo de su abuela, Alice, luego de pensar desesperadamente en lo que Edmond era capaz de hacerle a un indefenso recién nacido y a su joven madre. Fue allí donde fue amenazada por su esposo, donde fue encerrada y silenciada, abandonada por todos quienes amó, incluso Frederick. Aquella habitación que había sido testigo de tantas desgracias, y donde él había yacido con Arthur después de que se lo llevara, cosa que inevitablemente le aprieta la garganta. Esas paredes han visto tanto que Allistor desea derribarlas. Sufrimiento, dolor, pecado; una lista siniestra que el muchacho que tanto ha vivido puede describir en su maldita memoria. Acongojado de pronto, necesitó respirar fuertemente por la presión que pareció ahogarlo en apenas segundos. Arthur volteó a verlo cuando lo escuchó suspirar y sonriéndole siniestro, le ordenó:

—Cierra la puerta.

Allistor no obedece de inmediato, se queda mirándolo un momento sin decir nada.

—No voy a acostarme contigo otra vez, si es lo que estás buscando—Le responde, con el semblante tosco.

Arthur se ríe.

—Qué malpensado—Se burla—. No, salvaje. No lo deseo así. Todavía.

Ante esa respuesta que le pareció astuta pero sincera también, obedeció y cerró la habitación. Nada le sorprendía de Arthur, en el fondo. Ya no únicamente estaban solos allí, sino que estaban aislados, porque ningún sonido podía escucharse allí dentro de lo que sucediera afuera, ni nada de lo que sucedería en su interior se manifestaría indicio en el exterior. Todo el contacto con el mundo era esa ventana que daba hacia Escocia, o lo que quedaba de ésta.

—¿Y bien? —Continúa Arthur—¿A qué viniste? —Se sienta en la cama.

Allistor no sabe qué diablos responder. ¿Vino a vengarse? ¿A jugar a ser masoquista por un rato porque de alguna forma retorcida le gustaba lo cruel que Arthur podía llegar a ser con él? ¿Vino a matarlo? ¿A buscar respuestas? Todas las que quería ya las tenía por su madre y si Arthur le daba alguna muy probablemente resultaría ser cizaña. Entonces qué hacía allí, encerrado con él, sin poder hacer más que imaginarse lo que alguna vez había sucedido hace tantos años y recordar lo de hace apenas unos meses, cuando Arthur lo llevó hasta allí para yacer con él.

—La verdad…—Titubea, mostrándose débil—No estoy seguro.

Arthur alza su tupida ceja, extrañado.

—No creo que estés aquí solamente porque querías verme—Vuelve a burlarse.

Allistor endurece la mirada.

—Cállate, enano. Nada de eso.

Arthur ensancha la sonrisa.

—Te escucho, entonces.

Allistor alza la cabeza para volver a mirarlo y siente que todo en él se derrumba como la primera vez, como si de pronto volviera a tener el alma pura y se la volvieran a ennegrecer de golpe. Arthur es tan maldito que con sólo mirarlo puede hacer despertar todo el mal que es capaz de desearle a alguien. No cabe duda en que es la imagen viva de Edmond Kirkland.

Y así lo siente, apenas vuelve a abrir la boca para hablar con él, con lo primero que le da golpes al corazón directamente, recordándola a ella, la menos culpable.

—Querías seguir los pasos de tu abuelo ¿no? Por eso mataste a Murron—La voz le tiembla, y se siente patético.

Arthur ladea la cabeza como un cachorro juguetón.

—Me descubriste—Suelta sonriéndole con socarronería—. Y es _nuestro_ abuelo, por si no te queda claro aún.

—Edmond fue un maldito igual que tú—Responde, lleno de rencor y sin dudar en sus palabras— yo no tengo nada que ver con él.

—Allistor—Lo llama, como si quisiera regañarlo. Por un segundo, pareció ser que el hermano mayor era Arthur y no él—Tus ojos y los míos dicen lo contrario—Se pone de pie. Se le acerca peligrosamente y Allistor siente que quiere salir corriendo de allí, huyendo de fantasmas que no le pertenecen sino a su padre pero se le hacen tan conocidos que inevitablemente siente terror de sí mismo y de donde está, sin reconocerse en nada cuanto siente propio— Eres casi tan Kirkland como yo, te guste o no—y Arthur lo arrincona como a un felino asustado, pese a la altura que los diferencia y que debería serle una ventaja, mas no lo es. Nada de lo que tiene o parece tener puede serle útil para defenderse de él, porque simplemente no se le hace posible—. Y digo casi, porque la mitad de tu sangre es sangre sucia—insiste en burlarse, haciendo un gesto despectivo.

La mano de Allistor se mueve por inercia al cuello de Arthur, encerrándole justo allí donde cualquiera se desesperaría, mas no él, porque por alguna razón sabe que Allistor no sería capaz de hacerle nada. Tiene a su favor que es su hermano y que no podría planear venganza contra él por lo mismo. Arthur sabe que Allistor tiene un alma demasiado noble, y él tiene una mente demasiado fría. Son un abismo de diferencia, pese a la mirada verde, a la expresión britana, a la piel blanca.

—Sangre sucia, dices—Le espeta en un susurro furioso—, claro que es sangre sucia, la tuya y la de los Kirkland. Son todos unos malditos, partiendo por ti.

Arthur se sostiene del brazo de Allistor, le sujeta la mirada verde cargada de odio y dolor, incitándolo a que apriete, provocándolo. Arthur odia esa mirada que pese a todo sigue siendo bondadosa, es una llama que no podrá apagar jamás y eso lo hace enfurecerse. Allistor merece sufrir y ser cruel igual que él o incluso más.

—El abuelo tenía razón—Escupe de pronto, tan despectivo como puede; una lucha implícita que no llega a concretarse nunca—, mi padre debió matarte cuando naciste.

Allistor aprieta en verdad ahora el cuello de Arthur y lo acerca hacia sí hasta percibir su aliento agitado contra su rostro. Arthur le inspira todo lo malo que es capaz de sentir, hasta resultarle increíble.

Cuando estuvo a punto de replicar, el lord volvió a hablar, y una sonrisa más siniestra que cualquier otra que Allistor haya visto en él se dibujó en su boca.

Se le acababa de ocurrir algo maravilloso para hacerlo enojar.

—Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que Eleanor te dijo que a tu madre la mató el abuelo.

Allistor siente, entonces, ser aplastado por una presión inconmensurable que lo debilita por completo, asustándose de lo que Arthur pudiera decir, y no puede reaccionar cuando éste, con una fuerza desconocida, se suelta, lo agarra de la ropa y lo ase hacia sí y lo empuja hasta sentarlo en la cama, subiendo sobre él a horcajadas hasta acercarse a su boca otra vez. Allistor no es capaz de responder ni de defenderse.

—Pues, te mintió.

—Arthur…—Lo llama, casi suplicándole que cierre la boca, que lo deje irse y ya no vuelva a torturarlo nunca más. Pero él lo ignora mientras le busca los labios con los propios y lo reduce a nada y lo vuelve insignificante al extenderlo cuán largo es sobre la cama, con él encima, en sus caderas, agitándose su respiración y el fulgor de sus ojos. No hay nada que Arthur disfrute más que eso, ver a Allistor sumido en sí mismo, debajo de él, sometido a su voluntad y deseo. Siempre bajo él, furioso, herido, moribundo y excitado.

—Kerra murió en el parto—Le dice, burlón, cruel, sádico y enfermo, sacando toda la podredumbre que tiene en el corazón, y Allistor no puede defenderse—. ¿Y quieres saber por qué murió?

Su boca se acerca y se acerca hasta rozar la suya y él, un muerto que respira, incapaz de responder, de defenderse, de sacárselo de encima.

—Porque era débil. Igual que tú.

Entonces su corazón se detiene. Se vuelve un torbellino irracional.

—Tu madre murió por tu culpa—Saca la lengua, pretendiendo buscar la de él entre los labios de Allistor, pero éste reaccionó de su estado de muerte.

No necesitó un segundo más para volverse un animal. Gritó, con el corazón destrozado, con los ojos rojos y mojados, volviendo a tomarlo del cuello y enterrarlo contra el colchón, dispuesto a matarlo. Quería despedazarlo con sus propias manos y hacerlo desaparecer porque un ser tan siniestro como él no merecía poseer el don del aliento. Por qué le hacía tanto daño, se preguntaba casi de manera irracional, si Allistor jamás le hizo nada, sólo sabía de su existencia casi como si el nombre de Arthur Kirkland fuera una leyenda, lejana a él y a la vida tranquila que deseaba tener.

—¡ERES UN DEMONIO, KIRKLAND! —Le gritaba, mientras sentía que lo odiaba cada vez más, segundo a segundo y lloraba como un niño. Arthur logró defenderse de él golpeándole la cara con el puño.

Sólo así lo soltó. El lord, que por primera vez se vio medianamente sorprendido, tosió repetidas veces y respiraba apresurado para que el aire volviera a circular por su cuerpo. Allistor se sujetó el pómulo, revisándose los dedos por si tenía sangre. El golpe casi lo había hecho caer de la cama al suelo.

Segundos después, Arthur empezó a reír.

—Bien, lograste comportarte como un hombre por primera vez—ironiza.

—¡CÁLLATE, ANIMAL!

Allistor le muestra una expresión que parece sacada de la obra de arte más bella que Arthur haya visto alguna vez. Es una contradicción en sí mismo. Ceño fruncido, ojos llorosos, cara de demonio rojo. Desea lanzarse sobre él y que lo posea como la primera vez, con ese rencor maltraído, y que le desgarre el corazón hasta hacerlo creer inocentemente que aún puede sentir algo por alguien. Pero su hermano mayor, con el alma ya no rota sino hecha trizas, se aleja de él buscando la salida. Arthur lo detiene del brazo.

—No irás a ninguna parte aún.

—¡NO VAS A DARME ORDENES, ARTHUR! ¡NO DESPUÉS DE…!

Y hubiera seguido gritando su dolor, pero el lord no lo deja. Un agarre tan fuerte que lo neutraliza todo, lo encierra, pero no lo elimina. Arthur lo controla con amenazas, con violencia, con la sutileza de un demonio silencioso y la experiencia de un poderoso ser. Es fuerte y recio aún con su casi completa adultez, y lo tironea, lo engulle como un monstruo en la cama otra vez. Allistor gruñe cuando siente que su hermano, el lord, se le sienta en las caderas y filtra sus manos bajo su ropa tanteando la piel caliente de su torso, lo terso de sus músculos.

—Cierra la boca, salvaje…—Le dice en susurros cerca de los labios. Allistor quiere defenderse, oh, cuánto quiere, pero se le hace imposible. Es como si la sangre se le estuviera escurriendo de entre sus dedos hacia el vacío y no puede contraatacarlo.

Contra ese veneno no puede luchar. Esa extraña excitación que experimenta cuando es Arthur el que lo desea así y se manifiesta dispuesto a ofrecérsele en bandeja, como si su jugarreta fuera siempre el mismo fuego peligroso e incontrolable que se convierte en torbellinos. La provocación, la cacería, la venganza hecha encuentro sexual y después el sufrimiento que le toca vivir. Ha sido inteligente la forma en que se le acerca con esas intenciones, para después desaparecer.

Disipada su voluntad, Allistor recibe en su boca la lengua de Arthur que lo saborea entero y que le danza sobre las caderas haciéndolo despertar de un largo sueño y le entierra las uñas en el pecho como una bestia. Sabe que lo que vendrá será otra infidelidad a Murron y otra contradicción, pero es la única forma que existe para desquitarse con Arthur. Y se deja hacer, simplemente. Deja que Arthur le saque la ropa a tirones excepto la kilt por lo encantador que le resulta, que se desnude él, que vaya con su boca hacia donde no debe y le arranque bocanadas de aire caliente hasta sentir que todo a su alrededor se nubla, menos la nuca de su hermano que sube y baja mientras sus labios lo rodean. Luego, lo inevitable. Una ráfaga de aire caliente sobre su boca; el aliento de Arthur y su bestial voz, como la suya, que se queja ahogadamente al sentir que lo está invadiendo completamente. Se miran, uno con vergüenza y el otro con autoridad, mientras jamás deja de humillarlo y de gemir por su causa, el intenso placer que le provoca estar con él no se comparará jamás con nada ni nadie, puede estar seguro de eso, pese a sus cortos diecisiete años.

Se impulsa con sus manos sobre el pecho de su hermano y sonríe al ver cómo éste aprieta los dientes evitando jadear, pero Arthur sabe que Allistor lo está disfrutando también, se le nota en los ojos, los que conoce demasiado bien, porque los mismos suyos. Le enfurece que los ojos de Allistor sean más parecidos a los de Frederick que los de él. Allistor no merece nada de su padre, nada de lo que alguna vez le perteneció y lo que pudo haberle ofrecido de no ser por las trágicas circunstancias en las que nació, y por la maldición que cargaba al ser tan inglés como escocés.

Las uñas de Arthur lo rasgan entero y el ardor en su piel lo hace soltar sonidos desde su garganta que no pueden ser interpretados como otra cosa que los rugidos de una bestia. Arthur le sonríe complacido, intenta sujetarlo del rosto como si se tratara de la más tierna amante, y Allistor sacude la cabeza con violencia, evitándolo. Arthur no se conforma, e insiste con rudeza. Lo sujeta de la quijada, de los hombros, del cuello, obligándolo a erguirse. Allistor lo hace y rodea su cintura con su brazo, y con el otro se apoya en la cama para darse impulso. Tener a Arthur gimiéndole tan cerca lo embriaga de sensaciones extrañas, como si fuera transportado al infierno y traído de vuelta en menos de un segundo. No interviene jamás en el vaivén serpenteante del lord, sólo lo deja moverse a su antojo, y aprieta los dientes contra la boca de su hermano. Tiene tanto calor que cree que se está quemando vivo y los gritos de Arthur en su oído, que además le muerde el lóbulo, lo están haciendo enloquecer. No puede negar que es extraordinario lo bien que se siente saborear el pecado, la perversión, con su propia lengua y manos, rodeando las fauces del diablo y huyendo de ellas en el tiempo justo. Pero no es suficiente sólo dejarse amedrentar y amenazar. Quiere reaccionar, quiere tentar.

Su mano apoyada en la cama viaja por el estómago lampiño de Arthur y desciende más y más, dando inmediatamente con la piel más sensible del cuerpo que le baila y lo encierra con exquisita precisión. Él también lo encierra, entonces, entre sus dedos, y el placer que le otorga no lo concibe cercano al odio, ni a los deseos de venganza. Es algo que no puede explicarse ni podrá hacerlo jamás, porque su mente y corazón resultaron ser, finalmente, cosas que en el fondo no conocía tanto.

Arthur abre la boca, extasiado. La mano de su hermano lo acompaña en sus propias embestidas, acariciándolo como si todo lo que el lord hiciera fuera para deleite de Allistor, como si éste disfrutara también de verle las facciones deformadas por el placer, de su cara enrojecida, de su piel perlada y lampiña. Cuando Arthur abre los ojos, ve que Allistor lo mira fijamente, como si lo obligara a moverse más, a gemir más, a provocarlo más. Y cuando Arthur aumenta la velocidad de sus caderas, sujeta el rostro de su hermano con sus manos desesperadas y lo besa con hambre de animal carnívoro, mordiéndolo, invadiéndolo todo. Cuando acaba, Allistor le ahoga el potente jadeo mientras, también, intenta ahogarse a sí mismo al llenar el interior de Arthur.

Luego, quietud. Como si una tormenta furiosa acabara de irse, dejando tras su paso una calma susceptible. Se abraza a Arthur como si se aferrara a él, arrastra sus labios por su hombro, su pecho, su cuello. Es como si quisiera devorarlo y hacerlo desaparecer, saciarse de él de una vez y para siempre, mientras Arthur sigue jadeando por su causa, con risa fascinada, echada su cordura sobre el cuerpo del escocés a quien tanto ha logrado corromper. Allistor respira aún, apoyado en Arthur, en su arrepentimiento mal trecho y su delirante obsesión.

De pronto vuelve en sí. Lo toma de la cintura y lo abandona en la cama, sentándolo en el colchón, y él, adolorido, se echa hacia adelante y llora su desconsuelo. Recuerda a Murron, y se le hace tan lejana, que pareciera ser una aparición de sus sueños, escondida en sus más irrisorias fantasías, y no la mujer que una vez amó. Arthur lo mira, la espalda ancha, desnuda, doblegada por el sufrimiento. Sonríe, satisfecho.

—Puedes irte, si quieres.

Allistor se voltea hacia él con la mirada eyectada de veneno y rencor.

—Eres un ser vil…—le escupe. Siente que todo el cuerpo le tiembla por el sexo reciente, y por la ira que es tanta, que no sabe cómo expresar—estás podrido por dentro…—continúa como si fuera el odio y no la muerte lo que lo hace agonizar.

Arthur suelta una carcajada. Allistor la apagará con un golpe certero, haciéndolo sangrar dolor y desesperación. Le dice, con el tono más ofensivo que puede utilizar:

—Eres tú el que mató a su madre, no yo.

La risa de Arthur se anula por completo. Siente que el mundo se le encoje hasta aplastarlo.

—Cállate… —Le ordena, hecho un demonio entristecido, como un ángel exiliado del cielo—. Cállate o te juro que…

—¿La recuerdas, no es así? —Lo interrumpe. Su voz grave y cruel como nunca antes se escuchó—¿Recuerdas lo que le hiciste? —Se desquicia. Allistor se le acerca como un felino hambriento dispuesto a devorarlo—¿Sabes que le bebiste hasta la última gota de vida y la terminaste matando?

Arthur abre más y más los ojos, y por primera vez, siente miedo. Miedo de su hermano mayor, de un campesino escocés, de un pobre diablo abandonado por su padre y huérfano de madre que no pertenece a ninguna parte, que vagará entre dos mundos eternamente.

Se arrastra hacia atrás, Allistor lo sigue hasta que Arthur choca su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Jura que en cualquier momento escuchará a su hermano rugirle como un león. Tiembla como un cobarde.

—Lady Catherine merecía algo mucho mejor que tú.

—¡Cállate!

Lo golpea otra vez, con su puño. No se da cuenta cuando sus ojos se humedecieron, cuando por sus mejillas resbalaron dos lágrimas hasta perderse en el final de su rostro de niño. Allistor sonríe, siniestro, dolido, como un enfermo apartado de todo cuanto le pertenece, y vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Kerra murió porque Edmond la asesinó, en cambio Lady Catherine fue asesinada de a poco, por su propio hijo.

Arthur no dice nada, intentando ahogar su pavor. Traga saliva, desesperado. Pero eso no es suficiente para Allistor, quien ya logró saborear la crueldad y no quiere ni puede detenerse.

—Y voy a reclamar mi puesto como lord—Continúa—. Voy a desplazarte, y serás peor que el tipo que cuida tus caballos. Serás la escoria de Inglaterra, y de Escocia, y de todo cuanto esté bajo el dominio de Eduardo. Serás como la lepra. Todos huirán de ti, y serás despreciable.

Sigue sin decir nada.

—Y entonces podrás encontrarte con tu madre—Ensancha la sonrisa, y lo hiere donde más le duele—¡Porque te irás al mismo infierno a donde la mandaste a ella!

Y el corazón de Arthur se enciende como nunca, furioso y herido.

—¡CÁLLATE, BASTARDO!

Se le lanza encima dispuesto a golpearlo con todo lo que tiene. Lo deja de espalda en la cama, y a horcajadas, lo golpea en la cara tantas veces con los puños que siente que las manos se le duermen. Allistor lo detiene de las muñecas de pronto, con los labios rotos, empujándolo y yendo directamente con los puños hacia la nariz de Arthur, los pómulos, la quijada, pretendiendo quebrarle todos los huesos y deformarle la cara a golpes limpios. Arthur le respondió con agilidad y velocidad, Allistor lo hizo con fuerza y certeza; y la escena de violencia se convirtió en el espacio propicio de un rencor que durante tantos años se intentó esconder en el corazón del poder político de Inglaterra. Era el resultado inevitable del secreto de un hombre que cargó durante demasiados años sus pecados. Su recuerdo sangraba con sus hijos, con el odio enterrado en cada corazón, con la ira de un infierno que esperaba aún, expectante.

La sucia pelea se extendió todo cuanto la energía les alcanzó, y luego de varios minutos, era Arthur quien llevaba la ventaja cuando ambos se percataron del ridículo que estaban haciendo y de lo triste que debían verse si alguien más hubiera estado allí mirándolos. Lo tenía sujeto del pelo a punto de propiciarle el golpe de gracia cuando se percató de lo cansado que estaba y de lo sucia que había quedado la habitación, las colchas de la cama, el piso, las paredes, su propia cara y la de su hermano. Al soltarlo, Allistor cayó rendido sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos. Pensó en lo irónico que era todo eso: estaban igual de cansados y satisfechos que cuando habían terminado de tener sexo, hacía apenas unos momentos. Quizá su única forma de entenderse era esa, el único lenguaje que compartían. La violencia, la herida, el sexo, el desprecio.

Arthur se sentó a su lado, apretándose la cara contra las manos como si aquel gesto pudiera eliminarle los moretones y la piel rota. Allistor se tanteó los labios y el ardiente dolor lo manifestó todo. Había sido suficiente.

—Te odio—Le escupió Arthur de pronto. Allistor lo miró, incrédulo.

Se arrodilló en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo, con cara de pregunta evidente. Arthur no se molestó en explicarle nada, y luego de lavarse la cara con el agua que la servidumbre había dejado en su habitación esa mañana, se dispuso a vestirse. Su hermano lo siguió con los ojos durante todo el trayecto que hizo entre la cama y el mueble de madera que guardaba sus trajes impecables de noble. Comenzó a ataviarse de a poco, como si nadie lo mirara, como si contara con la misma privacidad de siempre, mientras a cada momento, iba escondiéndose del daño que Allistor había conseguido hacerle directamente al corazón. Cuando terminó de envolverse elegantemente, Arthur ya había regresado a su expresión socarrona, de absoluta indiferencia y disfrute, como si Allistor jamás hubiera logrado tocar su más profunda llaga y haberlo herido sin piedad. Su mirada se tornó igual que la del primer día, cuando tomó su caballo blanco hacia Glasgow a buscarlo y traerlo a Inglaterra. Pese a su cara amedrentada y la sangre que aún brotaba de sus heridas, se recompone de éstas, tanto las visibles como las invisibles y de éstas últimas lo hace de una manera sorprendentemente rápida y ágil. O quizá, simplemente, las esconde con notable destreza. De pie frente a él, lo miró con superioridad.

—No pensé que supieras la historia de mi madre—Le comentó como si nada.

—Todo el mundo la sabe, enano—Le responde, rencoroso.

Arthur ríe brevemente mientras se acomoda los guantes.

—Admito que tocaste una fibra sensible—continúa como quien habla sobre el clima—. Pero te equivocaste, salvaje. Yo no tengo puntos débiles.

—Eso está por verse.

Arthur sube sus pupilas hacia él.

—Te tienes confianza—dice, irónico.

Allistor insiste en querer hacerlo ver débil, porque de una forma despiadada y psicótica, le gustó tenerlo en su mano por un segundo, furioso e indefenso, como un insecto a punto de ser aplastado. No pensaba tomar el puesto de lord, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero era necesario asustar a ese chiquillo. Lo logró, sí, pero su capacidad de resiliencia era impresionante. Arthur era un enemigo demasiado bien planteado, y a diferencia de él, Allistor sí había resultado afectado. Necesita comprobar lo más rápido posible cómo fue que Kerra murió, porque no se perdonaría jamás ser el culpable de su muerte. Hasta ese momento, era movido por el odio, o por algo indescriptible hacia Arthur, y hacia Frederick y Edmond, y todo cuanto hubiera que saber de entre los Kirkland. Pero ser movido por un rencor hacia sí mismo, además de todo lo que ya ha vivido, no lo soportaría.

Es en lo que piensa, cuando Arthur se sienta a su lado. Allistor lo mira con desprecio, como si se le hiciera asquerosamente increíble que por sus venas corra la misma sangre que por las suyas.

El lord, marcado su rostro casi por completo por las heridas, le mira los labios. Allistor tiene la boca casi completamente rota, pero él, de alma sucia y pecaminosa, quiere seguir destrozándosela. Se acerca un poco, y luego más, hasta rozarla con la suya. Escucha que el pelirrojo se queja, pero no se aleja. Burlista, le da un inocente beso y se separa de él, como si se estuviera despidiendo. Se dirige a la puerta, abriéndola completamente.

—Ya vete, salvaje—Le ordena. La voz autoritaria que está acostumbrado a usar con la servidumbre, ahora la usa con él.

Allistor se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta.

—Y sobre lo de desplazarme—alza la mirada hacia él, quien le da la espalda—, no te conviene. No sé si lo has notado, pero tú y tu incivilizada nación están en desventaja.

—No te preocupes—Le responde Allistor. No gira a mirarlo—. No pienso quitarte nada.

—No podrías, tampoco—continúa con tono burlón—. Eres un bastardo, no tienes el derecho que tengo yo.

Allistor hace ademán de mirarlo hacia atrás, pero no lo hace. Al salir hacia el pasillo, una mujer joven, posiblemente alguna cocinera o algo así, lo queda mirando espantada. Allistor se limpia bruscamente la sangre seca de la boca y se dispone a salir de allí. No tuvo ningún sentido ir hacia el castillo de los Kirkland, salvo por el dolor, la suciedad, el pecado, porque salvo por todo eso, Allistor no pudo sacar nada en limpio.

Volvió a casa en su caballo. No descansó ningún día, sólo quería llegar y lavarse esas heridas. Estaba atardeciendo cuando se adentró en el bosque hacia Escocia, y llegó al día siguiente, también al atardecer. No había comido ni bebido y Eleanor lo notó al instante, horrorizada por el aspecto de su hijo, por las heridas y los moretones que traía en la cara. El aspecto de Allistor era cada vez más deplorable y se le pasó por la mente prohibirle regresar a Inglaterra, pero sabía que no tenía sentido hacer algo como eso. Al entrar a la casa con él, Haydn y Charles miraron a Allistor con pena infantil haciéndolo sonreír con tristeza, y quisieron ayudar a su madre a curarle las heridas a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué pasó con Arthur? —Preguntó ella, mientras tocaba delicadamente con el pañuelo más suave que encontró la piel del joven, luego de que los gemelos se fueron a juguetear afuera. Allistor se quejaba quedamente, y al escuchar la pregunta de su madre guardó silencio abrupto. Segundos después respondió con voz acartonada y seca:

—Nada, además de lo que es evidente—Dijo, y zanjó el tema.

Eleanor respetó el tono cortante de su hijo y no insistió más, no por ese día ni los próximos siguientes, donde el silencio de Allistor era tan preocupante como terrible. Era como volver a tener que relatar historias pasadas cargadas de dolor, igual que una constante repetición de un suceso doloroso. Eleanor, expectante, pensaba todos los días que en cualquier momento Allistor volvería a pedir explicaciones, hasta que en Glasgow, una mañana nublada, apareció un sacerdote buscándolo.

Agnus lo hizo pasar, y el anciano hombre vestido de sotana, preguntó desesperadamente por el mayor de sus hijos, llamándolo como si se le hubiera perdido. El hombre escocés le informó que no estaba, que volvería en un rato, que probablemente andaba cazando o visitando la tumba de su esposa. El sacerdote se sentó en una de las sillas de la casa con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la cocina, fija y gélida. Permaneció quietísimo allí, como si le hubieran arrancado el alma a voluntad, hasta que casi al medio día, la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

Allistor entraba con su arco colgando a su espalda y un conejo suspendido de un cordel, para la cena de esa tarde. Pese a la mirada cargada de incertidumbre, fue capaz de besar la frente de su madre al saludarla. El sacerdote, como si hubiera volver de su propia mente, alzó su profunda mirada azul, y lo vio. Sonrió sinceramente.

Ese joven era Allistor, el hijo de su amigo, de Frederick Kirkland y Kerra McCollough, su confidente, su más cercano ser humano en todo el mundo. El sacerdote lloró al reconocerlo inmediatamente, incluso antes de que Eleanor lo presentara, y cómo no haberlo hecho si desde lejos, ese muchacho tenía la misma mirada de Frederick, las mismas heridas, la misma pureza mancillada. Poniéndose de pie caminó hacia él con paso tembloroso y envejecido, y todo lo que dijo durante ese momento había sido fiel reflejo de lo primero que inundó el corazón del anciano.

—Tienes los ojos de tu padre—Su mano blanca y arrugada rozó la mejilla del muchacho, como si lo venerara—, Allistor Kirkland.

* * *

 **...**


	9. A brave heart: II

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A brave heart—

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Allistor, con desconfianza evidente y el semblante endurecido, tomó con fuerza desmedida la muñeca del anciano, alejándola de su rostro. Éste no se quejó, ni hizo mueca alguna de dolor, pero Eleanor dio un respingo y Agnus se le acercó tomándolo de los hombros para calmarlo. El joven no dejó de mirar al sacerdote jamás.

—Yo entiendo, hijo—Dijo comprensivamente él—, lo entiendo todo, absolutamente todo.

Allistor no relajó su expresión, pero sí sintió cómo su mirada se nublaba.

—Allistor, mi amor…—Habló entonces Eleanor, tocando con sus manos la muñeca de su hijo, intentando que soltara al anciano—, escúchalo…

La voz suplicante de la mujer convenció a medias a Allistor de soltarla y dejarla caer.

El sacerdote volvió a mirarlo hacia arriba. Su espalda encorvada, rostro arrugado, voz rasposa y movimientos temblorosos. Bastó un segundo para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Mamá—Dijo Allistor, sin dejar de mirar al recién llegado—, ya no quiero saber nada más…—Suplicó, dolido. Eleanor necesitó respirar profundamente porque juraba que el corazón se le detendría de tristeza.

—Es necesario, hijo…—Insistió el anciano.

—Escúchalo, Allistor—Demandó Agnus entonces, lo más comprensivo que pudo. El muchacho miró a su padre, aún en negación.

—Yo conocí a lord Frederick como nadie en el mundo—Continuó el sacerdote. Eleanor abrió demás sus ojos, recordando los rumores. Entonces, pensó, Frederick sí había contado sus pecados antes de desaparecer—. Lo conocí tanto, quizás, como tu madre lo hizo…

—Ya no quiero saber nada de eso—Insistió Allistor.

—Yo entiendo—Repitió el anciano. Buscó una silla donde sentarse y Agnus acudió rápidamente a prestarle una. Se dejó caer en el mueble y sus sotanas amplias resbalaron por su envejecido cuerpo—. Yo entiendo, hijo. Pero es necesario que me escuches.

Una tos seca atacó su garganta de pronto. Eleanor buscó agua, brindándosela. Él agradeció sentidamente.

—Allistor—Insistió ella entonces—el padre ha viajado durante muchos días para verte y su condición no es la óptima. Por favor…

—Sólo así podré dejar este mundo en paz—Se sinceró el anciano de pronto, interrumpiéndola. Eleanor lo miró con tristeza.

—Por favor, mi amor…—Insistió.

Allistor miró a Agnus y suspiró pesadamente. Él le dio la orden de que lo hiciera sin decir palabra y el pobre muchacho debió resignarse a reabrir heridas que aún, pese a los días, permanecían frescas.

Se sentó junto al sacerdote y miró atentamente cuando Agnus y Eleanor salieron de la casa, dejándolos solos. Miró el arrugado rostro, y su mirada envejecida casi lo paraliza. Carraspeó nerviosamente y sostuvo sus codos en sus rodillas desnudas.

—Eres más parecido a Frederick que Arthur, sin duda—Dijo él, sonriendo tristemente al recordar a su amigo.

—No sé si eso me enorgullece tanto—Confesó Allistor, mirando el suelo.

—Debería, hijo—Reafirma el anciano—. Frederick era un hombre bueno. Y aunque te parezca difícil de entender, no te dejó con la familia de tu madre porque no te quisiera: al contrario. Te adoraba como nadie en el mundo. Siempre hablaba de ti cuando conversábamos. No justifico el actuar de ese muchacho, tu hermano, pero hay un motivo por el que él es así contigo.

Allistor sintió que todo el cuerpo se le quebraba cuando el sacerdote le mencionó a Arthur. Recordarlo era despertar el odio visceral que constantemente creía muerto, pero que en realidad permanecía dormido en su corazón.

—¿Quién era usted para mi padre? —Preguntó por fin él, entonces, sintiendo un calor extraño inundarle el pecho al referirse a Frederick como su padre. El anciano, entonces, sonríe sinceramente y con gratitud, haciendo movimientos aparentemente errantes al intentar acercársele un poco.

—Soy el padre Armand, y era amigo de tu padre. Yo sé toda su historia, la de tu madre, Kerra, la de Catherine, la tuya y la de Arthur. Tengo cada detalle aquí, vivo y despierto—Se apuntó las sienes con evidente parsimonia.

Allistor se revolvió en la silla, inquieto. Respirando profundamente, se armó de valor.

—¿Qué tiene que decirme que yo aún no sepa, padre Armand?

.

La hoguera terminó de arder al atardecer, cuando el cielo se tornó tan rojo como el fuego que consumió a Catherine, como el cabello de la única mujer que amó de verdad. Frederick miró a su lado, donde Arthur estaba de pie, tambaleándose por su corta edad. Tenía un año recién cumplido cuando su madre murió, presa de un demonio que la carcomió por dentro sin aviso ni piedad. Y el niño, que casi era un bebé aún, miró a su padre de vuelta. Frederick torció su expresión por el dolor indescriptible que sintió en el corazón.

—Perdóname, Arthur—Dijo simplemente. Arthur ladeó su cabecita sin entender, clavando en él sus ojos verdes.

Frederick lloró toda esa noche, en una soledad y amargura que no compartió con nadie jamás. Arthur, como era costumbre desde que Catherine apenas podía mantenerse despierta por unos minutos en el día, dormía en su habitación exclusiva, que era irrisoriamente amplia para apenas un bebé, acompañado de dos mujeres que cuidaban de su bienestar durante la noche, y también durante el día. El lord, roto su corazón y su mirada eternamente, jamás fue capaz, si quiera, de atender a Arthur como hubiera querido hacerlo con Allistor, o como Catherine hubiera deseado de no ser por su trágico final. Arthur se crio entre algodones, enseñanza fuerte y completa, acabado conocimiento en literatura y de cristiano entorno educativo, pero solitario, ajeno a la figura de su padre, a sus mimos y felicitaciones.

La única preocupación del lord fue su cargo político, figurar indiferencia respecto a Escocia delante del rey de Inglaterra y los otros lores ingleses, para que luego, en la soledad nocturna, llorara sus desgracias como el primer día. Arthur, cuando comenzó a caminar con mayor destreza, ya lograba discernir apenas qué era lo que a su padre le sucedía e intentaba bajar de su cama y abrir la puerta de su habitación sin despertar a las mujeres que lo cuidaban, pero aún no se atrevía a caminar hacia la habitación de su padre, la más grande del castillo, y también la más lúgubre y oscura.

Cuando Arthur tenía tres años, se atrevió por primera vez a abrir esa puerta. Sentía que estaba frente a una leyenda, un mito de su país, como si su padre fuera una de esas criaturas que deambulan por los bosques sin ser detectadado. Apenas alcanzaba a bajar la manilla así que hizo más ruido del esperado, y cuando logró entrar, vio a su padre echado sobre lo que parecía ser un escritorio, con un montón de hojas de papel encima, tinta, y botellas de vino vacías. Arthur supo que no dormía, y pensó en acercársele, porque pese a su corta edad y a su irracional comportamiento infantil, sabía que él era su padre, y que era la única persona que estaría siempre con él, o eso le decía su instinto.

—¿Papá? —Lo llamó tiernamente en un balbuceo, aún le costaba un poco hablar. Frederick no lo escuchó la primera vez, así que Arthur insistió—Papá…

Sacudió con sus pequeñas manos el brazo de su padre, apenas perturbándolo. Frederick, al sentir la insignificante presión, miró hacia un lado.

Vio a Arthur de pie, descalzo, con un camisón blanco que lo cubría por completo. Le estiraba los brazos con notable entusiasmo mientras le sonreía, para que lo cargara y estuviera con él. pero Frederick no era capaz de eso ni de nada.

—Arthur, ¿qué haces despierto? —Dijo, de forma tan insípida que el niño borró su sonrisa. Bajó los brazos de a poco.

—Papá…—Lo volvió a llamar, sin saber qué decirle realmente. Frederick se puso de pie y lo cargó en brazos, llevándolo de vuelta a su habitación.

—No te levantes de tu cama de noche, Arthur.

—Pero yo quería dormir contigo…

—No puedes.

—Pero...

—Basta, Arthur.

El lord ignoró las lágrimas de su hijo, la tristeza que le mostraba en su infantil rostro al acostarlo de nuevo en su cama, lejos de él, y el llanto quedo que se escuchó despacio, como un susurro traído por la brisa, cuando cerró la puerta por fuera.

Volvió a su habitación. Lanzándose en la cama en absoluto silencio, volvió a rogarle perdón a su hijo menor, sin hablarle, sin manifestarse empírico frente a sus ojos pero sí encerrándose en sí mismo hasta carcomerse por dentro.

Arthur insistió en las noches siguientes hasta que consiguió dormir abrazado a su padre una sola vez, pero al niño tampoco le entusiasmó mucho. Frederick dormía a su lado como si quisiera evitar tocarlo, como si se le hiciera lejano. De alguna forma, pese a no recordarla ni poder formar una imagen de ella en su frágil memoria, extrañaba a su madre. De seguro Catherine lo hubiera querido como Frederick, sentía, no lo hacía.

Arthur cumplió los siete años. Una fiesta sencilla donde Frederick no alardeó de su hijo, y donde las familias nobles se agruparon para celebrarlo. Un sacerdote lo bendijo, y la comida y la bebida se esparció por todas partes. El día siguiente fue uno de los más pesados para la servidumbre y aunque Arthur intentó ayudar a las dos mujeres que lo criaban, Frederick insistió en que debía concentrarse en sus clases de esgrima y montura por ese día.

Uno de los lores más importantes de Inglaterra, que ya estaba a punto de heredar su puesto a su hijo mayor, le obsequió un caballo. En ese momento, era un pony, y Arthur supo que se convertiría en prácticamente su mejor amigo. Era un niño solitario y no acostumbraba a hacerse amigos muy rápido, así que se esmeró durante varios días en aprender a montarlo. Lo llamó Atila, por Roma y los hunos, que comenzaban a entusiasmarle en sus clases de historia con el abad. Atila creció junto con él y cuando el equino vivía la plena adultez, Arthur rozaba ya los catorce años.

Comenzaba a desarrollarse. Estaba más alto, su espalda estaba ensanchándose, su voz se hacía grave y cualquier escote femenino o mirada coqueta de alguna doncella lo hacía sonrojarse. Arthur era un chico guapo, sin dudas, y el poder político de su padre lo hacía mucho más atractivo en verdad. Inglaterra aumentaba sus dominios hacia el norte, cada día más, y Frederick parecía satisfecho con ello. El lord sentía, en el fondo, que de alguna manera tenía que reivindicarle a su familia todos los errores que había cometido. Sin embargo, por más que esperaba saciar su herido corazón, jamás logró llegar a pensar en serio que Allistor había sido un error, que haberse enamorado de Kerra había sido un error. Y cada vez que miraba a Arthur pasearse por el castillo acompañado de otros lores ingleses, de ir a visitar al rey y volver satisfecho, sabía que de alguna forma, Arthur era la redención que por tantos años esperó. Una redención que se le hacía amarga como la mentira.

Arthur llegaba a menudo con entusiasmo del castillo principal inglés, donde conversaba con Eduardo y le hacía saber sus planes de conquista. Con esa misma sonrisa de expectación llegaba donde Frederick a contárselo, sonriente y radiante jovencito de cabello rubio alborotado, espesas cejas y ojos profundamente verdes, lo suficientemente parecido a Frederick como para que la gente lo identificaran con él, pero no tanto como hubiera deseado después de saber que él no era el único hijo que el lord había engendrado. Frederick lo miraba, sentía que la sonrisa infantil que era propia de Catherine le atravesaba el corazón hasta desgarrarlo, y simplemente palmeaba su hombro, incentivándolo. Arthur solía esperar más, pero si ha de ser sincero, la sola mirada de su padre era capaz de hacerle el día completo y llenarlo de vitalidad.

Una noche, en la que ambos cenaban en el gran comedor del castillo, rodeado de la servidumbre y de cocineros, Arthur se atrevió a preguntarle a Frederick por su madre. Le dice que se acuerda de su nombre, pero no de cómo era físicamente. Frederick contrae el semblante en una mueca contrariada.

—Catherine era una mujer buena—Dice sin mucho entusiasmo. Ni siquiera mira a Arthur a la cara.

—Sí, pero… ¿cómo era? ¿era bonita? —Preguntó con tono infantil, insistiendo, no dispuesto a rendirse y arriesgándolo todo en querer entablar una conversación con su padre. Frederick hizo algo parecido a una media sonrisa.

—Era muy hermosa, Arthur—Le confiesa. De pronto su expresión se ablanda un poco, pero no porque le guste mucho recordar—. Era pequeña, de manos finas, y de piel muy, muy blanca. Tenía los ojos claros y el rostro fino. Era rubia también, y su cabello era muy largo…

Repentinamente, la mirada del lord se pierde en la llama de la chimenea. Catherine no era la única mujer de pelo rubio y largo que cargaba en sus pecados: su madre, Alice, también lo poseía así. Carraspeó, volviendo al semblante imperturbable de siempre.

—¿Cómo la conociste? —Insistió Arthur. Frederick movió sus pupilas hacia él, severo.

—En un baile real—Dice, cortante.

—Debiste enamorarte de inmediato de ella, ¿no?

Frederick carraspea otra vez, ahora violentamente, como si se hubiera atragantado con el trozo de carne de res. Arthur se sobresaltó, yendo hacia él. Frederick le dice que está bien y que no es necesario que lo ayude. Se tranquiliza al respirar en profundidad y Arthur se queda con las palabras en la boca, como tantas otras veces que intentó acercarse a su padre cuando aún tenía paciencia para eso.

—Come, Arthur—Responde, zanjando el tema.

El muchacho prefirió no insistir. Pese a lo poco que conocía a su padre, supo identificar inmediatamente el límite de su paciencia plasmado en su voz y obedeció, terminando su cena en silencio. Cuando Frederick se disponía a retirarse para ir a dormir, Arthur volvió a hablarle.

—Papá—Lo llamó. El lord volteó hacia él; su impecable vestidura haciéndolo ver más imponente que de costumbre—¿Por qué no volviste a casarte?

Y la figura de Frederick se derrumbó delante de Arthur, pero el muchachito no fue capaz de darse cuenta, pese a que la mirada del lord se nubló, apagándose hasta volverse acartonada y reacia.

—Aún eras joven cuando mamá murió… aún lo eres, de hecho.

—Prefiero la soledad, hijo—Contestó sinceramente. Arthur parpadeó extrañado; era la primera vez que Frederick lo llamaba así.

Pero esa respuesta no lo dejó satisfecho, ni aquella vez ni en las siguientes veces, en las que intentaría sonsacarle las razones de ese extraño amor a la soledad al que el lord tanto se aferraba, de esa manera que era, al menos, curiosa para el muchacho. Investigó por su cuenta, siendo lo más respetuoso posible de los espacios de su padre y de no meterse en asuntos que significaran su destitución o cuestiones peligrosas. Le preguntaba a menudo cosas a la servidumbre, las mujeres de más edad que aún servían a la familia Kirkland, pero todas guardaban silencio. Los otros lores no fue nunca una opción para Arthur, porque pese a la cordialidad que demostraban en los bailes y fiestas reales, la competencia estaba a la orden del día y todos sabían que los Kirkland contaban con influencia y poder únicos en la corte, por su larga tradición y fidelidad a la corona de Inglaterra.

Pasó tres años así, al asecho de cualquier información que tuviera a la mano, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Frederick, desde hace aproximadamente un año entero, frecuentaba bastante seguido la iglesia del pueblo. Los lores acostumbraban a llevar sus misas y costumbres religiosas en la catedral cercana al castillo principal, el del rey, quien siempre estaba acompañado de su círculo de poder. Pero Frederick, alejándose de esos atavíos y apariencias que nada tenían que ver con su dolor maltraído, prefirió la discreción de la sencillez y austeridad de la iglesia del padre Armand.

.

—Frederick no fue un buen padre ni con Arthur ni conmigo—Comentó rencorosamente Allistor entre la narración del sacerdote. Éste lo miró y sonrió con tristeza, pensando que de una u otra forma, pese al cariño inmenso que le tenía a su amigo, a quien quería como a un hermano menor, el joven escocés tenía razón.

.

Arthur cumplía quince años. Frederick divisaba a su hijo desde una distancia considerable mientras era festejado incluso más que él. Pensó en Allistor, y en que en ese momento, debía tener diecinueve años, a punto de cumplir los veinte, tal como él, cuando vivía la felicidad con cada célula del cuerpo al lado de Kerra, pese a la clandestinidad, la inocencia y euforia de la juventud, aquella que no mide consecuencias.

Frederick no se daba cuenta, pero comenzaba a pensar en Allistor más seguido que antes. Más que cuando nació Arthur, más que cuando regresó al castillo luego de ir a dejarlo donde Eleanor, más que cuando Catherine murió. Su hijo ocupaba cada espacio de su corazón y ya no estaba soportándolo bien. Lord Kirkland, quien tanto cargaba en su espalda y mente herida, cumplía ya cuarenta años, pero su corazón era el de un hombre que debió haber vivido un siglo entero en soledad, desgracia y tragedia.

Sabía que éstas, sus viejas compañeras, estaban terminando con él. Frederick comenzaba a enfermarse minuto a minuto, a medida que su único pensamiento lo torturaba durante el día y la noche, perpetuo frente a sus ojos. Sabía que la única forma de evitar abandonar el mundo tan rápido era descargar su enorme carga de errores con alguien, así que deambuló a caballo por Inglaterra, tan lejos como pudo llegar en los límites de Eduardo, siempre hacia el sur, nunca hacia el norte, donde sus pesadillas lo esperaban y se burlaban de él. salió durante varios días, temprano, ignorando las preguntas de Arthur y posteriormente sus miradas silenciosas e interrogantes que luego el joven dejaba de lado cuando volvía a sus quehaceres de esgrima o letras. Frederick visitó la catedral, se reunía más a menudo con Eduardo en la corte real, e incluso intentó visitar algún burdel porque se le ocurrió pensar, remotamente, que su falta de empatía con el mundo era por el celibato al que se obligó a sí mismo a vivir luego de la muerte de Catherine, pero no era eso. Él sabía perfectamente cuál era su problema, pero pese a tenerlo tan claro, le costaba horrores asimilarlo y reconocerse débil delante de su triste reflejo.

Ningún lugar pudo satisfacer su sobreexplotado corazón, y contra todo pronóstico, lo encontró cerca de su castillo, al este, hacia los acantilados, donde una pequeña capilla estaba en pie desde los tiempos de Carlomagno.

De piedra roída, tosca y fría, Frederick necesitó respirar profundamente al divisarla desde lejos y permitir que el viento agitara su largo cabello rubio. Era como verse en introspectiva y caminar por los laberintos de sus recuerdos. Al entrar, una voz masculina lo distrajo. Tontamente miró hacia arriba, la figura de Jesús crucificado, como si hubiera sido ésta la que le hablaba.

—Aquí, hijo—Continuó la voz.

Del altar de la iglesia salió un sacerdote. Rostro arrugado, paso lento y tembloroso. Ojos azules profundos, tez clara y cabello blanco. Frederick lo miró y ya no fue capaz de soportar todo el dolor que arrastró, y que seguía arrastrando, por tantos años.

El sacerdote bajó hasta donde él estaba y el lord. Estaba convertido en un hombre común y corriente, mortal, que nada poseía, lejano de sus nobles vestiduras y su imponente figura, se arrodilló delante de él sujetándose de la blanca sotana, echándose a llorar como un niño.

.

—Fue cuando lo conocí—Dijo el padre Armand, emocionado. Sus ojos brillaron con sinceridad y Allistor fue capaz de entenderlo. Sonrió un poquito, apenas perceptible, de medio lado.

.

Aquel primer encuentro entre el sacerdote y el lord se limitó al llanto sincero. Sin preguntas, sin excusas, sólo el corazón expuesto, como un nervio frente a un completo desconocido. Claro que el padre, preocupado por esa pobre alma, le pidió sinceramente que volviera al otro día, y así lo hizo.

La iglesia acostumbraba a estar vacía, por lo que todo el tiempo que el sacerdote disponía podía ocuparlo en el lord. Él sabía quién era, cómo no hacerlo, pero jamás pudo mirarlo como tal, ni siquiera desde el primer día. Para él, Frederick era un hombre moribundo, a punto de desangrarse, rogando por redención delante de un Dios que muchas veces guardaba un silencio sepulcral. No un hombre poderoso, impenetrable, de imponente figura y voz. No. No lo fue en el momento que lo conoció ni mucho menos lo fue después, cuando el sacerdote comenzó a escudriñar su triste corazón.

Frederick supo que el sacerdote se llamaba Armand y al poco tiempo dejó de dirigirse a él como "padre". Luego de ese voto de confianza, llegó su eterna confesión. Le habló de su historia con Kerra, del hijo que prácticamente no conocía, de su matrimonio con Catherine y del hijo que tuvo con ella, sin poder creerse aún que Arthur era hijo suyo también, así como Allistor. Frederick había construido tan bien su mentira que comenzó a adentrarse en ella con tanta maestría que se le volvió imperceptible.

El padre Armand jamás lo juzgó, pero sí se espantó cuando Frederick le narró cómo es que en realidad había muerto Edmond. Cuando el lord dejó salir esa parte de la historia, sintió que por primera vez en años, podía volver a respirar. El padre Armand, que llevaba escuchándolo tantos días como si hubiera nacido para eso, tomó los hombros del lord y lo obligó a mirarlo. Ya no le decía "hijo" ni podía encontrar formalidad con él, ya era su amigo. Era la persona que, sentía, debía proteger de sí mismo.

Sólo un consejo salió de sus labios finos.

—Deja tu puesto de lord, Frederick—Le pidió—. Deja ese castillo, deja que unjan a tu hijo, Arthur, como tu sucesor inmediato. No estás en condiciones de nada.

Frederick afiló su mirada y al padre Armand le dio un escalofrío por su espina dorsal al percatarse de lo siniestro que lucía ese verde frío allí, tras los párpados del lord, que comenzaban a arrugarse de a poco por la edad.

No contestó nada, sólo negó con la cabeza. El padre Armand comprendió lo que quería decir con eso inmediatamente. Ya lo conocía demasiado bien.

Fue exactamente un año entero que Frederick pensó la posibilidad, y un día antes de que Arthur cumpliera los dieciséis años, se dirigió a su habitación, donde había estado prácticamente nunca.

Golpeó la puerta y Arthur le abrió al instante. Su mirada de niño ya no se emocionaba al verlo allí parado, sólo dejó que la incertidumbre se manifestara en sus ojos.

—¿Papá? —Preguntó, incrédulo.

—¿Puedo pasar, Arthur? —Preguntó de vuelta Frederick, en una voz tan humillada que casi no se escuchó.

Entraron y Arthur cerró la puerta. Notó a su padre cansado, más que de costumbre y no puedo evitar sentirse preocupado, o cuando menos intrigado.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Sí.

El muchachito mantuvo su mirada fija en él. Frederick no se atrevía a hacer lo mismo.

—Quiero que tomes el puesto de lord mañana.

Arthur abrió en demasía sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

—No quiero preguntas—Sentenció Frederick. Arthur guardó silencio—. Sólo quiero que sigas mis órdenes.

—Pero… papá…

—¡Sin preguntas, Arthur! —Se exasperó finalmente el lord, agitando las manos. Respira profundamente para intentar calmarse. Luego de un par de segundos lo logra, pero aún no consigue mirar a Arthur, sabiendo la enorme carga que ponía en los hombros del muchacho—Tomarás mi puesto mañana. La decisión está tomada.

Frederick se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero no fue capaz de continuar su paso cuando escuchó a Arthur volver a hablarle, con voz interrogante y sumisa, extrañada y dolida.

—Está bien, papá—Dijo, y asumió su responsabilidad.

—Serás el mejor y más poderoso lord de Inglaterra, incluso más que tu abuelo y yo. Estoy seguro.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo? —Preguntó, ignorando el elogio que su padre le dio. Frederick jamás volteó a mirar. Arthur esperaba mirarlo a los ojos, al menos.

Frederick no supo qué responderle. Tragó saliva y se armó de valor, volviendo su mirada verde hacia su hijo, ojos muy similares, pero no lo suficiente, no como Arthur hubiera deseado años después.

—No lo sé, Arthur—Respondió con sinceridad. Miró los candelabros y sus llamas titilantes, la luz nocturna de la ventana, las paredes, como si emulara recuerdos—. Sinceramente no lo sé.

Y sin más, salió de allí.

Al día siguiente Arthur se vistió con su mejor traje, sus mejores guantes y perfumes, y fue felicitado por los lores, el rey, el sacerdote de la catedral. El sol estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo cuando Arthur se arrodilló delante del sacerdote y de Eduardo cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza, mientras el monarca se ponía de pie alzando su espada. Tocó con ella sus hombros y lo hizo jurar fidelidad, y cuando el sol comenzaba su camino hacia el horizonte, Arthur se erguía como el nuevo lord Kirkland de allí en más.

Frederick sonrió sinceramente al ver que Arthur también lo hacía y éste lo notó, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa al ver que su padre, por primera vez, sonreía por causa de él.

.

—Si mis cálculos no fallan—El padre Armand agitaba su cabeza despacio, como si estuviera ansioso por algo—tú tenías veintiún años.

—Hace casi dos años. Recuerdo el nombramiento de Arthur, pero créame que nadie aquí en Escocia celebró nada.

—Ni él lo haría nunca más, hijo—Se lamentó el sacerdote—. Arthur llevaba una semana como lord de Inglaterra cuando se enteró de todo.

.

El nuevo lord, flamante jovencito, dispuso de toda autoridad en gran parte de Inglaterra. Por primera vez en su vida sentía dentro de él algo parecido a la felicidad, pero aún no podía evitar sentir intriga por las salidas extrañas de su padre, quien ya era alguien común y corriente dentro de la nobleza inglesa, pero contaba aún con cierta autoridad implícita que nadie, ni siquiera su hijo o el mismísimo rey, le cuestionaba.

Una mañana el lord salió en su caballo. Era día domingo, día del Señor, como le habían enseñado los sacerdotes encargados de su educación, y como era un día sin obligaciones, Arthur pensó en seguirlo. Así que esperó a que su padre saliera para ir a los establos a por Atila e ir tras él.

Lo siguió a una distancia prudente, sin que Frederick se diera cuenta de su presencia. Arthur se lamentó al pensar que él era tan insignificante para su padre que ni observado se sentía cuando iba tras su rastro. Luego de unos minutos de cabalgar, se mantuvo a unos cuantos metros cuando Frederick bajó del caballo y entraba a la iglesia. Arthur se extrañó, porque se esperaba cualquier cosa menos que su padre se hubiera vuelvo un católico devoto de un momento a otro.

Amarró a Atila cerca del riachuelo y el pasto tierno, y caminó hasta la entrada de la capilla. Al acercarse y escuchar, apoyándose en el umbral de la entrada, distinguió la voz de su padre y la de alguien más. Permaneció allí, inmóvil y con el corazón saltándole eufóricamente en el pecho, hasta que su tristeza e ira lo hicieron salir después.

—Armand—Decía su padre, con notoria tristeza—, pienso que me equivoqué gravemente.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No te hagas el desentendido, amigo mío—pidió—. No es Arthur el que debería ocupar ese lugar, y lo sabes bien.

—Pero, Frederick… sabes bien que es imposible que Allistor te haya podido suceder.

—Lo sé, ¡lo sé, demonios! —apretó los puños con fuerza—Pero él… él es mi hijo… mi primogénito…

Arthur sintió incertidumbre, más aún, y una profunda ira.

—Allistor merecía ser mi sucesor. Oh, Armand, no sabes cuánto he deseado volver a Escocia y traérmelo de vuelta conmigo. Lo amo tanto, lo extraño tanto…

Y como tantas otras veces, Frederick lloró. El padre secó sus lágrimas tanto como pudo.

—Cuánto deseo poder abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, Armand… cuánto. No tienes idea.

—Pero tienes a Arthur, él también es hijo tuyo…

—Arthur es la carta que me permitió redimirme a medias—Admite, sin saber que del otro lado, el corazón de su hijo menor era roto en mil pedazos—. Pero Allistor… Allistor es el hijo que tuve con ella, con la mujer que amé… que amo, aún. Es el regalo más hermoso que me dio la vida y yo lo desperdicié. Cómo deseo regresar el tiempo, Armand…

—Lo hecho, hecho está, Frederick.

—Allistor…—Lloró una vez más el lord, por última vez, antes de sentir pasos tras su espalda, los de Arthur, y voltear con violencia para encontrarse con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, con la boca torcida por la ira y la desgracia. Frederick se puso de pie velozmente.

Lo llamó, pero Arthur no fue capaz de reaccionar. La mirada fija en su padre, a quien llegó a desconocer por un segundo.

—Cómo pudiste…—Balbuceó, temblando de rabia y aflicción.

—Arthur, hijo…

El joven lord se enfureció más.

—¡NO ME LLAMES HIJO! — Gritó, hecho una furia—¡YO NO SOY TU HIJO, NUNCA ME QUISISTE COMO UNO!

—No, eso no es verdad…—Intentó justificarse, pero Arthur jamás lo escuchó.

—¡TE CASASTE CON MI MADRE Y ME TUVISTE A MÍ PARA REDIMIRTE TÚ! ¡ERES UN EGOÍSTA! ¡UN MALDITO EGOÍSTA!

—Arthur…—Intentó acercársele, pero él se alejó. El desprecio que Frederick vio en sus ojos dolió como nada que hubiera experimentado antes, pero no era capaz de negarlo—Perdóname…—Volvió a rogarle, igual que cuando Catherine murió.

—¡NO! ¡JAMÁS VOY A PERDORTARTE ESTO! ¡ERES UN MALDITO! —necesitó tomar aire para seguir hablando, llorando, bramando de desesperación—¡Y me ocultaste que tengo un hermano…!

Sentía que se ahogaba. Un suspiro pesado le devolvió el aire y el latir del corazón.

—Mi lord…—Intentó acercarse ahora el padre Armand, pero Arthur no consideró su intervención.

—A él sí lo querías, ¿no es así? —Habló, con claro sarcasmo en la voz, sonriendo dolidamente, mientras el alma se le retorcía—¡A él sí que lo considerabas como tu hijo! ¡Y yo…! ¡YO MIENTRAS ERA MENOS QUE BASURA PARA TI!

—¡No, Arthur! ¡Eso no es así…!

—¡Qué sabes tú de lo que es o no es! —su cuerpo entero temblaba, indefenso—¡Nunca te interesaste por cómo podía llegar a sentirme por tu culpa! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CUÁNTO ME DOLÍA TU INDIFERENCIA! ¡Todos estos años…! —tragó saliva, volvió a tomar aire, ya incapaz de calmarse—¡Todos estos años intentando enorgullecerte, que te sintieras feliz a causa de mí…! ¡PERO YA ENTIENDO POR QUÉ NUNCA PUDE LLENAR TUS EXPECTATIVAS! ¡POR ESE BASTARDO QUE TUVISTE CON UNA PERRA ESCOCESA!

—¡BASTA, ARTHUR!

Silencio sepulcral que duró segundos eternos. Parecieron días, meses, años. Arthur cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo más lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, miró fijamente a su padre y le soltó, en una promesa, todo lo que le quedaba en el corazón.

—Allistor, tu adorado hijo—sonrió siniestro y sarcástico, contrastando su adolorida expresión—, jamás será lord de Inglaterra. Así que olvídate de eso.

Salió de la iglesia hecho un demonio. Caminó hasta su caballo y al subir, miró hacia el norte. Las tierras altas de Escocia. Allí estaba su hermano, a quien sin conocer, ya odiaba con toda su alma por culpa de su padre.

Se juró ser el más despiadado lord inglés con los escoceses. Sometería a Escocia como nunca nadie lo logró, y sería la mano derecha de Eduardo en ese cometido.

Y respecto a Allistor, ya podría conocerlo personalmente.

Lo castigaría de tal forma en que lo haría desear no haber nacido jamás.


	10. A brave heart: III

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A brave heart—

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Allistor necesita ponerse de pie por un rato, como si no fuera capaz de procesar nada de lo que está escuchando. La sensación no es nueva: la conoce bien. Camina un momento, unos pasos más allá del padre Armand y le da la espalda. Niega con la cabeza y se muerde el labio por dentro para evitar llorar, mas no puede. Se seca las lágrimas con las manos y respira fuertemente, agitado, como si algo lo persiguiera. Siente lástima por Arthur, es cierto, pero el dolor es más grande e insoportable al saber por qué, realmente, Murron está muerta. Ella había sido el canal por el que Arthur llegó a destruirlo y lo había conseguido, y no conforme con eso lo siguió pisoteando en el suelo al escuchar la historia de su madre, y el golpe de gracia llegó al conocer por qué Arthur era como era. No era culpa de Edmond, que probablemente le había heredado a su nieto lo peor de él; Arthur era así por el dolor que arrastraba por la indiferencia de Frederick. Por eso asesinó a Murron, porque quería ver con sus propios ojos cómo el hijo que el lord sí había amado de verdad, era destruido hasta volverse peor que un estropajo.

—Sé que te debe costar horrores comprender esto, porque sé, también, que odias a Arthur como a nadie.

Allistor no sabe qué responder. ¿Realmente lo odia? Sí, lo hace. ¿Por qué? ¿Por matar a Murron? ¿Por haber tenido una infancia difícil pese a los cuidados y placeres con los que creció? ¿Por haberse enterado que toda su vida había sido un mero reemplazo que jamás pudo sustituir en la vida de su padre?

—Mató a Murron—Dice, y el corazón le late violentamente al recordarla.

El padre Armand frunce el ceño.

—¿Era la mujer que amabas? —Le pregunta, conmovido.

—Que amo. Sí—Responde, convencido—. Era mi esposa. Lo fue por unas horas, al menos.

—Lo siento mucho, hijo.

—Ya no tiene caso—agacha la mirada al piso, sintiéndose humillado por todo cuanto lo rodea—. Murron está muerta por culpa de Arthur. O de… de Frederick. De Edmond. Ya no sé qué diablos pensar. Me estoy volviendo loco.

Al alzar la mirada, el padre Armand ve la mirada nublosa, enrojecida; la misma que Frederick tantas veces le mostró a él, mientras recordaba a su hijo.

—No sé si quieres saber lo siguiente.

Allistor hace un gesto de resignación. Qué diablos puede ser peor de todo lo que ha oído ya.

—¿Qué sería "lo siguiente", padre Armand? —Vuelve a sentarse junto a él.

—Cómo fue que Arthur te encontró.

.

Volvió al castillo y arrasó con todo cuanto encontró en la entrada, como un tornado que destruye todo a su paso, violento y despiadado. La servidumbre intentó detenerlo, pero él ordenó a gritos que no quería ver a nadie y detrás de él, sólo quedaron insultos innecesarios a sus sirvientes, a su padre, a un hermano que nadie sabía que existía pero que no se atrevieron a investigarlo, y a él mismo, por saberse tan patético, con una vida patética, y un motivo de existencia patético.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo. Una de las mujeres que lo crio, Jane, y que aún vivía en el castillo, escuchó el escándalo reconocimiento en el acto la voz de Arthur e intentó calmarlo desde afuera de la habitación, golpeando infinitas veces, llamándolo por su nombre con la dulzura que siempre utilizó al dirigirse a él, pero Arthur no la escuchó jamás. En lugar de corresponder el cariño que ella le tenía genuinamente, él le gritoneó que lo dejara solo, que por primera vez en su vida, necesitaba soledad.

Jane no desistió y golpeó la puerta todavía más fuerte, gritándole de vuelta:

—¡Mi lord, por favor! ¡Necesito saber qué le pasa…!

—¡Vete, Jane! ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

Y al escuchar aquello, ella sintió una presión fuertísima en su pecho. Ella sabía que no era su problema, pero cómo no preocuparse por ese chiquillo, si lo había criado como si hubiera sido su hijo, y aunque Arthur jamás olvidó que ella no era su madre pese al amor que le profesaba, y al agradecimiento escondido que sentía hacia esa mujer por ello, bien sabía él que ese amor debía venir de otra parte, no de una criada.

—Arthur… por favor…—Insistió ella, llamándolo maternalmente.

—¡VETE! —Respondió de vuelta, a los gritos, paseándose por la habitación como una bestia enjaulada, el pecho y estómago apretados, tiritando de euforia.

Ella lo conocía y sabía que si estaba así era porque algo grave le pasaba. Sin embargo, el deber era más fuerte que cualquier cariño que le tuviera y Arthur tenía razón: no era de su incumbencia. De allí en más, Arthur ya no fue jamás problema de ella.

—Prométeme que estarás bien…—Fue lo último que le rogó.

Arthur se detuvo como si algo lo hubiera congelado en el acto. Miró hacia la puerta y se acercó. Al tocarla con su palma completamente extendida, susurró, como si Jane estuviera allí físicamente y le hablara al oído:

—Estaré bien—Le dijo, sin lograr convencerse de ello ni de nada—. Estaré bien. Lo prometo—Mintió.

—Arthur—Insistía ella, sabiendo que pese a la ferocidad del lord, éste la amaba como a nadie—. Dime que cuando me necesites, me buscarás.

—Lo prometo—Volvió a mentir. Apretó el puño contra la puerta, incapaz de sentir compasión por esa mujer y odio por su padre al mismo tiempo, colapsando en su furia—Ahora vete—Le volvió a ordenar y ella se retiró.

.

—Arthur no cumplió su promesa con ella y la despidió al mes siguiente. Jane, ahora mismo, trabaja en el castillo del rey Eduardo.

—¿Quería salvarla de él mismo, cierto? —Preguntó Allistor, incrédulo.

—Sí—Confirmó el padre Armand—. Jane era una mujer especial para Arthur, probablemente más que Catherine, a quien ama, sin dudas, pero a quien no sabe cómo aferrarse al no conocer prácticamente nada de ella; distinto es con Jane, a quien sí conoce lo suficiente como para haber llegado a estimarla como lo hace.

.

Arthur se mantuvo todo ese día encerrado, y al reparar en que su padre tardaba en volver, pensó, sin equivocarse, que muy probablemente no volvería nunca más al castillo que le pertenecía por derecho. El lord permaneció en la oscuridad nocturna, sólo su ventana abierta, abrazándose a sí mismo junto a ella, ataviado en su finísimo traje, y sintiéndose por el contrario miserable como el leproso más despreciable de toda Inglaterra. Era rico y poderoso, su palabra era ley, pero su miseria era tan grande que todo lo que poseía se le esfumaba de las manos a su vista y paciencia y lloró toda una noche en soledad apacible, hasta que todo sentimentalismo se le esfumó de entre los dedos. Quedó vacío y desprovisto, sin nada a lo que pudiera abrazarse con inocencia y bonanza.

A diferencia de su padre, Arthur encontró una forma de luchar contra su triste verdad a través del poder, y no en el llanto solitario y noctívago que Frederick escondía entre sus mantas e indiferencia. Se mantenía ocupado en la corte real, en sus charlas con Eduardo, en las estrategias de expansión y comercio de su feudo con los de los otros lores y todo aquello le resultó exitoso. Ensanchó los dominios de Inglaterra tan al norte como pudo, reduciendo a Escocia a un montón de campesinos sin instrucción militar y llenos de miedo de los lores ingleses, y de la terrible idea que comenzaba a circular en los reinos europeos: el derecho de pernada.

A Arthur no le interesaba en demasía tal derecho, porque jamás fue un hombre demasiado apasionado respecto a esas andanzas; habían dejado de interesarle hace ya varios años, aunque por supuesto ya había sido visitado por varias mujeres recomendadas por el mismo rey, así que sí sabía de lo que hablaba cuando tocaba el tema, las escasas veces que lo hizo. Sí, se sentía bien, pero pronto dejó de hacérsele un placer yacer con mujeres, así que a escondidas primero y a todas luces después, comenzó a buscar hombres. Sabía que la sodomía era condenada por la iglesia, que muy probablemente acabaría quemándose en el infierno por la eternidad una vez que muriera, pero qué diablos importaba, si ya había sido su mismísimo padre el que lo había condenado a una vida de infelicidad perpetua pese a tenerlo todo, qué tan terrible podía ser una eternidad quemándose entre las llamas. Así que ante la horrorizada mirada de los sacerdotes y cardenales, Arthur disfrutaba de ser acompañado en sus aposentos de los más atractivos hombres que encontraba a su paso, y nada ni nadie tenía ni el más mínimo derecho o autorización a cuestionarle nada porque su éxito político era tanto, que hasta el rey sabía que sin Arthur, difícilmente Escocia sería un parte de Inglaterra. Así que con el consentimiento del rey, el más joven y flamante lord de todo el reino hacía de las suyas dentro y fuera de los límites de su feudo, porque su renombre como estratega político y militar pesaba muchísimo más, infinitas veces más, que su renombre como sodomita.

Habiendo encontrado ese alivio carnal en los músicos, escribas y guerreros que seducía para engatusarlos en sus garras de poder y riqueza y llevarlos a su cama por una hereje noche y luego despedirlos sin recordar ni siquiera sus nombres, pudo dedicarse, entonces, a lo que sería aquello que de allí en más lo movería en cada una de sus determinaciones: encontrar a su hermano.

Mientras se desempeñaba como lord, Eduardo lo eligió como su mano derecha en la conquista de Escocia y a su espalda hubo más autoridad sobre aquellas odiadas tierras altas. Hizo innumerables expediciones hacia el norte él mismo, concentrándose en las alturas, los valles, los ríos, la fertilidad de las tierras, el clima, sus leyendas y cultura, y todo le parecía bellísimo en su novedad. Ya entendía por qué su padre había quedado hechizado por ese maldito reino y una de sus mujeres y no por el cual al que debía servir.

Pero Arthur por su cuenta nunca pudo llegar tan al norte. Llegó el día en que se aburrió de lo mismo, así que simplemente le ordenaba a sus hombres, los que contaban con su absoluta confianza, ir en las expediciones. Siempre demandando discreción y silencio, jamás un escándalo o provocación, porque Arthur quería ser sutil en su acercamiento, como una sombra maligna, fingiendo ser inofensivo.

Fue un día, entonces, cuando uno de esos soldados llegó con una noticia que lo hizo saltar de la cama casi con violencia.

—Encontré a su hermano, mi lord.

Arthur abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo y, como hacía tanto tiempo no lo hacía, sonrió. Pero su sonrisa no era una sonrisa feliz.

—¿Cómo sabes que es él?

—S-se parece mucho a usted, mi lord—Dijo el soldado con tono inseguro, pues Arthur bien podría haberle mandado a cortar la lengua por haber dicho algo así, considerando el repudio que manifestaba respecto a eso—y escuché que lo llamaban "Allistor".

Arthur puso su dedo índice en su mentón y asintió quedamente, como si estuviera pensando ya en algo.

—Te felicito—Le dice sinceramente—. Ya puedes retirarte.

—Hay algo más, mi lord.

Arthur afila su mirada verde.

—Dime, entonces.

—Se va a casar.

El lord se inclina hacia adelante, interesadísimo.

—No me digas…—Dice, siniestro y entusiasmado—¿Y cuándo?

—En dos días.

Arthur mueve sus pupilas hacia un costado, su gesto es perverso.

—¿Y con quién?

—No lo sé con seguridad—Admite el soldado—. Una mujer escocesa, supongo.

El lord sonríe más y más, mostrando los dientes como una bestia.

—Retírate—Le ordena.

—Sí, mi lord.

El soldado sale, y Arthur se recuesta en la cama mirando por la ventana, hacia Escocia, sin dejar de sonreír jamás por su macabro entusiasmo, y al otro día emprendió en soledad una nueva expedición a las tierras altas. Logró llegar solo, logró pasar desapercibido entre los escoceses y siempre a una cierta distancia, entre los árboles y las cabañas abandonadas del pequeño pueblo celta. Arthur no bajó del caballo y mantuvo siempre la vista en alto hacia el ir y venir de los campesinos, inquietos en su actividad pero desempeñada con notable paz, lejos de Inglaterra y sus detestables lores. Afilando la mirada lo suficiente, lo encontró, entonces, resaltando su cabeza roja como una llama de fuego perdida en la tierra.

Allistor estaba entre toda esa gente irradiando felicidad. El pueblo se transformaba en función de la celebración a la que Arthur llegaría sin ser invitado, pero qué tan importante podía ser un matrimonio de un par de campesinos, se preguntó el lord, sin saber que ella, Murron, era de familia de renombre en Escocia, o contaba con el poco renombre que quedaba en dicho reino. Al verla, Arthur supo inmediatamente que ella sería la flamante esposa por cómo se acercaba a Allistor, por cómo se le colgaba del cuello cuando él la besaba y cómo se sonreían al mirarse. Arthur apretó la correa de su caballo, frunciendo los labios por la frustración. Percibir esa dicha que tan ajena y extraña le resultaba le provocaba mucho asco.

Se aseguró de que Allistor jamás lo viera, ni Murron, ni nadie; era un espectro vigilante y ajeno a un universo entero, ahogándose en su propia envidia. Majestuosa su figura sobre el caballo, como si de un centauro se tratase, impensable resultaba que por dentro, el corazón le latía aún sólo porque sabía que debía ser firme en sus crueles decisiones y deseos. Y una horrible idea naciendo allí, donde no debía nacer nada en genuino interés. Allistor, su hermano, no sólo le provocaba enojo: sentía deseo hacia él. Y no del bueno. No del que se acerca a la bondad de quien pretende entregar felicidad, sino del que quiere someter, reducir a nada, anularlo como ser humano y convertirlo en mero objeto decorativo para su propio placer, por medio de la permanente humillación.

Jaló la correa y obligó al corcel a retroceder. Volteó, y partió de regreso a Inglaterra, volviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando mientras juraba escuchar aún la risa de Allistor, los pasos alegres de Murron bailando al ritmo de la gaita y los susurros de su propia enfermedad.

.

—El mismo día que tú y Murron se casaron, Arthur fue a ver a Frederick a mi iglesia.

Allistor ya ni siquiera podía hablar por la impresión, la ira y el dolor. Cuánto asco le provocaba que Arthur haya premeditado asesinar a Murron incluso antes de haber llegado para llevárselo.

.

Es al día siguiente cuando cabalga en soledad hacia la iglesia del padre Armand, jurándose que aquella será la última vez que visite ese nefasto lugar. Amarra a Atila en el mismo sitio y camina hacia la entrada, encontrándose con el padre Armand rezando, la puerta de la habitación del anciano abierta, y entra como si el lugar le perteneciera desde siempre.

—¡Mi lord…!—Lo llama sorprendido el sacerdote, pero Arthur lo ignora con absoluta propiedad, continuando con paso firme y mirada severa hacia Frederick.

El padre Armand lo sigue como puede, rogándole que se detenga, apenas con sus avejentados huesos, y ve que Arthur se sienta en la cama, donde está Frederick hace varios días sin poder levantarse, carcomido por una enfermedad física, probablemente, o espiritual, tal vez, porque su cansado corazón ya no puede más con tanto dolor y pecado y había llegado el inevitable momento en que poco podía hacer por soportarse a sí mismo.

El sacerdote se queda en el umbral de la puerta, agitado y asustado, incapaz de defender a su amigo, al ver que Arthur está junto a Frederick, quien simplemente lo mira con profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento. Sí. Está arrepentido, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para aplacar el corazón del menor de sus hijos.

—Hola, papá—Lo saluda el lord con tono plano. Frederick abre la boca apenas, y al hacerlo una tos seca lo ataca. Arthur no se inmuta.

—Hijo…—Dice con voz desértica, agitado. Arthur lo interrumpe de inmediato.

—Vine a despedirme. Y no. No es necesario que te pongas sentimental, porque a mí no me significa nada decirte adiós para siempre.

Frederick entonces deja resbalar dos lágrimas por sus agrietadas mejillas. Arthur hace una mueca de escepticismo, porque nada de lo que Frederick le muestra en su verde mirada le parece realmente genuino. No le cree nada, ni la tristeza, ni la desesperación, ni el dolor que se esfuerza en transmitirle sin palabras.

—¿Por qué lloras, papá? —Le pregunta, irónico—¿Realmente te duele saber que no me verás nunca más? Porque sinceramente creo que es lo que siempre quisiste, ¿no? —y el propio corazón de Arthur se recoge un poco, porque sabe que aquello es más cierto de lo que es soportable.

—Mi lord…—Insiste el padre Armand, ya no asustado; aterrado. Arthur no es capaz de escuchar nada más que la rabia que siente taladrarlo minuto a minuto al pensar en su padre y poder enfrentarlo, su eterna indiferencia y castigo inmerecido hacia un niño que nada tenía que ver con los errores de un pasado ajeno.

—Tranquilo, padre—Le responde Arthur al sacerdote, movido por la inercia—. Una verdad más, una verdad menos a este hombre, dará exactamente igual.

La voz de Arthur suena con tanto desprecio que el anciano hombre no se atreve a replicar nada más.

—Haces bien en llorar, papá—Continúa, entonces. Frederick se espanta— ¿y quieres saber por qué?

—Arthur, hijo… por favor, escúchame…—Se defiende apenas, ya sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a sus fantasmas.

Pero Arthur jamás desistió de su crueldad. Cuán satisfecho se sentía en retribuirle la indiferencia que siempre sintió de su parte, quien ahora clamaba por un poco de piedad.

—Porque en unos minutos más iré a Escocia a hacer una visita bastante especial.

—No… ¡Arthur, por favor…!

—Tranquilo, no voy a matar a mi hermano, si es lo que te preocupa.

Frederick se agitó más, y el padre Armand temió que algo terrible sucediera. Arthur ensancha su sonrisa.

—Haré algo mucho peor.

Los ojos verdes de su padre lloran la vida entera, aterrado de su propio hijo, incapaz de reconocerlo en ese rostro joven y bello, pero siniestro como el de un demonio, el mismo que asesinó a Catherine de a poco frente a sus ojos, todos los días un poco más.

Arthur se acerca al oído de su padre, y le susurra con el tono más lúgubre que puede reproducir.

—¿Sabes que se casará? —Ríe. Frederick contrae el rostro en una mueca de espanto—Oh, sí, lo hará—continúa Arthur al percatarse de ello—. Y yo voy a estar ahí—roza sus labios en la piel seca de su padre, como si de pronto lo amara y respetara otra vez— Y voy a hacer de su vida el infierno más grande que se haya visto. Voy a hacerlo desear no haber nacido. Y a ti, padre—Se acerca un poco más—te haré desear haberlo matado cuando mi abuelo te dio la oportunidad de redimirte con él, y no conmigo.

Frederick siente una presión inconmensurable aplastarle el pecho y el cuerpo entero, como si estuviera a punto de ser asesinado como un insecto, insignificante ser delante del dolor de su hijo. Mal evocado, mal transmitido, mal entrenado. Se agita tanto, que Arthur de alguna forma también se preocupa, pero no se permite actuar por ayudarlo. Se pone de pie y le ordena al padre Armand que lo socorra. Éste corre hasta su amigo y lo intenta sentar en la cama, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan a su avejentado cuerpo, y Frederick, luego de beber agua como si se le fuera la vida en ello, logra calmarse. Cuando recupera la respiración y el padre Armand desvía su atención, Arthur ya había desaparecido.

Frederick se deshizo en un llanto de desesperación que el padre Armand no logró calmar ni en esa noche ni en las siguientes.

Mientras, Arthur cabalgaba hacia el norte con un puñado de sus hombres más fieles y mejores entrenados, porque sabía que el camino hacia Glasgow no era para nada sencillo. Movido por la ira y absolutamente motivado en hacer sufrir a su hermano desde el primer día en que le viera la cara de cerca, no descansó, no se detuvo a alimentar a los caballos ni a sus hombres hasta que alcanzó a divisar las colinas delante de él una vez más, y al hacerlo, el corazón se le llenó de una alegría ennegrecida que lo condenó a la crueldad. Continuó su camino, hasta que alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de las gaitas. Un sonido de festejo que se le hizo familiar. Se acercó más, y vio los bailes de los campesinos. Otros pasos, y vio a Allistor. Bebía, disfrutaba como nunca, miraba a la novia vestida de un fingido blanco como si estuviera embelesado por ella mientras la joven bailaba, y Arthur se enfureció. No era justo que ese bastardo haya sido feliz toda su vida y él no, vistiendo un ridículo kilt azul mientras llamaba a esa mujer y la abrazaba rebosante de amor al besarla y mimarla y ella, como un felino domado, se dejaba mimar por él. Arthur se acercó más aún hasta hacerse visible por las colinas y al mirarlo más de cerca, escuchó a una mujer mayor sollozar.

—No puede ser…—Era Eleanor, quien fue socorrida por su esposo inmediatamente—. Agnus, él es…

—Tranquila—Le decía él, mientras Arthur pasaba en su caballo frente a ellos, con un objetivo claro: Allistor—Tranquila…

Y cómo disfrutó Arthur de la mirada asustada de Allistor cuando reparó en él, la de su esposa, de todos esos incivilizados y torpes escoceses, mientras él, el lord, se paseaba en su caballo delante de ellos mirándolos con palpable superioridad. Cómo gozó cuando bajó del corcel y el soldado preguntó quién debía ser llevado y el tonto de su hermano saltó a defender a la mujer como si fuera la única que existía en todo el maldito reino, cómo disfrutó de la ira de ella al saltarle encima para defender a Allistor, pero la mejor parte, la que lo llenaría de una profunda satisfacción por el resto de su vida, fue cuando luego de ordenarle a él que lo siguiera, ella, indefensa, alejada de él e inmovilizada mientras era llevado por la fuerza, era degollada frente a los ojos de quien ya nada pudo hacer por defenderla. Arthur, sobre el caballo y de vuelta hacia Inglaterra, miró con sonrisa triunfante la sangre brotar del fino cuello y la dicha de Allistor disipándose para siempre, sufriendo por primera vez en su vida una décima parte de todo el dolor que Arthur había sufrido por causa de su padre. La indiferencia, la verdad y la inmisericordia dejaron de arder en su corazón hasta cicatrizar permanentemente por ese momento, cuando vio que Allistor también sufría, que sentía una horrible impotencia por no poder protegerla, por verla morir mientras era arrastrado hacia Inglaterra, sin poder enterrarla ni despedirse de ella.

Era lo que se merecía, por ser hijo de un desgraciado lord inglés y una ingenua campesina escocesa. No una vida tranquila y feliz, no tener una esposa, una mujer que lo amara genuinamente, no engendrar hijos con ella y alejarse de lo que realmente era. Merecía todo lo que vivió en aquel fatídico día, y todo lo que vivió después.

.

—Frederick enfermó todavía más gravemente después de la visita de Arthur a mi iglesia.

Allistor pasa sus manos por su rostro, como queriendo espantar una pesadilla reciente. Se pone inquieto, igual que cuando Arthur apareció por las colinas a arrebatarle todo lo que era importante para él.

—Es un maldito…—Dice, más para sí que para el sacerdote. El padre Armand lo entiende y no lo condena—. Arthur es un maldito… ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada de lo que le pasó!

El anciano tuerce la boca en negación.

—Él no lo entiende así, hijo. Está dolido aún, pese a todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir, aún se siente insatisfecho, e irá por más.

Allistor suelta una risa irónica, dolorosa como una herida sangrante.

—¿Y qué más puede hacerme, a ver? —Comenta con sarcasmo, y algo de porfía. Agita las manos, dejándolas caer a cada lado del cuerpo, como si se rindiera— Ya me quitó a Murron y me destruyó la vida. Ya no tengo nada con lo que pueda hacerme daño…

El padre Armand suspiró pesadamente.

—Tomará Escocia, eso te lo aseguro.

Allistor clava la mirada en el rostro arrugado del sacerdote, espantado.

—El rey Eduardo le encargó ese cometido a él.

El muchacho niega con la cabeza.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada por eso.

El padre Armand sonríe un poco, compasivo.

—Sí, Allistor. Sí puedes.

Él no responde. Parpadea un instante, un movimiento que parece ser eterno por lo cansado que se ve, agachando la cabeza, rendido.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, hijo… y por otra cosa, que alguien muy especial para mí me pidió hacer.

Allistor levanta su mirada un poco más y se encuentra con la del anciano, demasiado cerca. Tan cerca, que siente que le está robando la poca fortaleza que le queda.

Un susurro al oído del joven. Un susurro que lo hace estremecerse.

—Sé que te sonará una locura, porque todos en Inglaterra y Escocia creen lo contrario—Allistor abre más y más sus ojos—. Tu padre está vivo—dice el anciano, emocionado, desbocado su corazón—. Frederick aún está vivo, y desea verte por última vez.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Notas** :

Ante todo, **PERDÓN** , sé que este capítulo es más corto de lo normal, pero ya en el próximo volverán lo testamentos de 5 mil palabras. Lo prometo.


	11. A brave heart: IV

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A brave heart—

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

Allistor se quedó petrificado en su lugar. ¿Frederick está vivo?

¿Le significaba aquello algún tipo de alivio realmente?

—Y quiere verte, hijo.

El muchacho ladeó la cabeza en negación, incapaz de auto convencerse. Una noticia así no podía digerirla en cosa de minutos, necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en si quería verle la cara a ese hombre o quería hacer caso omiso desde la historia de Arthur, de la angustia que lo acompañará por el resto de su vida y llegar a entender, remotamente, su actuar tan violento y explosivo. Cómo hubiera reaccionado él, se pregunta, con su hermano, de haber sabido que toda su vida sólo fue útil para fines egoístas de alguien más, para solventar en parte aquellos errores de juventud, de haber sido un reemplazo en la vida de sus padres y que jamás pudo cumplir con tales expectativas. Quizá, piensa, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Tal vez hubiera desaparecido, o incluso habría buscado la calma primero y después las respuestas sin causarle daño a nadie. No lo sabía, pero todavía le quedaba algo de comprensión y llegó a preguntárselo.

El padre Armand todavía lo mira, esperándolo. Es un hombre que ha debido tener mucha paciencia, no le será un problema esperar a Allistor después de esperar a su amigo, de escuchar toda su trágica historia, de ir a buscar a su hijo a las tierras altas y traerlo hasta él.

—Yo no sé si quiero verlo a él—Se sincera.

—Yo lo entiendo—Responde el sacerdote. Ese hombre es infinitamente comprensivo, por lo que Allistor puede llegar a entender por qué Frederick lo eligió a él como su confidente—, pero también entiendo a tu padre y sé lo importante que eres para él. No le queda mucho tiempo, hijo, está enfermo gravemente.

Allistor contrae su expresión.

—Lo comentaré con mis padres.

El padre Armand se retira entonces y deja que Agnus y Eleanor entren. Allistor les narra la historia con los mayores detalles que puede en un tiempo que espera sea breve pero suficiente, y les dice finalmente que Frederick quiere verlo. Eleanor, comprensiva, da un paso adelante y lo abraza sentidamente. Agnus toma la cabeza de su hijo y ambos, sincronizados, le dan la respuesta que el muchacho necesita tanto escuchar:

—Ve, Allistor.

Esa misma noche, el padre Armand y Allistor suben al carruaje camino a la iglesia. El joven va también con su caballo que se suma a la tira del transporte. El viaje dura dos días, donde los descansos eran breves pero reconfortantes. Le daban agua a los caballos y dormían en el interior. En la mañana, el sacerdote palmó la espalda del joven para despertarlo.

—Llegamos, hijo.

Allistor abrió bien sus ojos, sin poder creerse aún que vería a Frederick después de escuchar tanto sobre él. Bajaron, y al entrar, la tos seca del avejentado ex lord resonó en cada piedra de la capilla. Allistor se detuvo, casi asustado, pero el padre Armand lo instó a avanzar. Dio uno, dos, tres pasos hacia adelante. Volvió a detenerse, sintiéndose absolutamente incapaz de enfrentarlo porque todavía se preguntaba cómo iba a reaccionar teniéndolo delante. El sacerdote insistió, y Allistor casi ya temblaba completamente.

—Entraré yo primero, si es lo que prefieres—Le propone.

Allistor asiente y traga saliva. Se siente como si fuera a enfrentarse a un monstruo del que ha escuchado las peores leyendas, pero que aún le es impredecible.

El padre Armand toca despacio la puerta, y al abrirla, ve que Frederick está en la misma posición en la que lo dejó al salir hacia Escocia. Está moribundo, débil, y con su eterna expresión demacrada. Se sienta en la cama junto a él y le toma la mano. La siente fría y seca como nunca antes.

—¿Viniste solo? —Le pregunta Frederick, su voz apenas audible.

—No, amigo mío—y el enfermo hombre sonríe sinceramente, incapaz de expresar lo suficiente lo que aquello significa para él. El padre Armand lo acompaña en su sonrisa—, al otro lado de esta puerta está tu hijo.

Frederick, por primera vez en más de veinte años, sonríe y llora de felicidad.

—Allistor…—Balbuceó mientras sollozaba, intentando ponerse de pie e ir a buscarlo él mismo, pero el sacerdote no lo deja—Allistor… —manotea débilmente—déjame ir a verlo, Armand…—Insiste.

—Sí, es Allistor—Responde, intentando sostenerlo del torso como puede, emocionado por la felicidad de su amigo—. Pero lo iré a buscar yo, tú quédate aquí.

Frederick asiente como un niño al que le prometen su dulce favorito. El padre Armand, con su paso lento y avejentado pero entusiasta, va hacia la puerta y hace un gesto.

El ex lord no le quita la mirada de encima al umbral, donde la puerta se abre cada vez más, y por donde entra un joven alto, pelirrojo, de sonrisa quebrada, mirada verde y curtida por el sufrimiento prematuro que le ha tocado vivir. Luce asustado, casi como si fuera un niño otra vez, y Frederick llora tanto como le soporta el corazón al divisarlo allí, en la misma habitación que él, de pie, mirándolo, luego de tantos años sin poder estar con él.

—Allistor—Dice el padre Armand detrás de él, como si quisiera sostenerlo—, él es Frederick Kirkland, tu padre.

—¡Allistor…! ¡hijo…!— le estira los brazos, llamándolo, con la poca energía que es posible para él emplear. El joven no sabe qué hacer, pero movido por algo que desconoce, se acerca a la cama, se sienta allí, a la orilla, deja que Frederick lo tantee y luego, como un guerrero herido, pegue su rostro arrugado y pálido a su pecho—¡Allistor…! ¡Estás aquí, Allistor…! —Lo llama incontables veces, llorándolo, gimoteando su sufrimiento como jamás lo había hecho antes.

Sus lamentos se extendieron por tantos minutos que el joven no fue capaz de contarlos, tampoco de interrumpirlo. Apoyando su mentón en la nuca de su padre, rodeó su débil espalda con sus brazos. Se sentía tan extraño consolar a un hombre desconocido, pero que tanto, de una manera u otra, había significado para él. Frederick clama por un perdón a través de un lloro que le empapa la ropa, la piel y el corazón a su hijo de una manera inconfundible, y Allistor siente empatía por él, porque él no es frío como Arthur, es noble y bueno, como Kerra también lo fue.

Frederick se sostiene de él como si quisiera evitar despertar de un sueño, como si no se lo creyera aún, regado su corazón en su agitado llanto, sonoro y plausible, casi palpable con los dedos. El padre Armand clavará la escena para siempre en su memoria. Luego, los deja solos y cierra la puerta por fuera, sin dejar de sonreír sinceramente.

—Sí, estoy aquí…—Dice el muchacho. Frederick reconoce la voz de su hijo como si fuera la suya, cuando se había enamorado perdidamente sin medir las consecuencias. Allistor sonríe un poquito, cuando siente que Frederick ya lo abraza sin saber cómo para no alejarse de él, como si quisiera adherirse a lo único que queda de ella, la mujer que amó.

Allistor entonces lo toma del rostro con toda la delicadeza que puede y lo mira de cerca, y necesita sonreír también. Frederick lo hace, mientras sus mejillas siguen mojadas, sus lágrimas perdidas entre los pliegues de su avejentada piel. Allistor estima que Frederick debe tener un poco más de cuarenta años, cuarenta y uno, quizá, o cuarenta y dos, y que muy seguramente sea un poco mayor que Agnus, pero su imagen es la de un hombre con muchos más años encima. Su cabello largo, amarrado en una media coleta, está más blanco que rubio, casi hecho ceniza. Al darse cuenta, Frederick lo mira a él a los ojos. Son los mismos ojos de Arthur, de Edmond, de los Kirkland; pero tienen un brillo de bondad y valentía que indudablemente es herencia de Kerra y en eso Frederick no se equivocaba. Ella, en toda la historia trágica que cargaba tanto él como su hijo, fue la más valiente, la que más amó sinceramente. Frederick le acaricia el cabello también, lo revuelve un poco y ríe con emoción.

—¡Eres igual a tu madre! —Le dice, y lo atrae otra vez hacia él—¡Eres igual a Kerra, Allistor!

El muchacho, entonces, llora en el hombro de su padre.

—Ella me rogó protegerte antes de que mi padre la matara y yo no lo hice…—Dice meciéndose con él, como si su hijo fuera casi un bebé y no un hombre—Yo no lo hice… Tenía tanto miedo de que te mataran, Allistor…

—Yo entiendo…—Dijo, sin llegar a hacerlo del todo aunque realmente lo deseaba. Se volvió a erguir delante de su padre, y lo miró a los ojos directamente. Frederick le sostuvo la mirada con cierta valentía que no creía capaz de conservar aún—. Necesito preguntarte algo.

El ex lord se acomoda un poco sobre la cama, entusiasmado.

—Lo que quieras, hijo.

—Kerra murió por culpa de Edmond, ¿verdad? Yo no tuve nada que ver…—Y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas otra vez, asustado por la respuesta—¿Edmond la mató, no es cierto?

Frederick frunce un poco el ceño en preocupación.

—¿Quién te dijo lo contrario? —Le pregunta, pero Allistor no quiere responder. De todas formas Frederick lo adivina—Fue Arthur, ¿cierto?

El joven no asiente, no dice nada. Sólo suspira con tristeza.

—Dios… ese niño…—Se lamenta el lord—. Es mi culpa, Allistor. Perdónalo, por favor.

—¿Es cierto o no? —Pregunta con la voz más dura. Ni siquiera quiere recordar a Arthur en un momento así. Frederick responde finalmente:

—Sí, Kerra murió porque mi padre la mató. No fue tu culpa. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Allistor. Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí. Es lo único que merezco de parte de ustedes—Frederick necesita toser un poco. Allistor lo mira, apenado—. Yo hice todo mal, hijo. No me hice responsable de ti, tampoco de Arthur, y ahora las consecuencias son imposibles de detener…—quiere agua, Allistor se la acerca con cierta desesperación—. Escocia será parte de Inglaterra y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Arthur y Eduardo están empeñados en doblegar a los escoceses.

El joven traga saliva y tuerce la boca en señal de disgusto. La idea no le agrada, para nada. Mucho ha visto sufrir a su gente por culpa de los ingleses y desde que Arthur está en el poder ha sido mucho peor, partiendo por él mismo, Murron y sus padres.

—Eso ya viene ocurriendo hace muchos años, Frederick—Responde sencillamente, con un dejo de derrota en su voz.

—Sí, hijo. Lo sé—Bebe un poco de agua. Allistor lo ayuda con eso—. ¿Sabes? Kerra amaba mucho su tierra. Era una escocesa orgullosa de sus raíces—El joven desvía la mirada hacia la pared—. Eso y otras cosas me enamoraron de ella. Me pregunto qué diablos habrá visto en mí que la hizo enamorarse.

—La ayudaste, ¿no? —Pregunta él. Frederick asiente despacio—. Ella y su familia te necesitaban.

—Nunca lo admitió abiertamente, he de decir. Era muy orgullosa—Allistor sonrió con amor al imaginarla—. Pero siempre me lo agradecía. Era orgullosa, sí, pero también era una mujer muy justa.

Allistor, infantilmente, lo miró a los ojos y le recibió el vaso de agua para volver a llenarlo.

—¿Y era bonita? —Le preguntó, medio encaprichado.

Frederick suspiró, encantado.

—Era hermosa como ninguna otra mujer lo fue ni será.

Allistor sonríe más. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado lo mismo a él por Murron, él hubiera respondido exactamente igual.

—Fuiste feliz con ella—Afirma.

—Como no te imaginas, Allistor—Le responde, y sus ojos vuelven a llorar en contraste con sus labios sonríen sinceramente—. Pero cuando más feliz fuimos, fue cuando tú naciste. Supongo que tanta dicha y felicidad no era soportable para nadie y bueno, mi padre actuó.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste con Edmond? —Le pregunta. Frederick, al mirarlo, no nota que el afán de Allistor haya sido juzgarlo.

—Jamás, hijo—y su expresión se endurece.

Allistor tuerce la boca porque otra vez siente ganas de llorar. Quizá sea bueno sincerarse con Frederick, no tendrá otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

—Te admiro por eso—Admite sin rodeos—. Yo no fui capaz de vengarla a ella.

Frederick ladea la cabeza.

—¿A quién, hijo?

—Murron.

—Tu esposa…—Allistor asiente, profundamente acongojado—. Oh, Allistor…

—Arthur dio la orden de que la mataran.

—Lo siento mucho, hijo.

—Y yo no fui capaz de vengarla como tú lo hiciste. Fui un cobarde… todavía lo soy…

—No, no… no es cierto—Frederick se yergue lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo otra vez, sin saber cómo ni de dónde sacaba fuerzas para hacerlo. Tener a Allistor tan cerca era sin dudas un regalo, como una medicina a su espíritu—. No podías, ¿cómo hacerlo? Arthur es poderoso, más de lo que lo fue mi padre y de lo que yo fui, tú estabas dolido, no tienes nada con lo que puedas hacerle daño.

—Sí hay—Dice Allistor, convencido—. Lady Catherine es su punto débil.

Frederick cierra los ojos con profunda tristeza.

—Catherine…—Suspira—. Cuánto daño le hice.

Allistor lo mira con cierto reproche.

—Pero no es suficiente como para dañarlo de verdad.

—Olvídate de eso, hijo—Sentencia Frederick—, porque no es eso lo que lo detendrá.

Allistor alza la ceja.

—Yo no pude ni puedo hacer nada por detener a Arthur, ni siquiera el rey Eduardo puede, ni quiere, claro—Frederick toma las manos de su hijo con fuerza, como si lo obligara a quedarse allí con él y no huir—. Pero tú sí.

El joven escocés siente, entonces, profundas ganas de salir corriendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El ex lord mira en su mesa de noche, donde tiene el agua y yerbas para aliviar sus extraños y fuertes dolores. En un cajón rústico, hay un cofre pequeño y muy antiguo. Algunas joyas que ha conservado desde que estuvo por última vez en el castillo, entre ellas, un anillo de oro macizo. Revolviendo la caja, saca la pieza y la sostiene entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, delante de Allistor.

—Este anillo tiene el sello de la familia Kirkland, es un regalo que me hizo Eduardo poco antes de que se enterara que Arthur tomaría mi lugar en la corte real—Allistor lo mira con extrañeza—. Es tuyo ahora.

Él no lo recibe, le da cierto temor hacerlo.

—Tómalo, Allistor—Le pide.

—E-es que…

—¿Te incomoda que sea de oro?

—No, no es eso…

¿Qué es realmente, entonces?

—¿Por qué no lo tiene Arthur?

Frederick mira su mano desocupada, la cual reposa sobre las sábanas de la cama, como si estuviera desprovista de vida.

—En el fondo siempre supe que no era Arthur el que debía ocupar ese puesto, sino tú.

—Frederick, yo no…

—Lo tomarás—Lo interrumpe, con voz suplicante y demandante en dosis iguales—. Irás delante de Eduardo y los lores ingleses, dirás quién eres y reclamarás el puesto que te corresponde por derecho. Es la única manera de detener a Arthur.

—No me interesa ser lord de Inglaterra, Frederick.

—Pero es lo único que puedo dejarte para redimirme contigo, Allistor.

Él lo mira con temor. Qué podría hacer él entre esos lores más que sentirse como un bicho raro.

—¿Quieres vengar a Murron, cierto?

Allistor afila la mirada, decidido.

—Claro que sí.

—Bien. Entonces, sólo voy a pedirte algo—Frederick le deja el anillo en la palma de la mano y Allistor lo aprieta, ansiosamente—. No mates a Arthur.

Allistor suspira ante esa petición. No necesita pedirle eso, él no matará a Arthur porque sería ensuciarse las manos con su propio hermano y ya suficiente se ha empapado de pecado por su culpa.

—Prométeme que intentarás hacerlo entrar en razón. Que conversarás con él todo lo que sea necesario para que olvide el rencor, ¡dile que yo soy el culpable, que yo merezco lo peor de este mundo y con justa razón! Pero que tú no tienes responsabilidad en nada de lo que pasó hace ya más de veinte años, ni mucho menos él. ¡Prométemelo, Allistor!

El escocés traga saliva y suspira. Tendrá que pensarlo muy bien si quiere hacer algo como eso. Es difícil acercarse a Arthur, más siendo Allistor, a quien odia, pero es cierto que Frederick también tiene razón. Nadie es culpable, sólo él, por haber sido cobarde. Allistor no se lo dirá, pero lo piensa totalmente convencido.

—Te lo prometo.

—Prométeme también—Continúa, cansado—que Escocia será libre. Es lo que Kerra hubiera querido.

Allistor hace lo propio.

—Bien…—Dice finalmente Frederick, echándose hacia atrás hasta caer en el respaldo de la cama, como si por fin pudiera descansar en serio—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? No me queda mucho tiempo, lo puedo sentir.

Allistor lo mira con una indescifrable sensación. Quiere preguntarle por qué dice algo como eso, pero prefiere guardar silencio y solamente acceder.

—Está bien…

Frederick, haciéndose a un lado lo suficiente como para que Allistor se recueste junto a él, lo abraza con sinceridad. Ya era de noche, la luz de la mesa ardía quedamente en su superficie. Allistor lo volvió a llamar antes de que el ex lord se durmiera.

—Necesito saber algo antes—Dijo.

—Lo que quieras, Allistor—Respondió él, recostado en el pecho de su hijo.

—¿Dónde enterraste a Kerra?

Frederick parpadea pesadamente.

—Al norte de aquí, junto a un río, donde es más angosto. Hay una cabaña que perteneció a mi madre. Notarás inmediatamente que llegaste cuando encuentres las cruces que dejé en la tumba de ella y de mi padre.

—Bien—Dice.

—Adiós, Allistor—Se despide de él.

No se vuelven a hablar.

Allistor, en medio de la noche, es capaz de percibir entre el sueño que su padre todavía respira. Cuando despierta en la mañana, se acerca a él y se da cuenta de que ya no lo hace.

Frederick murió con él, entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa de sincera y profunda satisfacción.

El padre Armand llega a la habitación y pone un espejo delante de la nariz del lord. Éste no se empaña. Allistor, mirando al sacerdote, escucha las entristecidas palabras del anciano.

—Enterrarás a tu padre, tal como él lo hizo con el suyo.

El anciano se ocupó de envolverlo lo mejor que pudo, mientras Allistor cavaba a unos cuantos metros de la iglesia. Lo cargó en los brazos hasta dejarlo en la tierra, y supo que su padre moría feliz al haber cumplido con lo que debía hacer. Miró el anillo que traía entre sus ropas y lo colocó en su anular derecho. La "K" sobresaliente pero que no podía reconocer como letra, acompañada de los tres leones ingleses. Allistor tapó el cuerpo de su padre con la tierra inglesa hasta que ya no se vio nada de él. Al respirar pesadamente por el cansancio, una pena horrible lo embargó de pronto, como si ésta hubiera despertado repentinamente, y lloró la tristeza de haberlo perdido. Sollozó con sinceridad y cayó sentado al suelo tapándose la cara. El sacerdote fue hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado, acompañándolo. Allistor despidió a su padre en absoluta soledad, sin Arthur, sin la corte, sin el rey de Inglaterra.

El padre Armand ubicó la cruz, que rezaba el nombre del lord. Allistor no lo entendió porque no sabía leer, pero el sacerdote, conmovido por aquello, se comprometió a enseñarle.

Así lo hizo. En el tiempo que estuvo en la iglesia lo instruyó en la lectura del inglés y el latín, no hasta el punto en que hubiera logrado hablarlo con fluidez pero sí para que tuviera nociones más que suficientes. En aquellos días, Allistor no tuvo contacto con Eleanor ni Agnus, y ni siquiera estaba seguro en tomar efectivamente el lugar de Frederick y desplazar a Arthur, pero necesitaba estar unos días más allí para despedirse de su padre como debía ser. O eso sentía, al menos.

Ayudó al padre Armand a limpiar la cama, a asear la habitación, a despejar los espacios. El sacerdote era un hombre anciano que poco pudo hacer por cuidar a Frederick y no pudo cumplir con todo lo que necesitaba un hombre postrado, pero lo hacía con todo el cariño del mundo por su amigo y eso, a su manera, Allistor se lo agradecía. Tenía que retribuirle como pudiera. Su estadía allí no fue muy distinta a su estilo de vida habitual, salía a cazar de vez en cuando también y tuvo que ingeniárselas para diseñar trampas pues no andaba con el arco que acostumbraba a usar; a sumergirse en el río, cabalgar. En las noches cenaba con el padre Armand y en la mañana continuaba con sus lecciones de inglés y latín. El sacerdote incluso pensó en enseñarle algo de francés, pero él desistió de ello. No le veía mayor utilidad.

Fueron dos semanas las que estuvo en la iglesia. Disfrutó de los paisajes que colindaban con Escocia, los enormes acantilados hacia el vacío y la inmensidad del mar. La fría brisa de la altura. Sin duda era bello lo que veía, pero quería regresar.

Se despidió del padre Armand, éste lo abrazó con cierta sensibilidad, y lo dejó irse. Allistor subió al caballo y desapareció entre el bosque.

Sin embargo, su primer destino no era Glasgow. Se detuvo un día antes, donde el río era más angosto que en cualquier otro punto, y la cabaña se figuró delante de sus ojos como un cruel espejismo. No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Junto a la puerta principal, las cruces, su madera ya roída y ennegrecida por las lluvias, blanda por la humedad. Supuso que la más bonita y grande era donde estaba Kerra sepultada.

Detuvo el caballo y bajó. Lo amarró junto al pasto y al río y se aceró con respeto inaudito. Pensó en entrar a la casa, pero se arrepintió al instante. En la parte frontal, estaban las tumbas. El soldado, Edmond, y Kerra. Sólo pudo leerla a ella, que si bien aún le costaba, logró hacerlo. Se acercó más, y acarició la cruz sentidamente.

Se arrodilló junto a la tumba de su madre, sin saber qué decirle. Presentarse podía ser una buena opción, aunque tampoco tenía totalmente claro, realmente, quién era él; su apellido, su origen, era algo que deambulaba entre dos esferas. Optó por ser lo más simple posible.

Sentado a lo indio, sonrió sinceramente.

—Hola, mamá—Le dijo, y el corazón le latió con tanto sentimiento que creyó no ser capaz de soportarlo—, soy Allistor.

Una suave brisa lo acarició.

—Tenía muchas ganas de venir a verte ¿sabes? —Y sonríe, sintiéndose hasta tonto por hablar solo, pero estar en ese lugar le traía una paz que hace mucho tiempo no experimentaba—. Frederick ya está contigo, ¿verdad? Ahora van a poder ser felices como siempre quisieron. Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

Sin darse cuenta, está llorando otra vez.

—Me dio su anillo, dice que tengo que tomar su lugar en la corte inglesa. ¿Qué crees tú, mamá? ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Crees que soy capaz de detener a Arthur?

Titubea de pronto. Él sabe la respuesta: no, no es capaz. Cómo podrá ser capaz de defender a una nación entera si ni siquiera pudo defender a su esposa.

—Me siento tan perdido, mamá… no tienes idea de cuánto.

Cierra los ojos. Más lágrimas caen de ellos por ambos costados de su nariz. Al limpiarlas, vuelve a mirar la cruz.

—Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerte. Frederick dijo que eras una mujer especial; no me cabe duda de eso.

Luego mira su mano derecha, el anillo con la "K" y los tres leones pareciera estar esperando su decisión. Recuerda a Murron, a Ian y Brigitte, y lo que el hombre ya mayor le dijo cuando fue a verla. "Toma cartas en el asunto", le había dicho. Y logró rememorar, también, que él mismo había decidido llegar delante de Arthur con un plan. En Escocia todos lo conocían, sabían su historia con Murron y la forma en que el lord inglés se la quitó. Los campesinos escoceses odiaban a Inglaterra, y estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos quería verse sometido definitivamente por los ingleses y mucho menos por su rey, Eduardo El Zanquilargo, ni ceder sus libertades, ofrecer a sus esposas e hijas a las fechorías de los soldados y a sus ultrajes mientras ellos, impotentes, no pudieran defenderlas y arriesgaran sus vidas por irse en su contra. Si Allistor conocía a su gente lo suficiente, estaba seguro de que lograría convencerlos, organizarlos en un ejército e irse con toda su furia y rebeldía contra Eduardo, sus patéticos lores y los soldados ingleses, porque hasta irse contra ellos aún sabiendo que están en desventaja y morir en batalla, es mejor que una vida de servidumbre. Recordó a Frederick, entonces, y se prometió a sí mismo hacer lo que él no se atrevió. Seguramente, pensó, el ex lord no defendió a Escocia porque estrictamente nada lo ataba a esas tierras, pero a él sí. Allistor creció allí, amaba y amará a personas escocesas, a sus padres y hermanos, su gente, su pueblo. Es deber de él liberarlos, no de Frederick, y eso, muy seguramente, Frederick lo sabía y había llegado a entenderlo.

Se puso de pie. Miró la cruz por última vez y le prometió a su madre:

—Voy a hacer de Escocia un pueblo libre y próspero. Y estarás orgullosa de mí, mamá.

Otra brisa lo acarició. Un susurro a su corazón le aseguró que ella, desde siempre, había estado orgullosa de él.

Subió al caballo y continuó en su eterno retorno. El viaje entre Escocia e Inglaterra le era cada vez más conocido, más ameno y menos hostil que las primeras veces. Llegó a su aldea cuando comenzaba a hacerse de noche. Había una fogata y a su alrededor, los campesinos de aquel poblado de Glasgow se reunían a conversar y beber whisky hasta quedar deshechos. Eleanor y Agnus estaban allí también. Haydn y Charles dormían en casa, y él los miró desde su posición formidable. Eleanor se le acercó luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo, y Agnus hizo lo propio para abrazarlo sentidamente.

—Tomé una decisión—Les dice. Ellos lo escuchan atentamente, igual que los otros campesinos—. Voy a tomar mi puesto en la corte inglesa.

Todos lo miran con esperanza. De pronto, Allistor se siente como el guardián de su propia nación.

.

Arthur está en su castillo, detrás de su escritorio, revisando algunos documentos, los pocos que existían en la época, cuando repara en una carta que no tenía muchos días de haber llegado hasta allí. Al verla bien, se da cuenta de que tiene el sello real y se apresura en abrirla. Es una carta de invitación al castillo del rey Eduardo.

Apresuradamente, se envuelve con elegancia y toma a Atila para movilizarse. No demora mucho en llegar, y antes de entrar, se da cuenta de que hay un carruaje afuera. No lo conoce de ningún lado y le parece extrañísimo que esté ahí, seguramente es algún invitado especial del rey, lo cual no lo entusiasma mucho, realmente.

Eduardo lo recibe con cercanía. Arthur es su hombre de mayor confianza, excelente estratega militar y diplomático pese a su corta edad. Entrando, se da cuenta de que están allí todos los lores ingleses, además de él, y una mujer joven que no recuerda si la conoce o no.

—Lord Kirkland—Lo saludan los otros lores, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Él los saluda de la misma forma. Parece que es el último en llegar, lo cual no le agrada en lo absoluto porque él siempre ha tenido esa costumbre de llegar antes que todos a las reuniones, y más cuando se trata de juntas reales con Su Majestad.

Eduardo, yendo directamente a su trono inglés, de piedra maciza y alfombras rojas, se sienta y mira a su corte real desde cierta altura. La mujer de la que Arthur se dio cuenta está junto a Eduardo, y pensó que, probablemente, el rey pensaba casarse y quería comunicarlo.

No era eso. Cuando Eduardo habló, Arthur quiso negarse rotundamente.

—Arthur—Insistió, llamándolo por su nombre de pila y no por su título ni su casa—. Eres el lord más joven aquí, ¿no? E irónicamente, el más poderoso.

—Sí, Majestad—Respondió, ciertamente orgulloso.

—Quiero que Inglaterra y las tierras de Francia formen una alianza, antes de que lo haga Escocia.

Arthur alza la ceja.

—Escocia casi no tiene casa real, Majestad.

—Lord Kirkland—Interviene el lord Hamilton, un hombre con su edad a cuestas. Arthur gira hacia él, con expresión seria—. La propuesta de Su Majestad es simple.

—Sí, Arthur—Insiste. El joven lord vuelve a mirar a su rey—. Quiero que te cases con Françoise y así asegurar a la casa Kirkland con la familia real de Francia.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no quiero casarme—Dice sin rodeos, escandalizado.

—Sin protestas por favor, mi lord—Insiste otro lord—. La decisión está tomada.

Lo curioso es que Françoise tampoco se ve muy feliz, ni ese día en el que le dan la noticia a su futuro esposo ni el día del matrimonio.

La boda fue totalmente desabrida, tanto para ella como para él. Arthur, luego de aceptar el sí delante del sacerdote, besa fríamente la mejilla de ella y Françoise no puede sentirse más basureada. Cuánto odia ser la sobrina del rey.

Minutos después la puerta del castillo principal inglés se abre de par en par. Eduardo, asustado, se levanta de su trono y los lores ingleses toman sus espadas ceñidas a sus armaduras. Arthur mira despreocupadamente mientras Françoise no se digna a hacerlo. Parece muy ocupada jugueteando con los trocitos de carne de su plato.

Por la puerta, entra quien Arthur menos esperó ver después de tanto tiempo.

Es Allistor, y su cara de imperturbable seriedad lo alarma de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí, salvaje?! —Le pregunta intentando acercársele. El escocés lo mira con desdén, sin responderle. Luego vuelve a mirar al monarca.

—Rey Eduardo—Lo saluda, éste frunce el ceño intentando reconocerlo. Imposible que un escocés haya llegado hasta allí, porque es evidente que lo es. Ese pelo endemoniadamente rojo y ese kilt no pueden ser parte de un atuendo tradicionalmente inglés. Detrás de él están Ian y Agnus, su padre y su suegro, Arthur los reconoce de inmediato—. Me presento. Mi nombre es Allistor Kirkland, hijo del lord Frederick Kirkland y Kerra McCollough, hermano mayor del lord Arthur Kirkland.

Eduardo no sabe qué diablos decir, igual que los lores ingleses, quienes murmuran entre ellos. Arthur, por su parte, siente profundos deseos de matarlo a golpes. Françoise, en cambio, lo mira con enternecido interés desde su lugar detrás de la mesa principal, con su vestido de novia blanco y su corona pequeña.

Allistor no reparó en ella en ningún momento, no en la forma en que ella sí reparó en él.


	12. A brave heart:V

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A brave heart—

* * *

 **V**

* * *

Su Majestad, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que oye y ve, cae rendido sobre el trono inglés, como si en el interior de su confusa mente se hubiera librado una estridente batalla. Los otros lores esperan su orden, Arthur mira a su hermano como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse al caos y Eduardo, mientras, necesita todavía más tiempo y silencio. Allistor espera, así como Ian y Agnus lo hacen detrás de él. Las armas de ambos hombres escoceses son toscas y primitivas al lado de las espadas de tipo normandas que portan los lores, todas empuñadas, pero sin desenvainar aún. Allistor los cuenta, son alrededor de seis, contando a Arthur, serían siete. Siete lores ingleses, más el rey, y Escocia no cuenta con casa real, y la que existe apenas puede sostenerse en pie y muy en el fondo, ningún hombre o mujer que diga orgullosamente ser escocés los respeta, pues la realidad dista mucho de lo que Escocia preferiría: sus intereses no son la nación, sino obtener el favor de los ingleses y seguir gozando de su vida lejos de la realidad y la opresión inglesa de la que los campesinos son víctimas.

Allistor no deja de mirar al rey jamás, de hecho, pareciera que ni siquiera parpadea. Espera sus palabras, sus preguntas, y espera, también, las preguntas de Arthur. Sabe que Ian desea despedazarlo con sus propias manos, molerlo a golpes, pero por ahora el muchacho sabe que deben mantener la calma si quieren que la instancia llegue a la conversación que Allistor espera tener con el rey.

Los soldados ingleses ya fueron neutralizados afuera del castillo y hasta en los últimos rincones del feudo. Era cierto que los escoceses no tenían entrenamiento militar, pero sus tácticas son más efectivas que la instrucción y tal vez un poco más sucias también.

—Cómo llegaron hasta aquí—Pregunta Eduardo entonces, todavía impresionado por la imagen. Por algún motivo que desconoce aún, ese muchacho de pelo rojo lo pone incontrolablemente nervioso.

—No se preocupe—Responde él, con voz directa—. Ningún soldado ha resultado herido.

—Sólo uno—Habla Ian detrás de Allistor—, el que mató a mi hija—Y sus ojos celestes, dolidos, pesados y rencorosos, se desvía hacia Arthur con morbosa lentitud. Tanta, que el jovencito rubio necesita volver la mirada hacia algún punto lejos de esos infernales kilt—. Está muerto—Dice finalmente.

—Imposible…—Replica Eduardo, negando con la cabeza. Lo dicho por sus labios no es precisamente porque los escoceses están dentro de su maldito castillo, frente a él y con total impunidad, sino porque finalmente, resultó cierto lo que entre los lores se comentaba aún sin contar con bases empíricas, pero lo suficientemente frecuente como para que se convirtiera en tema de conversación. La historia de Frederick y esa mujer escocesa era más que una leyenda, y ese joven se lo demostraba inequívocamente.

—No, no lo es—Replica Allistor.

—Así que es cierto…—Y Eduardo necesita ponerse de pie para apreciar a quien tiene delante: un próximo dolor de cabeza mayúsculo—Frederick…

—Lord Frederick Kirkland está muerto—Dice Allistor, y su voz, sin que él lo desee así realmente porque aún no es capaz de descifrar sus sentimientos hacia ese hombre, se quiebra irremediablemente un poco. Mira a Arthur, quien contrae su expresión en una mueca de dolor.

—Cómo que está muerto…—Pregunta Arthur, pero Eduardo lo interrumpe. Allistor vuelve a centrar su atención en el rey.

—Eso ya lo sé, salvaje—Replica Eduardo—. Frederick murió hace mucho tiempo.

—No—Contra argumenta el pelirrojo, sin siquiera molestarse por el insulto gratuito—. Murió hace un poco más de dos semanas. Murió conmigo, en la iglesia del padre Armand.

—¡¿Contigo?! —Se escandaliza Arthur.

Los otros lores comienzan a murmurar otra vez, totalmente indignados con la situación.

—Sí—Responde Allistor—. Desapareció hace unos años, pero su muerte es algo reciente.

Eduardo, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, pregunta:

—¿Y cómo sé que no lo mataste tú? —Dice sin ninguna lógica, ya incapaz de hilar ideas con coherencia.

Allistor rodea los ojos. Rebusca entre sus ropas el anillo que su padre le dio, y al dar con él, lo extiende delante del rey.

—Este anillo se lo regaló usted, ¿no? —Pregunta. Eduardo asiente quedamente, aún con su cara de espanto. Arthur no sabe dónde diablos meterse—. Ahora es mío. Tiene el símbolo de los Kirkland.

—¿Por qué no lo tiene usted, lord Kirland?—Pregunta lord Hamilton a Arthur.

El muchacho no sabe ni cómo ni qué responder. Cuánto odió a Frederick, aún más de lo que ya lo hacía desde ese lúgubre día en el que se enteró de la verdad, porque sentía que todavía en esos momentos, cuando pensaba que ya no tenía nada que ver con él salvo por su heredado poder, seguía humillándolo, despreciándolo y menoscabando sus acciones y victorias, siempre en función de ese maldito celta. Cerró los ojos, furioso consigo mismo porque odiaba ser consciente de que esos desprecios de su padre todavía lo herían y le dolían, y lo harían todos los días de su vida, pese a lo que diga, lo que exprese, lo que demuestre o no demuestre. Frederick, su padre, siempre resultará ser el eje que mueva y condicione sus cegadas decisiones, y lo más importante aún, será el eterno culpable del vacío, del caos, que guarda en su corazón desde que era un niño. La inocencia de su niñez no se lo permitía ver aún, pero bastó una chispa, bastó una llama débil que lo hizo ver en la oscuridad, y toda la luz que sus ojos verdes captaron se volvió siniestra, inmisericorde, castigadora. Arthur, para Escocia, era mucho más que el lord más joven de Inglaterra y el más poderoso, era el juez y el verdugo que no cubría su cara, sino que exponía su sonrisa personificando a la mismísima muerte.

—Porque no es Arthur el legítimo sucesor de lord Frederick—Replica Allistor, entonces, totalmente firme en su posición, aún sintiéndose extraño por hablar así de sí mismo, como si fuera un hombre que toda su vida se familiarizó con el poder—, sino yo.

—¡Sacrilegio, Su Majestad! —Replica el lord Hamilton, indignadísimo con la idea—¡Un escocés no puede formar parte de la corte real y menos en el puesto de los Kirkland!

Eduardo, totalmente mareado, prefiere guardar silencio. Recuerda a Frederick, y le duele la confirmación de su muerte porque sí existió cierta cercanía con el lord, y lamenta profundamente su destino, su historia, la forma en que cayó presa del hechizo de una bruja escocesa y su maldito heredero, ahora, era la viva imagen de Escocia, una particularmente furiosa y vengativa.

Allistor personificaba en su mirada verde la ira de una nación entera.

—Mi padre era tan inglés como usted, mi lord—Replica Allistor, totalmente irónica su voz—Eso me dará algo de crédito, ¿no? —Voltea hacia el rey, clavándole la mirada. Eduardo necesita mirar hacia otro lado por lo parecido de Allistor con Frederick, pese a su endemoniado pelo rojo—. Lord Frederick me lo entregó porque siempre supo que soy yo su heredero inmediato, no Arthur.

El rubio aprieta los puños y lo mira con un odio fulminante, tan notorio y maligno que cualquiera al notarlo huiría de él, pero Allistor no lo hace. Cuánto lo enerva esa estúpida valentía que ha demostrado tener ahora y no antes, cuando lo obligó a yacer con él en su cama, no una, sino dos veces.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lord Hamilton—Replica Arthur desde su lugar, intentando mantener la calma y dejar entre los complejos hilos de su mente el rencor que tanto ya conoce y que ya lo acompaña hace tanto tiempo—. Escocia no tiene parte en esta corte.

—La tiene—Replica Allistor.

—¡Sería una falta gravísima nuestros planes de conquista, Su Majestad! —Insiste lord Hamilton. Suelta su espada dejándola caer en su funda y se acerca hasta el rey, pasando por el lado de Allistor y golpeando su hombro con el propio no sin cierta violencia—. ¡Lord Arthur debe seguir entre nosotros! —Gira hacia él, pero el joven escocés se mantiene en firme en su postura—¡Los salvajes como tú y tu maldita nación no son más que un montón de incivilizados! ¿Qué harás entre nosotros, eh? ¿Sabes leer al menos? ¿O escribir?

Allistor no puede replicar delante de eso. Sí, lo sabe, pero no como un lord inglés lo haría, o como debería hacerlo. Sin embargo no se permite agachar la mirada en señal de humillación, ni delante de ese insensato lord, ni delante de su hermano, ni siquiera delante del rey de Inglaterra.

—Su Majestad—Insiste lord Hamilton. Es el único que habla, pero Eduardo no parece escucharlo—. ¡Es un escocés…!

—Lo sé, mi lord—Replica simplemente Eduardo.

Hay silencio sepulcral en el castillo. Ya no hay música, no hay celebración, no hay risas entre los lores ni aburrimiento en los recién casados. Françoise, abstraída, mira a Su Majestad y luego de meditarlo lo suficiente, piensa que su lugar político también significa relevancia y si puede utilizar esa influencia en favor de Allistor lo hará, y ejecuta su acción. No se va a dejar pisotear por nadie, ni siquiera por el rey. Se pone de pie y camina hasta Eduardo, hablándole al oído.

Ninguno alcanza a escuchar el susurro de la princesa, pero Allistor intuye que está interviniendo a su favor, y lo termina confirmando cuando ve la insoportablemente furiosa mirada de Arthur sobre ella, quien pasa de él como si importara menos que un ladrillo del castillo entero.

—Escúchame, muchacho—habla entonces el rey—. Yo soy un simple siervo del Todopoderoso, y sus leyes divinas son inquebrantables por nosotros, los mortales.

Allistor lo escucha y ahoga una sonrisa irónica al escuchar hablar de Dios a ese nefasto hombre.

—¡Su Majestad…!—Intenta oponerse lord Hamilton, pero el rey hace un gesto para hacerlo callar.

—No tuve mayor relación con tu padre, he de admitirlo—Se sincera el rey. Allistor se mantiene escuchándolo—. Pero eres su viva imagen.

Arthur refunfuña, apretando los puños.

—Y como su primogénito—Eduardo tiembla en sus gestos, sin saber exactamente qué está haciendo, odiándose, odiándolo todo, porque sabe que está firmando su sentencia de muerte, la suya y la de Inglaterra, con lo que hace, pero algo le dice que pese a cumplir con aquello, será el mismísimo Señor el que protegerá a su reino—tienes el derecho. Yo no puedo oponerme a Dios y sus mandamientos, porque todo lo que él hace es bueno.

Allistor sonríe de medio lado. Vuelve a colocarse el anillo de su padre en su dedo índice, brillando burlonamente delante de Arthur, su oro macizo y su reluciente símbolo, el de su familia, que era más suya que de ese maldito salvaje.

—Serás ungido lord de Inglaterra mañana.

—¡¿Qué?! —Protesta Arthur.

—El padre Armand hará la ceremonia.

Allistor hace una fingida reverencia delante del rey inglés y sale del palacio acompañado de Ian y Agnus. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se dirige a Arthur con notoria socarronería:

—Sigue disfrutando de tu fiesta, mientras puedas—Y sale definitivamente.

El silencio se vuelve insoportablemente incómodo para todos, se torna asfixiante para Arthur y para los lores ingleses, que no les cae en la cabeza la idea de compartir la corte con un maldito escocés, con un error de un lord tontamente hechizado, y murmuran entre ellos. Sale incluso la idea de destronar a Eduardo, pero saben que algo así sería irse directamente contra la voluntad de Dios y el lord que sugiere la idea es inmediatamente acallado con insultos y las voces asustadas y escandalizadas de los otros lores. Eduardo, mientras tanto, parece lo suficientemente conforme como para no manifestar preocupación en su rostro, por el contrario de su corte. Incluso, sonríe satisfecho.

Son varios minutos los que ocupan los lores en murmurar, en cuchichear entre ellos, algunos con intriga, otros con escándalo, otros con enojo. Arthur, mientras tanto, necesita varios minutos más para acabar de entender lo que sucedía enfrente de sus narices y sin poder él hacer nada. Desvía su mirada hacia Françoise, y le pregunta qué diablos fue lo que le dijo al rey. Ella, mirándolo de vuelta, encantadora, guarda silencio, como si se burlara de él. Arthur siente que minuto a minuto, la odia cada vez más. A la princesa no puede importarle menos.

Realmente no es el puesto político lo que a Arthur le importa perder, sino que le preocupa llegar a caer tan bajo como Allistor lo amenazó aquel día, luego de haber yacido con él en su alcoba. No siente miedo, siente ansias, y está indudablemente nervioso. Es muy posible que los lores ingleses apoyen su figura como lord en vez de la de Allistor, pero siempre, la última palabra, es la del rey, y no de los lores. Aún los tiempos para Inglaterra no son los óptimos como para que Su Majestad tenga poder equiparable a su nobleza. No aún, donde la figura de Dios y el _immediate adeum_ significa no sólo prosperidad a las naciones si se cumple como se debe, sino temor a la ira del Todopoderoso y a los castigos que pueden proseguir a la desobediencia de sus mandatos y eso, tanto los reyes como la nobleza y el pueblo, lo saben y lo respetan como a nada ni a nadie.

Arthur, entonces, con la suficiente confianza que existe entre Su Majestad y él, se acerca hasta el rey, quien no hace ningún caso a los murmullos de sus lores. Con el respeto que Eduardo merece, le pregunta:

—Su Majestad—Comienza—, realmente no desea que Allistor, mi hermano, el bastardo, ocupe el puesto que ocupo yo aquí—Dice, con una voz que intenta sonar lo menos manipuladora posible, pero Eduardo lo capta de todas formas.

—No, Arthur—Confirma—No lo deseo así, pero ya lo he dicho delante de ti y los otros lores: las reglas de Dios para nosotros son inquebrantables. Él es heredero de Frederick antes que tú.

—Ya lo sé—Dice Arthur, irritado por esa verdad que tanto insisten en refregarle en la cara, incluso su propio rey—, pero, Su Majestad, usted no luce preocupado.

Eduardo, siniestro como sólo un rey inglés puede serlo, sonríe ante el espectáculo que los lores arman inmersos en su indignación y estupidez, incapaces de ver más allá de sus narices, a diferencia de él.

—Tu hermano será lord mañana—Confirma Eduardo. Luego, alza su mirada intensamente azul hasta él. Arthur, entusiasmado, escucha el susurro del rey que es tan macabro como reconfortante para él—Pero tú, Arthur…

El jovencito afila la mirada.

—Tú seguirás siendo mi mano derecha en la conquista de Escocia.

El rubio sonríe, complacido. Entiende absolutamente el plan del rey, a diferencia de todos los otros lores imbéciles que siguen murmurando a espaldas de ellos.

—Deja que ese salvaje se entusiasme con su puesto en la corte—Le comenta Eduardo con toda la confianza que existe entre los dos—, su figura será irrelevante, porque la conquista hacia el norte es inminente—Arthur asiente con una sonrisa que muestra sus blancos dientes—. Y tú, Arthur, te llevarás esa gloria a tu nombre, como ningún otro lord inglés lo ha logrado antes, ni siquiera tu abuelo o tu padre.

Ninguno de los dos se lo informan a los otros lores, ya lo sabrán por su propia cuenta. Arthur, entonces, totalmente entusiasta otra vez, toma dos copas del gran mesón de la celebración y le ofrece uno a su rey y el otro lo conserva él. Un choque que no suena más allá de ellos y sellan el glorioso trato en silencio y absoluta complicidad.

Françoise los mira desde su puesto, y prefiere salir a caminar un momento a los jardines. El rey le pregunta dónde va, ella lo informa con voz escueta. Arthur ni siquiera se molesta en interesarse en su esposa.

.

Allistor camina fuera del castillo acompañado de su padre y su suegro. Da la orden a los otros campesinos escoceses de que es momento de retirarse, que volverán mañana, sólo ellos tres, para recibir el título y comenzar con su misión: liberar a su reino, a su gente, a su pueblo, y cumplir con el mandato que Frederick, su padre, y Kerra, su madre, le dejaron en sus manos.

Cuando sube al caballo, mira hacia la torre más alta del feudo. Junto a ella, yace el cuerpo del soldado que degolló a Murron. Al llegar, Ian se había abalanzado sobre él para inmovilizarlo, pero Allistor no lo dejó, diciéndole que era algo que debía hacer él. El soldado se les acercó lo suficiente como para pretender intimidarlos, pero ninguno de ellos se mostró asustado de él. Allistor lo empujó contra la torre con una de sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre, y sin sacarle la mirada de encima, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra de justificación o explicación de por qué hacía algo como eso, el soldado titubeaba en su imposibilidad de moverse, hablando entrecortadamente que él sólo cumplía órdenes de su lord y que la culpa no era de él sino de Arthur. Allistor no lo escuchó ni allí ni cuando, con la furia y el dolor de su prematura viudez, sacó el cuchillo de entre sus ropas y lo tomó con la firmeza propia de su desgracia, agarrando el pelo del soldado para exponerle el cuello y, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, abrió su garganta y lo dejó desangrarse, sacudirse erráticamente por la poderosa pérdida de sangre y mirar con enfermiza atención cómo caía al suelo en eternos instantes de agonía hasta desvanecerse su color, su vida y su respiración.

El cuerpo del soldado todavía estaba ahí, imperturbable, y Allistor lo miró por última vez antes de dar media vuelta junto con su padre y su suegro, volviendo a Escocia. Françoise, que caminaba entre los inmensos rosales del castillo, vio cómo el escocés subía a su caballo y se marchaba hacia el norte, y se le hizo tan bello e inalcanzable que sus ojos lloraron inmediatamente, sabiéndose muerta en vida al lado de un hombre que jamás la amaría como, pensaba absolutamente convencida, ella merecía ser amada. Tristemente, no era la única mujer entre toda esa maldita corte que se casaba sin recibir amor de verdad, pero su castigo era aún peor que el de Catherine: Françoise sabía desde el principio que su desgraciada vida se convertiría en absoluta desdicha, en cambio Catherine, inocente aún, y como siempre lo sería, pensaba en su infinita ingenuidad que Frederick sí se había casado con ella porque la amaba, y no con el insignificante afán de redimir sus pecados.

Allistor llegaba a Escocia, a Glasgow, donde Eleanor lo esperaba a él y a Agnus, igual que Brigitte, quien al ver a Ian se le colgó del cuello y lloró sobre sus hombros habiendo sido disipados sus mayores y peores temores. Tristemente ella era la única que esperaba a una sola persona, porque Murron ya no estaba con ellos.

Los otros campesinos escoceses fueron llegando después, con el entusiasmo propio de su juventud, en algunos casos, en otros de euforia, incontenible su dicha al pensar en que luego de tantos años podrían responderle en algo a Eduardo y a la maldita Inglaterra y todos esos infames lores ingleses. Ellos pensaron en armar una celebración, en festejar hasta ya no poder más y olvidarse por un momento de todas las desgracias que los ingleses los han obligado a vivir, y Allistor accedió inmediatamente. También necesitaba olvidar por un momento.

Pero pese a que bebió bastante esa noche, no alcanzó a beber lo suficiente como para que el alcohol se manifestara en sus gestos. Allistor, como todos los escoceses que conocía, tenía una resistencia al alcohol casi infinita. Todos bailaban y disfrutaban, excepto él, Ian y Brigitte, quienes se mantenían mirando la fogata y a los campesinos bailar alrededor de ella, festejando un triunfo que aún no era visible pero que sabían como inminente.

Se puso de pie de pronto. Ian, percatándose, le preguntó:

—¿A dónde vas, muchacho?

Allistor lo mira desde su imponente altura y le responde con voz queda, para que Brigitte no escuche.

—Iré a ver a Murron.

Ian frunce el ceño.

—¿A esta hora? —Inquiere.

—Tengo algo importante que hacer—Y se marcha entre la oscuridad.

Ian se queda mirándolo hasta que la llama de la antorcha que se lleva consigo se hace cada vez más pequeña hasta perderse de su vista.

Allistor llega caminando hasta la tumba de Murron. Están las mismas flores marchitas, el mismo anonimato que es evidente para todos menos para él, y se sienta junto a ella, enterrando en la arena la antorcha para tener la suficiente visibilidad.

La saluda amorosamente, como siempre se ha dirigido a ella. Con las piernas cruzadas, le conversa de lo que ha sucedido en ese día, de lo que sucederá mañana, y de que parte de su venganza está hecha con ese soldado muerto sin pena ni gloria junto a una torre sin que nadie se haya preocupado por él.

Le dice, también, que la extraña, que pese a que será nombrado lord mañana, nada de esa superflua gloria, nada de ese insignificante poder o dicha, se compararía a la felicidad de saberla viva, vibrante, eterna su luz y su belleza, junto a él, pese a la lejanía con las esferas políticas, pese a lo desapercibido que podría pasar entre la gente de Escocia, él preferiría una y mil veces tenerla consigo, ambos lejos del dolor, sin tener nada que ver con Inglaterra y con el horrible pasado que lo rodea.

Pero nada de eso podría suceder ya. El destino de Allistor estaba escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, con la sangre de su madre, de su padre, de su abuelo, de su abuela, y ahora con la de Murron.

Acomoda las tablas de madera rústicas que pudo perfeccionar a punta de esfuerzo manual. Forma una cruz, y en el trozo que se quedará horizontal para siempre, escribe, con su letra tosca, temblorosa y errante, el nombre de su amada. Une los trozos de madera en la misma posición, formando el significativo símbolo cristiano, y lo entierra en el extremo de la tumba. Murron Mackay, reza, aunque se muestra dubitativo delante de sí mismo y delante de ella acerca de cuál es el clan al que realmente ella pertenecía. Prefirió dejarla así, con el apellido propio de su padre, todavía inmerso en la idea de que no merecía que Murron llevara un "Wallace" después de su nombre, ni mucho menos un "Kirkland".

—Sé que te mereces algo mucho más bonito, linda—Dice él, acongojado, limpiándose las lágrimas que ni cuenta se había dado en que le habían resbalado por las mejillas—. Perdón por eso, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte ya.

Otra vez la brisa sopla junto a él, quedamente, en delicado ascenso y descenso, hasta volverse invisible para su piel y su corazón. Toma la antorcha enterrada en la tierra y la acerca lo suficiente como para que la luz del fuego ilumine la cruz y el nombre de ella, eternamente grabado su recuerdo allí, donde yacerá para siempre. Lee con voz queda, suspirando, como si quisiera llamarla para que lo acompañe por una última vez, para que lo abrace y lo contenga, que le dé las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con lo que debe hacer, porque se sabe tan débil e insignificante delante del rey Eduardo y sus lores que ya nadie más puede convencerlo de lo contrario. Sólo ella, ausente, lejana, inalcanzable. Allistor ansía como nunca poder tocar con las manos no al cielo, sino a Murron, y que le repita hasta el cansancio que todo estaría bien, que es capaz de hacerlo porque es ese su motivo para existir, pero no le sale, no puede evocarlo solo.

Cuánto la necesita, y se le hace insoportable.

—Te extraño, Murron—Le confiesa. Ella sigue igual de ausente, y él, igual de abstraído—. Contigo todo sería mucho más fácil…

Porque está aterrado.

Al otro día, es capaz de despertar antes de que amanezca. Eleanor insiste en que quiere ir, que quiere cuidarlo y contenerlo todo lo que pueda. Allistor insiste en que no es necesario, que debe permanecer allí, lejos de todo el peligro que significa ir a Inglaterra para un escocés (y más a una escocesa) y que no sería capaz de soportar perderla a ella también. Eleanor asiente, y le suplica a Agnus cuidarlo. Él, abrazando a su mujer y besando su frente, se lo promete con absoluto compromiso, porque él quiere tanto a ese muchacho como ella.

Ian lo espera afuera. Charles y Haydn le preguntan a su hermano a dónde va tan temprano. Allistor se agacha hasta ellos y les revuelve el cabello, diciéndoles que volverá pronto, otra vez. Charles no tarda en mencionar que lo ha escuchado decir aquello muchas veces y jamás significa algo bueno. Allistor tuerce la boca, intentando sonreírle, pero no le sale.

Sube al caballo, así como Ian y Agnus lo hacen detrás de él. Parten hacia el sur a galope constante. Eleanor y Brigitte se abrazan, sumergidas en dolor, hasta que Allistor las pierde de vista.

Llegan al castillo de Eduardo cuando el sol está en su punto más alto. Allistor ni siquiera se molestó en vestirse de forma diferente; no tiene por qué. Llega con el mismo kilt, representando al clan al que pertenece, el mismo de Agnus, un tartán específico. Ian lleva otro distinto, y afuera, los soldados ingleses no saben cómo recibirlos. Algunos murmuran, otros se muerden las manos por empujarlos y violentarlos, pero nadie se atreve a hacerles nada porque las órdenes del rey habían sido estrictas y claras. Allistor es el primero en entrar por la puerta principal, su padre y su suegro lo siguen, y los hombres mayores miran a su alrededor como si no fueran capaces de creer que están en un lugar así. El más joven de los tres escoceses mira hacia el frente, siempre hacia el frente, y no se molesta en percatarse de cómo es que todos los lores y las familias nobles lo miran no sin extrañeza. El padre Armand ya está allí, y el anciano hombre hace ademán de acercarse a él para saludarlo, pero el rey, con una sola mirada autoritaria, le prohíbe al sacerdote moverse de donde está.

El padre Armand está a la izquierda del rey, a su derecha, están Arthur y Françoise. Allistor no mira a nadie más que a Eduardo y cuando llega al centro, el monarca se pone de pie y lo recibe con un abrazo. Allistor rodea los ojos; es el abrazo más falso que ha recibido en su vida y Arthur, adivinando lo que piensa, lo mira fijamente ordenándole que corresponda el gesto. El escocés mueve sus pupilas hacia su hermano y obedece. Segundos después, Eduardo vuelve a su puesto y le ordena al padre Armand que proceda.

Arthur baja hasta él, Francoise se muestra acongojada, razón por la cual intenta sostener el brazo de su esposo pero el joven lord esquiva el gesto de ella.

Allí está, frente a su hermano mayor, mirándolo aún como debe mirarlo siempre: hacia arriba. Le sonríe, siniestro. Allistor se pregunta por qué diablos no está furioso si está apunto de quitarle lo único que realmente aprecia en todo el mundo, y cuando está a un instante de preguntárselo, Arthur da un paso hacia el costado, extendiendo su brazo hacia el rey, como si le ofreciera una grata invitación.

—Adelante—Le dice, con una voz tan irónica que llega a resultarle estruendosa. Allistor lo mira con eterno gesto imperturbable, serio, como un témpano—, hermano.

Arthur sigue sonriendo, y él da dos pasos más hacia el rey. Los lores murmuran entre ellos aún, y el lord Hamilton no tarda en decir, con voz más alta de la que debió sonar, que el rey debería cumplir con todos los pasos de la ceremonia y sobretodo el más importante: hacerlo jurar fidelidad y devoción al rey de Inglaterra hasta la muerte.

Pero Eduardo no lo hace, y adivina, sin dudas, los comentarios de sus lores, así como Arthur también. Simplemente lo mira a la cara, le ordena al padre Armand que baje hasta él y luego la ceremonia fue la costumbre de la nobleza inglesa.

Apoyado en una de sus rodillas en el piso, Allistor recibe el ungimiento con el aceite que jamás se acaba. Luego, Eduardo aparece detrás del padre Armand, quien da un paso al costado. El escocés permanece arrodillado, ahora delante del rey, y con la cabeza gacha, escucha y siente la espada de Eduardo tocar su hombro, luego el otro, y recitar lo acostumbrado en aquellos casos, con voz robótica, sin exagerada emoción.

Entre la voz del rey, Allistor cree escuchar un sollozo. Es el sollozo de una mujer. El de Françoise, que no se esfuerza por esconder su acongojado gesto. No está decepcionada, pero siente un profundo miedo de lo que pueda sucederle, sin llegar a entender por qué en realidad.

Su doncella, y su única amiga en ese enorme castillo en el que debía vivir de allí en más al lado de su esposo, el de los Kirkland, le había hablado de él a partir de los rumores que oía entre la gente de Inglaterra. Le dijo que se había casado, que su hermano, el esposo de ella, había asesinado a su mujer, y que él la vengó degollando al soldado que había hecho lo propio con su esposa. Françoise suspiró, y se dejó caer en su cama, con eterno gesto risueño al imaginarse cómo será que un hombre la ame tanto como para tomar una decisión así en pos de lograr el eterno descanso para ella, sin temerle a nada ni a nadie. Ahora, al verlo, evocó su historia, e intenta imaginar el sufrimiento con el que debe cargar para siempre.

Allistor frunce el ceño, extrañado al escucharla, totalmente distraído de las palabras del rey que no pueden importarle menos, pero no puede alzar la mirada hacia ella y lograr idear algo.

Cuando Allistor se pone de pie otra vez, lo hace como el primer escocés que logró formar parte de la corte inglesa.

El lord Allistor Kirkland mira al rey, mira a su hermano, y no encuentra en ellos las miradas reprobatorias que sí encuentra en los otros lores, quienes siguen murmurando, mientras sus escuetos aplausos, fríos como hielos, envuelven la habitación.

Ian y Agnus no se atreven a ir hasta él, no se atreven, si quiera, a hablarle. Allistor tampoco lo hace. Lo único que logra llamar su atención es el llanto de la princesa a quien mira de reojo, estando siempre en su misma posición, inerte y desprovista de vida, como un mero objeto decorativo parte de la indumentaria del palacio.

Nadie repara en ella. Ni Arthur, ni el rey, ni siquiera el padre Armand que parece más emocionado que cualquiera, y lo está genuinamente porque recuerda a su amigo y su sonrisa se dibuja sola; pero Allistor sí lo hace y siente profunda pena al mirarla.

La percibe herida, tan herida como se siente él, y desde esa distancia, llega a ser capaz de entenderla.


	13. A brave heart: VI

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A brave heart—

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

La ceremonia concluye en un silencio de ultratumba. Eduardo, mirando a su nuevo lord a los ojos, lo vuelve a abrazar y Allistor vuelve a verse en la obligación de recibir el gesto, siempre ausente, ajeno y extranjero en esa tierra. Ian y Agnus, detrás de él, le sugieren inmediatamente irse, que su lugar en la corte está asegurado y que el daño a Inglaterra por parte de Escocia al menos en niveles diplomáticos es inminente e innegable, pero Allistor no desea irse. No todavía, viendo a Françoise llorar así.

Arthur, notándolo, se le acerca sigilosamente mientras los otros lores murmuran entre ellos diferentes posibles escenarios sobre lo peligroso que sería para la estabilidad política tener a un escocés entre ellos, viéndose como un igual. O peor aún, como un superior, siendo éste un Kirkland, con el dominio que le significa cargar en sus hombros y sus indignas manos. Allistor lo mira de frente cuando el rey vuelve a su elegante trono y lo escruta sin miramientos. Su hermano menor, que en algún punto algo de la inocencia de Lady Catherine conservará o habrá heredado, le hace un ofrecimiento que Allistor no puede rechazar. No si quiere mantenerse allí por más tiempo sin que nadie le salte por la espalda pretendiendo su agónica muerte.

—Pero no podemos conversar aquí—Dice Arthur. Allistor lo mira sin creerle nada—. Lo haremos cuando todos se vayan.

El rey sonríe para sus adentros, adivinando las intenciones de Arthur. Ese chiquillo posee un don para la manipulación y la extorsión. Todos han caído, ese salvaje escocés debería hacerlo también. Lo cree firmemente y no se equivoca.

Los lores se van, Ian y Agnus también lo desean así. Se sienten tan o más extraños que Allistor en el castillo inglés porque jamás pertenecerán a los techos altos, los mosaicos, los tronos, la servidumbre. Posiblemente Allistor termine acostumbrándose y lo saben, pero creen también con absoluta seguridad que su noble corazón soportará al embrujo de la maldad, del sometimiento de su propio pueblo y confían en él como en nadie.

—Váyanse—Dice él hacia su padre y a su suegro—. Yo me iré mañana.

Agnus se rehúsa. No quiere dejarlo ahí, no quiere que Eleanor vuelva a sufrir y no quiere que nadie nunca más le haga daño al hijo que si bien no engendró, ama con todo el corazón como si lo hubiera hecho.

—Oye, muchacho—Habla Ian. Allistor vuelve su mirada verde hacia él por un momento—Estarás bien, ¿cierto?

—Estaré bien—Confirma. La seguridad de su voz deja conforme a Ian, pero a Agnus jamás. El hombre mayor, que conoce bien a los ingleses, no puede depositar su confianza en ningún hombre que se enorgullezca de ser uno de ellos.

—Sólo te pediré algo, hijo—Suspira Agnus—. Ve a ver a tu madre apenas puedas—Le suplica, derrotado, y ambos hombres salen del castillo mientras las esposas de los lores evitan tocarlos, como si cargaran con algo peor que la lepra en sus aspectos.

El padre Armand pasa por el lado de Allistor, lo abraza sentidamente, le revuelve el cabello como si fuera un niño y se dispone a retirarse a su iglesia, sabiendo que ha cumplido la misión que su amigo le encomendó. Ahora Frederick y Kerra podrán encontrar el descanso eterno para siempre, así como él, siente, lo hará pronto.

Los únicos que quedan dentro del castillo son el rey, Arthur, su esposa y él. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando apareció la servidumbre dispuesta a armar una celebración, con música, comida y bebida por montones. Allistor frunció el ceño, intrigadísimo, mirando acusadoramente al rey.

—Tranquilo—Le dice éste desde su lugar, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con una de sus manos—. Es tu celebración, ¿no crees que también te la mereces?

Eduardo sonríe como una bestia enjaulada. Si hubiera dependido de Allistor, no hubiera comido, pero finalmente lo hizo. El rey a la cabeza, a su derecha Arthur, Françoise y a la izquierda de Eduardo, él. Era inevitable percatarse de la falsedad que rodeaba todo ese patético espectáculo y no querer huir de ahí, despavorido. Allistor probó el vino, la carne, el pan, las masas dulces, y todo se le hizo completamente insípido. La música era un bullicio incomprensible e infernal, igual que la alegre conversación entre Arthur y el rey, versus la apagada mirada de Françoise y sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto. Ella no lo miraba, era como si no se atreviera a perturbarlo, y Allistor, con toda la discreción que pudo, pidió salir. Ella quiso seguirlo, Arthur la detuvo con un agarre fuerte en su brazo, obligándola a sentarse otra vez a su lado. Françoise iba a soltarse con brusquedad cuando la amenaza de Eduardo la hizo desistir definitivamente.

Allistor estaba en el jardín. Su caballo aún lo esperaba en el mismo lugar, pastando calmadamente junto al arrollo. Las torres de vigilancia miraban hacia el norte, el cielo se nublaba, y él se preguntaba qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Cerró los ojos. Sentía la mano pesada por el anillo que portaba, convencido de que jamás se iba a acostumbrar a tener una joya de esa categoría, de esa significancia, la que Frederick le había dado para después entregárselo a él en un insignificante gesto para pedirle perdón. Allistor lamentó, a pesar de todo, que Frederick no pudiera disculparse con Arthur antes de morir, porque en su eterna nobleza, piensa que Arthur merecía escuchar de los labios de su padre la súplica idéntica que le dirigió a él.

Momentos después escucha pasos. Mira en la dirección, encontrándose con Arthur. Está solo, Françoise seguramente se ha ido sola o probablemente sigue en el castillo soportando como puede la puesta en escena del rey y de su mano derecha. Allistor se sobresalta, ya se le hace imposible no reaccionar así con Arthur, quien se ríe de su reacción.

—No voy a hacerte daño—Le dice.

—La última vez que dijiste eso acabaste haciéndolo con creces, así que vete. Quiero estar solo.

El rubio vuelve a reír.

—¿Lo dices por lo de Kerra? —Allistor lo mira de reojo con evidente rencor—. No te lo tomes tan a pecho, era un juego de niños y tú caíste. No es mi responsabilidad que seas tan ingenuo.

Allistor chista la lengua.

—No te ves muy contento con tu nombramiento—Dice Arthur, como si pretendiera buscarle conversación.

—No estoy precisamente triste tampoco.

Arthur frunce la boca, molesto.

—Como sea—se sacude la tierra de su impecable traje y lo mira de nuevo. Es un maldito embaucador y Allistor se empeña en no mirarlo—. Vine a proponerte algo.

—Qué mierda quieres—Responde, absolutamente seco. Arthur se ríe de nuevo.

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta—Dice Arthur, mirando los rosales en un gesto distraído—el castillo en el que vivo, el de los Kirkland, también te pertenece. Creo que es justo que vivas ahí.

Allistor le clava los ojos como si a Arthur le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—De qué mierda hablas, enano.

Arthur rodea los ojos.

—Pues de eso, que tienes que hacer uso del castillo como el nuevo Lord Allistor Kirkland de las tierras del norte de Inglaterra—Arthur dice todo eso con un sarcasmo tan evidente que llega a resultarle burlista y doloroso. Guarda silencio simplemente, esperando a que continúe—. Es lo que corresponde.

Allistor suelta una risa breve.

—¿Desde cuándo que tú haces lo que corresponde? —Pregunta, dolido—¿Matar a mi mujer fue hacer lo que corresponde? ¿Secuestrarme también?

Arthur mueve sus verdes pupilas de un lado a otro fingiendo un cuestionamiento interno.

—Qué más da, ¿no? —Resuelve, despreocupado. A Allistor le comen las manos por lanzársele encima a golpearle esa linda cara—. Como sea. ¿Te vas a ir a vivir al castillo o no? No tengo todo el día, salvaje.

El pelirrojo respira profundamente, intentando calmarse. Abre y cierra los ojos en un lento parpadeo. Sinceramente ya poco y nada tiene para perder, así que accede. Qué podría ser peor que todo lo que ha vivido ya.

—Bien, iré, o lo que sea. Con una condición.

Arthur extiende sus manos.

—La que desees—Ofrece, cínico.

—No te me vas a acercar.

El rubio alza su tupida ceja y encogiéndose de hombros, responde:

—Como quieras—resuelve, despreocupadamente.

La actitud de Arthur siempre le ha parecido impredecible, y por eso es que no terminará jamás de confiar en él. Sin embargo es cierto que le conviene estar en Inglaterra más que en Escocia si al menos al principio quiere actuar desde la diplomacia y las buenas intenciones, así que regresa al otro día a Glasgow para conversar con Eleanor y Agnus sobre sus propósitos. Les dice, sin terminar de convencerse absolutamente, que debe irse, que debe vivir en el castillo de los Kirkland hasta que los otros lores ingleses soporten su presencia y luego lo declaren derechamente como un intruso y casi como una persona no grata. Eleanor llora, no quiere alejarse de él. Allistor la toma de las manos, la obliga a mirarlo y le promete que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que vuelvan a verse, porque en cosa de días, o algunas semanas, al menos una o dos veces intentarán matarlo para que Arthur recupere su lugar como lord. Que Allistor esté allí, ocupando un lugar ajeno a su realidad, es un paso hacia atrás en la conquista de Escocia y eso Allistor lo sabe, pero también sabe que el rey inglés y esos lores no son estúpidos. Por ahora le queda seguirles el juego hasta que pueda.

Al despedirse de ella y de Agnus, cree que es correcto, también, despedirse de Murron. Tal vez es momento de decirle adiós a la mujer que durante apenas horas fue su esposa y dejarla partir. Llega a caballo hasta allí y su estadía con ella es más corta de la que esperó. La cruz cristiana aún rezaba su nombre, lo miró en absoluto silencio pues no encontraba la fortaleza en ninguna parte para decirle adiós, hasta que finalmente se hizo de noche, momento en el que volvió a Inglaterra sin despertar a nadie ni volver a ver a sus padres o sus hermanos.

Bajó del caballo una vez dentro del feudo, los guardias ya no tenían el derecho de amedrentarlo pues en estricto rigor, ahora le servían a él. Era extraño saberse observado al entrar al castillo sin que nadie lo obligara a irse mientras lo amenazaban con una espada o un arco tenso, le faltaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a eso.

Las luces tenues del castillo lo guiaron hasta el salón principal, se dio el tiempo de investigar las salas, las habitaciones, todo cuando pudo en la soledad. Pensó, incluso, que estaba solo, pero los pasos detrás de él lo convencieron inmediatamente que Arthur seguía allí, y estaba despierto, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

Estaban en la cocina, lugar que Arthur jamás frecuentaba. Nunca se le dio bien cocinar, tampoco a Frederick, y Catherine jamás pudo enseñarle porque su salud y su corta vida no le permitió hacer tales cosas con su hijo, ni nada, realmente. Así que Arthur optaba por contratar cocineros, varios del reino de Francia, donde además de ser bien pagados, contaban con la comodidad suficiente para vivir y ganarse el renombre entre Europa de haber sido los cocineros personales de la familia Kirkland, la más poderosa del reino de Inglaterra.

—No te hacía aquí tan pronto—Le dijo, viendo cómo Allistor sacaba una fruta de la cesta y la devoraba sin ningún cuidado—. Bastante inteligente de tu parte llegar de noche.

—Voy a aclararte algo ahora, enano—Dice inmediatamente después de tragar. Lo apunta con el corazón de la manzana casi extinto—. No estoy aquí por ti.

—… Sí, ya—Dice él, incrédulo—¿Y por quién, entonces? Porque estoy seguro que prefieres tu vida casi nómade al norte de aquí antes que un castillo, servidumbre y buenas costumbres, así que déjate de mierdas y acompáñame.

Allistor se congela en su lugar. Está loco si piensa que lo va a seguir a algún lado.

—¿Quieres dejar de actuar como un zorro asustado? —Se exaspera—. Voy a llevarte a su habitación. ¡Que sí, ya! Está al otro lado del castillo de la mía, ¿bien? Así que deja de mirarme así.

Allistor pareciera ir reaccionando de apoco. Deja lo que alguna vez fue una manzana en donde los cocineros guardaban lo desechable y lo sigue escaleras arriba. Mientras camina detrás de él, se da el tiempo de estudiarlo un poco más. Lleva un traje distinto al del día de su nombramiento, aunque bastante similar, siempre portando nobleza en su indumentaria. Colores oscuros, bien armado, protegido del frío. Arthur se detiene frente a una puerta que Allistor conoce demasiado bien y otra vez siente que el corazón se le detiene. No quiere que Arthur vuelva a actuar como ha actuado siempre, incomprensible e impredecible en dosis iguales.

—¿Me estás diciendo que voy a usar tu habitación? —Pregunta sin poder creérselo.

—Es la más grande del castillo—Arthur gira hacia él mirándolo como si estuviera frente al ser más idiota de todo el reino—, y tú eres el lord.

Allistor alza la ceja.

—Ya, ¿y?

Arthur rodea los ojos.

—Deberías estar aquí con Françoise, ¿o no? —Explicita el pelirrojo.

—Françoise y yo vamos a estar en otra, evidentemente. No debería importarte, en todo caso.

Allistor carraspea, incómodo.

—No me importa—Responde, firmemente.

Arthur sonríe de medio lado.

—Bien, ahora entra.

Allistor abre la puerta por fuera, y ve la habitación exactamente igual que las otras veces que ha estado allí. La causa cierto resquemor, pero no es nada nuevo tampoco para él, salvo porque está seguro que es allí donde debe dormir cada noche, donde muy seguramente está impregnado el aroma de la piel de su hermano, cosa que lo torturará minuto y minuto y a lo que no se podrá resistir. Lo sabe, porque se conoce.

Ambos entran, y Arthur decide no cerrar la puerta.

El rubio le señala lo que asume que Allistor ya sabe: dónde está el cuarto de baño, dónde están las mantas más delgadas o más gruesas para la cama, qué hacer en caso de que necesite algo, y cosas así. Por un minuto Allistor se sintió como si Arthur le estuviera enseñando modales y tal cosa no le agradó en lo absoluto. Odiaba que aunque no quisiera, lo hiciera sentir inferior.

Después Arthur le indica que la habitación ha sido ventilada y aseada en profundidad. Que si desea hacer alguna modificación la puede hacer sin ningún problema y que es mejor que duerma porque al otro día hay cosas importantes que hacer.

Allistor se sienta en la cama, demasiado grande para una sola persona. La mira, y el recuerdo lo abruma de inmediato. Voltea, casi con violencia, hacia la pared.

—Y otra cosa—El pelirrojo alza la vista hacia su hermano—. Si quieres moverte por Inglaterra sin causar problemas, no uses el kilt.

—¿Quieres que me vista como tú? —Dice, pareciendo un poco indignado. Arthur se ríe.

—No exactamente. Bueno, en realidad es cosa tuya, pero yo cumplo con decírtelo. Tómalo o déjalo.

Y Arthur, como si se le hiciera impalpable, se retira de la habitación principal hacia alguna parte. Probablemente la suya, o algún otro lugar. No le interesa demasiado.

Mientras, Allistor intenta cerrar los ojos. No quiere rememorar, no lo desea porque no es correcto, pero su mente es su peor enemiga y rememora sin querer, y en la soledad y privacidad de la habitación que no una sino dos veces compartió con Arthur, una sensación extraña lo embriaga. Y no se soporta a sí mismo, ni nada de lo que está ahí.

Se echa hacia atrás, cayendo a peso muerto sobre la almohada y el colchón, y como se lo esperó, el aroma de Arthur le llegó a la nariz como la más fuerte de las drogas. Era seguro que el rubio endemoniado ese lo había hecho a propósito, porque lo conoce lo suficiente como para encontrar sus puntos débiles sin mayores complicaciones, y Arthur lo adivina todo. Si será hechicero ese enano.

Aprieta los párpados, al tiempo que el calor se le sube a la cabeza y hasta el último rincón del cuerpo. Cuánto se odia por desearlo, cuánto. Qué horrible pecado es el que lo está condenando, y no logra esquivarlo mucho más cuando se levanta de sopetón y corre al cuarto de baño a encerrarse, como si algo invisible e infernal lo persiguiera y no pudiera rehuirle, porque bien sabe que su enemigo no está en el exterior, no es el castillo Kirkland, no es Inglaterra, no es esa maldita cama en donde dos veces yació con él ni el aroma que lo embriagará por siempre: es él, y su propia mente. El enemigo de Allistor es la concupiscencia de su propio corazón.

Saberlo lo hace llorar con amargura, gimiendo por su desesperación interna, intentando, como si pudiera, ahogarse a sí mismo con sus propias manos, rogando perdón a un ser todopoderoso que hace mucho tiempo se olvidó de él. Y no lo resiste. No le hace bien ver a Arthur, tenerlo cerca y no poder tocarlo, o fingir que no desea tocarlo, al tiempo que lo aborrece con todas sus malditas fuerzas hasta desfallecer. Porque es eso lo que quiere, desfallecer debajo y dentro de él hasta saciarse a sí mismo y a su impertinente carnalidad.

La fuente del centro del cuarto de baño rebosa de agua. Fue llenada esa tarde cuando Arthur ordenó la limpieza. Evidentemente el agua estaba fría y eso le resultó ser un manantial en medio del ardiente desierto y sin pensarlo dos veces se desnudó para sumergirse allí, pensando inocentemente que aquello calmaría sus deseos, como si lo suyo fuera provocado por el mundo y no algo cuyo origen dormía en el centro de su mera esencia.

Ni el agua fría ni la brisa nocturna logró relajarlo. Estaba tenso, se sentía expuesto, lejos de lo que siempre fue su vida y su familia. Ahora, solo, rodeado de muros de piedra y de nobleza, bajo el mismo techo del lord que mató a su esposa, era como salir de un refugio luego de la tormenta. Lástima que la tormenta lo iba a doblegar hasta humillarlo dondequiera que estuviera.

No se negó más a sí mismo. No pudo. No allí, no después de tener impregnado en su nariz ese maldito aroma a infusiones de hierbas, a dulzor suave, a calor. Se dejó caer un poco más en la tina hasta doblar las rodillas y separó las piernas. Cerró los ojos otra vez, avergonzándose de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El primer roce de su mano lo hizo estremecerse, y al rodearse a sí mismo y agitarse en el agua, en su silencio y su maltrecho arrepentimiento, dejó escapar mucho más que frustración a través de su ahogada voz, o eso pensó inocentemente.

Salió del agua, se secó el cabello como pudo y volvió a la cama. El aroma de Arthur, ahora, no le resultó tan adictivo como hacía unos minutos.

Pero fue lamentable para él que durante las mañanas y las noches, sus sentidos se sensibilizaran hasta lo insoportable, y contra todas sus expectativas logró acostumbrarse, a soportar ese abrasante calor y dejarse vencer por el sueño, el cansancio y el hastío, sin volver a caer en la tentación. Odiaba tener que verle la cara a esos lores casi todos los días y encontrarse con Arthur en el castillo y necesitar hacerse el tonto delante de él cuando sabe a la perfección que el rubio lo conoce demasiado bien, así que Allistor optó por lo que siempre resultaba más fácil: escaparse, aunque fuera un rato, hacia Escocia.

Visitaba a Eleanor y a Agnus con tanta frecuencia como se le hacía posible, aunque nadie, ni siquiera Arthur o el rey, le pedían explicaciones. Cenaba con ellos, les llevaba ciertas comidas exclusivas del castillo que eran por lo general masitas dulces que les encantaban a Haydn y Charles, y éstos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a comerlas. Allistor las llevaba sin problemas, hasta que decidió no hacerlo tan seguido pues sus hermanos estaban cada vez más hiperactivos y al parecer, lo dulce los hacía desordenarse con las horas de sueño.

También salía a cazar con ellos. Estaban próximos a cumplir los nueve años y ahora le resultaba un poco más fácil. Su título de lord le hizo ganar tiempo y la actividad militar de Inglaterra en las tierras altas mermó lo suficiente como para que dos chiquillos pudieran perderse en el bosque en los límites entre ambos reinos, que no eran estrictos como lo serían en unos siglos más tardíos, pero lo suficientemente claros como para que los arqueros ingleses los vieran desde sus torres y no duraran en actuar.

Cuando estaba en Escocia, Allistor prefería no visitar a Murron. Se sentía demasiado culpable y demasiado descarado como para ir a verla, no cuando tardaba horas en dormirse en una cama que sin ser suya le pertenecía por derecho y en una habitación en donde tantas desgracias se vieron, mientras evitaba rememorar a toda costa sin permitirse ir a los aposentos de Arthur, sacarlo de un brazo de allí y llevárselo con él. Le era infernalmente imposible, pero todos los días se le hacía un poco más sencillo. Los otros lores no tardaron en murmurar respecto a las ausencias constantes de Allistor en el castillo y en Inglaterra, que no se viera frecuentar bares o burdeles y llegaron delante de Eduardo con la idea de que todos se habían equivocado con la decisión que habían tomado. Allistor no pertenecía a ese lugar y nunca lo haría, exigiendo el regreso de Arthur y grande fue su sorpresa cuando no sólo el rey se opuso a escucharlos, sino cuando el jovencito lo hizo también.

—Ustedes y su insignificante altura de miras—Les insultó el rey. Los lores lo miraron con espanto y posteriormente Eduardo los despachó a todos inmediatamente del castillo, sin molestarse en dar explicaciones.

Mientras estaba en Escocia, Allistor evitaba vestirse como un lord inglés y no podía evitar sentirse extraño de que a veces su propia gente lo mirara extraño. Insistía en que seguía siendo el mismo campesino de siempre y que no tenían por qué mirarlo con extrañeza, y Eleanor se lo explicó de la mejor forma que pudo. Los escoceses no sabían qué les depararía y cualquier decisión tomada en la política inglesa a ellos les significaba temor, incluso si había "uno de ellos" allí, aunque fuera Allistor, aunque conocieran su historia y lo hayan visto crecer. Ninguna acción de los ingleses podía deparar en algo bueno jamás. Y Allistor necesitó aclarar las cosas un día con ellos, diciéndoles que no había motivo para que le temieran.

No debían temerle, al menos, los campesinos de Escocia. Eso pensó una noche, otra vez traicionado por sí mismo y su incomprensible tentación. Estaba recostado en la cama, solo, con una profunda oscuridad desde el paisaje nocturno y las moribundas llamas de las antorchas de la habitación. Estaba sudando, agitado, casi como si estuviera enfermándose y necesitó ponerse de pie de golpe. Se vistió sólo con el kilt y bajó a la cocina descalzo para no hacer ruido. Al bajar las escaleras, corrió hacia el agua y bebió tanto como el cuerpo le soportó. Se sentía seco por dentro, sofocado y desesperado. Se apoyó con ambas manos en el borde de la tinaja luego de mojarse la cara y el pelo, buscó alguna fruta para comer y la devoró como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Giró, le dio la espalda a la tinaja, a la ventana del muro y miró hacia la puerta. Arthur estaba allí, mirándolo desde el umbral.

—¿Problemas para dormir? —Le pregunta sonriente. Está vestido con un pantalón de algodón. También va descalzo y a torso desnudo—Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces te sorprendo despierto a esta hora.

—Cállate—ladró Allistor.

Se inquieta. Sabe lo que está buscando y necesita prohibírselo alejándose de él, y no puede. No es capaz de responder a sus propias órdenes cuando Arthur se le acerca luego de cerrar la puerta.

—Sal de aquí—Vuelve a rugir.

—¿Perdona? —Se ofrende Arthur—Que yo sepa, este castillo es tan tuyo como mío, así que te aguantas.

Si Arthur no hubiera sabido el efecto que provocaba en las sensaciones de su hermano, no se le habría acercado con esa mirada y esa sonrisa, o quizás es Allistor el que está imaginando cosas por su propia imaginación y sus propios irracionales y pecaminosos deseos. El rubio lo rodea, roza su brazo con el suyo, lo aprisiona con su propio cuerpo contra la tinaja y Allistor ya no lo soporta. Lo empuja con brusquedad y sale de allí.

—Aléjate, Arthur. Hablo en serio—Le ruega, dándole la espalda.

Arthur lo mira y se muerde el labio con descaro. Bebe el agua fría de golpe y da los dos pasos necesarios para rozar su pecho con la espalda de su hermano. Pieles cálidas, de idéntico color, se pegan tanto que es imposible ver dónde se bifurcan. Arthur siente la respiración de Allistor como la de un animal que agoniza en las manos de un cazador. Sonríe de medio lado, y apoya sus labios en su hombro. Allistor jadea por el tacto, los labios fríos de Arthur que simulan una caricia y no es más que una marca de que le pertenecerá por siempre lo hacen perder los estribos. Está a punto de equivocarse y lo sabe demasiado bien como para querer doblegar aquella todopoderosa voluntad que tan fácilmente lo somete.

Y Arthur lo provoca, lo tantea con los dedos en la cintura, las costillas, la espalda ancha y fuerte, lo abraza sin buenas intenciones para acariciarlo en el estómago y el pecho, siempre pegada su boca a su piel caliente. Entonces desea romper el hielo, el silencio y la agonía de Allistor para dejarlo desfallecer. Sus manos bajan por el vientre hasta colarse bajo el kilt, al tiempo que sonríe con satisfacción al escuchar cómo su hermano suspira extasiado, y grande es su sorpresa cuando lo percibe tan dispuesto como nunca, férreo y varonil su sexo. Lo rodea con su mano, aprieta en aquel punto exacto donde el escocés necesita autocensurarse, y se agita a su alrededor.

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que has pensado en mí todas las noches? —Le susurra. Su voz es la de un demonio.

—C-Cállate…—Le insiste, y la mano que lo acaricia con exquisita sabiduría no se detiene.

—Te estás conteniendo, y eso no me gusta—Responde Arthur. Besa su hombro y continúa hablando con voz casi gutural—. Te conozco, Allistor. ¿Por qué simplemente no te dejas llevar?

Un rugido se le escapa entonces. La mano acelera, así como su respiración también lo hace. No puede hacerle caso, ni siquiera cuando está en esa situación tan íntima y vergonzosa con él; pero cuánto le gusta pecar así, sin miramientos, sin temer a la perdición, a las llamas infernales y a los desconocidos límites que Arthur le puede enseñar.

Y como si un rayo lo golpeara de pronto, aparta con violencia la mano de Arthur y voltea, lo atrae hacía sí con extrema rudeza y lo sienta en la mesa al tiempo que le separa las piernas y lo desnuda sin cuidado. Arthur le busca la boca mientras se ríe fascinado, Allistor la deja libre a su encuentro y el beso pareciera transformarse en una carnicería visceral y por primera vez en su vida se atreve a ir más allá de yacer inerte debajo de Arthur, siempre inmóvil y sometido a los caprichos y acciones de un lord acostumbrado a poseer en sus manos todo cuanto quisiera. Le abandona los labios, desciende por su mentón para atacar su cuello con los dientes como si fuera un ser mitológico, apretándolo con las manos, abriéndole las piernas y acallando sus jadeos con su repentinamente autoritaria voz. Quiere domarlo así como Arthur lo logró con él.

La respiración le pesa, y se miran a los ojos. Cuán intenso resulta mirarse cuando el lenguaje de sus manos y sus gestos no les es suficiente. Arthur quiere besarlo otra vez y Allistor se deja, se besan sin cerrar los ojos, sólo se responden en una intermitente provocación, y Allistor le presiona el pecho con las manos no sin brusquedad para recostarlo en la mesa y posicionarse sobre él, atrapándolo, sin dejarlo escapar de sus garras. Arthur gime, cierra los ojos, se muerde el labio, arque la espalda y estira los pies en punta como una bailarina; los besos fríos de Allistor en su pecho, su abdomen, su vientre y las caricias en su sexo lo sumergen en un éxtasis glorioso. Jamás había experimentado una sensación así, de ser consentido y no de consentir, de ser sometido y no de someter. No le extraña que su primera experiencia en un encuentro sexual de esa naturaleza sea precisamente con su hermano, quien es, al final, el ser más parecido a él en ciertas cosas.

Allistor ya lo tiene desnudo y expectante, increíblemente excitado. Se mueve errante, deambulando por la blanca piel sin saber qué hacer a continuación, y la caricia en su roja nuca de la mano de Arthur lo guía. La boca que antes lo mordía ahora lo rodea con exquisita presión, no sin inexperiencia, y el cuerpo de Arthur se convulsiona debajo de él, sin ser capaz siquiera de mirar la siniestra imagen de Allistor subiendo y bajando por su sexo en ascenso y cuando está al borde del caos su hermano se detiene, lo mira desde su imponente altura, siniestros sus ojos como nunca antes, asiéndolo hacia sí y abriéndole más aún las piernas al tantear primero e invadir después, demasiado despacio, demasiado considerado. Arthur no tarda en comentarle entre gemidos que le exaspera su maldita e inservible bondad, y que ya no la necesita. Allistor penetra en profundidad hasta pegar su pelvis con la de su hermano, y la demencia se desata. Pierde la noción de donde está y todo cuanto ve y escucha es a Arthur retorciéndose a causa de él, gritando su nombre, y la imagen se le quedará grabada a fuego en la memoria, inamovible de sus recuerdos y de su concupiscente corazón.

Arthur lo llama, y Allistor lo mira con lascivo interés: tiene los ojos entrecerrados, la boca entreabierta mordiéndose el labio, y por un mísero instante la imagen se le hizo tan inocente que de pronto necesitó embestirlo con más salvajismo del que hubiera querido, como si deseara arrancarle a tirones esa inocencia que bien sabía Allistor que no poseía, pero que Arthur siempre llevaría en su fría mirada verde, la herencia de Catherine, su madre; y el muchachito contrae su expresión en una mueca de dolor, sabiendo lo que está provocando en él. Quiere quebrarlo y así hacerle saber que Allistor le pertenecerá por siempre.

Lo grita sin pudor en un momento, cuando está a punto de rendirse a su verdugo y arquea la espalda con evidente energía, para que luego una imperturbable paz se apodere de él. Allistor divisa cada detalle de su angelical rostro cuando sus facciones se deforman a causa del placer y es eso lo que lo hace llegar a su propio límite, dejándose vencer por todos sus demonios.

Allistor se queda quieto en su lugar, aún posicionado en el interior de Arthur y éste sube hasta él queriendo besarlo para desearle un cínico "buenas noches". El pelirrojo responde al beso y se abstrae del peso que en los próximos minutos le aplastará el corazón y sin sentirse contrariado por apenas unos instantes que le parecen una ilusión, abraza el caos.


	14. A brave heart: VII

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A brave heart—

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

Arthur está absolutamente adherido a él, en un abrazo que lo carcome. Allistor no es capaz de responderle ni de rechazar el gesto porque aunque su hermano no le extienda sus brazos para consolarlo, necesita creer que sí lo hace con ese propósito para dejarse vencer. Llora en silencio delante del muchachito inglés, del asesino de su esposa, del origen de su desgracia. Arthur lo mira, sentado aún en la mesa, agitada su casi repentinamente infantilizada respiración y rememora, como si su mente y corazón lo hubieran traicionado apropósito. Frederick lloraba así también, en silencio, demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo delante de alguien y demasiado hecho trizas por su pasado como para querer involucrar a su hijo menor, aunque finalmente haya acabado haciéndolo de la peor manera.

Se enfurece al recordar a su padre, y la maldad que siempre expresa tan perfectamente bien en sus sonrisas, se dibuja delante de Allistor.

—No llores—Le dice, y no es el consuelo que Allistor, pese a todo, sigue intentando buscar por lo ingenuo que aún es su corazón porque la voz de Arthur es dura como las paredes del castillo en el que están.

Allistor levanta su mirada verde enrojecida como un niño al que su padre acaba de regañar. Se limpia las lágrimas y se siente tan patético, que ya nada hace por evitar mostrarse tan destruido delante de él.

El jovencito sonríe más. Cuánto le gusta verlo sufrir así, verlo sufrir en serio no por causa de él, sino por lo que Allistor es capaz de llegar a sentir en su propio corazón por culpa de su aterradora confusión.

Allistor entiende que es eso lo que Arthur busca. Destruirlo desde adentro, que se ataque a sí mismo y se vuelva inofensivo, aunque el jovencito cree firmemente que jamás lo logrará del todo.

Lo empuja con brusquedad sobre la mesa otra vez, empleando el mismo tacto hosco que Allistor ha tenido siempre. Intentando calmar su sollozo, sube escaleras arriba y deja a Arthur en la cocina, y al llegar a su habitación, se derrama sobre el colchón de tal forma en que el estridente sonido de la madera es capaz de censurar su llanto patético.

Cuánto le cuesta mantener en pie la promesa que le hizo a Frederick, porque lo mataría con sus propias manos si pudiera, si el corazón se le endureciera tanto como a su padre le sucedió al ver muerta a la mujer que amó, pero Allistor seguía siendo demasiado bueno, seguía manifestando bondad en sus gestos y acciones, pese a lo pesado que sentía el pecho, a la angustia que experimentó no sólo esa noche en donde volvió a caer en la trampa de su hermano sino en las siguientes, donde la carga se volvía una pesada costumbre a la que intentó aprender a hacerle caso omiso otra vez, y aunque muchas veces Arthur se le coló entre las sábanas de la habitación y lo sometía a su toque hechizante, siniestro y poético, consiguió evitar la culpa las últimas veces pese a lo difícil que le resultó.

Arthur solía abrir la puerta a mitad de la noche. Siempre iba descalzo, moviéndose entre la oscuridad como una sombra sigilosa y demoníaca, que ya conocía demasiado bien los espacios en donde su hermano yacía dormido profundamente. Entraba, cerraba la puerta con asombroso silencio y se sentaba al borde de la cama, al lado izquierdo de ésta donde Allistor siempre dormía. Lo sorprendía durmiendo siempre desnudo, como si un calor infernal lo sofocara incluso en sus sueños más profundos, su única censura la parte de la cadera hacia abajo. Cuando Arthur tanteaba su piel, embelesado con su rústica suavidad, sonreía al percibirlo agitado, adivinando que estaba allí, esperándolo. La punta de sus dedos lo rozaba, como si fuera a quebrarse, acariciando el pecho lampiño, ancho, los hombros fuertes, el estómago trabajado, el vientre y el ombligo, donde el camino de vellos rojos se dibujaba como una sugerente guía.

Arthur se desnudaba a sí mismo, abría las mantas de la cama de su hermano y subía a horcajadas a sus caderas tan rápido como con una tela le tapaba los ojos para que no los abriera, y le devoraba la boca. Allistor no se resistía mucho más. Lo atraía hacia sí de las caderas, sabiendo perfectamente quién era, sintiéndolo en toda la extensión de su deseo contra el suyo y allí lo dejaba, sin moverse, sin resistirse, y antes de que amaneciera y que Allistor volviera a despertar, Arthur recogía su única prenda y salía de la habitación principal del castillo.

La única forma en la que Allistor logró rehuir de aquello fue yéndose a pasar algunas noches donde sus padres en Glasgow. Agnus le preguntaba cómo iban las cosas, si los lores ingleses le resultaban cada día más insoportables y Allistor respondía lo menos escueto posible. Pero la conversación con Agnus llegó cuando el hombre mayor lo encontró sentado junto al lago, totalmente absorto en sí mismo. No pareció haberse percatado de que había llegado a sentarse a su lado porque no lo miró hasta que su padre le habló sentidamente.

—Allistor—Lo llamó. El muchacho, a quien siempre quiso como a un hijo pese a no tener lazo sanguíneo alguno con él, lo miró de vuelta.

La mirada verde se quebró con el hombre como nunca antes, pero aún así Allistor no era capaz de vaciar toda la podredumbre que, sentía, traía dentro y menos con Agnus, el hombre que lo crio y que jamás lo vería como él sí se veía a sí mismo desde que Arthur apareció en su vida.

—Qué pasa, hijo—Le pregunta con la voz tan queda como tranquilizadora, pero el joven no sabe nada mejor que hacer que echarse sobre él como un soldado herido y llorar.

Agnus no hace más que guardar silencio al contenerlo, al abrazarlo como puede y permitirle derramar su corazón. No quiere explicaciones tampoco, pero le preocupa Allistor. Quizá es demasiada presión sobre sus jóvenes hombros, no ha de ser fácil para él sobrellevar un cargo así, que todos los lores y hasta su hermano quieran asesinarlo, que nadie tenga claras las intenciones del rey ni nada de eso. Agnus no se equivoca en que Allistor ha llegado a sentirse profundamente solo, pero su noble corazón no llega a imaginarse que su hijo sufre porque sabe que Arthur lo tiene en sus manos, y aunque nunca llegará a saberlo y lo desconozca en ese momento y siempre, sus palabras son precisas.

—No tiene caso, muchacho—Le dice, acariciándole el brazo al tiempo que Allistor solloza sobre su hombro—. No te queda más opción que ser valiente, más valiente de lo que ya has sido.

—Yo no soy valiente, papá…—Se lamenta, martirizándose—. Nunca lo he sido. No defendí a Murron cuando Arthur la mató, no puedo defender a nadie de nada…

—Hey, Allistor…—Su padre, hombre mayor pero fuerte y corpulento por sus muchos años de trabajo en el campo, lo sujeta de los hombros hasta hacerlo enderezarse. El cuerpo de su hijo se le hace blando como una masa de tierra mojada entre los dedos—¡Debes ser fuerte! ¡Yo sé que puedes lograr tu propósito!

—Tengo miedo, papá…—se quiebra, moldeándose al agarre de su padre—Arthur es…

—¡Arthur es un mocoso que no tiene idea de dónde diablos está parado! —Dice exagerando a propósito las cosas, porque si hay alguien que conoce como nadie el mundo en el que les tocó vivir, es Arthur—¿Qué más puede hacerte, eh? ¿Qué más pueden hacernos los ingleses? Nos han robado tierras, usan a nuestras esposas e hijas, toman a nuestros hijos como su servidumbre y parte de su ejército para luchar contra sus padres. Y con todo aquello y más, no han logrado doblegarnos. Tampoco lo harán ahora con un escocés en esa patética corte inglesa.

El corazón de Allistor se deshace hasta desaparecer, porque se siente traidor con su propio pueblo. Sabe que Agnus tiene razón, que Arthur es un mocoso herido, que el rey de Inglaterra está cegado por su ambición y Escocia, ahora, es ira y guerra.

—Deja que Arthur te humille, te hunda hasta donde él lo desee; tú síguele el juego, hazle creer que tiene control sobre ti y que es invencible dondequiera que se encuentre, eso le hará bajar la guardia, te lo aseguro.

—Le prometí a Frederick que no mataría a Arthur—Suelta Allistor de pronto, como si no entendiera absolutamente nada. Su padre suspira, casi enternecido.

—Nadie está diciendo que lo mates, hijo—Agnus se acomoda en el suelo. Su pesado cuerpo se hunde en la hierba verde de los campos de Escocia y remueve la tierra, como el orgullo de la nación que comienza a despertar, remueve en el corazón de sus hijos—. Sólo te pido que lo saques de quicio un poco. Sé que te las arreglarás para hacerlo. No te muestres débil con él, no lo dejes actuar sobre tu voluntad, ni con él por ser tu hermano, ni con ningún otro ridículo lord inglés.

El muchacho lo mira, y le cuesta horrores creer que puede hacer algo así. Sin embargo la recuerda a ella, a Murron, la forma en que se la arrebataron, el llanto de Brigitte al recibirlo en Escocia otra vez, la ira que guarda el corazón de Ian, así como el suyo, que no hace más que dormir, pero que sigue viva, lista para despertar. Entiende que tiene una responsabilidad en los hombros, y que si él está ahí cargando con ella, es porque es el más indicado para liberar a su reino. La sangre de su madre, de su padre, corre por sus venas por un motivo, y se lo hará saber a Arthur, a esa maldita corte y a todo el reino de Inglaterra.

Les haría saber que Escocia durmió con un ojo abierto todo el tiempo.

Allistor, finalmente, se limpia las lágrimas y se promete a sí mismo y a su padre dejar de comportarse como un niño de una vez por todas. Debe cumplir su promesa, la que le hizo a Frederick, y lograr lo que Kerra, su madre, hubiera querido, y abolir el nefasto dominio inglés sobre su pueblo. Porque nada habría más terrible para Allistor que un día Charles o Haydn sufrieran lo mismo que él sufrió cuando decidió casarse con Murron.

Nadie en Escocia merecía vivir lo que Murron y él vivieron, por más que el odio de Arthur tenga un origen, por más que su actitud sea para muchos comprensible, como para el padre Armand. Allistor no es un hombre de Dios ni un santo para emanar empatía por los poros ni para justificar, ni siquiera explicar, la actitud de ese chiquillo. Debía actuar si quería terminar con todo eso, y Agnus tenía razón en todo, incluso en lo que no conocía, sin saberlo. Le está haciendo a Arthur el juego fácil con mostrarse débil y adicto a su piel y que esa traición le juegue tan malditamente en contra no hace más que alimentarle a ese jovencito su maldito problema de ego.

Vuelve al castillo cuando la noche ha caído plenamente sobre ambos reinos. Se encuentra con unos soldados quienes lo miran de la misma forma de siempre, desconfiados y casi asqueados de la situación. Era inaudito para ellos que un salvaje escocés tuviera esa clase de vida y ellos no, a los que, sentían, sólo por el hecho de ser ingleses les correspondía más derecho que a cualquiera de esos salvajes incivilizados. Cuando entra al salón principal iluminado por las antorchas, Arthur está leyendo en una especie de sofá, cálido y mullido.

Allistor prefiere no saludarlo y así pasar de largo hacia la habitación. Necesita un baño y dormir como nunca jamás ha podido hacerlo, pero Arthur lo vuelve a interrumpir y su voz resuena en su cabeza de una manera tan despreocupada que parece un suave canto de pajarillo.

—Y yo que ya te hacía dormido—Dice sin levantar la mirada del libro.

Allistor rueda los ojos. Se detiene en seco y gira hacia él.

—¿Me vas a empezar a controlar las salidas? Porque ya es lo único que te falta, enano.

—Me da igual—Insiste Arthur. Pasa a la siguiente página haciendo sonar las hojas exageradamente—. Lo digo porque vas a hacer que todo el mundo piense mal de ti y yo no me voy a molestar en defenderte—Se despreocupa.

Allistor alza la ceja, sorprendido.

—¿Defenderme? Del primero que yo debería defenderme es de ti—Se indigna.

Arthur levanta su mirada verde de su libro y la posa sobre él.

—No exageres, salvaje—Le resta importancia—. ¿O te tengo que recordar tu patética resistencia de la última vez?

Allistor aprieta los puños y la ira no lo deja hablar. Aún no sabe cómo proyectarla hacia ninguna parte.

Arthur se pone de pie y abandona el libro sobre el rústico mueble de la chimenea. Camina hacia él, y grande es su sorpresa cuando ve que Allistor no lo evita, ni lo amenaza si no se aleja de él en ese mismísimo instante. Sonríe con peligrosísimo optimismo.

—¿Qué pasa, Allistor? —Dice, acercando lo suficiente sus labios a los de su hermano para rozarse con él—¿Ya te olvidaste de ella…?

Pero no alcanza a hacer nada más, porque el puño del escocés se encierra alrededor de su impecable ropa, con la mirada más furiosa que nunca. Ríe, sin hacer ademán de soltarse de su fuerte agarre.

—No te atrevas a nombrar a Murron—Ruge.

Arthur suelta una risa breve y levanta las manos, como si se rindiera.

—Bien, bien—Se disculpa perturbadoramente despreocupado—. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? —Dice, tan fingido que Allistor vuelve a sentir que Arthur se está burlando de él, como siempre lo hace cada vez que puede.

Lo suelta, finalmente. Fueron varios centímetros los que separaron los talones del jovencito del suelo, por la furiosa reacción de su hermano.

—Así está mejor—Comenta arbitrariamente—¿Y bien?

Allistor lo mira con extrañeza.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Te vas a dormir?

—¿Te quieres colar en mi habitación otra vez? —Bufa.

—¿Te digo la verdad? —Sonríe. Sus dientes blancos relucen como perlas marinas—Sí.

Y Allistor se rinde, otra vez. Cuando percibe que Arthur lo aprisiona contra el muro de piedra en la soledad plena del castillo y sus dulces labios atrapan los suyos, no es como si se sintiera particularmente humillado con esa derrota, porque Allistor prefiere entregarle la victoria en bandeja y pensar que, de alguna manera, también puede entenderse con él, no importa que sea con ese lenguaje. Ya no tiene caso torturarse, porque qué obtiene de eso sino sólo la desestabilidad a la que Arthur tanto le gusta someterlo. Prefiere hacer y deshacer con él, que Arthur haga y deshaga con su tacto ansioso bajo su ropa, que se deje atrapar por las manos toscas de campesino y presionar contra la puerta de la habitación, la que Allistor abre tan rápido como puede y cierra de la misma forma para desvestirlo y desvestirse a sí mismo sin tiempo para nada más que para desatar la locura incipiente.

Minutos después, yace con él. Arthur gira para mirarlo a los ojos, y se irrita al no encontrar dolor, ni confusión, ni arrepentimiento como tantas otras veces sí lo encontró y pudo regocijarse allí.

Pero prefiere no decir nada. Allistor lo mira con gesto serio, su respiración normalizada desde hace varios minutos, a diferencia de él, que necesita más tiempo para recomponerse. Quizá porque la mayoría de las acciones se las lleva Arthur y no él, quien por esa vez, como en los primeros encuentros, se limitó a mirarlo hacia arriba mientras el jovencito se mecía sobre sus caderas.

—¿No irás a dormir con Françoise? —Pregunta, despreocupado.

Arthur alza la ceja.

—¿Me estás echando? Qué maleducado eres—Comenta, sarcástico, mientras esboza una sonrisa divertida—, pero sí, así que buenas noches, hermano—Ironiza dándole un beso simplón que el pelirrojo no corresponde y se viste rápidamente para salir de la habitación.

Allistor lo ve irse en absoluta seriedad. Mira el techo de la habitación, y se prohíbe sentirse culpable otra vez. No es culpa lo que debe sentir. Lo que Arthur debe provocarle no es otra cosa que la indiferencia más desgarradora, que sus intenciones no logren traspasarlo con crudeza y que su actuar con él sea el de un ente ajeno. Que Arthur no influya en sus pecados, evitando así seguir el camino de su padre.

Porque ya no puede continuar pretendiendo serle fiel a una mujer que le arrebataron sin piedad ni despedida, pese a que la amará siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte.

Esa, como tantas otras noches, dejó que Arthur se le acercara con sigilo, fingiendo que no lo escuchaba. Era imposible no percibir sus pies descalzos contra el piso de piedra porque era como si un depredador se acercara para cazarlo y sus sentidos se agudizaban hasta límites insospechados, y al sentir la presión de su cuerpo, a veces sobre el colchón, a veces sobre su propia piel, lo atrae con rudeza al taparle la boca y aprisionarlo, soltando risas desquiciadas y Arthur parece disfrutarlo tanto como le intriga, porque Allistor ve en sus sonrisas nerviosas y sus quejidos lentos y profundos que por primera vez después de tanto tiempo compartiendo odios, raíces, espacios y encuentros desafortunados, es Arthur quien no logra entenderlo a él.

Es por eso que Allistor juega con la intriga, como si jugara con fuego. Visita a sus padres, conversa con Agnus, con Ian, planea organizar a los campesinos en un ejército y los clanes de Escocia se le acercan mostrándole respetos y absoluta fidelidad, todo a espaldas de Arthur y del rey, mientras entrena en el castillo también con la espada y el arco y regresa a Escocia para hacer lo propio con su pueblo. Eleanor lo mira sonreír entusiasta desde su distancia, ve que comparte mucho más con Haydn y Charles, enseñándoles no sólo a cazar sino también a usar una espada, la que posteriormente se conocería como la Claymore, o Gran Espada.

Era un problema al principio el tema de las armas. Escocia, a diferencia de Inglaterra, había dejado de poseer ejército oficial hace mucho tiempo, desde que los dominios ingleses se ensancharon tanto que todo alrededor fue reduciéndose y sometiéndose a su poder casi sin remedio. Las armaduras que los campesinos ahora soldados confeccionaron eran de cuero, los cuales obtenían a partir de la piel de las vacas, y muchos campesinos se rehusaron a aquello pues era su fuente de vida, pero Allistor los pudo convencer de que el bien obtenido sería aún mayor.

Fabricaron armaduras, espadas, se organizaron en silencio y prácticamente sólo de noche, practicaban con las armas y entrenaban tanto cuando Allistor estaba como cuando no. Esa había sido la orden encomendada a Ian y Agnus hacia los ejércitos.

—Entrenen. Fortalézcanse tanto como puedan. Cuando llegue el momento de actuar, lo anunciaré.

Y subía a su caballo de vuelta hacia el sur, donde Arthur lo esperaba siempre entusiasta e inocente pese a su aguda mente de estratega militar.

De pronto, pareció que volvía a tener, aunque fuera por unos momentos, la actitud que poseía cuando enamoró a Murron. Allistor cumpliría los veintitrés años dentro de dos días y el rey Eduardo, astuto como serpiente, insistió en hacer una celebración, una muy poco común.

Allistor accedió sin ninguna clase de entusiasmo. Los otros lores fueron invitados, pero ninguno asistió salvo lord Hamilton. La comida y la bebida abundó, Arthur se mantuvo prácticamente quieto junto al rey y en soledad pues Françoise no quiso aparecerse en el castillo principal, y cuando la noche se hizo profunda y aterradoramente oscura, el rey dio la orden de que la fiesta terminara y que los invitados se fueran.

Todos, menos Allistor y Arthur.

—Tengo un regalo para ti, y supongo que no rechazarás un obsequio de tu rey—le dice al escocés, fingiendo absolutamente todo, tal como lo ha hecho siempre cuando se trata de él y de Escocia.

Allistor lo mira sin decir nada. Eduardo da la orden, y un soldado entra al salón principal del castillo acompañado de una mujer, quien sonríe radiantemente para él. El muchacho mira al monarca sin saber qué cara poner.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunta, intentando pasar desapercibida su indignación.

—Mi obsequio por tu cumpleaños—Responde sin más.

Allistor la mira. Es bellísima, sin dudas, pero no le provoca absolutamente nada. Sin querer, casi, mira a Arthur, quien parece desear lanzarse encima de la muchacha y despedazarla como una bestia, con dientes y garras.

El escocés sonríe, y su hermano clava su mirada en él también. Arthur le ordena con los ojos que no lo haga y Allistor nota los celos explícitos en sus ojos verdes, en su cara roja de ira y la inquietud en sus gestos nerviosos. Ensancha la sonrisa, queriendo provocarle más enojo.

—Es hermosa—Dice Allistor y Arthur enfurece más y más. Suspira, y finalmente se niega—Pero no. Gracias.

Arthur relaja su expresión casi de forma instantánea.

—¿Qué? —Se indigna el rey.

—Soy hombre de una sola mujer—Dice, casi soltando la carcajada, y Arthur frunce el ceño otra vez, más indignado de lo que nunca ha estado en su vida. Cómo que "de una sola mujer", piensa, ofendidísimo.

El rey insiste durante unos minutos más hasta que comprende que no convencerá a su más reciente lord. El soldado se va con la muchacha por donde vino, y finalmente la celebración acaba definitivamente.

Arthur y Allistor vuelven al castillo Kirkland. Cuando llegan, el rubio lo toma del brazo antes de que vaya a darse un baño para dormir y le dice escuetamente:

—Así que "de una sola mujer" —Dice, todavía ofendido.

—No lo decía por ti, enano—Suelta, despectivo, soltándose fuertemente del agarre yendo hacia la habitación principal.

—Más te vale—Responde el otro, igual de duro que siempre, y sus caminos se separan finalmente.

Esa noche no la pasan juntos, y Allistor parece notar su ausencia con demasiada facilidad. Gira y gira sobre la cama sin conseguir dormir hasta que finalmente decide ir a beber un poco de agua. Cuando está en la cocina, no es Arthur quien lo encuentra, sino Françoise.

Pero ella guarda silencio durante minutos enteros antes de hablar. Lo ve de espalda mojándose el cabello y la cara, viste sólo el kilt y su voz suena muy hastiada. Embelesada, se afirma en el umbral de la puerta mientras juguetea con su cabello, una trenza gruesa, larga y suelta que cuelga sobre su hombro, como si censurara uno de sus senos. Piensa, entonces, en todo lo que ha escuchado de él, rememorando su historia, la forma en que Arthur le arrebató a su esposa y cómo es que llegó hasta allí, sus raíces, su verdadero origen, y lo inauditamente bello que se le hace. Él, todavía en la misma posición, aún no repara en ella.

No lo hace hasta que el pie de Françoise resbala torpemente haciendo que una vasija de greda caiga al piso y se haga trizas. El ruido hace que Allistor gire y se encuentre con ella, y al verla, se calma.

—¿Princesa? —Pregunta, extrañado de encontrarla allí. Françoise parece ponerse nerviosa y sus movimientos se vuelven erráticos, como si quisiera huir.

—Mi lord…—Balbucea, inquieta—, l-lo siento… yo sólo quería…

Allistor alza la ceja, extrañado. Se le acerca un poco, y ella se inquieta todavía más.

—Puede pasar, si quiere—la invita él, medio enternecido con la actitud de la esposa de su hermano.

—¡N-no es necesario! Yo ya me voy a mi habitación—Y gira dispuesta a irse.

Allistor la interrumpe, volviéndose su voz casi el susurro de un amante.

—No, princesa—Dice, encantador como hace tanto tiempo no lo era, y Françoise siente que sus propios ojos azules brillan con entusiasmo al mirarlo. Sabe que estar en una situación así con un hombre que no es su marido la comprometería gravemente con la concepción de moralidad que debe tener una mujer de la época, pero le cuesta horrores resistirse—. Yo me voy, usted quédese.

Y su sonrisa blanca la sucumbe a obedecer sin chistar. Allistor sale escaleras arriba, dejándola a ella sola, afirmada con la espalda y la nuca en el umbral, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Lo siente demasiado inalcanzable y cuánto le duele que, en el fondo, ya no le quede nada más que una vida vacía al lado de un chiquillo que ni siquiera se digna a mirarla por mero respeto cuando la saluda por las mañanas.

Es curioso, piensa ella, que Allistor la seduzca sin querer y al mismo tiempo la haga sufrir tanto.

Cuando vuelve a su alcoba, donde Arthur duerme profundamente, limpia sus silenciosas lágrimas y se recuesta a su lado, espalda con espalda, sin jamás mirarse a los ojos. Allistor, mientras tanto, mira el techo de su cuarto y suspira.

Françoise parecía querer evitarlo después de eso. Salía a los jardines más seguido que antes y parecía más relajada cuando Allistor no estaba presente en el castillo ni en Inglaterra. Allistor no llegó a pensar que Françoise fuera a convertirse un tema de discusión para él, así que continuó con su rutina de ir y venir desde y hacia Escocia, recibir a Arthur las veces que se le antojaba ir a meterse a su habitación y comportarse lo mejor que podía delante de Eduardo para no levantar sospechas de nada. Era extremadamente cuidadoso cuando viajaba hacia el norte, que nadie lo siguiera ni que hubiera algún espía entre los escoceses (cosa absolutamente imposible, casi) pero si algo había aprendido de Arthur era a cuidarse las espaldas bien.

Agnus le mostraba entusiasmado la producción de los mandobles, de armaduras, y de cómo los campesinos escoceses se hacían cada vez más diestros en el arte de la guerra. Los informes de los terrenos, los pasos, los senderos, los pantanos, los ríos y lagos se convirtieron también en el arma de Allistor y de Escocia, y cuando un día llegó a caballo a las tierras altas, su gente, el pueblo que juró defender, lo recibió con gritos de guerra.

Su nombre pasó a ser la leyenda que Escocia necesitaba para despertar definitivamente de la invasión inglesa.

—Lord Allistor Kirkland—Lo llamó Ian orgullosamente al recibirlo y abrazarlo sentidamente. Luego miró a los campesinos, quienes sonreían de la misma forma, y todos alzaron sus mandobles al mismo tiempo, sus escudos y su orgullo—¡Lord Allistor Kirkland! —Insistió.

—¡Lord Allistor Kirkland! —Gritaron ellos, y él también se vio en la necesidad de gritar de euforia.

Y la primera señal llegó un día en el que el rey Eduardo El Zanquilargo convocó a una reunión extraordinaria antes del mediodía en el castillo principal inglés. Todos los lores asistieron, Allistor se vistió con lo mejor que tenía, parecía un inglés desde donde se le mirara, excepto por el kilt, lo que sin duda sacaría varias ronchas en el concejo. Arthur fue con él, era imprescindible que estuviera presente. Antes de salir, Françoise esperó a que Arthur saliera, y saliendo desde una de las muchas puertas que conducían a las distintas habitaciones del castillo, llamó a Allistor desesperadamente, corriendo hasta alcanzarlo.

—¡Mi lord! —Dijo, al tiempo que él giraba hacia ella. Françoise guardó un silencio repentino, sin saber exactamente qué decir—T-Tenga cuidado, por favor…—Pidió sin más, sin poder creerse haber dicho tamaña tontería, aunque le brotaba desde lo más profundo del corazón.

Allistor sonrió enternecido. No se daba cuenta de aquello, pero ella lo enternecía demasiado.

—No se preocupe, princesa—dijo él, mirándola intensamente, bañándola con el frío verde de sus ojos—. Ya no tendrá que llorarme nunca más.

Y salió de allí, detrás de su hermano, hacia el castillo de Eduardo, dejándola emocionada como nunca. Cómo no llorar por él, se pregunta Françoise, si es lo único que le da un poco de vida y esperanza en todo ese maldito y lúgubre reino de Inglaterra.

Porque Françoise sabía que algo pasaría; era un pensamiento que no la dejaba en paz, y temía por él, que Arthur lo terminara destruyendo finalmente, sin alarmarlo antes, y sin misericordia alguna.

Rezó por Allistor, para que nada le ocurriese ni en ese momento ni nunca.

En el castillo, Arthur y Allistor fueron los primeros en llegar. No se dirigían palabra. Eduardo los saludó con cordialidad a cada uno, dejando que el rubio se ubicara junto a él en el trono inglés y Allistor se ubicara en su lugar en la mesa del concejo. Minutos después comenzaron a llegar los otros lores, hasta que los siete puestos políticos más importantes de Inglaterra fueron ocupados. Después se sumaron algunos soldados para resguardar la situación y evitar que algunos enemigos de Inglaterra hicieran aparición con el fin de causar algún desastre mayúsculo. Allistor, desde su lugar, los iba mirando mientras los lores entraban uno por uno, como si planeara en su mente la forma de matarlos a todos individualmente. Sonreía burlista al verlos, al darse cuenta de la repulsión y superioridad con la que lo miraban sin poseer nada más que un título político y nada más. Llegaron los otros dos lores de lo que alguna vez fue Northumbria, luego los dos lores de donde alguna vez estuvo el reino de Wessex, los otros dos del extinto reino de Essex, y finalmente, los dos lores que colindaban con el río hacia el continente, el antiguo reino de Sussex. Y Arthur, junto al rey, lo miraba desde su altura sin expresión alguna, aunque Allistor sabía que su hermano esperaba que en una reunión así, el pelirrojo no hiciera otra cosa distinta al ridículo.

La sorpresa se la llevaría pronto.

—Señores—Habla Eduardo entonces desde su trono, sonriendo radiante. Lord Hamilton, quien está a la izquierda de Allistor, mira al escocés como si éste tuviera lepra—, doy por inaugurada la sesión.

La conversación se inicia. Todos hablan, incluso el rey y Arthur, uniéndose a la entusiasta y seria conversación de los lores. En toda la jornada, Allistor se mantuvo silencioso como tumba y con la suspicacia pintada en la mirada, pareciendo demasiado despreocupado del tema en cómo planeaban dirigir la conquista de Escocia hasta llegar a los extremos más recónditos del reino. Allistor escuchaba simplemente, y a veces asentía para sí mismo. Logró memorizar cada detalle a fuego vivo en sus recuerdos, plasmó en su mente la estrategia de los ingleses, el número de tropas, los recursos, las armas, la ingeniería militar; y aguardó en su lugar sin decir nada.

De pronto lord Hamilton notó su silencio entre la conversación, la señalización del rústico mapa y las negativas y asertivas de Eduardo.

—Lord Kirkland—Dice dirigiéndose a él. Allistor eleva despreocupadamente la mirada hacia su homólogo para ponerle atención—, ha estado muy callado durante toda la sesión. ¿Hay algo que le incomoda? —Pregunta, burlista.

Allistor ensancha la sonrisa, más irritante que nunca para ese molesto lord inglés. Arthur lo mira, y sonríe complacido con lo que su hermano está a punto de hacer. Se está condenando de la peor forma, tal como el rey lo desea, y él también. El escocés se pone de pie y apunta a Eduardo, sin guardarse absolutamente nada.

—Con qué derecho vas y tomas las tierras de Escocia como si te pertenecieran—Dice, y su voz suena como la ira de una nación entera—. Escocia es un reino libre y no tiene deuda alguna con Inglaterra ni con su patético rey.

Y pese al atrevimiento con el que Allistor habla, ninguno de los lores se extraña de su accionar, aunque no por eso dejan de actuar a la defensiva, escandalizados.

—¡Le dije que este salvaje se tomaría atribuciones, Su Majestad! —se apresura a quejarse lord Hamilton.

—¡Declaro desde este lugar la libertad del reino de Escocia delante de ti, Eduardo, y de tus melancólicos lores!

—¡Traición! —Gritan algunos lores—¡Altísima traición, Su Majestad!

—¡Te lo advierto ahora, Eduardo! —Amenaza Allistor, y Arthur lo mira aún, sádicamente sonriente—¡Retrocede tus fronteras o te vamos a responder!

—¡Lleven a este vil traidor al calabozo! —Grita lord Hamilton entonces, pero antes de que el único soldado realmente inglés apareciera allí para tomarlo prisionero, los otros siete, escoceses infiltrados vestidos de soldados ingleses, toman a todos los lores por detrás con la espada delante de sus cuellos listos para ser rebanados.

Eduardo, recién ahí, se sobresalta un poco, pero no alcanza a decir nada.

—¡Retrocede, Eduardo! —Insiste el escocés una vez más, antes de dar la orden a sus soldados para salir del castillo inglés después de la advertencia, yendo rápidamente hacia Escocia.

Arthur mira la puerta cerrarse y sonríe, dispuesto simplemente a esperarlo. Allistor volvería a Inglaterra pronto, pero no lo haría solo.


	15. A bleeding heart: I

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A bleeding heart—

* * *

 **I**

* * *

La mirada de acusación hacia Eduardo de parte de todos sus lores cae sobre él pesadamente, pues ninguno es capaz de alcanzar a entenderlo ni siquiera en alguna remota parte. El rey les devuelve el gesto y lord Hamilton es el primero en hablar.

—¡Su Majestad...!—Comienza, y el hombre se sofoca en su propia incomprensión de los hechos y la ira—¡Yo lo sabía...!

—Arthur—Interrumpe el rey, el muchacho lo mira con tranquilidad—¿Escuchas a algún lord pretendiendo entregar consejo sin que yo se lo haya solicitado?

Silencio abrupto. El muchacho mira al lord y le responde por el rey:

—Lord Hamilton—interviene, mirándolo—. Le aconsejo guardar silencio, ahora. A menos que quiera perder, sus tierras, la lengua y algo más.

El hombre hace nula su participación. Ningún otro lord habla y el silencio se apodera del castillo entero y pareciera que incluso de toda Inglaterra. Son, pareciera, incontables minutos, hasta que la risa siniestra y casi silenciosa de Eduardo se oye. Lord Hamilton y varios más piensan que el rey se ha vuelto loco.

—¡Señores! —Los llama de pronto, poniéndose de pie—Los invito a mirar por mi ventana hacia el norte. Por favor, díganme qué es lo que ven.

Nadie, aún, entiende nada. Arthur guarda silencio de allí en más.

—Escocia—Replica un lord, uno de los más ancianos de la corte.

—Escocia, exacto—Eduardo da dos pasos hacia la ventana mirando el paisaje—. ¿Y qué hay en Escocia? ¿Una casa real? ¿Nobleza? ¿Riqueza? ¿Aliados potenciales?

—Un grupo de bárbaros rebeldes, Su Majestad—Dice lord Hamilton, avergonzado.

—¿Y qué puede hacer un grupo de bárbaros rebeldes contra el ejército inglés y sus aliados? ¿Tengo que recordarles al rey de Francia y a su sobrina viviendo aquí?

La corte entera entra en silencio sepulcral, no se escucha absolutamente nada, salvo la lluvia queda en el exterior y las antorchas que sostienen las llamas flameando.

—Escocia y sus bárbaros bobos creen que porque uno de ellos ha tenido lugar aquí hoy, su reino contará con libertad. Les enseñaremos que están equivocados.

—Su Majestad—Lord Hamilton habla otra vez, pretendiendo entender algo sin ser capaz de hacerlo, a juicio de su propio rey—¿Para qué, entonces, hizo que ese bastardo formara parte de nosotros?

Eduardo, siniestro, vuelve su mirada celeste-blanca como el cielo nublado de Inglaterra, y le responde con voz profunda.

—Digamos que al condenado a muerte hay que darle algo de esperanza antes de su triste final.

Lord Hamilton frunce el ceño, y mira a sus homólogos entendiendo todavía menos. El rey inglés alza la frente orgullosamente, mira a Arthur y le sonríe. El muchacho, a quien ha aprendido a querer como al hijo que nunca ha tenido, le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Es momento de darle el golpe de gracia a esa nación de salvajes ahora, cuando crean que tienen esperanzas.

Los lores murmuran entre ellos otra vez, lo hacen durante un buen rato. Eduardo los sigue mirando como si fueran un montón de idiotas que no son capaces de ver más allá de sus enrojecidas narices y se los repite en su cara sin misericordia alguna, despachándolos de una buena vez del castillo. Ya solos, el muchacho le dirige la palabra con el respeto que su rey le ha inspirado siempre.

—Majestad—Habla Arthur entonces, llamando su atención—Debemos cambiar nuestra estrategia entonces. Le recuerdo que mi hermano escuchó toda esta conversación.

Eduardo niega con la cabeza. Se le acerca lo suficiente como para posar su mano pesada en su hombro, hablándole despacio.

—No es necesario—Dice el rey confiadamente—. Créeme, muchacho.

Arthur lo mira con incredulidad, pues no puede evitar pensar en que Allistor tiene algo bajo la manga desde hace mucho tiempo antes que la junta de la corte inglesa se diera, y lo cierto es que no se equivoca.

Cuando vuelve al castillo, Françoise lo espera ansiosamente. No a él, sino a su hermano. Ella osa preguntarle por Allistor y Arthur le contesta con toda la maldad que puede eyectar por sus palabras:

—Ya es prácticamente hombre muerto, así que puedes ir convenciéndote de que no lo volverás a ver aquí.

Ella, al verlo desaparecer tras la puerta, siente que Arthur dice la verdad y teme profundamente por la nación que Allistor defiende y cuán triste resulta para ella el hecho de que su presentimiento haya resultado acertado, porque a los pocos días Eduardo preparó la emboscada sobre una de las aldeas más pobres de Glasgow sin premeditación. Su intención no era otra que reducir a campesinos que ya se encontraban más que anulados por su poder real y hacerlos desaparecer del mapa, demostrando así que quien se vaya en su contra, no podía esperar algo distinto a la muerte bajo la espada de su ejército.

Los soldados ingleses llegaron como una ola de lobos salvajes, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Quemaron los techos de paja de las viviendas de los campesinos y las siembras de la estación y una vez que la pequeña aldea quedó reducida a las más tristes cenizas, Arthur, sin haber bajado de su caballo ni antes ni durante la emboscada, ordenó con voz de mando que quien se atreviera a unirse a la causa del lord Allistor Kirkland ardería en la hoguera o agonizaría en el potro de estiramiento hasta morir.

El muchacho volvió al sur junto con su ejército y la aldea escocesa próxima al condado en el que Allistor vivía con su familia alcanzó tantos niveles de reducción y destrucción que no quedó nada. Arthur, en realidad, buscaba plantar y hacer germinar el miedo en los escoceses y así conseguir la desacreditación de la figura de su hermano como el patético héroe patriótico que conduciría a su nación hacia la irrisoria libertad que supuestamente algún día la corona inglesa le entregaría por la fuerza; y una vez que Arthur escuchó el llanto de las mujeres, la agonía de los campesinos que intentaron defender sus pocas propiedades y logró ver el terror en los niños hacia los caballos de los ingleses y a los solados, se dio por pagado y regresó, convencido de que no era eso lo que bastaría para detener a Allistor, pero la orden del rey había sido aquella así que al entrar de vuelta a su castillo llegó, inevitablemente, a arrepentirse de no haber avanzado por su cuenta.

.

La noticia se expandió como la pólvora hacia todo el sur de Escocia y el norte de Inglaterra, los condados fronterizos y los límites de ambos reinos se incendiaron con la euforia, la ira que siempre parecía dormida. Allistor escuchó atentamente al campesino que le informaba sobre cómo ardió la aldea y las tierras fértiles quedaban estériles para siempre, cómo los sobrevivientes, casi todos mujeres y niños, se condenaban a morir de hambre y que era cosa de tiempo para que los ingleses dejaran sin hogar ni comida ni refugio a ningún escocés. Allistor negó con la cabeza y le pidió que quienes hayan quedado vivos se refugiaran allí, prometió que se les atendería y entrenaría hasta el primer ataque al condado inglés más débil y cercano.

—El primer punto débil de Inglaterra es el condado de York—Informa Allistor a sus hombres, todos armados y dispuestos. Los clanes de Escocia se han reunido y no hay un solo escocés que se haga llamar así orgullosamente que no haya doblado su rodilla delante de él y jurado lealtad—. Atacaremos esta noche.

—Muchacho—Habla Ian entonces, mirándolo con esperanza, pero con la euforia brotándole por cada poro al mismo tiempo—¿Estás seguro?

Allistor lo mira de vuelta y no lo duda:

—Absolutamente—Responde él, convencido. Agnus mira a Ian confirmándole; confía en su hijo como en nadie—. El condado no está fortificado, hay apenas unos soldados ingleses mal entrenados y está cerca de mis tierras—Y carraspea un tanto incómodo al haber dicho eso último; el lenguaje propio de los señores feudales le desagradaba hasta puntos insospechados.

—¿Solucionaste eso con Eduardo? —Insiste Ian.

—Con ese rey no se puede negociar—Allistor lo mira de la forma más tranquila que puede, pero la adrenalina le brota por todas partes—. Yo di la orden, dije que las tierras que alguna vez fueron escocesas y que mi abuelo Edmond tomó por la fuerza y que mi padre, Frederick, conservó, volverán a ser libres. Mi abuelo Allistor las defendió, entregó su vida por ellas, se lo debía a la familia de mi madre.

Ian asiente, entonces. Lo mira atentamente, y rememora a su hija, pensando en que ella había decidido bien en elegirlo.

Allistor había llegado desde el castillo con sus espías escoceses y relató la charla de los lores y la estrategia con tanto detalle que parecía haberse concentrado en eso, y sólo en eso, durante toda la sesión. Afirmó absolutamente convencido de que Arthur no cambiaría su estrategia pues sería demasiado arriesgado hacer cambios a última hora con las tropas inglesas, galesas e irlandesas que Eduardo ha tomado bajo su poder absoluto y que usaría o bien como reservas o como carne de cañón. Resalta, además, en que en el ataque a York no mostrarán todas sus fuerzas militares, pues Eduardo observará la operación desde su castillo o escuchará los rumores de sus mensajeros y basándose en aquello ejecutará las acciones posteriores. Allistor, pese a no haber sido educado en el arte de la guerra jamás, aprendió de estrategia militar, de cómo identificar una emboscada hasta el punto en que su leyenda se extendió más allá de Escocia con frases como que era capaz de olerlas a kilómetros de distancia, y que los lores ingleses que actuaron por su cuenta para atraparlo fueron ridiculizados por sus soldados escoceses, simples campesinos llenos de ira y anhelos de libertad contra hombres educados para rendir sus vidas acompañados de una espada.

Cuando llegó el día, un puñado de hombres bien armados lo acompañó. Iniciaron la invasión a York de noche, rociaron brea en el perímetro, distrajeron y encerraron a los soldados en las torres de madera dejando a unos cuantos expuestos a los arqueros de las tierras altas, e incendiaron el puesto avanzado. Allistor vio el espectáculo desde su distancia hasta que la última pieza de madera terminó de arder y el calor abrasador de las furiosas llamas se extinguió. Los gritos de los soldados ingleses se escucharon más allá de York, llegando incluso a Londres, donde Eduardo arrugó furiosamente la misiva del único soldado que Allistor dejó con vida con ese propósito y Arthur, detrás del sangriento monarca, se mordía la lengua aguantándose las ganas de soltar un ofensivo y sentenciador "Se lo dije, Su Majestad".

—Lord Kirkland dice que los hijos e hijas de Escocia ya no son suyos, Su Majestad—Continuó el pobre diablo, a punto de orinarse del terror ante la furia de su rey—. Dice que Escocia es una nación libre.

Pero Eduardo no se enfureció notoriamente hasta que en la canasta que Allistor le envió como regalo, halló la cabeza de su conde cercenada, seca, con una horrorizada expresión impresa para siempre. Una clara señal de hostilidad que ningún rey ni lord inglés vieron jamás.

El rey pensó entonces por fin que ese bastardo iba en serio, y llegó a maldecir a Frederick en sus preocupadas noches de insomnio, causados por el hijo que éste tuvo con una mujer escocesa. Se lo decía a Arthur más de una vez cada vez que podía, tanto en confianza como en público:

—Quiero la cabeza del bastardo—Rugía, con los dientes apretados.

El muchacho le clavaba los ojos y asentía. Entendía perfectamente el sentir de su rey.

Mientras, los jefes de los clanes de Escocia llegaban delante de Allistor prácticamente en masa. Nadie quería perderse la carnicería visceral que Allistor les prometía entusiasmadamente contra los ingleses. Probó sus lealtades, sus virtudes y valor en el futuro campo de batalla a través de campañas pequeñas o asaltos y los entrenó intensamente. De vez en cuando iba al castillo Kirkland, y fue en uno de esos viajes donde se encontró con la primera grata sorpresa.

Sigiloso como una sombra, entró a su habitación. Se aseguró de que Arthur y Françoise dormían y se dispuso a sacar unas cuantas cosas que, sentía, debía llevarse consigo. Dos solados lo encontraron, pero no se atrevieron a darle la orden para que se quedara quieto y posteriormente tomarlo prisionero. Allistor, instintivamente, les recordó que él seguía siendo lord por derecho del Todopoderoso (aunque no terminaría jamás de convencerse de eso ni mucho menos llegaría a entenderlo) y los soldados no se mostraron convencidos por eso en particular, pero lo dejaron ir. Allistor supo que lo harían después de todo, por lo que tampoco se sorprendió demasiado cuando los vio llegar a Escocia para presentarse delante de él, jurándole su eterna lealtad.

—Lord Kirkland—Dijo uno, el más joven de los dos, de rodillas delante de él—Venimos ante usted no con el afán de rendir como sus subordinados, sino como sus solados.

—Nuestros padres eran escoceses, nosotros también lo somos. Fuimos obligados a servir a Inglaterra luego de que ellos murieran en batalla—El muchacho agachó la cabeza con suma veneración. Allistor veía la escandalosamente respetuosa escena hasta el punto de sentirse tan extrañado que se le hacía incómodo. No sentía que merecía reverencias de nadie—. Queremos luchar por usted, mi lord, y por Escocia.

Allistor los mira, dando dos pasos hacia ellos. Los toma a los dos por cada brazo y los obliga a ponerse de pie. Mirándolos, el lord se da cuenta de que los muchachos están emocionados hasta las lágrimas con sólo verlo de cerca, la leyenda escocesa que le da dado dolores de cabeza a toda Inglaterra. Les palma el hombro orgullosamente y los invita a reunirse con ellos.

—Pero sáquense eso—Pide, medio asqueado—Ese uniforme inglés me da náuseas.

Los muchachos asienten inmediatamente y proceden a quitárselo. Ian les lanza dos kilts y ellos las reciben. Se miran entusiasmados y felices al saber que nunca más tendrán que servir a la Corona de Inglaterra.

Allistor no depositó su confianza inmediatamente en ellos; primero probó su lealtad. Tomaron el siguiente condado, y Allistor fue con ellos dos y otros cuantos guerreros. Los muchachos, ex soldados ingleses, mostraron, además de conocimiento acabado sobre teoría militar y sobre los puntos débiles de los que alguna vez fueron sus homólogos; más entusiasmo enterrando su espada en los torsos de sus ahora enemigos que cualquier otro escocés, y Allistor terminó de entender por fin que no lo traicionarían. Sin embargo, les encargó vigilancia discreta hasta que la gran batalla se diera cara a cara, y no como una emboscada.

Éstas eran una masacre total. Los ingleses parecían un montón de corderos incapaces de defenderse, quizá era el factor sorpresa o el miedo que experimentaban al tener de un momento a otro encima un escocés de más de metro ochenta a punto de ensartarle la espada en el torso, cortarles la cabeza o romperles la cara o la columna a mazazos; no podían dar crédito a lo que veían y oían; la euforia que Escocia guardó por tantos años tomaba la forma de un monstruo de cabello rojo y ojos verdes dispuesto a matar ingleses hasta que su propia Claymore le dibujara yagas en las manos o hasta que sus piernas sangraran.

Allistor se encargó de fortificar Escocia hasta el último rincón y delimitó las fronteras con Inglaterra, puso soldados en cada punto estratégico y todos los días discutía con Ian y Agnus sobre las tácticas próximas, haciendo caso omiso de los lores de Inglaterra y sus amenazas que llegaban constantemente por cartas, los sobornos ofrecidos desde los lores y desde los escribas del rey. Nadie de su círculo cercano sabía leer, así que Allistor lo hacía delante de su gente junto a la fogata, el whisky y la euforia que se extendía de uno en uno al saborear la ira. Allistor, imitando burlonamente las formas inglesas de hablar, leía en voz alta, se paseaba, reía con descaro y posteriormente las arrugaba y las lanzaba al fuego. Sosteniéndose de su Claymore, miraba hacia enfrente, hacia el sur, amenazante y furioso, porque nada ni nadie le inspiraría miedo jamás si se trataba de hacer pagar al usurpador. Ni siquiera Arthur.

Era, más bien, el mismo rey de Inglaterra el que llegó a temer. York era el primer paso, se decía; era cuestión de tiempo para que siguieran avanzando. El decreto de Allistor como lord de Inglaterra dejó en claro que las tierras conquistadas por Edmond y que Frederick mantuvo para que después Arthur continuara con la expansión, volverían a ser escocesas y el dominio político que alguna vez fue de los Kirkland regresó a sus humildes orígenes y por ende, los dominios de Inglaterra en el norte se redujeron en considerables términos.

Eduardo lanzó lejos la misiva, expulsó al mensajero en el mismísimo instante en que terminó de leer antes de que se le ocurriera mandarlo a degollar y se sentó en su frío trono de piedra.

—Tendré que negociar personalmente con ese bastardo—Se lamentó el rey. Arthur lo miró de medio lado, todavía latiéndole poderosamente en la cabeza la frase "se lo dije, Su Majestad" —, pero no puedo enviarte, Arthur. Allistor nunca ha confiado en ti.

—Ni creo que lo haga algún día, Majestad—Responde el muchacho, algo divertido al recordar todas las heridas que le ha propiciado personalmente a su hermano.

Eduardo, convencido, sonríe de medio lado.

—Pero tu esposa puede serme útil—Dice, y Arthur alza la ceja, extrañado.

Françoise, quien estaba allí, miró al rey inglés con desconcierto. Arthur hace lo propio con ella, pero su gesto es el de un niño que espera ver su espectáculo favorito.

—¿Yo? —Pregunta, incrédula.

—No, la cocinera—Responde Arthur, sarcástico—Obvio que tú, tonta. Se nota que Allistor te ve a ti como un agente inofensivo.

Françoise se mordió la lengua porque era la única forma en la que se le aturdían las ganas de responderle con violencia a ese mocoso impertinente. Se notaba que nadie jamás le había enseñado a respetar a las mujeres.

Eduardo ríe brevemente, burlista.

—Y-yo no podría hablar con él—Intenta negarse ella, agachando su bella pero apagada mirada azul.

—Irás, y le ofrecerás un trato—Ordena el rey, sin aceptar negativas. Françoise vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos casi de manera suplicante.

—Por derecho ya posee todo lo que podría ofrecerle, Su Majestad—Dice ella adelantándose, pues conoce de sobra la estrategia de los reyes para comprar a sus enemigos. Su propio tío lo ha hecho muchísimas veces. Tierras, poder, dinero, derecho a cobrar impuestos en ambos reinos. Allistor ya posee todo eso por su condición de heredero y primogénito. Qué podría ofrecerle Eduardo además todo lo que posee ya.

—Le dirás que el rey de Inglaterra está dispuesto a entregar la libertad de Escocia.

Arthur lo mira sin poder creérselo, casi escandalizado.

—¿Majestad? —Pregunta. Eduardo vuelve sus ojos celestes hacia él y le extraña que el muchacho no huela las segundas intenciones.

—Tranquilo, hijo—Le dice—. Sé lo que hago.

Françoise, sin poder negarse por su condición de mujer y esposa, decide partir en tres días hacia el norte.

.

Es de noche, y Allistor cierra los ojos. Ese día ha sido intenso. Está profundamente cansado y no demora nada en sucumbir al sueño más profundo ni en imaginar en su subconsciente aquello a lo que más llegó a amar. Escucha un ruidito, demasiado cerca de él. Siente que despierta de golpe y es menester, sabe, ir a averiguar qué es y cuando se escabulle entre los árboles, entre la neblina; distingue a una mujer. Es una mujer joven que está dándole la espalda, que un cabello largo y naranjo ondea a la brisa nocturna y su vestido verdoso y opaco lo acompaña. Allistor la mira y sabe perfectamente quién es, la distingue e identifica entre mantos de oscuridad y horribles pesadillas.

Murron, delante de él, ausente y presente, hermosa y lejana, parece esperarlo y él no anhela nada más que correr hacia ella hasta que gira y lo mira de frente. Él, deteniéndose en seco, mira sus ojos celestes, totalmente embelesado, dejando la espada en vertical apoyada en el suelo, sosteniendo a su vez las manos sobre la empuñadura. No puede hacer otra cosa más que adorarla como a una diosa y por eso se arrodilla delante de ella, jurándole todo cuanto posee y no posee pues lo que no tiene en sus manos se lo promete y se lo entregaría sin dudarlo con tal de no dejarla ir otra vez.

Su voz parece no salir nunca como un sonido, sino como un pensamiento fugaz que le llena el corazón de felicidad y que, jura, ella también podrá escuchar.

—Es un sueño, ¿verdad? —Pregunta él, con una sonrisa embelesada. Murron se le acerca a paso lento hasta tocarle el rostro con sus manos y Allistor cierra los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se le escapen.

Murron asiente, sonriendo resignada. Tampoco parece querer dejarlo.

—Y tienes que despertar—Le dice ella con voz cálida.

—No quiero—Responde él, aniñado—Quiero estar contigo...

Murron le sonríe, enternecida.

—No aún, Allistor—peina sus cejas rojas, su cabello, acaricia su mejilla. Se arrodilla con él y lo obliga a mirarla a los ojos—, todavía no es tiempo, pero lo será, lo prometo.

Sin embargo él no se conforma. Nunca se ha conformado con nada que ella le ha ofrecido porque nunca le resulta suficiente. No le basta mirarla y tenerla consigo. No se quedó tranquilo con haberla cortejado desde la distancia, a espaldas de su padre como si fueran un par de adolescentes, no se conformó con esperar a que se casaran para haberla invitado al bosque y hacerle el amor. Ahora tampoco lo haría porque no quería hacerla esperar.

—Quiero que sea ahora—Dice y bota la espada hacia un lado para tomarla a ella; no quiere que se le escurra entre los dedos por culpa de Arthur o de quien sea. Quiere tocarla por última vez y no abandonarla.

Murron le vuelve a sonreír.

—Terco—Se ríe ella—. Primero tienes que terminar lo que empezaste.

Allistor agacha la cabeza, rindiéndose. Murron, buscándole la mirada, insiste en su petición.

—Así que despierta, Allistor.

Él, acongojado, sabiendo que es un sueño del que debe despertar y al cual probablemente no volverá, le dice lo único que podría hacer callar la petición de ella.

La mira a los ojos, emocionado como sólo Murron fue capaz de emocionarlo.

—Te amo—Le dice. Es consciente de que no tendrá otra oportunidad para decírselo, aunque sea una ilusión, aunque ella realmente no esté allí—. Te amaré toda mi vida.

Murron parece desistir un poco. Agachando la mirada y volviendo a erguirla, le sonríe sentidamente con sus labios rosados, con sus dientes blancos como rebaño de ovejas.

—Y yo a ti, Allistor—Responde—. No tienes nada que temer.

—Murron...—La llama, desesperado.

Ella sonríe otra vez.

—Yo entiendo—Le susurra, tan comprensiva que se le hace imposible—. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Te lo juro.

Él solloza, destruido.

—Despierta, Allistor...

—No quiero—Insiste.

—Despierta...

 _Despierta..._

—¡Despierta, hijo!

Y cuando lo hace, nota que Agnus lo está llamando enérgicamente. No tiene tiempo siquiera para recordar el sueño y a su amada porque el alboroto en Glasgow es mayúsculo. Sale y se encuentra con un carruaje que si bien es rústico tiene insignias identificables en cualquier lugar, por lo que ya se le hace conocido. Sabe quién es la persona que quiere verlo.

La petición dice expresamente que debe ir solo, así que Agnus retrocede. Allistor entra a la tienda y le parece curioso que además de ella esté lord Hamilton y unos cuantos soldados ingleses cuya presencia le resulta menos relevante que un par de insectos.

La conversación es lo que Allistor se esperó, aunque mirar a Françoise a los ojos le resultó en cierta medida divertido porque ella se ponía nerviosa sólo con eso y para él, escuchar el discurso aprendido de la mano de Eduardo no era más que un montón de palabras vacías.

—Estoy aquí para hablar en nombre del rey de Inglaterra—Dice ella en un tono tan plano que nadie allí presente le cree nada.

Allistor insiste en mirarla. Francoise carraspea un poco.

—Recuerdo cuando le dieron el rango de lord de Inglaterra—Se sonríe, persuasiva.

—No me dieron nada—La voz de Allistor suena igual de convencida que siempre—Soy lo que he sido siempre por voluntad de Dios.

Françoise, entonces, comienza el discurso, intentando espantarse por todo lo que ha oído de él. Los ingleses son expertos en propaganda y les ha funcionado y funcionará bien en los tiempos feudales y en los modernos.

—¿Dios lo hizo saquear asentamientos indefensos? ¿Ser verdugo de innumerables soldados, del conde de York?

—York era la escala de invasión a Escocia—Sentencia Allistor. su carácter indomable reluce delante de Françoise. Su doncella la mira con picardía y la princesa vuelve a sentirse atrapada—. Inglaterra ha hecho más daño en una sola campaña que yo tomando puestos avanzados. Ha colgado escoceses inocentes cuando los emboscaba prometiéndoles paz.

Lord Hamilton endurece su expresión. Mira a la princesa con la intención de acusarlo, y le dice despacio, con la intención de confundir a Allistor:

— _Et feram iacentem est._

— _Nunquam mentitur_ —Sentencia él, amenazante. Françoise queda realmente sorprendida—. Lo siento, milord, pero ya me enseñaron latín.

El hombre se ve obligado a guardar silencio. La princesa insiste en mirar a Allistor, queriendo replicar a su acusación sin saber realmente cómo. Él la detuvo, la miró de cerca, y sentenció su respuesta.

—Desde que yo era niño, desde que mis padres lo eran, desde los años en los que el padre de mi madre vivió; las promesas de Inglaterra y sus tratos no tienen mayor honor para Escocia. Durante años he visto a mi pueblo arder por culpa de los ingleses, durante años mi nación ha estado bajo su tiranía sin poder defenderse y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad, la tomaremos sin cuestionamientos. Así que, princesa, dígale a su rey que mi respuesta es y será un no. No voy a negociar la libertad de Escocia, la exigiré.

Allistor sale de la tienda y ordena que los arqueros vuelvan a tomar posiciones defensivas para que los estandartes de Piernas Largas, sus soldados y la princesa se retiren. Françoise regresa al castillo con una sonrisa imborrable pese a la mala noticia que debe entregar. Arthur le pregunta cómo le fue, y ella responde sin dudarlo.

—No conseguirás quebrantar a tu hermano, él no se venderá.

El jovencito refunfuña. Deja que Françoise se encierre en su habitación a soñar despierta y va donde Eduardo. El rey, sin sorprenderse, le confiesa a Arthur que las tropas hacia Escocia ya están en movimiento desde Irlanda y Gales. El muchacho lo mira, y adivina inmediatamente.

—Despachó las tropas antes de enviar a Françoise, ¿no es así, Majestad?

El rey asiente, sonriente. Cuánto admira la inteligencia de ese muchacho.

—Quería ganar un poco de tiempo.

A los pocos días Eduardo visita a Arthur en su castillo para contarle personalmente los planes de invasión. Arthur insiste en ciertos puntos, resalta ciertos factores geográficos y señala cuáles son los puntos a favor y en contra de todo lo que no depende de su estrategia sino de la táctica. Eduardo lo mira entusiasmado, reconociendo el rencor que Arthur guarda en su corazón, y le dice que cuando todo ese mal rato termine, él podrá personalmente encargarse de ese bárbaro. Arthur, complacido, asiente.

—Lo único que deseo es verlo muerto—Admite, lleno de odio.

Y cuando Françoise se enteró de aquello, un miedo terrible nació en su interior, sintiéndose traidora consigo misma y con él, a quien en realidad nada debía, pero que, sentía, debía hacer lo posible por ayudarlo.

Bastó una sola noche en la que no pudo dormir para terminar de convencerse. Giraba de un lado a otro en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, con Arthur profundamente dormido a su lado y ella, devastada, odiándose, lloró en su silencio y soledad todo cuanto le quedaba por sentir. La mañana pasó tortuosamente lenta para ella, el desayuno desprovisto de conversación o risa, con Arthur sumido en el silencio y su constante maquinación. Ella, simplemente, se limitó a esperar hasta que el sol cayera, cuando todo se hubo oscurecido en el paisaje y pudiera escabullirse.

Viajó en secreto, sola, cuidándose lo mejor que pudo de la oscuridad y sus misterios. Llegó a Glasgow, insistió a los escoceses en que quería verlo y hablar con él, que era importante, imprescindible, de hecho, y cuando Allistor salió para ver qué sucedía, la invitó a pasar al lugar en donde él creía que podrían conversar tranquilos.

Entran, solos. Françoise siente, al instante, que el corazón le explotará.

El silencio aplasta todo a su alrededor, también el exterior, y sólo queda ella y su voz temblorosa cuando se dirige a él.

—Mi lord...—Dice, sofocada. No sabe por dónde empezar. Está sola con él otra vez, encerrados, en una casa abandonada mucho más pequeña e íntima, lugar donde Allistor ha decidido llevarla. Tiembla entera porque teme por él, y nunca dejará de hacerlo, y teme, también, por sí misma, por lo que sabe (o no) que es capaz de hacer—. Hay algo que debe saber.

Allistor no dice nada, quedándose en su misma posición.

—El rey despachó las tropas antes de enviarme a negociar... Sólo quería ganar tiempo para que...

—Lo sé, princesa—Responde él interrumpiéndola. La mira desde la otra punta de la habitación y Françoise no nota en sus ojos las cicatrices que su marido le ha dejado a lo largo del último tiempo. Lo único que ella encuentra, como si delirara, es la pasión de un hombre que anhela poseerla—. Eduardo dio la orden con sus ejércitos y como si fuera poco, le puso precio a mi cabeza.

Ella da un respingo. Gira, dándole la espalda. Allistor da dos pasos hacia ella, quien piensa que sólo fue a perder el tiempo para advertirle lo obvio, que el rey de Inglaterra quiere masacrarlo con sus propias manos y que Arthur jamás dejó de odiarlo.

—Arthur está empeñado en encontrarlo, mi lord... quiere matarlo—Insiste, volviendo su mirada azul hacia él. Allistor mantiene su mirada fija en ella, su expresión es inquietantemente pacífica y Françoise se siente más alarmada minuto a minuto, aunque es el hecho de estar así con él lo que la hace agitar su corazón, que mueva nerviosa sus manos o que necesite suspirar de vez en cuando.

—Siempre ha querido verme muerto, desde que sabe de mí—Resuelve él, resignado. Françoise suspira sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. ¿Cómo consolar a alguien de una verdad como esa? Es aún más imposible desde su carcelario lugar, imposibilitada por su propia melancolía.

—Mi lord, yo...—Replica como puede, apenas; sabiéndose ajena a esa tierra, al hombre que la mira y a los sentimientos que anhela resueltos.

—Allistor—Dice él entonces, y su voz vuelve a parecerle el susurro de un amante. Cierra los ojos, como si su deseo le ardiera igual que una herida abierta—. Sólo Allistor.

Él se acerca más, peligrosamente. Ella no lo sabe, pero a él le produce un morbo exquisito la idea de acostarse con la mujer de su hermano. Está sonriendo de medio lado, la está mirando e imaginando cosas que ella jamás creería ser capaz de inspirarle. Entonces su respiración tibia acaricia su fino cuello, remueve imperceptiblemente su cabello, y sus manos fuertes contornean la cintura estrecha, haciendo ademán de tomarla contra él.

—Allistor...—Repita ella, embelesada.

—Por qué me ayuda, princesa—Pregunta indirectamente, haciéndola sucumbir peligrosamente en un dulce hechizo.

Françoise no sabe qué responder realmente, y sus labios sólo gimotean sílabas inconexas. Todo en su corazón es un caos y pese a eso, se deja atrapar.

—E-es que...

Allistor vuelve a sonreír. Ella aún no voltea, pero espera a que lo haga ansiosamente o la volteará él con sus manos.

—Por qué me ayuda—Insiste en preguntar, paseando su nariz por su cuello, rozando sus cabellos rojos contra su tibia piel, y entonces Françoise vuelve su mirada azul censurada hacia los ojos verdes del escocés sabiendo con lo que se encontrará.

El hombre que tanto la seduce y la destroza desde su inquebrantable distancia.

Responde por fin, flanqueada. Allistor la rodea y todo de allí en más es someterse a su voluntad.

—Porque no soporto esa forma en la que me estás mirando ahora...—Susurra, antes de dejarse vencer por él y por el beso que concreta.

Y Françoise, en ese mismísimo segundo, se rinde.


	16. A bleeding heart: II

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A bleeding heart—

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Ella no ve nada más, no hasta que él la obliga a hacerlo. Siente, solamente, que los labios de Allistor reclaman los suyos y que la seducen despacio, con paciencia infinita, que sus manos acarician su espalda y hace que ella le eche los brazos al cuello; la conmueve y la emociona hasta las lágrimas. La percibe pequeña, dulce y tibia como una fruta madura; es diferente a Murron en eso, piensa él, pero aquel remoto recuerdo de ella se le aleja pronto, tan rápido como llegó, porque Françoise suspira en su boca cuando siente que su lengua la invade y la acaricia con lenta vehemencia, cuando las manos de Allistor hacen ademán de desabrochar y deshacer el lujoso vestido hasta reducirlo a nada, cuando él la eleva en el aire y la deposita en la cama. Françoise enreda sus piernas en su cintura al sentirlo acariciar su muslo con su mano hosca, fuerte y aguerrida, como si fuera un soldado conquistando tierras. Anhela desnudarla por completo y Françoise anhela, también, que sus manos varoniles la desnuden, pero Allistor parece querer hacer disposición del tiempo que no tienen al mirarla y sonreírle desde su altura.

Sin embargo Françoise entiende por qué; él sabe perfectamente cómo ejecutar cada paso con ella. Retira cada prenda no sin cierto apuro hasta dejarla expuesta, y él la mira atentamente por fin, luego de despojarla. Desde su posición de dominación, la ve nerviosa e insoportablemente bella. Su piel mediterránea es un poco más cálida; Murron, en cambio, poseía la piel tan blanca que parecía tener reflejos rosados en algunas zonas. Allistor, no obstante, no es capaz de recordarla con tanto detalle cuando ve, también, que Françoise posee un cuerpo más fino, más blando y dulce e incluso es un poco más voluptuosa; y su mirada azul y nublada es más expectación que ansiedad. Cada segundo que pasa mirándola sin cansarse, siente que se enternece más y más.

Françoise, en cambio, no lo soporta más y desvía la mirada hacia un lado porque Allistor, admirándola aún mientras está desnuda, la avergüenza demasiado, pese a que él le repita lo hermosa que le parece, lo mucho que lo provoca, lo tienta y lo enciende, ella cierra los ojos por la pena. Allistor sonríe de nuevo por el gesto tímido de ella, que le ablanda el corazón.

Entonces se desnuda él, la hace mirarlo, conocerlo; y ella se sonroja furiosamente todavía más. Allistor es más bello de lo que pensó, y le provoca un calor desconocido que jamás antes experimentó; es un calor que parece nacer desde toda su piel, y como si él adivinara sus deseos implícitos, regresa con ella a besarle los labios, a acariciarla; a recorrer con sus manos toda la piel que alcanza a tocar. Su boca, volviéndose juguetona y curiosa de pronto otra vez, es irrefrenable para Françoise, quien además de no lograr detenerlo, no quiere hacerlo porque le gusta lo que está sintiendo, lo que experimenta a causa de él. Allistor la recorre con las manos y los labios sin detenerse, infinitas idas y regresos por su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, sus piernas, y ella siente que pronto explotará. Gimotea sin cesar, pero no es capaz de decir lo que realmente quiere porque aunque su deseo esté allí, palpable y visible, no puede reconocerlo. Se le hace desconocido desde su inexperiencia y su inquebrantable pudor.

Pero Allistor lo entiende perfectamente, como si la conociera desde mucho antes. Vuelve a erguirse delante de ella, se ubica entre sus piernas después de separarlas con toda la delicadeza que puede pese a su tacto hosco siempre impreso en sus gestos, y mirándola de cerca sin dejar de sonreírle la invade de a poco. La escucha quejarse, ve que su rostro se contrae, siente en su espalda que sus uñas se entierran y lo rasgan casi sin querer, y él se refugia en su cuello cuando decide entrar completamente en ella, soltando mucho más que deseo en su gruñido varonil. El sonido de su voz femenina, el eco de las emociones que ella le regaló, se extendió durante todo el encuentro en que él le hizo el amor con toda la ternura que le provocaba sin saberlo, lo hizo cuando él la necesitó otra vez, cuando quiso complacerla con sus labios sin que ella se lo hubiera permitido al principio por la pena que le provocaba algo así. Y al mirarla, viéndola despeinada, desprolija y rebosante de placer, se recostó con ella y la atrajo en un abrazo.

Françoise estaba deshecha, incapaz de creer que se pudieran sentir esas cosas tan intensas y maravillosas con otra persona, con un hombre, con un escocés, con un bárbaro hostil. Sonríe fascinada, apoyada en el pecho de Allistor, quien la mira no sin cierta curiosidad.

Hay silencio en sus voces, en la habitación entera, en el interior de sus corazones. Allistor siente por primera vez que una anestesia le duerme la angustia de haber perdido a Murron, aunque sepa que ésta jamás se irá.

Mira a Françoise, quien no deja de sonreír jamás, todavía embelesada. Su mirada luminosa y radiante es la de una mujer a la que un hombre le ha hecho el amor desde lo más genuino.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —Inquiere él, sin permitirse a sí mismo llamarla por su nombre todavía.

—Claro...—Dice ella, relajadamente recostada, con la sonrisa imborrable.

—Arthur y usted no consumaron el matrimonio, ¿no es cierto?

Françoise lo mira hacia arriba, suspirando con cierta decepción.

—No—Admite—. No parece que yo le importo mucho. No entiendo a ese niño, en verdad.

Allistor prefiere no decir nada más. Acariciando el brazo de ella, besa su nuca y simplemente espera a quedarse dormido.

—Fue él el que mató a tu esposa ¿cierto? —Pero ella, pese a lo dulce que suena, remueve en la herida sin querer.

Allistor le responde sus preguntas, le sirve para recordarse a sí mismo por qué debe odiar a Arthur y a Inglaterra y a su melancólico rey.

—No él en estricto rigor, pero dio la orden. El soldado que lo hizo ya está muerto.

—Lo siento mucho—Se lamenta ella. Allistor apoya su mejilla en la nuca rubia de la princesa.

—Lo hizo por hacerme daño, para llegar a mí—La voz se le quiebra. Françoise, entonces, dice lo que es más que visible en él. Se le ve en la mirada eternamente rota.

—Aún la amas.

Él guarda silencio abrupto. Françoise no se lo pregunta; es una afirmación.

—Nunca dejaré de amarla—Dice; un hombre condenado a un amor imposible.

—Entiendo—Responde ella, y no suena triste ni dolida. De verdad lo entiende—. Dicen que tu lucha es por vengarla a ella—. Allistor titubea un poco. Sí lucha por Murron, pero hay mucho más también. Está su madre incluso, su padre de alguna manera se ve involucrado igualmente. Suspira, cansado—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Murron—La mirada se le ilumina al nombrarla—. Murron Mackay.

Sonríe, enternecida.

—Qué lindo nombre tenía.

Allistor suspira.

—Sí—Dice, dolido—. Pese al poco tiempo que estuve con ella, me hizo feliz como jamás llegó a imaginárselo.

—Estoy segura de que ella también fue feliz contigo.

La sonrisa de él es más una mueca de dolor.

—Quiero creer que usted tiene razón y que sí lo fue.

La princesa sonríe con tristeza.

Françoise, entonces, decide cambiar de tema no por ella misma, sino por él. No le gusta verlo sufrir así, suficiente ha hecho Arthur por ese cometido. Media divertida, le comenta de pronto:

—No me llames "usted", no me gusta.

Allistor la mira siguiéndole el juego.

—¿Y cómo quiere que la llame?

—Pues "Françoise", y ya.

Su mirada verde, entonces, se tiñe de deseo una vez más y ella lo identifica al instante. Su voz vuelve a hacerse queda y sensual, profunda como hace unos momentos y ella se siente seducida en cosa de segundos.

—¿No cree que ya le he faltado mucho el respeto por esta noche?

Ella se ríe, y sacando picardía de donde no sabe ni conoce, le responde, subiendo a su regazo y acercando su boca a la de él:

—Por mí que me lo sigas faltando por esta noche y las demás.

Aún era de madrugada, aún había oscuridad en el exterior y Allistor aprovechó cada instante para regar caricias por su piel y hacerla delirar una vez más. Al amanecer se despidieron, ella lo abrazó sentidamente y él hizo lo propio elevándola en el aire. La besó sin que ella se lo esperara y la despachó otra vez, diciéndole que no era bueno que volviera a buscarlo, que era peligroso. Ella lo entendió tristemente, y supo que muy probablemente sería la última vez en que estarían juntos así, de la forma más íntima que dos personas podrían estarlo.

Françoise miró hacia el frente de allí en más, decidida a esperar hasta que volviera a escuchar noticias de él, quien regresa al condado limítrofe con Inglaterra.

...

Los rumores del reagrupamiento inglés vuelan de aldea en aldea, y el aire eufórico que cada escocés respiró durante aquellos días se volvió imprescindible para continuar la batalla. Allistor sabía que Inglaterra comenzaba a desesperarse, Françoise había hecho bien en advertírselo aunque jamás pensó que Eduardo despacharía las tropas tan pronto. Ian y Agnus regresaban a caballo a las tierras altas desde el sur con las gratas nuevas, mientras Allistor seguía recibiendo delante a más y más jefes de los clanes escoceses, regalos de las esposas de éstos y el juramento de eterna lealtad a su causa. Ninguno de sus hombres llegó como súbditos de un lord inglés o escocés; llegaron como fervientes patriotas sedientos por masacrar ingleses con las armas que dispusieran.

Escocia no contaba con caballería pesada ni con infantería militar profesionalmente preparada, pero el ingenio de un hombre furioso por haber perdido lo que más amaba en el mundo se equiparó a la tecnología y a los recursos de un reino que pretendía poseer en su mano un poder absoluto.

El problema era que Arthur también intervino en ese propósito. Cegado por el odio y la inmadurez de niño que hacía nido en su corazón desde su infancia por culpa de un hombre que jamás lo miró como a un hijo sino como una carta de redención, hizo todo lo posible por mermar las fuerzas militares escocesas continuando con los ataques sorpresa. Muchos de esos ataques fueron contrarrestados por Allistor y sus hombres, siempre el lord el primero en batalla y jamás detrás ni sobre un caballo como peleaba Arthur, quien desde su altura gustaba de contemplar la destrucción de las tierras de su hermano y con un poco de suerte, apagar sus ansias revolucionarias sinsentido, como gustaba de calificarlas. Pero jamás consiguió lo que tanto deseaba: apagar su espíritu. Y claro, no fue suficiente para que Escocia desistiera de sus ánimos. Eran demasiados años de silencio sepulcral y forzoso, cómo callarse ahora que se podía elevar tanto la voz que ésta se podía hacer oír en toda la isla como un gran grito de guerra.

Las campañas continuaban, se sumaban más y más voluntarios y Allistor se preparaba para la batalla directa todos los días con una frase que la repitió delante de cada voluntario o soldado escocés.

—Arriesga tu cuello por mí, y matarás ingleses.

La promesa de Allistor siguió en pie hasta que Ian anunció el regreso de los mensajeros, soldados igual de ansiosos que todos sus compatriotas, momento en donde todos la vieron escrita en cada mirada, en cada furia, en cada corazón.

—¡Los ingleses avanzan hacia Stirling! —Gritó uno lleno de adrenalina, sosteniéndose en su claymore apoyada en el suelo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Allistor sonrió radiante con la idea.

—¿Y los nobles? —Preguntó Agnus.

—No lucharán—Respondió el muchacho mientras intentaba recuperar el aire—, pero los clanes del norte continúan bajando...

—Sí... ¡De cien, de a mil...!

Allistor suelta una risa eufórica antes de gritar delante de sus hombres lo que tantas veces soñó con anunciar. Mirando al cielo, hacia el lugar desde donde sabía que _ella_ lo estaba mirando, elevó su corazón una última vez y gritó:

—¡¿Están listos para la guerra?!

La respuesta fue más que evidente para él y para todos, mientras las claymore se alzaban hacia las nubes, prometiéndoles a los escoceses que ya han partido y que alguna vez lucharon por Escocia, que su causa jamás pudo darse definitivamente por muerta y cuando quedaban unos días antes de la lucha que regaría los campos de Stirling de sangre, Allistor terminó de afinar los detalles de su estrategia.

Las líneas estaban formadas. Los escoceses hicieron lanzas tan altas como el doble del tamaño de un hombre común, terminadas en punta, escondidas entre los pastizales, justo delante de ellos. Los hombres se agruparon, miraron hacia el frente y experimentaron miedo, de eso no había duda alguna. Antes de que Allistor llegara a caballo junto con Ian y Agnus, se dedicó a mirar a sus hombres para inspirarles valor. Hacia el sur, estaba Inglaterra y la cara más hostil que podía ofrecer: su ejército; y aquello que siempre sería motivo de confusión para Allistor; Arthur, sobre su caballo, junto a lord Hamilton y al rey Eduardo, ofreciendo la guerra explícita sin temor alguno y sus hombres, mientras, desprovistos de voluntad y absolutamente dispuestos a recibir órdenes, se mantenían estáticos.

Arthur había estado absolutamente de acuerdo con Eduardo en la idea de despachar a las tropas días antes de enviar a Françoise. La orden de agrupación hacia Stirling era una buena oportunidad de demostrar la superioridad militar y aplastar a los escoceses de una vez por todas, que el trono de Escocia fuera otro hogar para Eduardo y era momento de reclamarlo como tal por las malas, y no por las buenas. Arthur no sentía mayor entusiasmo porque su rey se sentara en un trono de tontos bárbaros porque sus intereses eran otros y pese a que Eduardo los entendía, no le reclamó jamás lo que para algunos lores era una falta de patriotismo y una mera inmadurez de chiquillo.

—La infantería se posicionará delante y usted, Majestad, permanecerá en el centro de la formación—Había determinado Arthur en la junta militar—. Los arqueros irán detrás de la infantería, pero los primeros en cargar será la caballería pesada. Será fácil masacrar a los ejércitos escoceses con sólo ese recurso, recuerde lo escuálido que es su armamento. Esto será un juego de niños para Inglaterra.

Y lo cierto era que Eduardo confiaba plenamente en las palabras de Arthur. Tal como describió en el castillo la táctica, el ejército se presentó así. Mirando hacia el frente, no se molestó, tampoco, en que la diplomacia quisiera actuar por un momento.

Lord Hamilton, con el poco tacto que poseía, cabalgó hasta los campos libres de Stirling buscando a Allistor. Él, provocador, salió a su encuentro inmediatamente sin pensarlo. Hamilton vio desde lejos que el escocés iba con actitud casi demoníaca hacia él, casi como un monstruo que lo iba a devorar sin piedad y que mucho menos iba a dejarse amedrentar. Su ejército tras su espalda lo esperó en silencio, siempre atentos a sus movimientos, y cuando estuvo frente a frente con él, esperó a que su caballo dejara de resollar furioso y que Allistor dejara de sonreírle de esa forma tan altanera, como si no tuviera todas las de ganar.

—Mi lord—Comienza el inglés, mirándolo no sin cierto desdén—, por favor, permítame decirle los términos del rey.

Allistor alza la ceja, sin creerle ninguna palabra. Hamilton intenta ser lo más diplomático posible pero el gesto asqueado de su rostro le dice que lo último que desea es exponer términos pacíficos.

—Abandone el campo con tus tropas—y la mirada de Allistor sigue siendo la de un guerrero y no un lord inglés—y el rey Eduardo le concederá tierras en la mismísima Londres—Allistor se sigue paseando en su caballo alrededor de él, sin creerle absolutamente nada—, con títulos nobiliarios y hereditarios tal como ha sido con las tierras que pertenecieron a su padre, y a su padre antes que él; y por las que deberá pagar...

—Tengo una propuesta para usted, _mi lord_ —lo interrumpe, y su burla es tanta en su última expresión que Hamilton siente que se le revuelve el estómago—. Dígale a mi hermano que venga aquí.

Hamilton abre en demasía sus ojos por la osadía del salvaje.

—Son los términos de Escocia—Insiste Allistor, sonriendo burlista.

El inglés refunfuña, molesto, y absolutamente humillado y atado de manos, regresa hacia el sur con el rabo entre las piernas mientras Allistor permanece allí, a campo vacío, esperando a Arthur.

Es el único con el que se atreverá a negociar, y con nadie más intercambiará palabras de tregua.

—Señor, lord Kirkland desea hablar con usted—Dice Hamilton en una voz tan baja que Arthur y Eduardo apenas escuchan. El muchachito mira a su rey y éste la da la autorización.

Hamilton toma posición entre la infantería mirando cómo Arthur avanza hacia Escocia para encontrarse frente a frente con Allistor.

Su hermano lo mira desconcertado, sin poder creerse que estaba a punto de librar una batalla contra su propia sangre y que estaba absolutamente dispuesto a hacerlo. Dejando a un lado su actitud provocadora, vuelve a ser un inofensivo campesino escocés delante de Arthur, con una viudez prematura y un caos en el corazón. Recuerda a Frederick y apela a lo último que le queda por lo cual poder empatizar con Arthur.

—Habla rápido, salvaje—Ladra el inglés. Allistor suspira pesadamente. No sabe por dónde diablos empezar.

—Escucha, Arthur... —El caballo de su hermano resuella—todavía estamos a tiempo de parar esto... No tenemos que llegar a este punto.

—No me digas—Responde, incrédulo—, ¿qué vas a decir ahora? ¿Qué te da exactamente igual la situación de tu reino?

—Lo digo por ti, Arthur...—tira las correas del caballo para tranquilizarlo—, te estás equivocando con lo que estás haciendo.

—Sé perfectamente bien lo que estoy haciendo, bastardo. Lo que me faltaba era que me dieras lecciones.

Allistor lo mira y se lamenta por lo hondo que ha calado la soledad en él.

—Arthur, te estoy hablando en serio, por Dios, ¡vas a salir perdiendo y no quiero que eso pase! —se altera, queriendo ayudarlo con desespero y su hermano se mantiene imperturbable delante de él, lejano y frío como una bella escultura—¡Por favor, te lo pido en nombre de nuestro padre y de todo lo que me queda! ¡Haz a un lado tu soberbia y tu orgullo de una vez por todas porque vas a perder todo lo que te importa! —su corazón late sin control—¡Entiende que yo no...!

—"Yo no tengo la culpa" —Se burla Arthur al interrumpirlo, y pese al sarcasmo con el que pretende imitar el característico acento de las tierras altas, su voz suena quebrada e indudablemente herida—¿Quién dice que no tienes la culpa? ¿Tú? ¿Lo dijo papá antes de morir? ¿Te lo dijo ese sacerdote? —Su risa irónica resuena en todo Stirling —¡Claro que es tu culpa todo esto, bastardo! —su caballo rodea al de su hermano y Allistor gira para verlo a la cara, siempre sus miradas verdes, idénticas, chispeantes de ira y dolor, enfrentadas de allí en más—¡Tú no tenías por qué nacer, ni vivir, ni haber acompañado a mi papá en sus últimas horas! ¡Serás el único culpable de todo lo que me ha sucedido hasta ahora! ¡Siempre!

—Eso no es verdad, Arthur...—dice, y antes de querer darse cuenta, tanto él como su hermano lloran—la culpa es de Frederick y su cobardía, no mía, ni tampoco tuya...

—¡Deja de compadecerte de mí! ¡No te lo voy a permitir ¿me oyes?! —y como el niño que es, se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Allistor traga saliva por lo desgarrador que le resulta la escena—¡No quiero tu lástima, ¿entiendes?!

Allistor termina hartándose.

—¡Estás llevando este capricho tuyo demasiado lejos! —Le recrimina, olvidándose de que él también es movido por otras causas para hacer lo que hace. Movilizar sus tropas y llegar delante de Inglaterra con la intención de masacrar los ejércitos ingleses no es sólo querer vengar a Murron; es el grito de auxilio de su nación entera—Te lo digo otra vez, Arthur, aún puedes regresar a Inglaterra con tus hombres y tu rey. ¡Haz eso y vivirán! De lo contrario morirán aquí. Y no quiero que mueras, Arthur...

El muchachito solloza, pero al levantar su mirada enrojecida por el dolor, da su última palabra. Porque no doblegará años enteros de odio en un instante de anestésica debilidad.

—No voy a retroceder—Determina Arthur— y menos delante de ti ni el montón de bárbaros que tienes detrás—Y dando media vuelta en su caballo, regresa a su posición.

Allistor cierra los ojos mientras escucha el galopar del caballo de Arthur y se pregunta por qué es él y no otro hombre en ese basto mundo el que debe cargar con un peso tan grande en su espalda y corazón. Respira, llenando sus pulmones del precioso aire limpio de los campos de Stirling con la intención de que al exhalar, todo se deshaga en un suspiro. Lamentablemente todo allí era mucho más complicado que eso.

Derrotado por su hermano, alza la mirada y la enfrenta a Eduardo. El rey inglés lo espera, lo espera Arthur, lo esperan esos patéticos lores y ese maldito ejército. Mira al cielo, rogando por fortaleza, porque la ira no se le apagará jamás.

Regresa con su ejército. Cuando llega delante de ellos baja del caballo y lo echa a correr lejos de la carnicería. Se ubica entre su padre y su suegro y espera. Es Ian el primero en provocar al ejército inglés con gritos que desgarran su garganta expresando que la venganza por la muerte de su hija aún no ha sido saciada del todo. Arthur, desde su caballo, rueda los ojos, incrédulo.

Allistor sonríe al escuchar eso. Claro que la muerte de Murron aún no ha sido pagada como se debe, pero también es consciente de que le prometió a Frederick que no mataría a Arthur. El grito de guerra se escucha en todo el ejército escocés, en cada garganta cansada de gritar de tristeza y dolor y que ahora grita por la audacia de saberse dispuestos a morir por su patria. Allistor no suelta el escudo, tampoco lo hacen sus homólogos y los últimos segundos de paz antes de lo que en un futuro sería la Batalla de Stirling se quedaron para disiparse permanente y lentamente.

—Arqueros—Demanda el rey Eduardo. Arthur hace lo propio al repetir la orden.

Los arcos ingleses se tensan. Las flechas están posicionadas hacia el frente, y la segunda orden del rey es clara.

—Disparen.

Y la lluvia de flechas cae sobre Escocia. Allistor no tarda en reaccionar.

—¡Escudos!

El arma de cobardes, el arco, sí logró llevarse a un puñado de soldados. Incluso a él mismo, casi, que una de ellas pasó frente a su cara a través del escudo. Cuando la lluvia mortal se detuvo, Escocia volvió a descubrir su rostro y a gritar eufóricos que un montón de flechas no iba a bastar para apagar el deseo de masacre. Cuando la segunda ola de flechas cayó sobre la infantería, Allistor miró hacia atrás mientras se protegía, ordenando a uno de los escuadrones:

—Retírense, y que los ingleses lo vean.

Sus hombres obedecieron, retrocedieron hasta esconderse tras las colinas de Stirling y la caballería inglesa pareció reaccionar con risas.

La lluvia cesó. Eduardo miró cómo un tercio del ejército de Escocia se acobardaba y demandó su error garrafal. Viendo cómo Arthur también se conformaba con esa huida, escuchó sin negarse a la orden del muchacho:

—Que avance la caballería.

Y ésta cargó. Allistor y sus hombres desenvainaron sus espadas.

—Parece que al salvaje se le acabaron las ideas—Bromea Eduardo. Arthur sonríe de medio lado mirando al frente.

Los soldados escoceses se pusieron de cuclillas sobre el suelo, y esperaron desde esa inferioridad a la caballería inglesa. El galope constante y el retumbar del suelo hacía que más de alguno quisiera actuar apresuradamente, pero Allistor supo mantener los miedos de sus hombres a raya. Con las manos rodeando las lanzas posicionadas en el suelo, esperó, expectante.

—Allistor, se están acercando muy rápido—Temió Agnus, en la misma posición que su hijo.

—Aún no—Respondió.

—Allistor... ya deberíamos...—Intentó intervenir Ian.

—¡Aún no, dije! ¡Esperen mi orden!

—¡Allistor...!—Gritó otro soldado por ahí, cerrando los ojos para esperar la embestida mortal de la caballería.

Pero antes de que quisieran darse cuenta, cuando el galope podía sentirse a tres metros de sus manos, el lord soltó la orden y las lanzas se alzaron delante de los caballos y sus jinetes antes de que éstos pudieran detenerse delante del ejército escocés.

La sangre de animal regó las manos de Allistor mientras toda la caballería, junta, terminaba de cargar, de que los caballos fueran atravesados con las lanzas y de que los soldados ingleses cayeran al suelo, aturdidos. Las Claymore se volvieron, entonces, las protagonistas del encuentro así como la promesa hecha realidad.

Los campos de Stirling se tiñeron de sangre y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo se libró. Con la caballería pesada fuera del juego, Allistor demandó matar. Matar ingleses hasta que ya nadie quedara con fuerzas, así como él lo hizo, que luchó eufórico contra todo soldado ataviado en metal y que cargara el estandarte de Eduardo, sin importarle que su cara y toda su piel se manchara de sangre enemiga, que los miembros de éstos cayeran al suelo cercenados por su espada y que todo de allí en más fuera la ira contenida, que ahora despertaba por fin. Mató tantos ingleses como pudo, luchó mano a mano con su padre y su suegro y no temió jamás a la espada inglesa ni a la muerte paseándose entre sus hombres y los hombres de su hermano. Se inmiscuyó en la guerra estando en forma de soldado, no de lord, no de político, no de campesino. Luchaba como lo que siempre ha sido desde que su historia comenzó: un hombre enamorado al que le arrebataron lo más preciado que llegó a alcanzar, su esposa.

Perforó torsos, cortó piernas y brazos, aplastó cabezas y defendió a su padre y a su suegro de ataques a traición. Fue el primero y más entusiasta contribuidor a la carnicería visceral que se desató en Stirling y no podía estar más orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo. La infantería inglesa mermaba, los ruidos de choques de espada retumbaron en ambos reinos llegando a escucharse hasta en cada rincón y los gritos de agonía se extendieron por todas partes. Sin dudas Allistor perdería muchos hombres, pero ganaba en valor patriótico al tener a quienes seguir vengando en pos de la libertad.

Luchó como un poeta guerrero, escribió en Stirling el inicio de una nueva historia que contar hasta que su piel se tiñó de rojo, hasta que de su kilt goteó sangre viva y su cabello se humedeció. Su pintura de guerra, tanto la de su corazón como la de su rostro, no se desvaneció jamás.

Y Arthur, quien miraba el espectáculo macabro sin intervenir, sin demostrar preocupación por la evidente pérdida que estaba sufriendo su patria, escuchó la sorpresa de Eduardo y su furia al saberse posiblemente rendido delante de un montón de bárbaros. Arthur no pensaba en eso, ni siquiera podía sentirse motivado por un amor superfluo a un pedazo de tierra que poco y nada, realmente, había hecho por él. Su vida era otra cosa, su flujo constante de sangre en su cuerpo era inspirado por algo más.

De pronto pareció que la batalla equiparaba sus fuerzas entre Inglaterra y Escocia. Que la infantería inglesa se hacía infinita y que Allistor ya pronto acabaría rindiéndose. Eduardo estaba a punto de darse por victorioso apresuradamente cuando Arthur lo interrumpió para ejecutar su acción.

—Hamilton—Lo llamó. El lord le devolvió la mirada no sin cierta extrañeza al ver que Arthur estiraba su mano—: Arco.

El hombre le arrebató uno a un arquero cualquiera y se lo facilitó al muchachito. El rey no fue capaz de entender el porqué de su petición y Arthur tampoco se molestó demasiado en explicárselo.

—Qué estás haciendo, muchacho—Se alarmó el rey. El derramamiento de sangre aún no cesaba delante de ellos—, si lo matas, lo único que harás será elevar los ánimos de los escoceses.

Arthur le devolvió una sonrisa a su rey. Eduardo entendió que el jovencito no quería dispararle a su hermano.

Fue una milésima de segundo en la que Arthur tensó el arco y dirigió la flecha hacia enfrente, hacia la batalla misma librada entre ambos reinos. Calculó distancia y viento y demostró la destreza que sin dudas poseyó siempre en el manejo de las armas. Allistor lo vio de lejos y se asustó sinceramente, sin alcanzar a correr, sin lograr esconderse, sin poder detenerlo antes de que Arthur ejecutara su acción.

Pero de todas formas, si lo hubiera hecho le hubiera resultado igualmente inútil, porque cuando Arthur soltó la flecha y ésta descendía como la última gota de lluvia en un cálido y triste día de verano inglés, Allistor no sintió nada sobre sí, ni a través de su cuerpo.

La flecha que Arthur soltó en medio de una triunfante y satisfactoria sonrisa no era para Allistor. Y éste, al mirar detrás de él, volvía a sentir el ardor del mismo dolor visceral atravesarlo sin piedad. Agnus, moribundo, no gritó de dolor, no gimoteó en silencio, no llamó a su hijo para que lo socorriera, simplemente cayó de rodillas al suelo, derrotado por un soldado lejano que jamás debió fijar su blanco en él, luego de que la flecha se incrustara en su pecho, justo donde latía su inspirado y maduro corazón.

Allistor gritó por el ardor que consumió el suyo, ya completamente devastado, y corrió hasta su padre cuando éste se sujetó de los brazos y el torso de su hijo como si se aferrara a la vida misma. El muchacho lo llamó, lo sacudió, le palmó el rostro, le suplicó entre el llanto que no lo dejara solo y que no se fuera de su lado, pero Agnus no lograría permanecer allí. Allistor lo acostó en el suelo y lloró sobre su rostro, empapándolo con sus lágrimas de niño mientras veía cómo la vida de su padre se esfumaba de su lado hasta hacerlo cerrar los ojos y que le sonriera, diciéndole con toda la sinceridad del mundo lo orgulloso que estaba de él hasta que exhaló por última vez.

Fue en medio de la batalla de Stirling que Allistor despidió entre gritos de negación y dolor a su padre, que sintió el corazón explotarle en insoportable odio, y miró hacia Arthur, quien quedaba solo, porque el rey Eduardo ya había ordenado la retirada ante la inminente derrota. Apretó los dientes por la ira, y se juró a sí mismo que Arthur nunca más volvería a hacerle daño y se valdría de cualquier recurso para hacerse cumplir esa promesa.

Tomó su caballo y subió a su lomo, cabalgando tan rápido como podía hasta Arthur, mientras no dejaba de llorar, iracundo. Éste, al ver la furia roja acercársele, le ordenó al propio equino correr tan rápido como podía. El campo de Stirling fue el testigo de la persecución más furiosa y dolida que la batalla presenció. El galope constante y el caballo blanco de Arthur delante de él se alejaba cada vez más y Allistor golpeó los laterales de su animal para hacerlo correr descontrolado detrás de su hermano. Cuando lo vio, de pronto, titubeando frente a un acantilado sin poder defenderse ni lograr divisar vía de escape, cabalgó todavía más rápido y violentamente hasta él, y le dirigió la palabra otra vez, pero ya no con esperanza ni comprensión, sino con el más fulminante odio.

—¡Baja del caballo, Arthur, ahora!

Arthur obedece; está de espaldas hacia la mortal altura. Allistor lo observa con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y con el corazón desbocado. Parecen ser minutos enteros los que están allí, sin hablarse, sin tocarse ni ejecutar acción, hasta que Ian y un puñado de sus hombres aparecen detrás de él. Arthur sonríe, saboreando la derrota y el dolor de su hermano y sabe que esto último compensa cualquier cosa que pueda venir a partir de ahora.

Alza las manos, vencido.

—Aprésenlo—Ordena Allistor, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Arthur hace lo propio mientras es arrastrado hacia el norte, sin que se le permita jamás mirar atrás.


	17. A bleeding heart: III

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A bleeding heart—

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Luego de haber dado la orden de que un tercio de sus fuerzas militares se desplegaran simulando un retiro, el ejército inglés mermó gracias al error de la subestimación. Aquella parte de la infantería regresaba al campo abierto y la primera batalla de Escocia y Allistor delante de la nación fue una victoria para ellos y una derrota vergonzosa para los ingleses. Sí era cierto que el triunfo era suyo, Allistor lo sabía, pero no era capaz de asimilarlo como tal, o como le hubiera gustado, porque nada hubiera sido más satisfactorio que celebrar la victoria de Escocia junto a su padre, cosa que ya no podría hacer ni en ese momento ni nunca.

Agnus yacía aún en el suelo, sus ojos abiertos todavía, su cuerpo aún sangraba. Allistor regresó junto a él y su rostro volvió a contraerse en el dolor. Cuán extraño resultaba, incluso para Arthur, de pie junto a Ian que sostenía la cuerda que amarraba sus muñecas, que el bravo lord Allistor Kirkland, el dolido campesino joven y viudo, el más valiente guerrero de Escocia, se quebrara así junto al cuerpo del hombre que lo crió como si hubiera sido herencia de su sangre y carne.

Arrodillado, abrazó el cuerpo de Agnus, carente de vida, llorando mucho más que dolor. Le prometió a Agnus que su muerte no sería en vano, así como tampoco lo fue la de Murron, le dijo que siempre sería su más fuerte inspiración. Y también le rogó que desde donde estuviera ahora, no lo abandonara jamás.

Los otros cuerpos de los soldados escoceses fueron revisados por si alguno de ellos aún estaba vivo, y a los heridos de gravedad los llevaron en camillas improvisadas hacia sus aldeas. Los cadáveres fueron apilados y posteriormente quemados, menos uno. Allistor quiso llevar el cuerpo de su padre a su condado. Lo llevaría él mismo, y ninguno de sus hombres pudo negarle su petición.

Ian subió al caballo, sujetó firmemente la cuerda de Arthur y lo arrastró hacia el norte, siempre a pie, proveyéndole agua y pan en las dosis justas como para que no muriera de hambre o deshidratación. Allistor prefirió desentenderse de su hermano, pese a su mirada vacía, desprovista de vida, tan ausente como la de su propio padre.

Lo cubrió con una manta, acomodó su kilt y cuando llegaron a las tierras altas, Brigitte y Eleanor abandonaron sus tareas y corrieron a recibir a su familia, así como lo hicieron todas las mujeres que habían vivido en aquella aldea y que conocían a Allistor desde pequeño. Pese a la victoria, pese al valioso rehén que los soldados tomaron y a la alegría que experimentaban por la batalla triunfal, Allistor venía más derrotado que nunca. Ian dejó vigilado a Arthur a cargo de otros soldados y fue a saludar a su esposa. El pelirrojo vio el saludo de sus suegros y sonrió de lado, destrozado, porque sus padres no podrían reencontrarse como Ian y Brigitte lo hacían.

Eleanor lo divisó y caminó hasta él, con las lágrimas a medio camino por verlo llegar sano y salvo, abrazándolo sentidamente, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, sólo encontró dolor. La mujer miró hacia sus costados, detrás de su hijo, hacia todavía más al sur y no encontró a su marido. Miró al muchacho, interrogante, y la pregunta ansiosa y desesperada brotó sola de su boca.

—Allistor, hijo...—comenzó ella, y él cerró los ojos despacio y frunció el ceño. Se sentía absolutamente incapaz de darle la noticia—, ¿dónde está Agnus?

Él no respondió con palabras, lo hizo con un gimoteo de niño que la asustó.

—¿Allistor...?—Insistió Eleanor, comenzando a caer en la desesperación—¿Dónde está tu padre?

—Mamá, yo...

No fue capaz de decir nada más, porque su propia culpa no lo dejaba. Eleanor se exaltó por acto-reflejo.

—¡Responde, Allistor! ¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta...!

—Perdóname, mamá...—La interrumpe, sin fuerzas para nada más.

—¿Qué...?

Y él cae de rodillas al suelo, sollozando por la impotencia. No era lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a su madre que su padre estaba muerto y enfrentarla a ella, a quien a tantos había perdido ya.

Eleanor lo mira y toda su expresión se torna hacia la desesperación. Debilitada, absolutamente aplastada, se arrodilla también incapaz de creer lo que está sucediendo.

—¡Allistor! —Insiste ella, ahora bramando de dolor, le sujeta el rostro pero él no quiere mirarla—¡¿Dónde está Agnus?! ¡Dime, por favor...!

—¡Está muerto! —Grita él en respuesta, y el mundo entero enmudeció tanto que hasta pareció detenerse, así como su madre.

—No...—Balbucea—No puede ser, Allistor...

Ian se acerca a ella, desde la espalda, palmando su hombro. Con toda la delicadeza que puede, la hace despertar de su estupefacción y ponerse de pie, caminando hacia la carreta que Allistor traía arrastrando con su caballo, y mirando atentamente a la mujer para que su corazón no estallara de dolor, el hombre mayor va destapando poco a poco el cuerpo de Agnus hasta que el torso sangrante queda al descubierto. La flecha de Arthur aún incrustada en el centro de su corazón ahora parecía incrustarse en el de ella para hacerla gritar de ira, llanto y una fuerte angustia.

Ian la sostuvo, porque sabía perfectamente que Allistor no era capaz de hacerlo, no así como estaba, absolutamente destruido incluso después de haber ganado la batalla.

El muchacho escuchó los gritos de negación de su madre desde su distancia, mientras intentaba acallar los suyos propios contra el dorso de su mano, que se empapaba cada vez más por acción de sus lágrimas.

Ian le hizo una seña a Brigitte para que consolara a Eleanor, o al menos la contuviera, porque no existía consuelo para ella, ni en ese momento ni nunca. Él, atento, fue con Allistor para arrodillarse delante del muchacho y dejar que llorara en su pecho, como si por un momento pudiera sustituir a Agnus.

El silencio se apoderó de todos los guerreros escoceses, los cuales sucumbieron en un duelo respetuoso y absolutamente necesario. Arthur, desde su lugar, siempre de pie, con el ardor en su escocida piel por el viaje hosco al que lo sometieron, miró a su hermano expresando un vacío inmenso, una seriedad absoluta que hasta aparentaba respeto. No le gustaba escuchar su llanto, se le hacía demasiado patético. Era el ajuste de cuentas que esperó tanto tiempo. Tú me quitaste a mi padre, pues yo te quito al tuyo.

Movió sus manos atrapadas en la cuerda, ansioso.

—Quién lo mató—Preguntó Eleanor entonces, más furiosa que triste—Quién fue, Allistor.

El muchacho detiene su llanto de a poco, y se apoya en los hombros de Ian para ponerse de pie, quien hace lo propio inmediatamente después. Mira hacia su hermano, eyectando el más profundo odio, y no duda en responder ni por un instante, pero Arthur se le adelanta, orgullosamente.

—Fui yo—Dice, con la frente en alto, y Eleanor enfurece más.

Corre hasta el muchacho para lanzársele encima, para despedazarlo con sus propias manos y hacerlo agonizar por horas enteras si hubiera dependido de ella, pero Allistor se interpone y la detiene, abrazándola por detrás, como si quisiera proteger a Arthur. Hace todo lo humanamente posible por calmar a su madre, quien grita, patea y da puñetazos al aire absolutamente abstraída en su furia y dolor; y la voltea hacia él para abrazarla con toda la fuerza que le queda en el cuerpo. Eleanor no tarda en derramar su llanto en el pecho de su hijo otra vez, quien le acaricia el cabello, consolándola, como si desde su corazón destrozado existiera consuelo existente para entregar, o para quedarse.

Mira a Ian y después a Arthur, con una orden clara en sus labios que no suena triste. Suena autoritaria y urgente.

—Llévenselo.

Ian vuelve a asir la cuerda y lo arrastra hacia algún lugar, no sin antes que otro soldado vende los ojos de Arthur y lo empuje bruscamente para hacerlo iniciar la caminata una vez más. Allistor ve cómo su hermano se aleja, arrastrado, derrotado, y con el absoluto vacío en su mirada y corazón. Allistor había aprendido a reconocer el alma de Arthur en su mirada y en ese momento, lo que vio en él, no le dio indicios de que estaba satisfecho, que se sentía realizado por haberle quitado a su padre de esa manera tan ruin e inesperada, sino que se le hacía un ser desprovisto de vida, ya totalmente entregado a su destino, sin nada más que perder.

Pensó en eso mientras contenía a su madre aún, quien no fue capaz de decirle nada a Haydn y Charles cuando salieron de la casa para preguntar por su padre. Allistor debió armarse de valor y fortaleza para explicar algo que él siempre pensaría como inexplicable, o imposible.

Esa misma noche, envuelto en un silencio respetuoso que le apagó el corazón por unos instantes, Allistor le dio la última despedida a su padre, a quien enterró en las tierras altas de Escocia, lugar al que siempre había pertenecido y al que tanto él como su esposa amaron con fervor. El sacerdote dictó las palabras en latín hacia el cielo, y el llanto de Eleanor le trajo a Allistor un esbozo de lo que fue, hace ya tantos meses, el dolor de Brigitte al despedir a su hija. Charles y Haydn estuvieron colgados de las faldas de su madre durante toda la ceremonia, hasta que el religioso regresó a su capilla de piedra y dejó al dolor de la mujer y sus hijos desplomarse una vez más. Eleanor, con el cuerpo de su esposo ya bajo tierra, se limpió las lágrimas inútilmente pues éstas seguían brotando de sus ojos y extendió su mano hasta Allistor, llamándolo. El muchacho alzó su mirada verde, enrojecida, y caminó hasta ella, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo y el otro lo extendió hasta sus hermanos. Un gesto a través del cual juró protegerlos ahora que Agnus ya no podría hacerlo nunca más. Las gaitas sonaron en despedida, con una melodía melancólica que le dio el último adiós a un formidable guerrero. Un adiós no permitido por Inglaterra que se escuchó en toda Escocia no solamente como una despedida, sino como un grito te guerra que era incluso más audaz que el anterior.

Eleanor preparó una cena sencilla para Allistor y ella, porque los chicos se habían quedado dormidos hace unos minutos después de llorar tanto. Su hijo seguía sumergido en un silencio culposo, sin probar bocado ni beber agua. Eleanor, que de un momento a otro sintió que su cuerpo se cansaba más de lo común, se sentó junto a él, también silenciosa, como si no quisiera perturbarlo. Allistor se mordía el labio por dentro, sin saber qué decirle a su madre.

—Hijo...—Empezó ella entonces, su voz era un temblor irregular y él permaneció inmóvil—Cuéntame qué pasó.

Él levantó su mirada hacia ella, y se negó absolutamente a la posibilidad de narrarle lo que había sucedido, pero la fortaleza que Eleanor fingía en sus ojos le hizo pensar que ella, más que cualquiera, merecía conocer los hechos tal cual sucedieron.

—No sé si deba...—Titubea, sin embargo.

—Debo—Confirmó. Tomó la mano de Allistor para darle el valor que necesitaba, como aquella vez en donde le narró su origen incluyendo hasta el más imposible detalle—. Cuéntame, Allistor.

El muchacho suspira pesadamente, negando con la cabeza. Es tan difícil, piensa, narrar un hecho como ese. Eleanor aprieta su mano como si quisiera presionarlo. Parece, entonces, hacerlo despertar por un momento.

—Estábamos peleando—Dice él. Sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que la voz le empiece a temblar—. Papá luchó valientemente, y pese a que ya era un hombre mayor, dio lo mejor de sí en Stirling, así como Ian, y todos, mamá. Matamos ingleses como si ese hubiera sido el motivo por el que nacimos—Eleanor traga saliva al escuchar eso, porque Allistor lo dice con absoluto convencimiento—. Yo luché con ellos y por ellos, por Escocia, por ti, por mis hermanos, por Kerra... por Murron—y las lágrimas le resbalan, tal como siempre será al nombrarla a ella—pero Arthur no se apersonó en el campo abierto. Estuvo lejos, junto a Piernas Largas y esos lores, siempre sobre el caballo—endurece los puños—. Arthur no lucha por Inglaterra, ni siquiera lucha por sí mismo, lo hace porque me odia, y porque me odia disparó desde lejos una flecha que nunca se dirigió hacia mí... y yo pensaba que sí, que me iba a matar desde la distancia, pero no—se tornó abismalmente serio por un momento, casi inalcanzable, sombrío. Eleanor volvió a apretar su mano instándole a continuar—. Arthur le disparó a papá, esa era su intención, como siempre la ha sido desde que me conoce, desde que sabe que existo: hacerme daño, quitarme todo lo que amo. Mató a Murron primero, después a papá; pero ya no volverá a herirme de esa forma nunca más, ni a mí, ni a ti, ni a nadie.

Eleanor sonríe con tristeza al verlo limpiarse las lágrimas y escucharlo hablar con tanta convicción, pero su contrariedad vuelve a hacerse manifiesta cuando Allistor sigue hablando.

—Papá y Murron, incluso Kerra, están muertos por mi culpa.

—Eso no es cierto, Allistor—responde ella, apresurada—. El único culpable es ese chiquillo y su inmadurez. Oh, Dios, cuánto se equivocó Frederick...

El muchacho se encoje de hombros.

—No debí embarcarme en esto. No debí ir a reclamar nada en esa maldita corte inglesa, no debí casarme con Murron, debí hacer nada. Todo es culpa mía, y siempre lo será.

Y está tan seguro de eso, que ya no suena triste ni acongojado. Cómo diablos se le ocurrió pensar que después de ir a pelear contra Inglaterra, de levantarse contra su rey, iba a salir ileso, cómo pudo haber pensado tan ingenuamente, como si de un artista romántico se tratara, que un campesino común, herido pero con un pasado noble era el indicado para tomar esa clase de acciones y decisiones. Era imposible, siempre lo fue, y él había tenido la insensatez de haberlo intentado, de haber pensado que su deseo y su linaje bastaba para llevar a Escocia a la libertad y sacarla del yugo inglés, para que sus hermanos crecieran felices, se casaran y tuvieran hijos sin darle explicaciones a ningún lord ni rey de naciones ajenas ni intenciones codiciosas.

Pero no era suficiente. No había sido suficiente y, al parecer, nunca lo sería.

—No es tu culpa, hijo—insiste ella, y aunque su voz suena sin fuerzas, está completamente convencida.

—Sí lo es, mamá.

Eleanor, ahora, toma las dos manos de él y las prieta con firmeza.

—No es tu culpa—Se acomoda en la silla, como si se preparara para algo en particular—. Murron se casó contigo porque te amaba, Agnus te apoyó porque te quería como a un hijo, porque creía en tus ideales, porque también deseaba un mundo mejor para tus hermanos. Tú nunca serás la causa de nuestras desgracias, Allistor, al contrario—Eleanor necesita sonreír aunque su gesto sea tremendamente triste—: Agnus y yo siempre te amaremos, con tus virtudes y defectos, con tus errores, con tu pasado. Que hayas llegado a nuestras vidas fue un regalo del cielo, lo creo firmemente—y soltando su mano, acaricia la mejilla del muchacho—. Eres lo único que me queda de mi hermana, cómo podría culparte por llevar la misma valentía que ella siempre llevó.

Él sonríe entristecido.

—No soy ni la quinta parte de lo valiente que fue ella.

Eleanor ya no sabe qué hacer, ni qué decir. De alguna manera piensa que tal vez Allistor tiene razón, o por lo menos motivos, para referirse a sí mismo de esa forma. Ella jamás tendría corazón como para encontrarlo culpable de nada, mas él parece ya totalmente destruido, perdido, envuelto en sombras. Sabe que no fue valiente, que nunca alcanzó siquiera la mitad de la valentía que tanto Kerra como Murron profesaron delante de Inglaterra, porque él sólo fue el motor de la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas, nunca una esperanza real para nadie y mucho menos para su nación.

No pudo defender a su esposa, tampoco pudo defender a su padre, ambos víctimas del mismo culpable. Y él, que había tenido enfrente tantas veces al verdugo, se acobardó frente a él, llegó a sentir compasión por aquel niño olvidado de su padre, pensó incluso que Arthur actuaba desde la inmadurez, desde el dolor maltrecho, desde una herida que jamás cicatrizó. Pero no. Arthur era hacedor de maldad y no sólo eso, la practicaba con gusto, cuando se trataba de su hermano, algo que sin dudas Allistor, por más que intentara encontrarle explicación, jamás entendería, porque él no era así, no era asiduo a la maldad, a la venganza irracional, al daño descuidado provocado por las acciones egoístas de un pasado tortuoso.

Sus padres siempre le habían enseñado a ser noble, a ser bueno, a disfrutar de lo que le gustaba siempre y cuando no trajera daños colaterales a su prójimo y él honró esas enseñanzas siempre. Cómo Arthur pudo haberse acostumbrado al odio, a hacerlo su único y más fiel compañero, cómo nadie se dio cuenta de lo mucho y de lo peligrosamente fácil que se estaba envenenando a sí mismo, alimentando una sed incomprensible.

Hasta lo último, Allistor pensó que si hubieran crecido juntos, o al menos cerca, él lo hubiera ayudado, le habría ofrecido un cariño sincero aunque quizá no tan expresivo, pero hubiera construido con él una relación sana, le habría enseñado a cazar, a usar la espada, el arco y la flecha, a cabalgar, a desempeñarse como un lord o miembro de una familia noble, pero nadie, tampoco, les dio la oportunidad de decidir. Ni a Arthur ni a él, por culpa de Frederick, quien decidió por sus dos hijos, y se equivocó como nunca en su vida se había equivocado ni se equivocaría.

Allistor lo hubiera protegido de sí mismo, y del padre que tuvo, con tal de no haber tenido que sufrir todo lo que ha sufrido por causa de una mala decisión de un hombre dolido, con demasiados pecados en la espalda, que alargó sus dolores de agonía hasta poder volver a ver a su hijo mayor, después de dieciocho años sin hacerlo. Sin verlo crecer, sin verlo desarrollarse ni aprender, queriendo pretender que una despedida final, que un recuerdo fortuito de la mujer que amó de verdad, la única, la escocesa que tanto lo hizo sucumbir en la más adolescente locura del amor; era suficiente para redimirse con él.

Frederick, el pecador, el impenetrable lord, frío como estatua y lejano como estrella, quien se había enamorado de quien jamás debió, quien enamoró a la mujer menos indicada, el hombre que encerró su corazón y lo escondió de todo el mundo, el cristiano perdido cayendo rendido delante de un Cristo agonizante y un sacerdote que lo escuchó y entendió pero que jamás lo juzgó. El hijo que asesinó a su padre, el hijo responsable del suicidio de su madre, el padre que abandonó, que dejó a su suerte a su hijo menor, que creó a un monstruo sin corazón, casi como si lo hubiera entrenado para destruir a su hijo mayor, a su propio hermano. Frederick, el hombre que a todos debía pedir perdón.

Ahora, más que nunca, sentía que ese hombre debía disculparse con él, por haberle causado tanto daño indirectamente, por haberlo abandonado, por haberle ocultado su origen, pero ya era tarde para recriminarle algo, siquiera para comenzar a pensarlo. Frederick está ahora lejos de su alcance, en otro plano existencial tal vez, o en un vacío eterno donde nadie lo reconocerá como tal; una ausencia absoluta donde nada existe. La muerte, pese a que se empeñaba tanto en convertirse su compañera, siempre le resultaría incomprensible como un misterio divino, ajeno a su limitado entendimiento, así como tampoco entendía la eterna comprensión de su madre, que aunque lucía igual de destruida que él, o tal vez más por los muchos años que ha vivido a diferencia de él, siempre tendría para Allistor un gesto de apoyo.

En total silencio, Allistor se levantó de la mesa se fue a acostar. Nada deseaba más que dormir, o intentar hacerlo, sabiendo que su padre ya no formaba parte de él ni de su madre, como tampoco de sus hermanos, que Arthur dormiría en una fría prisión de piedra y no en su cómodo castillo justo a la esposa que jamás tocó. Tenía lo que se merecía, sin dudas, y cada vez que Allistor lo recordó de allí en más la respuesta le venía sola a la cabeza: Arthur merece una prisión, cadenas de hierro y encierro, y merecía todavía mucho más.

Sucumbido en la penumbra, en la cama de paja, en la manta azul que alguna vez Frederick le regaló, durmió rogándole a Dios que no hubiera pesadillas atormentando sus sueños. Al otro día en la mañana Eleanor despertó temprano, casi antes del amanecer, y Allistor hizo lo propio sobresaltándose. La encontró junto a la cama de los niños, quienes aún dormían con eterna expresión dolida, con las lágrimas secas manchándoles la cara.

Ellos tenían recién nueve años. Sabían quién era su padre, cómo y quién se los había arrebatado, y Eleanor suspiró al pensar que tal vez ellos, cuando crecieran quisieran embarcarse en una travesía hacia el sur buscando venganza. Allistor, viendo a su madre sentada en la cama de sus hermanos, fue hasta ella para sentarse junto a ella, detrás, como si quisiera protegerla, y al mismo tiempo dejarse caer derrotado. Eleanor siguió mirando a sus hijos, como si no reparara en la presencia de él.

—No pude dormir absolutamente nada—Confiesa ella, con voz cansada.

Allistor agacha la cabeza, deseando excusarse, pedir perdón otra vez, mas nada le sale de los labios.

—¿Quieres ir a ver a papá? —Le pregunta él. Su voz es casi un susurro vergonzoso.

—Iré cuando tú estés listo, Allistor.

El muchacho, sin querer, sin darse cuenta, solloza. Eleanor gira para abrazarlo y calmarlo, como cuando era niño.

Ella tenía razón cuando decía que no estaba preparado para eso. Dejó que Allistor se distrajera un poco, que Ian lo fuera a visitar junto con Brigitte, quien deseaba acompañar a Eleanor ahora más que nunca, diciéndole cuánto lo sentía, que ella ya había pasado por algo tan terrible como eso cuando perdió a su hija. Eleanor llora sin temor frente a ella, mostrándose débil, tal cual se siente, con alguien que realmente tiene la fortaleza de contenerla, porque Allistor no podía hacerlo por más que quisiera. Ian se llevaba a Allistor fuera de la cabaña y su interacción con él fue por lo demás respetuosa. Ya no era el hombre posesivo, el padre de una muchacha cortejada por un diablillo rojo tras ella, celoso de un posible yerno. Allistor lo mira y se da cuenta de cuánto ha provocado sus actos en todos quienes ama; cambios radicales, cansancio, miradas curtidas, y por sobretodo dolor. Ian insiste en mirarlo, como si adivinara lo que está pensando.

—Debemos continuar, Allistor—Dice, buscándole la mirada—. Tú debes continuar.

Él alza sus ojos verdes, sombríos, hacia Ian, sin poder encontrar palabra con la que responderle.

—No soy capaz...

—Claro que eres capaz, muchacho—Ian toma su hombro con una fuerza casi descomunal, como si quisiera aplastarlo y al mismo tiempo hacerlo despertar de su congojo—. Yo fui capaz de continuar después de haber perdido a mi hija, tú también fuiste capaz, serás capaz ahora. Yo continúo por ella, tú continúa por Agnus, y por Murron.

Allistor respira pesadamente, entrecortado, como si el aire le faltara.

—He confiado en ti como no he confiado en nadie. Te confié mi propia hija una vez—Dice y la voz se le quiebra— Ahora, te confío las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, los pocos años más que viviré, los de mi esposa, los de este reino abatido. Eres capaz, Allistor; eres el único capaz.

No se lo cree. Ha sido demasiado dolor en muy poco tiempo, cómo seguir confiando en sí mismo después de todo lo que ha vivido, cuando todo, cree firmemente, ha sido su mera y única culpa.

—No puedo...—Solloza—Cómo, si me quitaron a mi padre, a Murron... Ya no tengo nada por lo que pelear.

—Lo tienes, muchacho—Ian lo hace girar hacia la cabaña, donde Eleanor atiende a sus hijos y Brigitte la ayuda con eso—¿Quieres que tus hermanos, que tus hijos, si algún día los tienes, vivan todo lo que tú has vivido? ¿Todo lo que yo he vivido? ¿Todo lo que toda tu gente ha vivido por culpa de los ingleses?

—Claro que no—Dice, sonando como un niño una vez más.

—Entonces continúa, Allistor. Continuemos en esto, aún hay soldados que confían en ti. Seamos prácticos, hijo. Stirling fue nuestra victoria, el mismo Eduardo huyó despavorido, podemos avanzar, puedes enfrentar a tu hermano—Allistor se ve casi obligado a negar con la cabeza cuando escucha eso pero Ian no lo deja decir que no—. No sabes las ganas que tengo de mirar a la cara a ese bastardo malnacido.

Allistor suelta una risa corta, entristecida. Ian le manifiesta además de que tampoco pretende adelantarse a las decisiones que él tome, así que cuando Allistor esté listo, él irá. Sin embargo, pese al duelo maltrecho del muchacho y a su ausencia de las estrategias futuras para el avance de Escocia y el retroceso de Inglaterra, las interrogaciones forzosas a Arthur habían comenzado apenas Allistor dio la orden, exactamente una semana después de que su padre fue enterrado.

Dos días antes, el muchacho fue con su madre a visitar la tumba, con una cruz cristiana que rezaba su nombre: Agnus Wallace. Lo había escrito él, tal como el padre Armand le había enseñado a escribir hace tiempo. Era una tumba sencilla, solitaria, lejana a la de Murron. Eleanor llevó flores silvestres hechas racimos, y dos más para sus hijos. Allistor llegó, tal como estaba su corazón, con las manos vacías.

Ella y los niños dejaron los racimos apoyados en el suelo, justo donde debía estar el pecho de Agnus y su ardiente corazón. Charles y Haydn se tomaron de la mano, lloraron en silencio, sin escándalo, mientras su madre suspiraba para evitar entrar en el ruido vergonzoso del llanto. Allistor no podía dejar de mirar la cruz cristiana, las rocas limitando el espacio ocupado por el cuerpo de su padre. Entonces de pronto desenvainó la espada, la Claymore que perteneció a él, con la que luchó hasta su último aliento, y la enterró en diagonal junto a la cruz. Con eso, Allistor le agradecía haberlo esperado, haberlo criado, apoyado, haberlo amado como si fuera su hijo, y se despedía para siempre de él, de su padre, el hombre que lo amó protectoramente sin condición, del guerrero de las tierras altas que entregó su vida valerosamente por un herido reino.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —Le pregunta a ella, que se sorbe las lágrimas. Asiente con lentitud.

Allistor la abraza, Haydn va hacia él y le toma la mano, apegándose al pecho de su hermano mayor y Charles se queda junto a su madre. El cuadro era conmovedor, como si los niños, ahora, pudieran contener a los adultos. Allistor acaricia el brazo de su hermanito, agradeciéndole el gesto.

Hay un silencio prolongado que nadie sabe cuánto tiempo se queda entre Eleanor y a sus tres hijos, pero que nadie quiere perturbar. Es ella quien se ve en la necesidad de hacerlo, hablándole a su hijo mayor.

—¿Irás a ver a Arthur?

Allistor suspira pesadamente.

—Tengo que ir. Tarde o temprano tengo que enfrentarlo, mamá, y mientras antes, mejor.

Ella asiente.

—Ve con Ian, no quiero que vayas solo.

Y pensaba dar el tema por zanjado, hasta que Haydn interrumpió todo.

—¿Fue él el que mató a papá? —preguntó con voz queda hacia arriba, mirando a Allistor a los ojos.

Debió buscar fuerzas en lugares imposibles para responder.

—Sí, Haydn—Dice, revolviéndole el cabello suavemente—. Él fue.

Dos días después Allistor va al norte, hacia la fortaleza que alguna vez fue del rey Alejandro III, donde Arthur estaba encerrado. La más alta torre, la más expuesta al clima extremo de Escocia, desde donde ni Arthur ni nadie tenía oportunidad de escapar. Ian y los demás guerreros se encargaron de quitarle toda arma que pudiera portar para evitar su suicidio, le sacaron la armadura y lo lanzaron a su suerte dentro de la celda, donde era vigilado día y noche, alimentado una vez el día con las sobras de los guardias y donde sólo bebía agua dos veces, una en la mañana y otra en la noche. Permanecía con las muñecas encadenadas, así como sus tobillos, y la luz del sol entraba por la diminuta ventana de la prisión.

Allistor va a caballo hasta allí, portando su propia Claymore a un lado de la cintura, y al bajar, necesita volver a sentir con detalle el aire frío y húmedo de Escocia impregnarle la piel, los pulmones y la poca fortaleza que había logrado juntar, pero que bajo ningún motivo le apaciguó la ira, desde lo cual pudo tomar el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a su hermano y encararlo.

Le dijo al guardia que necesitaba hablar con el hombre que asesinó a su padre y el soldado no dudó en dejarlo pasar. Era un buen guerrero, había luchado valientemente contra Inglaterra, Allistor lo conocía bien y le agradeció el gesto con un palmazo leve en el hombro. El muchacho entró y antes de que dijera algo, el cuerpo se le congeló ipso facto. Arthur, sentado en el suelo, con las manos encadenadas y los tobillos aprisionados en una gruesa cadena de hierro, no levantó la cabeza para mirarlo ni mucho menos hablar con él. Allistor tragó saliva, absolutamente inamovible su gesto de aplastante seriedad y lo llamó, sintiendo cómo en su interior todo, hasta su propia cordura, sus recuerdos, su vida entera, se hacía trizas a causa de él.

—Arthur.

Él entonces alzó la mirada. Verde, vidriosa, absolutamente vacía, desprovista de vida.

Allistor recordó a Frederick y algo de la ira, el miedo, la pesadumbre, la tristeza, el dolor, se apaciguó.

Desde la nobleza que Agnus le había enseñado, intentó interceder en nombre de su padre, el lord que tanto cargó durante sus últimos años de vida, una vez más. Dependía de Arthur escucharlo o no, aunque realmente no tuviera más opciones.


	18. A bleeding heart: IV

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A bleeding heart—

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

La celda se cerró con violencia tras su espalda y Allistor sintió que unas manos horribles, enormes y monstruosas, lo empujaban a un abismo oscuro sin fin, desolado, desértico, carente de todo cuanto él consideró bello alguna vez. Ese abismo tan desesperanzador que lo abrazó de pronto no era otra cosa distinta a la mirada de su hermano.

Era cierto que estaba furioso, no cabía duda de eso. Sabía perfectamente por qué Arthur estaba ahí, en esas condiciones, y no era que se cuestionara si debía tenerlo tal vez de pie o que la luz del sol lo iluminara un poco más. Arthur estaba abstraído de sus propias necesidades. Allistor vio los platos de comida, todos roídos por las ratas. Si Arthur había comido, lo hizo en las mismas porciones que come un pajarillo debilucho, a punto de morir.

Arthur levanta su mirada.

—A qué vienes—Pregunta entonces él, desde el suelo. Las muñecas quemadas por el hierro, la piel gris, el cabello seco como un gran pastizal de un paisaje de otoño.

Allistor no responde nada. Intenta mirarlo con el mismo vacío en el que él lo había sumergido desde el primer día en que apareció en su vida para quitarle a Murron, pero no le alcanza. Ni siquiera haber perdido a su padre le es suficiente para rozar el estado abstraído de su hermano. Se pregunta a qué diablos se debe eso. Debería estar feliz de verlo así de derrotado, casi como si fuera a humillarse delante de él para pedirle explicaciones. Lo más satisfactorio de todo, era que Arthur no las tenía, pero tampoco contaba con la emoción suficiente como para disfrutarlo.

Ya no había nada para él. Estaba muerto en vida, siempre lo estuvo, y nada ni nadie le iba a devolver lo que alguna vez Frederick le quitó.

—No has comido—Le dice, idiotizado por el letargo. Arthur chista la lengua y mira hacia la ventana. Su enfermedad física y mental se manifiesta en la opacidad de su piel y sus gestos.

—No tengo hambre—Responde simplemente. Ya no lo mira. Mirar a Allistor es como mirar a su padre: son demasiado parecidos, más de lo que él se le pareció, pese al maldito color de pelo, el aspecto salvaje del kilt. Allistor es todo lo que su padre hubiera querido tener cerca, hasta el aspecto de un hombre noble, y el indicio de Escocia, aquello que Frederick amó de Kerra.

Allistor mira los platos otra vez. Los toma y, con el gesto de un sirviente, los deja fuera de la celda. Vuelve a su lugar y se sienta delante de Arthur para mirarlo de frente.

Ya no sabe qué diablos decir. Está perdido, confundido. Quiere matarlo con sus propias manos y mandar al diablo la promesa que le hizo a Frederick, y por otro lado, pareciera que una parte de su corazón quiere consolarlo. No sabe cómo actuar.

—¿Viniste a preguntarme si he comido bien? —Pregunta Arthur, irónico. Sus brazos están cansados, Allistor cree que en cualquier momento crujirán por la incómoda posición y se romperán. En vista de que el escocés no responde, el muchachito continúa—Pues te informo. No. Ni siquiera he comido. Me da asco tu comida. Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me da asco. Tu patético reino, tu cobardía, esta maldita celda; me da asco que no seas capaz de matarme cuando cualquier otro hombre en tu lugar ya lo habría hecho. Eres más cobarde que papá.

Arthur dice todo eso con un tono tan despectivo que hace que todo en el interior de Allistor se retuerza de dolor. Agacha la cabeza, porque sabe que Arthur tiene razón.

—Le prometí a papá que no te mataría—Confiesa sin más, sin intenciones de calmarlo ni calmarse.

El inglés ríe estruendosamente. Luego, una tos repentina lo ataca. Se está enfermando, Allistor prefiere ignorar eso.

—Así que la culpa de que seas un cobarde es de papá—Comenta, irónico—. Deja de excusarte, bastardo. Si hubieras querido, hace rato habrías mandado esa promesa al diablo.

—Es precisamente porque no quiero, es que no lo he hecho. Mírate, Arthur—su voz se quiebra de a poco, recordando a su padre, Agnus, agonizar entre sus brazos—, ya no tienes nada que perder.

—Qué buen observador—Ironiza él y la tos lo ataca de nuevo—. ¿Sabes qué debe estar pasando ahora mismo?

Allistor frunce el ceño, extrañado.

—El rey debe estar preocupado por mí, y todas tus mugrosas aldeas deben estar quemándose junto con tu gente. Quieren encontrarme, y tú pierdes el tiempo intentando conversar conmigo mientras tu reino puede estar perdiéndolo todo. Eres más tonto de lo que creí.

Allistor vuelve a suspirar. No hay forma en que los insultos de su hermano lo hieran, no pueden, no tiene sentido que lo siga atacando. Cómo podría herirlo ahora, que le ha quitado tanto. Arthur sigue sonriendo de medio lado, con su aplastante actitud señorial, pero derrotado de igual forma.

—Tengo puntos de vigilancia en cada sector fronterizo con Inglaterra, así que no llegarán hasta ti ni aunque el ejército de tu rey se duplique sólo para encontrarte—Arthur traga saliva. Sus huesos crujen, sus piernas tiritan. Allistor, mientras, recoge ira desde donde incluso es imposible de encontrar—. Por qué mataste a mi papá—Pregunta, directo.

El inglesito se muerde el labio, sonriendo con socarronería.

—Sabes que te ves muy sexy enojado, _hermano_ —comenta, ácido.

Allistor siente que un peso le cae desde la garganta al estómago y siente ganas de vomitar. Un dolor agonizante le clava el pecho y la actitud de Arthur lo hace enfurecer sin remedio.

—¡Mi padre no tenía nada que ver! —Grita, encolerizado.

Arthur olvida su malicia y su mirada se cristaliza.

—¡¿Cómo que no tenía nada que ver?! —Responde Arthur, también a gritos. Apenas puede elevar la voz, está demasiado débil pero su dolor, su viejo compañero, le suministra fortaleza a la vena desde donde no existe, como una peligrosa y corrosiva droga—¡Agnus te crio como si fueras su hijo! ¡Te amó como no lo merecías!

—¡Era un buen hombre y el más inocente en todo este embrollo!

—¡Inocente mis pelotas, Allistor! —llora, igual como lo hace su hermano y su fortaleza se va al diablo. Nada equipara su herida, ni todo el poder, el dinero, riqueza o título político. Nada ni nadie logrará llenar ese vacío infinito que su padre le dejó—¡¿Por qué tú sí, ah?! ¡¿Por qué tú sí pudiste tener una familia?! ¡Yo debía haber sido amado por mi padre así como tú lo fuiste por el tuyo! ¡PERO NO!

—¡Arthur…!

—¡CÁLLATE! —aprieta las cadenas de sus manos. Rechinan como mil demonios en cada corazón—¡NO TIENES IDEA POR LO QUE HE PASADO DURANTE TODA MI VIDA! ¡ASÍ QUE CIERRA LA BOCA!

—¡Por favor escúchame…!

—¡No tengo por qué escucharte! —sus ojos eyectan veneno, Allistor mira su rostro de niño, enrojecido por la ira, y se limita simplemente a mirar—¡Pierdes el tiempo estando aquí si viniste para esto! ¡Así que vete! ¡VETE! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!

Muy probablemente sus gritos se escuchan hasta los túneles subterráneos del castillo. Para Allistor, es sólo un retumbar violento pero inofensivo que sacude sus recuerdos y una extraña culpabilidad se le clava en el pecho. Probablemente Arthur sí tiene razón y todo es culpa suya. La muerte de Murron, ahora la de su padre. Cuántas más vendrán después, se pregunta, y él ya no puede echar pie atrás en su campaña.

Resopla, agotadísimo. Con paciencia inaudita, espera a que Arthur se calme un poco e insiste:

—Volveré mañana. Y más te vale haber comido algo, o te voy a llevar a las celdas subterráneas y no tendrás luz solar en varios días.

Arthur chista la lengua y desvía su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Haz lo que quieras, bastardo.

Allistor lo mira y camina hacia la puerta de entrada. Cuando pone un pie fuera, gira hacia su hermano una vez más y cree que es buena idea soltarle las muñecas por esa noche. En la mañana regresará a ponérselas. Arthur lo mira hacia arriba cuando siente el rechinar de los hierros y deja caer los brazos como un muñeco de trapo. Parecen pesarle toneladas, y los siente casi anestesiados. Mueve los dedos y mira sus muñecas. Están heridas, irritadas, como pulseras de sangre.

Allistor sale y Arthur no lo vuelve a ver hasta dentro de varios días. Le mintió cuando le dijo que iría al otro día en la mañana, y de alguna forma igual se decepcionó de su cobardía. Pensaba que era más valiente, o al menos, pensaba Arthur, debería esforzarse en demostrar que lo era un poco más. Tal vez quería darle tiempo a sus heridas para que se sanaran, pero difícilmente lo harían si no estaba comiendo ni bebiendo como debía. Llegó un momento en donde ya no soportó estar sin comer ni beber, y cuando el guardia le acercó los platos de carne de res y la vasija de agua, la devoró como un animal salvaje y bebió el agua hasta sentir que casi vomitaría por la enorme presión en su estómago que se volvió repentina después de estar tantos días haciéndole el quite a la comida. El guardia escocés le hizo un comentario que en otro tiempo lo hubiera hecho enfurecer, pero estaba tan débil y cansado que prefirió ignorar sus risas y recostarse en el suelo.

A veces, en las mañanas, veía mantas nuevas junto a él. Las miraba y pensaba en Allistor y creía que era tonto como ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido antes. Ni siquiera los sacerdotes tenían ese corazón tan bueno, y cuánto odiaba que Allistor no fuera capaz de hacerle daño como se lo merecía. Odiaba la bondad de su hermano, odiaba las tradiciones que Agnus y Eleanor le habían enseñado, odiaba que fuera tan gentil pese a todo y que no fuera capaz de inclinarlo hacia el mal.

Se sentía incapaz de hacer eso. Allistor estaba a kilómetros de él, y Arthur sólo servía para hacer daño a todo y a todos, incluso a quienes no quiso dañar jamás. Su padre, por ejemplo.

Maldijo a Frederick. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pensó Arthur en un momento donde el corazón se le volcó hacia la racionalidad por un pequeño instante de empatía; si Frederick no se hubiera equivocado tanto. No les dio la oportunidad de decidir, y Arthur es capaz de entender que su propio dolor es, si bien alimentado por él, es consecuencia de una mala decisión de su padre. Aquel que decidió por él, que lo alejó de lo que le corresponderá por derecho. Una vida con su hermano. Una utopía imposible.

Pero cómo ponerse en escenarios hipotéticos, si ahora ya no puede hacer nada contra sí mismo ni su odio tenaz. Cuando Allistor regresa a la celda lo hace cinco días después de haber ido a verlo la primera vez. Llega con una manta nueva, más grande y limpia, arrastra la anterior hasta afuera de la celda y ofrece la que trae. Recuerda el regalo de Frederick cuando él era un niño. ¿Alguna vez que le habrá hecho alguna atención así a Arthur?

Es de mañana. Arthur está con los ojos cerrados. Lo único que da crédito de que aún está vivo es su respiración silenciosa. Allistor lo mira como si no quisiera perturbarlo y aprieta los candados de las esposas de hierro.

Se sienta junto a él y ve los platos. Están vacíos todos. La vasija con el agua también lo está. La ropa de su hermano está carcomida, posiblemente por ratones u otros insectos, pareciéndole imposible que sean prendas de noble inglés las que viste. Lo zamarrea un poco.

Arthur lo mira y rodea los ojos, fastidiado.

—Otra vez tú aquí—le recrimina.

—Te dije que iba a venir de nuevo así que no te sorprendas demasiado.

Arthur se mueve despacio para sentarse en el piso. Allistor ha hecho lo propio frente a él. Se miran escrutándose hasta el más enfermizo detalle.

—Te esperé durante cuatro días—Dice Arthur, burlándose—. Cumples tus promesas a medias, te esfuerzas demasiado confirmándomelo.

Allistor prefiere desviar su mirada hacia la diminuta ventana de la torre. Arthur sonríe de medio lado, aún altanero.

—Tu palabra tiene muy poco valor—Insiste Arthur.

Allistor mueve sus pupilas hacia él, con la paciencia deshecha.

—Sigues con esa actitud.

Arthur se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y?

—Todavía no te das cuenta de dónde estás, Arthur.

Él bufa, incrédulo.

—Pero si no tengo nada que perder, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Allistor suspira pesadamente. Es incapaz de rendirse.

—Entiende de una vez por todas, Arthur…

—Yo no tengo nada que entender, bastardo—Lo interrumpe en seco.

Allistor cierra los ojos en un lento parpadeo.

—No entiendo cómo pudiste llenarte de tanto odio en tan poco tiempo.

Arthur lo mira a los ojos, como si quisiera reprocharle culpa y contagiarle un dolor no repentino como el que el escocés siente por haber perdido a su padre, sino uno avejentado y duradero, como un aroma permanente, el que él ha sentido durante tanto tiempo, que creció muchísimo más de lo que él creyó capaz cuando supo que tenía un hermano, que su padre se había enamorado no de su madre sino de una mujer escocesa y que cometió errores terribles a causa de ese amor infortunado, imposible y trágico. Con tenacidad, aprieta sus puños, furioso. Siempre es lo mismo cuando se trata de Allistor.

—¿No entiendes? —Le pregunta, dolido y casi ofendido—¡¿No entiendes?! —su mirada se cristaliza casi sin darse cuenta. No hace nada por reprimir su llanto de niño—¡¿Quieres que te lo explique?! —Allistor intenta hacerlo callar, Arthur no permite que nadie lo interrumpa, ni siquiera su propio orgullo—¡Durante toda mi vida estuve prácticamente solo! ¡Mi padre jamás se preocupó por mí! ¡Se casó con mi madre porque los lores no dejaban de cuestionarlo y me engendró para redimirse con su reino y mantener nuestro apellido! —Allistor prefiere mirar hacia otro lado—¡¿Qué habrías hecho tú, eh?! —El escocés guarda silencio, sin saber qué diablos responder.

—No lo sé, pero yo no habría…

—¡Qué importa lo habrías hecho o no habrías hecho! ¡No tiene caso preguntárselo! —Su voz empieza a subir un poco más, llegando al alarido doloroso de un hombre agonizando—¡No importa porque no sucedió! ¡Lo que sucedió es que mi padre te entregó, tú te criaste feliz con una familia, conociste a una mujer que te amó y que amaste! ¡¿Y yo, Allistor?! ¡¿Qué pasaba conmigo mientras tú eras feliz lejos de toda esta mierda?!

—¡Arthur…!

—¡Te lo voy a decir! —Allistor no quiere oír nada más, pero a Arthur no le importa—¡Yo me pudría en mí mismo sin remedio! ¡Ni siquiera mi madre pudo salvarme de esto porque está muerta! ¡Porque mi padre nunca la hizo feliz al hacerle saber todos los días que siempre estuvo enamorado de otra mujer!

—¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa de eso! —Allistor, sin querer, llora con él—¡Ni yo, ni mi padre, ni mucho menos Murron…!

—¡Eres tan culpable como mi padre lo fue!—Determina él.

—¡Arthur, por favor! —quiere arrodillarse delante de su hermano y rogárselo, jura que lo desea, tal vez lo hace y no se da cuenta: su contrito corazón, destrozado tantas veces ya, está humillado como nunca antes y eso es lo único que Allistor percibe como cierto—¡Desiste de esto! ¡Aún estás a tiempo de…!

—¡No me importa! —Grita, furioso—¡No estoy a tiempo de nada! ¡Así que deja de fingir que te importo! ¡DEJA DE SER TAN MALDITAMENTE BUENO Y HAZ LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

—¡Sabes que no puedo! ¡Lo prometí!

Arthur cambia su expresión. Se torna despiadado. Ríe brevemente, tan dolido como implacable.

—¿Y tu promesa a Murron? ¿Y la promesa a tu padre?

Allistor siente que el corazón se le detiene como en un tormentoso choque. Lo golpea por dentro y regresa; un latido furioso.

—¿Esas promesas no significan nada para ti? —Comenta, burlista, provocándolo hasta incluso en esos momentos tan críticos y difíciles de asimilar.

Ambos guardan silencio. Allistor sintiéndose imposiblemente culpable, Arthur sonriéndole pese al dolor que tanto le gusta a su hermano remover e infectar para que no sane jamás.

—¿Crees que no sé que estuviste con Murron antes de casarte con ella? —Allistor cree que en cualquier momento caerá al suelo, derrotado no por Inglaterra y su ejército, sino por sí mismo.

—Cállate, Arthur.

—¿No te has puesto a pensar que muy posiblemente haya…? No sé, ¿estado encinta gracias a ti?

Allistor palidece.

—¿Q-qué estás…?

—¿Que qué estoy diciendo? Pues lo lógico—Arthur se yergue y se vuelve imponente pese a su aspecto, una frialdad aplastante y déspota que sólo busca destruirlo—Estuviste con ella, días después se casaron. Qué malo lo que hiciste, Allistor—Se burla.

Él cae en cuenta entonces, que Arthur podría tener razón. Tenía todo el sentido del mundo lo que su hermano estaba diciendo, era perfectamente posible, y él aún así no fue lo suficientemente valiente para defenderla porque, tontamente, jamás pensó que existía tal posibilidad.

—¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? —Allistor lo mira furioso. Cómo es posible que encuentre siempre la forma de hacerle daño, incluso con aquellos casos hipotéticos—Ahora quizás yo tendría un sobrino, o una sobrina, y por mi culpa nunca sabremos si pudo haber sido o no posible—Sonríe, cruel—. O bueno, tal vez estoy hablando demás.

Allistor lo toma de la ropa y le golpea la espalda contra el muro de piedra. Lo hace tantas veces que pierde la cuenta. Solloza con rabia y dolor. Cómo sacarse esa duda ahora si nadie podía respondérsela más que Murron, cómo llegar a ella y preguntárselo, no había forma física de alcanzarla.

Se siente un estúpido por no habérselo planteado jamás en todo ese tiempo. Tal vez no había sido posible, tal vez Murron realmente no estaba embarazada y Arthur juega con la incertidumbre para hacerle daño porque sí, ¿pero y si lo estaba? Ya no era un cobarde por no defender solamente a su esposa y pensarlo lo destrozaba en mil pedazos.

Distinto era cualquier otra duda que Arthur le hubiera plantado en el pecho. La muerte de Kerra la aclaró inmediatamente con Frederick cuando pudo. ¿Cómo confirmar o negar esto? Nadie lo sabía, y él, el tonto ensimismado en descubrir su propia historia, jamás reparó en esa posibilidad.

—¡Cállate, Arthur! —Grita, quebrado.

Arthur lo mira fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Me vas a decir que nunca pensaste que eso fuera posible? —Comenta, y las lágrimas de su hermano mojan su rostro, así como el suyo propio—. Eres más ingenuo de lo que pensé.

—Cierra la boca…—Amenaza, atado de manos, empuñadas en la ropa de su hermano, casi levantándolo del suelo por el agarre—Por favor, cierra la boca…

Arthur guarda silencio. Sabe que Allistor quiere golpearlo, incluso matarlo, pero insiste en no abandonar su promesa y eso lo exaspera a otros niveles.

—Ahora—habla Arthur después de varios segundos de escuchar a su hermano sollozar. Su voz se transforma en un vacío inmenso, inconmensurable y casi incomprensible—, supongo que vas a tomar acciones.

Allistor levanta su mirada hacia él, echando chispas de ira por los ojos. Arthur rememoró aquella vez, en Stirling, cuando disparó la flecha contra su padre y el pelirrojo estalló. Ahora, aunque la ira era la misma, lucía no más contenido, sino enjaulado.

—Vas a quedarte aquí—Amenaza—. Vas a quedarte aquí encerrado hasta que mueras de viejo. Me voy a ocupar personalmente de que te alimentes lo justo durante todos los años que me quedan y morirás rodeado de ratas y de tu propia inmundicia. Si te mato, te haría un favor y ya me cansé de hacerte favores.

Allistor vuelve a encerrarle las muñecas en las esposas de hierro y colgarlas en la pared. Al salir, ordena que la rutina de alimentación continúe e informa que regresará en un par de días. Ni siquiera espera a ir a su aldea a ver a su madre: necesita visitar la tumba de Murron y aunque sea una mera ilusión, hablarle al viento y los cardos para quitarse la presión del pecho.

Llega al atardecer. Lógicamente, nada es distinto en ese lugar. La cruz cristiana, las flores marchitas, su nombre tallado por él mismo a la cabecera de la tumba. No es nueva esa sensación de exposición cada vez que está allí, aunque conforme más la visite, más difícil se hace cada día. Siempre es con un motivo, nunca porque simplemente la extraña. Murron, perdóname por encamarme con Arthur. Murron, resulta que soy hijo de un lord inglés y que mi verdadera madre está muerta. Murron, ahora tengo un puesto en la corte inglesa y no sé qué diablos hacer. ¿Qué noticia tenía que darle ahora? ¿Por cuál empezar?

Comienza entonces, a hablarle al vacío, o tal vez a sí mismo. Ya no sabe la diferencia entre una cosa y otra. Le dice que la extraña, y que lo siente por insistir con lo mismo, que ya debe estar cansada de escucharlo decir lo mismo cada vez que la visita, y luego piensa en que cómo sería eso posible si ella ya no puede oírlo.

Entonces todo lo que hace es mirarla al llorar, evocando el recuerdo más feliz que tiene de ella. Su sonrisa desafiante, su actitud valiente, sus expresiones de enfado y sorpresa. Allistor ha perdido mucho en esa guerra interminable, comenzó a perder habiendo tenido apenas unos minutos de vida, cuando su abuelo le arrebató a su madre, cuando su propio padre eligió desprenderse de él, cuando su abuela se suicidó por temor al futuro de su hijo, cuando separaron a su hermano de él, cuando éste regresó a terminar de quitarle a su padre, pero nada se comparaba a haberla perdido a ella y posiblemente a alguien más.

Arthur había pensado una vez, la primera vez que lo vio, que su hermano no merecía tener su propia familia. Allistor no lo sabía, pero a esas alturas, no le cabía duda de que Arthur actuaba bajo esa premisa. No merecía tener un padre y una madre que lo querían, no merecía tener hermanos, tener una esposa y engendrar hijos. No lo merecía, por ser un ingenuo campesino escocés embarcándose en una imposible empresa, una guerra que no ganaría sólo por mero afán de vengar a una mujer.

Murron, pese a todo, sí lo había defendido, cuando Arthur no pensaba matarlo, en cambio él no hizo nada por defenderla a ella cuando el soldado inglés la degolló. Tal vez Arthur tenía razón y no merecía nada de eso.

Nada le quedaba más que lamentarse en su cobardía, en su ingenuidad infinita y en su despreciable bondad, porque insistía en ser bueno con Arthur, en intentar llevar un buen diálogo con él, en hacerlo entender que nadie tenía la culpa de lo que él llevaba arrastrando por años, pero eligió su dolor y su venganza irracional. Si apenas con diecisiete años no es capaz de sobrellevar un dolor alimentado desde tiempos remotos y tampoco lo hará después.

Hace bien, piensa, en no matarlo. Se lo prometió a Frederick, tal vez aún hay esperanza para Arthur. Hay un tal vez, un quizás, para demasiadas cosas, tanto en ese pasado común como en el futuro que compartirán por siempre por ser hermanos, pero el dolor del presente, latente y eterno, lo conducirá todo y no habrá redención para nadie. Ni para Arthur ni Inglaterra, ni siquiera para sí mismo, que ya nada puede hacer por Murron y debe aceptar a la incertidumbre como su cicatriz más fuerte.

No se siente capaz de recriminarle a Murron nada. Probablemente ella tampoco lo sabía, habían pasado apenas unos días; y cómo alguien más podría saberlo, si su encuentro había sido secreto. Arthur, por otro lado, probablemente llegó a imaginarse que habían estado juntos antes y no dudó en utilizar su intuición como un arma letal. Lamentablemente Allistor se había dejado herir casi a propósito.

Aquella extraña conversación con Murron la llevó en el corazón hasta que llegó a casa, hasta que debió ocultarle la cara a Eleanor para evitar preguntas incómodas y que ella se preocupara demás, debiendo hacer espacio en el dolor a un temor innegable. Lamentablemente ella se dio cuenta de todo, aunque jamás le preguntó nada a Allistor. Todo lo que ella hizo una mañana fue insistir en sus planes con Arthur.

—¿Qué pasará con él? —Dijo la mujer, con voz apagada. Eleanor parecía haber ganado diez años más en apenas unas semanas después de la muerte de Agnus.

—Se quedará allí hasta que muera. No volverá a Inglaterra, no saldrá de esa celda nunca más en su vida.

Eleanor mira sus propias manos, sin saber qué responder. También desea ver la muerte de ese niño, pero igualmente quiere entender la conducta de Allistor.

—Simplemente esperarás—Determina.

Allistor se encoge de hombros.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer, mamá.

Eleanor tuerce la boca en negación.

—Hijo, no sé si te convenga simplemente esperar.

Él la mira con interrogante gesto.

—Los guerreros quieren ver a Arthur muerto, si tú no les das esa satisfacción probablemente desistan de tu guerra.

Allistor sonríe de medio lado. Se le ve agotado, como si su único deseo fuera dormir para siempre.

—Dije que yo no lo mataría, no que nadie más no pudiera hacerlo.

Eleanor se tensa completamente. Está inquieta, como si volviera a saborear toda la desgracia que le ha caído encima. Se pregunta cómo Allistor podrá luchar solo ahora, sin su padre a su lado. No cabía duda alguna de que Agnus, en las siguientes campañas militares, lo habría apoyado con la misma tenacidad que demostró durante todo ese tiempo, pese a su edad, a su cansancio por el trabajo en el campo, a que Allistor nunca fue su hijo como su extensión de sangre y carne.

No le queda más opción a Allistor que reagrupar a sus soldados y planear las siguientes estrategias. Ian pregunta todos los días por Arthur, insiste en que quiere verlo muerto y Allistor se limita a guardar silencio simplemente, evadiendo todas las interrogantes respecto a su hermano e insistiendo en que el objetivo primordial ahora era el siguiente enfrentamiento directo con Eduardo y su ejército.

Allistor desistió por unos días de los asaltos a los feudos ingleses. El castillo de los Kirkland, que era habitado por apenas una persona, la cual era totalmente inofensiva para él, lo ocupó como un efectivo puesto de avanzada. Françoise, sin embargo, no tenía en mente aún visitar el reino de Escocia, no hasta dentro de unos días. Desistió de irse de allí, de volver a Francia, como si hubiera algo desconocido y peligroso anclándola a la isla de lluvias interminables y verde fulgor.

Allistor no fue nunca personalmente al castillo, pero se rumoreaba entre sus filas que Arthur tenía los días contados en la prisión escocesa. Françoise quiso escribirle a Allistor para que se lo confirmara, pero iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo muy grande y probablemente su misiva llegaría mucho después de que las acciones se hubieran concretado. Allistor, mientras, organizó a sus hombres y se dedicó a la fabricación de armas, a alimentar los ánimos de guerra y a insistir en que no quería que nadie sufriera lo que él sufría aún en manos de los ingleses.

Bajo ese discurso, era imposible que Ian no despertara sus deseos de venganza y se acercara a Allistor preguntándole una vez más por Arthur. El muchacho insistió en que su hermano apenas comía, que estaba casi todo el día dormido y que lo único que se escuchaba de él y que daba indicios de que seguía vivo era su respiración cansada. Ian sonreía de medio lado, complacido por ese cruel destino, y Allistor no sabía cómo diablos reaccionar. Si alegrarse o caer en la tristeza todavía más.

Por lo tanto fue cuestión de tiempo para que aquello se oyera en el castillo Kirkland, y en dos días, Françoise escuchó que Allistor tenía predispuesta el día y la hora para su hermano. Viajó a Escocia, con sus elegantes vestidos y velos abundantes, en su carruaje. Llegó, donde Allistor estaba con sus hombres. Él, al verla, se preocupó de recibirla y protegerla de los guerreros que tomaron su presencia como una amenaza directa del rey de Inglaterra.

La lleva a su casa, Eleanor la atiende con lo que puede, un poco de sopa y agua tibia. Françoise se lo agradece, espera a que Eleanor se retire y vuelve su mirada hacia Allistor.

—Escuché que Arthur está muy mal—Dice, sin saber cómo tomárselo.

—Lo está—Responde Allistor sin mirarla—. Creo que ya no puedo hacer mucho por él.

Françoise abre sus ojos, impresionada.

—Me sorprende lo bueno que eres, Allistor.

Él tuerce la boca en un gesto parecido a una sonrisa forzada.

—Prometí que no lo mataría, pero ya se me está yendo de las manos. Ian, el padre de Murron, quiere hacer correr sangre y ya simplemente no lo puedo seguir evitando.

Pese a lo triste de sus palabras, Françoise ya, a esas alturas, no percibe que él esté muy disconforme con la idea. Suena sentido y furioso, y con justa razón. Nadie tiene más derecho que Allistor de estar enojado con Arthur que él.

—Lamento mucho lo de tu padre—Dice ella, entristecida—. Me causa mucho dolor que tengas que perder a tantos por esta noble causa.

Allistor la mira y le sonríe, agradeciéndole. Françoise necesita sonreír de vuelta. Le busca la mano, al mismo tiempo que él. La caricia es sentida. Ella, sentada frente a él, lo conmueve casi sin querer, sin autorización.

—Quiero pedirte algo, Allistor.

Él la escucha y levanta la mirada. La electriza de inmediato con sus ojos y su voz.

—Lo que usted quiera, princesa.

Françoise respira profundamente. Aprieta la mano de él, más nerviosa que nunca.

—No quiero que autorices la muerte de Arthur aún, Allistor—Dice ella, poniendo su delicada mano señorial sobre su hombro. Allistor frunce el ceño, extrañado, pero Françoise ignora ese gesto y continúa—: Tengo que hablar con él primero.


	19. A bleeding heart: V

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A bleeding heart—

* * *

 **V**

* * *

La princesa descansó cuatro jornadas en el campo de los Wallace. Eleanor se ocupó personalmente de atenderla lo mejor posible, de prepararle una cama de paja que estuviera lo mayormente mullida, de proveerle agua para que pudiera limpiarse y le hacía peinados para ordenar un poco su cabello, lo suficientemente largo como para alcanzar a censurarle toda su fina espalda. Al trenzarlo mientras Françoise remendaba sus propios vestidos o la ropa de los niños, Eleanor recuerda cuando jugaba con su hermana mayor a ser princesas y que tenían servidumbre, que su padre estaba vivo y que su madre era una mujer activa y feliz, provista de energía cada vez que veía a sus hijas y a su esposo rondar su reino. Kerra jamás fue muy asidua a seguir ese juego, pero le encantaba que Eleanor la peinara y le trenzara el cabello de manera que sus hebras rojas parecían evocar paisajes enteros. Cuando debía hacer lo mismo con su hermana menor, Eleanor se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo quejándose porque Kerra era demasiado bruta para tratar el cabello y finalmente la pobre chica se hastiaba. Ahora, tantos años después de vivir esos inocentes recuerdos, Eleanor rememora también que cuando niña, hubiera deseado vivir en un castillo y ser una de esas doncellas que atienden a las reinas. Lástima que Frederick al ascender al puesto de lord y entregarle a su hijo, hubiera decidido otra cosa.

Frederick decidió mal, por muchas más personas de las que él alguna vez creyó.

Françoise agradecía el gesto de su improvisada doncella e insistía en que no era necesario tantas atenciones. Eleanor replicaba que sí lo eran, que era seguro que la princesa estaba acostumbrada a ser servida, a los salones espaciosos, a las sábanas de algodón, a las comidas ostentosas. Era extraño, de hecho, que ella estuviera allí, pero Eleanor aguardó a preguntárselo y de hecho no lo hizo nunca.

Lo había preferido así porque la mujer mayor había vivido mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado y notaba la mirada iluminada de la princesa cada vez que veía a su hijo. Lo sabía, porque era la misma mirada de Kerra cuando veía a Frederick. Allistor parecía lejano a ella, demasiado pendiente de la guerra, de su ejército, de Arthur, del rey de Inglaterra, de vengar la muerte de su esposa y de su padre; todo menos de Françoise No parecía, sin embargo, que la presencia de la francesa fuera una molestia para él. La saludaba con cortesía cuando entraba a casa, a veces le buscaba conversación, la veía jugar amorosamente con Charles y Haydn e incluso ayudaba a Eleanor en algunos quehaceres. Los más livianos, claro, porque para ella iba a ser muy extraño ver a una princesa trabajando la tierra y de seguro no iba a soportar un solo día de trabajo pesado.

Una vez, Allistor volvió casi al atardecer. Eleanor preguntó por qué regresaba tan tarde y él respondió sin miramientos que había ido a ver a Murron. Todavía lo hacía bastante seguido, y Françoise no pudo evitar tragar saliva no por la tristeza que le provocaría a cualquier mujer enamorada ser consciente de que el amado aún piensa en otra, sino por toda la historia que hay detrás de esa visceral despedida, de la pérdida sanguinaria que él vivió. Se pregunta si ella hubiera sido capaz de seguir viviendo después de presenciar la muerte de quien más amaba, así como él ha continuado, sin saber todo el sufrimiento que vino después. La manipulación de Arthur, el daño infligido a propósito, su verdadero origen. Françoise, en el fondo, sabe que lo que siente por Allistor es una admiración profunda y sincera, tal vez demasiado grande como para ser comparada con el amor.

El amor, para ella, era insuficiente recurso cuando se pedía explicarse a sí misma lo que él le provocaba.

Eleanor le sirvió unos trozos de comida que Allistor devoró sin ninguna clase. Françoise no pudo evitar soltar una risita sutil y cuando él la miró con curiosidad, la imagen de Allistor con la boca llena se le haría una de las cosas más adorables que ella recordaría en su vida.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el guerrero, apenas pudiendo hablar. Françoise carraspeó con gesto señorial para apaciguar la risita y respondió.

—Nada—mira su propio plato; no ha probado bocado aún—. Es que en los castillos, comemos con servicio, nunca con las manos.

Allistor tragó, riendo con cierto aire soberbio.

—En los castillos pasan muchas cosas que los campesinos ni se imaginan, princesa—comenta, sin poder evitar recordar su propio pecado al acostarse con su hermano, pero por supuesto omite ese detalle—. Como por ejemplo, matar bestias salvajes enormes para que sólo el rey pueda comer sus riñones, y la nobleza se tenga que conformar con el resto de las vísceras y la carne. Un poco extremo, ¿no cree?

—Lo es—Françoise estira sus manos para poder comer, y le cuesta horrores tocar la comida con las manos, pero debe acostumbrarse a eso—. Son las ventajas de tener el poder de Dios bajo su dominio—dice, un poco irónica.

Allistor ríe de nuevo. Nota que ella está incómoda, y no le extraña; es de esperarse que haya ciertos modales que se le hagan toscos.

—Es mejor que coma o luego tendrá hambre, princesa—dice, sin embargo.

Françoise finalmente decide que es momento de ensuciarse las manos y toma la presa de carne para llevarla directamente a su boca, sin poder evitar sentirse demasiado ajena a esos modos, aunque le divierte también comportarse de formas más rústicas y no tan señoriales como las que le enseñaron desde niña. Probó la comida y le gustó, comió hasta devorarlo todo y necesitó echarse un poco hacia atrás en su silla. Allistor la miró y la notó más luminosa, más radiante que la primera vez que se vio a solas con ella. Se puso de pie cuando terminó de comer y caminó hacia la puerta, sin tener la menor intención de irse a dormir todavía.

—¿Vas a salir otra vez? —Preguntó Françoise, y al instante se arrepintió por haber sido tan atrevida con él. Allistor no tenía por qué darle explicaciones puesto que era ella el huésped en su casa, y a los campesinos escoceses poco les importaba que ella fuera una princesa; nada del trono inglés les era digno de recibir loores, aunque con ella fuera distinto en cierta medida.

—Sí—Dijo él, pero no sonó molesto—. No me gusta mucho estar encerrado.

Françoise sonríe con cierta tristeza.

—Irás a verla otra vez—inquiere.

Allistor giró un poco hacia ella, la vio de pie detrás de él, ansiosa por alguna razón. Le responde con toda la sinceridad que puede.

—No—dice; Françoise se sorprende, y como una tonta, se ilusiona.

—L-lo siento…—carraspea—. No debí entrometerme.

Allistor sonríe, inspirado por ella. Es como si Françoise le anestesiara el dolor, un escape genuino al que correr cuando quiere olvidar la putrefacta realidad en la que lo han sumergido.

—¿Conoce usted los bosques de Escocia?

Françoise siente un nudo en su garganta, pero se le hace dulce y le recuerda a la emoción que a veces olvida que es capaz de sentir.

—No—Admite.

—¿No quiere ir conmigo a dar un paseo por ahí? Le encantará.

Y la sonrisa de él la encandila de nuevo.

No lo duda nunca más después. Accede, radiante y feliz, a subir al caballo con él y perderse entre el verde espeso de los paisajes de Escocia. Se abraza a su espalda mientras cabalga con él, ríe como una niña, encantada de vivir esas experiencias a esas alturas de su vida cuando nadie se lo hubiera permitido antes. Que el vestido, que el peinado, que el comportamiento de dama, que los modales, que cómo a una princesa se le ensuciará la ropa y los zapatos, cómo podría una princesa tener la cara embarrada con tierra o césped. Ahora nada le importa; que su vestido se ensucie con el verde, que el viento le desordene el cabello, ni siquiera le importa si alguien la vio irse con otro hombre en medio de la noche hasta perderse con él.

Ni siquiera había cabalgado antes en su vida. Nunca se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo porque siempre que necesitaba ir a algún lado el carruaje estaba ya más que predispuesto. Y qué necesidad podría tener ella, si en la realeza no era más que una muñequita sin derecho a voto y a veces ni siquiera a voz; Había tantas cosas de las que se privó de hacer por mantener la extrema compostura y Allistor, que tanto le había enseñado, que tanto le había mostrado, era como una ventana a aquello que muchas veces pensó en hacer para desobedecer un poco. Haberlo conocido era como un respiro a su alma, una brisa fresca que le recordaba que seguía viva y que podía sentir, que podía gozar, reír, enojarse, divertirse.

En eso pensaba, distraída y revelada, cuando él detuvo el caballo entre los árboles, junto a un riachuelo de constante caudal, unas rocas y el paisaje hacia las colinas y el valle donde estaba la aldea. Allistor bajó, la auxilió para que ella hiciera lo mismo y amarró al equino.

—Es precioso aquí—dijo Françoise, embelesada con el paisaje. Allistor la escuchó y sonrió con agrado.

—Lo es—regresa con ella. La mira a los ojos, los bellos ojos azules que lo escrutan y lo enternecen; lo anestesian—. Gracias por acompañarme.

La voz de él, de un momento a otro, la hace aterrizar un momento.

—Nadie nos vio, ¿verdad? —Pregunta, un poco alarmada. Allistor niega con la cabeza.

—Imposible—asegura—. Quédese tranquila, princesa—ella se estremece ante su voz nombrándola—, no comprometería su honor.

Françoise suelta una risita media avergonzada, sonrojándose en el acto, porque recuerda que él ya hizo exactamente eso una vez, y no pretende seguir engañándose a sí misma: anhela que lo haga de nuevo, independiente de todo cuanto pueda suceder con ella, con Arthur, o con el reino entero.

—Aunque eso ya lo hice—Adivina Allistor, sonriente, sin arrepentirse de nada, haciéndola derretirse de amor, o admiración, o lo que sea que ella sienta por él. Mirándola de frente, la abraza no sin cierta vacilación, aunque su gesto es de urgencia y Françoise la lee inmediatamente. Sus frentes chocan, la luz se atenúa, y ella se siente tan viva como nunca antes, ahora sabiendo perfectamente lo que desea—Princesa…

Él, llamándola así, mostrando respeto infinito, una distancia que ella anhela hacer inexistente entre ambos, pero que es imposible. No sólo que él sea escocés, no sólo que sea el hermano de su esposo, o el hijo bastardo de un lord inglés; es el amor latente que Allistor siempre sentirá por otra mujer. Pero que la nombre, con esa necesidad genuina, la hace anhelar lo imposible, hacer real lo que no existe.

La hace soñar. Allistor siempre, incluso cuando ya no parezca posible, la invitará a soñar.

Le acaricia el rostro, la quijada firme, donde parece asomarse una incipiente barba, tan roja como su cabello. Lo consuela como si él se lo pidiera, y su caricia es efectiva como ella no se lo esperaría jamás. Lo calma, lo abstrae; Allistor vuelve a ser quien era antes de que todo sucumbiera en desesperación, gracias a la caricia de Françoise.

Y lo agradecía, porque ni Murron, quizá, hubiera tenido el poder de hacer eso.

—Quédese conmigo…—Suplica, atrayéndola más, casi como si quisiera colgarse de su vestido y no dejarla ir; a su anestesia, su refugio, la única que es capaz de conmoverlo, de hacerle creer, tal vez ilusoriamente, que todavía tiene corazón para sentir algo distinto a la tristeza, al odio, a un deseo de venganza que cada vez está un poco más lejos de ver delante de sus ojos—Princesa…—Repite.

Ella, mientras, cree volar.

—No me iré a ningún lado, Allistor—Lo calma, con voz cálida.

Él solloza al oírla. Su voz aterciopelada prometiendo lo que tanto le cuesta creer. Tantos se le han ido; no quiere que nadie más se le vaya y quedarse solo. Pero, cree, vale la pena creerle a la mentira, aunque sea por un rato.

—Quiero estar contigo—Dice ella, segura de todo cuanto desea—, me gustaría estar contigo para siempre…—Admite sin decoro ni alegría, sabiendo que es imposible.

Allistor sonríe dolido. Le había dicho lo mismo a Murron antes de salir de la burbuja de felicidad que creyó eterna, cuando llegó Arthur a remecerlo todo. Esas promesas que a la larga hacen más mal que bien, prefiere omitirlas. Por eso le censura la frase con urgencia al besarla, al atraerla de la nuca con toda la suavidad que puede y sintiendo cómo ella se deja llevar, arrastrar a un abismo sin fin. Él la deja en el suelo, ella se olvida todavía más de la fineza de su vestido, de su peinado complejo, y lo recibe sin percatarse de que lo hace con extrema facilidad, casi como por reflejo.

Porque a ella le seduce que él la necesite, sentir que lo enternece y lo ablanda, que lo saca fuera del dolor por un rato y lo hace olvidar. Volver a ser un campesino sin renombre ni títulos, ni un origen desconocido que lo conduciría a una tragedia aplastante, sólo un joven que se enamoró y que deseó soñar. Cómo devolverle ese espíritu si Murron ya no estaba, y Françoise se sentía incapaz de entregarle algo que ella nunca poseyó. Murron sí era capaz de soñar, así como él, pese a la escasez, a la crisis venida desde el sur; siempre le creyó y se le entregó. Cómo soñar ahora con tanta muerte cargándose en su espalda.

Françoise, entonces, entiende que Allistor necesita volver a creer y se propone que sea él quien se deje seducir por ella y no al revés; por ella y por el propósito que debe seguir encaminando a fuerza de espada y de fortaleza.

Ensimismado en acariciarla, en hacérsele inolvidable y necesario para ella, que siempre deba regresar a refugiarlo y anestesiarlo, no se da cuenta de cuando es Françoise quien lo guía. Ya la tiene desnuda y entregada y no cuestiona absolutamente nada de lo que ella hace al subir a su regazo y dejarlo sumergirse; hasta que olvide y regrese a ser quien era antes. Con un poco de torpeza al principio por la falta de experiencia, es ella quien toma el control de él y Allistor la mira con una bella esperanza en los ojos, un deseo inapagable de continuar, pero que plasma que indudablemente la necesita. Françoise lo entiende, lo susurra entre sus suspiros extasiados de mujer contra la boca de él, quien le rodea la cintura y se apoya contra los pechos como si no quisiera dejarla ir jamás.

Al final del idilio, ella descansa sobre él. Parece conmovido, le regresa la sonrisa y la esperanza, pero sabe que no será eterno, es sólo un momento de abstracción que tarde o temprano se desvanecerá, cuando ella regrese a Inglaterra y él deba quedarse allí, o tal vez en algún condado cercano, para continuar con esa interminable guerra.

O quedarse con Arthur y tomar una decisión respecto a él.

—Quiero pedirte algo—Dice ella de pronto, trayéndolo a la realidad de nuevo.

—Lo que quiera.

Françoise lo mira hacia arriba, como si le pidiera perdón de antemano por reabrir su sangrante herida.

—Háblame de Murron.

Allistor traga saliva. Le extraña su petición, porque qué podría sacar en limpio Françoise de información así. Sin embargo, pese a que para él es doloroso rememorar, nada le gusta más que recordarla y hablar de ella.

—Murron…—Susurra al viento, o a ese misterioso lugar en donde esté. Sonríe al recordarla.

Comienza diciéndole que era valiente, que se atrevió a hacer mucho por él, que era una mujer que cargaba esperanza y despedía valor por cada poro. Le dijo también que era heredera de uno de los campos más fértiles y lejanos de Inglaterra y que por eso varios la codiciaban, no por lo que era, sino por lo que tenía. Le informó todo cuanto recordaba, todo cuanto sentía vivo todavía en el corazón. Le dijo, también, todo lo que lo había hecho enamorarse de ella, lo arrebatada que a veces era, las veces que terminó golpeándolo por ser un atrevido, por no dejarla en paz cada vez que la veía en el mercado o en la iglesia y lo descubría mirándola con descaro, la vez que fue a verla a su casa en plena noche y que su madre la encontró despierta, cuando Ian lo obligó a comportarse a punta de amenazas y ella, asustada, no se atrevió a intervenir demasiado para defenderlo. Recordar eso, la única vez en que ella no se entrometió entre él y su peligro porque estaba su padre involucrado, lo hace sonreír más. Murron respetaba mucho a sus padres y esa vez demostró que aunque intentó entrometerse, la palabra de Ian era ley para ella.

Françoise ríe al escucharlo. Murron, por lo que Allistor describe, intuye que era una chica en extremo diferente a ella, quien era demasiado distinguida y refinada. Murron de seguro era más salvaje; Françoise la imagina hasta un tanto descortés, y le apena que todo ese carácter que tenía se haya desvanecido así, bajo una espada inglesa y el capricho de un lord demasiado joven para empatizar con el error de su padre y así ser capaz de perdonar.

—Y era muy bonita, me imagino—Comenta Françoise.

Allistor asiente, convencido. Acaricia la nuca de ella, como si inconscientemente la quisiera consolar de algo. Françoise se deja, y finalmente cambia el tema.

—Gracias por traerme a este lugar—Dice, acariciándose al mismo tiempo contra él—. Es realmente muy bello.

Françoise, pegada a su pecho, no siente nada externo al calor de la piel con cicatrices, a las heridas invisibles que Allistor porta en el corazón. No siente frío ni pesar, y cuánto desea transmitirle esa paz también, y aunque sabe que lo hace, que él la recibe, como todo lo bello que le ha tocado vivir, no durará para siempre.

Hay que salir, hay que enfrentarse una vez más a la muerte.

—Yo también quiero preguntarle algo—Dice él, mirándola. El cabello largo le hace cosquillas en la piel, regado como la bifurcación de infinitos ríos.

—Claro.

—¿Por qué viene a ver a Arthur?

Françoise hace una indescriptible mueca, la cual Allistor no llega a ver nunca. La siente removerse entre sus piernas, contra su pecho, respirando con una tranquilidad que lo contagia y al mismo tiempo le despierta la curiosidad. Ella se remueve para evitar responder, aunque no se muestra incómoda ni asechada. Allistor se yergue hasta sentarse en el césped y la mira, todavía recostada, cubierta solamente por el kilt desde su torso hacia abajo.

Sonríe sin mirarlo. Allistor frunce el ceño.

—Lo siento—Dice ella finalmente. Mueve sus azules pupilas hasta clavarlas en él y rogarle que no insista—. No puedo decírtelo.

Allistor contrae más y más su expresión. Françoise no puede evitar reírse enternecida al ver cómo las cejas rojas, tan similares a las de Arthur, espesas y excesivamente expresivas, casi se van a juntar por el desconcierto que manifiesta.

—Usted no viene de parte del rey, ¿cierto? —pregunta él, preocupado. Françoise se apresura en responder y se yergue igual que él, cubriéndose con la manta para que no resbale de su torso.

—No, Allistor—Responde con voz queda, tranquilizándolo—, claro que no…

Él se mantiene en cierta forma incrédulo. Ella se le acerca más, como si quisiera inspirarle seguridad y posa su mano en la quijada de él, obligándolo a mirarla.

—En realidad no vine solamente para hablar con Arthur—se apoya en su hombro—. También quería estar contigo—Admite, sonriente y hermosa, y él se contagia de la sonrisa sincera que le brinda y su inseguridad desaparece. Deja que su escepticismo se vaya.

—Gracias—dice, sinceramente—. Me hace bien estar con usted, princesa.

Françoise sonríe más. Escucharlo nombrarla, aunque sea a través de un título y no de su nombre, le trae también una anestésica sensación. Se siente acompañada, se siente cuidada, protegida; se siente importante para él no por la nobleza de su sangre, sino por ser simplemente ella, una mujer que es perfectamente capaz de sentir y de amar.

—Es lindo escucharte decir eso—. Allistor rodea sus hombros, atrayéndola en su abrazo—. Es bueno dejar de sentirnos solos por un momento.

Mirándolo hacia arriba, espera que él haga lo mismo con ella. Le devuelve la mirada cargada de emoción, de ternura, todo lo que ella le ha inspirado desde siempre y lo siguiente no es más que su propio anhelo gritando desde adentro. La toma del mentón con suavidad y le busca la boca de nuevo, ella lo recibe sin problemas y el beso se torna apasionado de inmediato. Allistor no sólo deseaba besarla, la buscaba de nuevo para perderse en su calor y su aroma tal como hacía minutos lo había hecho y Françoise, muriéndose de ganas, lo detiene cuando siente que le separa las piernas y se posiciona de nuevo sobre ella.

—Debemos volver—Le dice, agitadísima, sonrojada y luminosa como la más alta estrella. Allistor, un tanto decepcionado, asiente con un movimiento quedo de cabeza y se pone de pie llevándose la kilt para vestirse de nuevo.

Ella queda desnuda. No le molesta demasiado que Allistor la mire mientras se viste. Se envuelve en sus velos y sus medias, sus enaguas; y le pide ayuda con los hilos del vestido. Allistor hace lo que puede, porque no recordaba que los vestidos de la realeza fueran tan complicados y sí le están ganando la batalla.

Francoise lo nota, sobretodo cuando se está demorando mucho y no puede evitar soltar un comentario medio ácido, digno de ella.

—Pensé que tenías más experiencia desnudando chicas—Bromea, traviesa, de espaldas a él. Allistor suelta una risa al pasar los hilos del corset como puede.

—No es lo mismo desvestir a una mujer que vestirla—comenta, haciendo un nudo prácticamente ciego con los hilos. Françoise se acomoda el cabello en un recogido ligero y finalmente sube al caballo detrás de él.

Regresan cuando aún falta para el amanecer. Por su puesto no durmieron juntos porque Eleanor se hubiera espantado de una idea así, así que Françoise se dirigió a la cama de paja que solía usar mientras estaba allí y Allistor desaparecía hacia otra habitación.

A mediodía, Françoise apenas comenzaba a despertar. Bebió agua, leche, comió unos trozos de carne de conejo y pan. Otra vez, con la mano. Allistor no tardó en notarlo. Charles y Haydn salieron a jugar, Eleanor bajó a la huerta y entonces Françoise le pidió a Allistor llevarla a la prisión de Arthur.

—Debo hablar con él, Allistor—Insistió ella, igual que la primera vez.

Él aceptó inmediatamente. Preparó el caballo, la hizo subir detrás de él y partieron. El viaje no era nuevo para él, pero para ella sí. Las colinas y los valles del norte de Escocia eran la frescura y el frío mismo, la humedad de la lluvia y el césped extendido hasta hacerse interminable. Françoise notó que Allistor se sumergía cada vez más en el silencio a medida que se acercaban y no hizo pregunta alguna al respecto. Era como si hubiera caído en el duelo de nuevo y ella lo respetó con incuestionable rectitud. Sólo se abrazó a su espalda y esperó a que él bajara para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo y finalmente entrar.

La guardia, esa noche, la había hecho Ian. Eso explicaba por qué Arthur estaba en tan mal estado, a diferencia de otras veces en las que Allistor lo había ido a ver. No quiso recriminarle nada al hombre mayor, no deseó preguntarle el por qué de su actitud porque era más que obvia la razón. Françoise, entrando a la torre, miró a Ian y no pudo evitar compadecerse de él pese a la ira que manifestaba en sus celestes ojos; su ira era un velo demasiado fino como para que pudiera ocultar el dolor.

Se le acercó, tocó su hombro como si quisiera decirle que lamentaba lo de Murron e Ian lo entendió inmediatamente. Inclinó su cabeza delante de Françoise y le agradeció su gesto.

—Espere aquí, princesa—Dijo Allistor—. Le diré cuándo puede entrar.

Ella asiente.

Allistor entra y la imagen le golpea el corazón hasta molérselo. Arthur, más delgado que nunca, sucio, de aspecto ruin, como si todo lo despiadado que fue le hubiera caído encima como un castigo divino, manifestaba miseria en cada expresión. Lo sacudió hasta hacerlo despertar, y pese a la debilidad de su mirada, a lo opaco de su cabello y de sus ojos, el rencor volvió a manifestársele. Allistor miró las manos de su hermano. Estaban ennegrecidas. Las únicas heridas que manifestaba eran las de los hierros y eso se seguía manteniendo: Allistor había prohibido su tortura.

—Hey, enano—soltó, seco. Arthur lo miró hacia arriba, sentado en el piso, con las muñecas ancladas al muro de piedra—. Tienes visita.

—No quiero ver a nadie—Murmuró entre dientes.

Allistor se arrodilla delante de él para mirarlo a la cara.

—Es importante—Insiste.

—Te digo que no quiero ver a nadie, ni a ti tampoco. Así que vete.

Allistor rodea los ojos.

—No estás en condiciones de negarte, así que o te jodes o te aguantas.

Arthur refunfuña por lo bajo. Allistor da la autorización y Françoise entra, casi cayendo al suelo por la impresión. Nunca había visto a un prisionero de guerra y aunque sabía que era gracias a la bondad de Allistor que Arthur no estaba peor, de igual forma le resultó impactante.

Cuando el muchachito la ve, suelta una exclamación de frustración tan fuerte que Allistor llega a creer que al parecer, sus pulmones no han sido afectados por las falta de salubridad en la que está desde hace varios días. Es algo bueno, cree.

—¡Ah, por Dios! —bufa, hastiado—¡Lo que me faltaba!

Françoise mueve sus manos nerviosamente. Traga saliva y su voz sólo puede dar una sola orden, o petición.

—Allistor—Dice, aún mirando a su marido—, déjanos solos.

Él obedece. Va saliendo y antes de que abandone la torre, Françoise insiste en que Ian también debe salir.

—No quiero que nadie nos escuche.

Arthur alza la ceja.

La puerta se cierra por fuera y el silencio frío y húmedo de la prisión sucumbe hasta aplastarla.

—No te preocupes—Dice Arthur, irónico—, nadie nos va a escuchar. De hecho, probablemente yo tampoco lo haga; no me interesa lo que sea que tengas que decirme.

Françoise se aguanta las ganas de golpearlo.

—¿Ni siquiera si es tu rey el que me envía?

Arthur la mira y frunce el ceño.

—Eduardo ha desplegado todas sus tropas para encontrarte, y créeme—sonríe, maliciosa—, todo ha sido un fracaso. No volverás a salir de aquí nunca más.

Arthur se encoge de hombros.

—Me importa muy poco—Dice, orgulloso—. Yo puedo morir aquí, no me interesa podrirme en esta maldita celda si ese bastardo después es ejecutado. Yo hace mucho tiempo que dejé de tener valor para mí mismo.

Françoise mueve su cabeza en negación.

—Cómo puedes ser tan soberbio, Arthur…

—Qué te metes tú donde no te llaman—replica, con voz endurecida—. Allistor tarde o temprano morirá; lo tomarán y lo ejecutarán, y toda esta maldita de los Kirkland historia acabará con él y conmigo. Es lo único que me consuela.

Françoise, de pronto, siente mucha pena por él. No puede odiarlo, no cuando ella lo ve sólo como un niño que creció con el rencor a su lado.

—Pero, Arthur…

—¡Ya, cállate! —Grita, ofuscado—¡No necesito sermones ni del bastardo ni mucho menos de ti, entrometida!

Pero se empeña en hacerse detestar y volverse despreciable.

—¡Deja eso por favor! —le dice, de pronto demasiado afectada por él—¡Mírate! ¡Allistor aún te está dando la oportunidad de redimirte y tú insistes con tu odio!

—¡Allistor pronto sucumbirá también! —afirma, convencidísimo—Que me deje podrirme acá, ya no me importa ¡Que el rey lo capture y lo mate, que esta historia se acabe; que el bastardo muera y este maldito linaje escocés-inglés perezca con él de una vez por todas!

Françoise alza la mirada. Manifiesta dureza ahora, ya no más compasión traga saliva, dispuesta a decir por fin lo que debe decir, delante del único ser que debe saberlo. Lleva sus manos a su vientre, lo acaricia con delicado esmero, Arthur mira el gesto y su rostro palidece.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso será así, Arthur?

El muchacho se agita. Su respiración resuena como la de una bestia, aprieta los puños y los hierros resuenan estridentes y agudos. Su mirada eyecta odio hacia todo el mundo, hacia Allistor, pero más que a todo, hacia ella.

—Bruja… —refunfuña. Françoise retrocede un paso, aterrada, aunque sabe que es perfectamente capaz de enfrentarlo también—¡ERES UNA BRUJA! ¡UNA RAMERA ASQUEROSA!

Ella no responde nada. No le queda más que sorprenderse de lo mucho que el odio lo fortalece y le apena en sobremanera. Arthur insiste en insultarla, en llamarla de todo, en amenazarla hasta de muerte mientras llora derrotado.

Es indudable que Allistor le ganó, ahora, definitivamente.

Françoise, pasmada, con la mirada nublada, sólo siente que unas manos aprietan sus hombros y es la voz de Allistor la que le insiste en que salga. Se retira, deja a Arthur entre sus gritos y su ira, su derrota definitiva. Cuando ve a Allistor le ordena que lo mate; Ian, ya hastiado de todo cuanto ha tenido que vivir, insiste en que es momento.

Allistor traga saliva. Lo mira con la misma expresión que una hoja de papel: vacío, en blanco, con la decepción plasmada en su rostro. No pudo hacer cambiar a Arthur, no fue capaz de conmoverlo, de hacerlo retractarse, y ya era momento de dejar de perder el tiempo con él y era momento, también, aceptarlo.

Y el muchacho, gritando como un desquiciado, no era más que un hombre que ya sabe que ha llegado su momento, e insiste por última vez:

—¡MATAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, HIJO DE PUTA!

Allistor insiste en mirarlo, lo ve llorar, lo ve retorcerse en su dolor y miseria, como un animal que se arrastrará para siempre sin honor.

—No lo voy a hacer yo, Arthur.

Ian, detrás de él, ya sostiene la espada.

Allistor sale, lo último que escucha es la voz del hombre mayor rememorando.

—Esto es por mi hija.

La mano agarra los cabellos rubios, opacos, para estirar el cuello. La espada, segundos después, degolló; la sangre, la de los Kirkland, la misma que recorre las venas de Allistor, se derrama en el suelo de piedra hasta difuminar los límites de la cordura maltrecha que tanto tiempo venía arrastrando.

Arthur muere en silencio, sin emitir sonido ni quejido. Sus ojos se cierran de a poco mientras la vida se le escapa por la herida hasta hacérsele inalcanzable; mientras derrama lágrimas de rabia al morir vencido.

Afuera, Allistor se deja caer contra el muro, frente al inmenso cielo de Escocia y brama un descanso que le aplasta el corazón y que no lo siente como tal. Arthur ya no está, ya no volverá a hacerle daño nunca más, y su esperanza de sanarlo se deshace como una nube de polvo.

Grita hasta sentir desgarrada su garganta, buscando consuelo en un cielo que no hace más que reírse de él. Cae al piso, pidiéndole perdón a Frederick, y con mayor irracionalidad todavía, a su hermano, a Arthur.

Le rogaba perdón, por no haber logrado salvarlo de sí mismo.


	20. A bleeding heart: VI

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A bleeding heart—

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

El rey de Inglaterra recibió la hoja roída entre las manos y la lanzó lejos de su presencia. Con un poco de suerte, el mensajero consiguió que su monarca escuchara, o al menos se enterara a través de torpes y aterrados balbuceos, que Arthur había sido asesinado, que su hermano había intentado doblegar su espíritu arrogante y soberbio pero no lo consiguió, y finalmente le dio muerte cortando su garganta con la Claymore que él mismo había usado en batalla. Eduardo mandó a callar al pobre diablo, lo despachó a gritos ensordecedores como si quisiera reprimir el llanto, empuñó su mano contra su boca y nariz, sentado en su elegante trono, y lloró la muerte de Arthur como si añorara la muerte de un hijo al que había amado y llenado del más imponente orgullo.

El mensajero salió del castillo una vez que Eduardo le dio la orden y el rey entonces se vio en la soledad más fría que alguna vez sintió. El poderoso Piernas Largas soltó un alarido venido desde lo más profundo de su garganta y el reino entero enmudeció, sin esperarse jamás que al otro lado de sus fronteras, en las tierras altas de Escocia, un hermano mayor, un bastardo, un lord, un viudo campesino, hacía lo mismo al despedir al mismo ser que para uno fue como un hijo, para el otro, la blanca pesadilla eterna que, al parecer, por fin se terminaba.

El dolor del rey se manifestó en todas partes. Las esferas políticas de Inglaterra se desvanecieron en inactividad y los lores ingleses descansaron durante varios días mientras Eduardo permanecía encerrado en la habitación más lujosa de todo el reino, planeando venganza, lamentándose por el muchacho o simplemente recordando cuánto había depositado en Arthur, más de lo que alguna vez hubiera esperado nadie.

Se juró a sí mismo no volver a amar a algún muchacho con afán paternal, sin motivos sanguíneos de por medio.

Una de las pocas veces que el rey salió del castillo camino al pueblo, se concentró en encontrar ese maldito castillo escocés y posteriormente hacer lo que hiciera falta para que Arthur tuviera su eterno descanso en tierra inglesa y no en el norte de la isla; nadie nunca le respondió. Los lores insistían en que era causa perdida, que nada obtendría ya con traer el cuerpo del joven Kirkland de regreso a Inglaterra salvo un peligro incipiente bajo la voz de mando de Allistor contra los soldados del rey; una emboscada o la futura profanación de una tumba. El rey los ignoró. Sus misivas fueron llegando una a una a Escocia haciendo que los soldados de las tierras altas rieran por lo irónico que era sentir transmitido el dolor de un rey inglés por un lord que, en estricto rigor, nada tenía que ver con él.

Eduardo entonces reparó en ella, la princesa francesa. Preguntó por Françoise; se le informó que no estaba, pero olvidó rápidamente ese detalle o al menos intentó hacerlo, porque era precisamente la princesa quien más respuestas pudo haberle dado en pos de acallar sus desgarradoras preguntas.

Era Françoise quien mejor pudo haberle relatado lo sucedido, pese a que ella tampoco lo vio de primera fuente al principio, pero escuchó todo con esclarecedor detalle. Todos, sobre todo ella misma, respetaron en silencio el dolor de Allistor, sin llegar a entenderlo realmente. No le dirigieron la palabra en todo ese día ni en los próximos siguientes. El muchacho enjugó sus lágrimas tal como venía haciéndolo desde hace ya mucho tiempo: en plena soledad.

Se puso de pie en un torpe tambaleo, no supo cuántas horas estuvo sentado en el suelo afuera de la torre del castillo. Caminó hacia el interior y vio a Ian parado fuera de la celda y palmó su hombro, notando en los maduros ojos celestes del hombre unas lágrimas brotando. Allistor entendió inmediatamente por qué Ian lloraba. Vengar a Murron también significaba rememorarla y cómo no permitirse llorar al hacerlo, más siendo su padre, el hombre que la vio crecer y que se la entregó para que él la hiciera feliz.

Entró, entonces, a la celda. Ian salió. Allistor vio el cuerpo de su hermano, inerte, carente de vida y rocío de mañana, con su herida abierta, por fin cabizbajo después de haber vivido toda su vida con la frente en alto, de porte gallardo y orgulloso. Su ropa, ahora viejos harapos que en su día habían sido las prendas más refinadas de Inglaterra después de las que vestía el rey, estaba completamente empapada. Allistor tragó saliva, dándose un irónico ánimo al recordar que Arthur no era el primer miembro de su familia al que debía dar entierro.

Respirando con pesadez, suelta los hierros de las muñecas; los brazos de su hermano caen a peso muerto al piso, donde la sangre parece expandirse en un charco que es cada vez más difícil de diferenciar de las piedras. Al mirarlo al rostro, nota que tiene, aún, los ojos abiertos.

Se le han vaciado definitivamente, de una vez y para siempre.

Lo sujeta de la nuca, lo intenta sostener lo más cerca que puede, y no logra evitar sentir el corazón apretado, los músculos tensos, la mandíbula temblándole. El cuerpo de su hermano aún está tibio, así lo siente al chocar su frente con la de él. Acongojado, deja escapar lo último que le queda de lo que alguna vez le prometió a Frederick.

—Hice todo lo que pude, papá…—sollozó excusándose, con toda la sinceridad que le caía en el pecho, porque no mentía; el Todopoderoso sabía que Allistor no mentía.

Entonces lo mira de nuevo. Por primera vez, pese a haberlo tenido entre sus brazos tantas veces vivo y sagaz como un animal salvaje; ahora muerto, le parece infinita e inexplicablemente frágil, el muchachito inocente que con nada debió cargar jamás, nunca, y mucho menos con la responsabilidad de su padre. Su niñez e inocencia parecía haberle regresado, como si un descanso eterno y sincero, que jamás hubiera experimentado antes en vida, se hubiera apoderado de él. Pese a lo demacrado de su rostro, la palidez de su piel, la luz apagada de sus ojos sin vida, lucía tan hermoso que Allistor llegó a pensar que no tenía corazón para enterrarlo. Dirigió sus dedos a los párpados, el roce de las pestañas rubias lo hizo temblar. Comenzaba a sentirlo frío, así que le cerró los ojos con toda la delicadeza que pudo, con un gesto tembloroso y veloz. Lo lloró minutos enteros apoyado contra su hombro, empapándose de él, de un poco del dolor que cargó por tantos años, lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos sin poder despedirse absolutamente de él y cuando sintió los ojos vacíos, el corazón rendido y la voz muerta, lo cargó en brazos.

Nunca sería capaz de explicarse, ni siquiera de preguntarse, de dónde había conseguido la fortaleza mental y física para haber podido con el peso del cuerpo de su hermano.

Momentos después, lo enterró en un lugar lejano, en aquellas tierras tan altas como inalcanzables de Escocia, segurísimo de que a Arthur nada le hubiera gustado menos que ser enterrado ahí, pero ya no le quedaban más opciones a nadie, ni siquiera al rey Eduardo que tanto había insistido en traer su cuerpo de vuelta a Inglaterra para que pudiera descansar en las tierras que por derecho le pertenecían, o le habían pertenecido alguna vez, a los Kirkland. Nadie se atrevió a intervenir en nada. Ni Ian, ni Eleanor, ni tampoco Françoise. Fue hasta allí solo, cavó una cristiana sepultura y le entregó su lugar de eterno descanso, sin permitirle a nadie acompañarlo porque no quería arriesgarse a que alguien se atreviera a profanar la tumba de su hermano. Lo volvió a cargar y lo depositó allí, bajo suelo escocés, y apaleó la tierra hasta censurarlo absolutamente, de una vez y para siempre. Por obra de sus propias manos, la leyenda de Arthur Kirkland desaparecía así, con aquel orgullo inquebrantable que lo condujo al odio más nocivo del que alguna vez los escribas guardarían registro.

Miró la tierra removida. Había un detalle que faltaba. La cruz cristiana la armó con lo que encontró a mano y por la poca práctica que había tenido en los últimos meses luego de las lecciones del padre Armand y haber hecho lo propio con Murron, escribió el nombre de su hermano con casi infantil caligrafía, pero con la más agridulce de las intenciones. La clavó en el extremo, como si quisiera esconder del mundo entero ese lugar, y regresó a casa con el corazón hecho añicos, la cara roída por el cansancio y el cuerpo deshecho por una pesada obligación. El anillo en su dedo índice parecía hacérsele más ajeno que nunca.

Allistor sabía que él era el único en toda Escocia que realmente experimentaba cierto duelo por la muerte de Arthur. Ian no manifestó alegría al respecto, simplemente pareció que su expresión se volvió perturbadoramente calma de allí en más, como si el propósito de su existencia hubiera sido arrancado de raíz de su corazón. Brigitte entendía el sentimiento más que nadie. Era cierto que la muerte de Murron estaba pagada, el equilibrio de esa cruel vida arrastrada hace tantos años había regresado, pero ¿ahora qué quedaba? ¿continuar con el vacío tomándoles de la mano para ser guiados hacia la nada? Murron no regresaría de entre los muertos a agradecérselo; seguiría durmiendo eternamente, en la más imperturbable belleza y paz, lo macabro de la muerte y su atractivo yaciendo junto a ella para siempre.

Allistor solía pensar bastante en ella, ahora más que nunca. Françoise seguía allí, y las preguntas lo asechaban con más frecuencia que antes. Se mordía la lengua por preguntarle a la princesa qué había hecho que Arthur perdiera el control de esa forma jamás vista antes, porque estaba seguro que ni haberse enterado de su existencia hace ya casi tres años había conseguido deformarle tanto el raciocinio y el honor.

Pero no lo hizo. Françoise no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar. Tal vez se sentía culpable, o simplemente ya no le veía motivo a permanecer allí con Allistor.

Entonces decidió actuar. Una noche, como tantas otras, salió a perderse por ahí un rato y ella no le preguntó a dónde iba. Eso fue lo primero que lo extrañó. Otras veces la notaba silenciosa como nunca, aunque no parecía triste, pero veía en su expresión vacía una suerte de decepción.

Y finalmente no lo soportó. La noche llamaba a la sinceridad, Eleanor y los gemelos dormían, Allistor y Françoise estaban a la mesa, junto a la chimenea que iluminaba mucho más que sus pálidas pieles.

—¿Princesa? —Comenzó él, con todo el respeto posible. Françoise volvió sus azules ojos hacia él, sin cambiar en lo absoluto su gesto inamoviblemente vacuo.

—Dime.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta, con el corazón todavía hecho trizas por todo cuanto ha tenido que soportar y aún sintiéndose lo suficientemente capaz de escuchar el dolor de alguien más, soportarlo y empatizarlo.

Françoise se encoge de hombros ligeramente. No sabe qué decir. Hay un vacío tremendo aplastándola, pese a lo liberada que se siente por haberse confesado con el hombre menos virtuoso que alguna vez conoció; pero es otra cosa la que la abstrae.

—Arthur está muerto—Comienza diciendo ella, plana, casi apáticamente resignada—, yo soy… era, más bien, su esposa; ese era el único motivo por el que podía tener cierta importancia en la política de Inglaterra. Ahora, ¿qué queda de mí? ¿qué va a ser de mí?

Allistor traga saliva. Se muere por prometerle a ella, así como a Murron, felicidad junto a él, pero no puede, no se siente capaz de volver a hacerlo para finalmente que todo termine en desgracia una vez más. Françoise podría tener una vida con Allistor, él podría mandar al diablo el título real, el incomprensible renombre de lord que su padre le dejó, y huir tan lejos como fuera posible, como dos personas comunes que desean empezar de nuevo, pero Allistor sabe que no puede. No cuando su compromiso no es solamente con sí mismo o con Murron o con su padre y su madre; es con su nación entera, la Escocia que él quiere defender pese a que a veces las piernas le flaquean y el corazón se le quiebra.

Y ella, mientras, sabe que él piensa precisamente en eso. Adivina que quiere prometer todo lo que anhela pero no puede, es imposible hacerlo en semejante situación. Qué hará ella lejos del poder real, de su título de viuda, de la cercanía con el rey inglés. Pese a todo, anhela volver a soñar por un rato. Una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro al recordar el maravilloso idilio vivido con él, al tiempo que siente los ojos humedecérsele porque se sabe ilusa de nuevo.

—Cuánto me gustaría poder quedarme aquí contigo…—Admite totalmente expuesta, esperanzada en que tal vez en otra vida pueda conseguir una felicidad como la que ha sentido junto a Allistor, pero eterna y no como un destello—pero no puedo.

—Por qué no—Pregunta él, con la voz quebrada y sin entonar. Se atreve a cuestionar pese a que sabe perfectamente la respuesta. Ella es una princesa, fue la esposa de su hermano, la sobrina del rey de Francia y él es un rebelde perseguido por la Corona de Inglaterra, con demasiadas heridas encima, tantas, que ni todo el amor del mundo que Françoise pueda ofrecerle sería suficiente para sanarlas.

Antes, haría falta otra vida.

Ella toma las manos de él por sobre la mesa y las aprieta como si quisiera aferrársele, pero siente que Allistor se le escapa, así como se le escapará para siempre.

—Tú tienes que continuar con tu misión—dice, dándole ánimos desde el dolor mismo—. Allistor, toda tu nación confía en ti.

—Lo sé—Responde, presionado—. Pero eso cansa, princesa.

Mira las manos de ella, finas y señoriales, sobre las suyas, callosas y ásperas. Esa imagen basta para saber que nada, jamás, podrían tener en común sin sufrir por los fantasmas del pasado.

—Nada de esto pasaría si yo no hubiera nacido—Insiste—. Yo quería una vida común… casarme, tener hijos, envejecer y morir durmiendo; no una leyenda alrededor de mí ni un título ni un hermano que me hiriera cada vez que pudiera…

—Yo tampoco lo hubiera deseado—responde ella—, y créeme que ni yo ni nadie lo hubiera soportado como lo has hecho tú hasta ahora. Eres valiente y fuerte como no te lo imaginas, Allistor. Por eso tu pueblo confía en ti—él necesita sonreír, medio incrédulo y medio halagado—. Eres la viva imagen de Escocia: valiente, aguerrido, fuerte; si tú no te hubieras levantado contra el opresor lo hubiera hecho alguien más y tú lo hubieras seguido. La oportunidad se te dio, tómala; no la rechaces ahora que Eduardo palidece cada vez que escucha tu nombre.

—¿Y usted, princesa? —Pregunta él entonces, sabiendo que la razón de ella para continuar no radicaba en la libertad de su pueblo ni nada de eso.

Françoise suspira con pesar.

—Yo…—sonríe un poquito, sin embargo. Su mirada se ilumina de pronto— continuaré tal como lo he hecho hasta hoy.

Él la mira sin saber qué decir.

—Has cambiado mi vida como no tienes idea, Allistor. Me va a faltar vida para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Y él entiende todavía menos.

—Pues… ¿de nada? —ríe, y ella lo imita segundos después—¿A qué se refiere?

—A nada—se apresura en responder.

Allistor no alcanza a insistir pues inmediatamente la nota extraña, pero Françoise rehúye diciendo que tiene sueño y que quiere dormir. Se despide de él con un beso sutil sobre los labios y desaparece tras la pared próxima para descansar y antes de que cierre los ojos, Allistor la invita a dar un paseo en la mañana hacia el bosque y ella acepta de inmediato, risueña e ilusionada de nuevo.

Al otro día en la mañana salieron. Françoise aún lo nota contrariado pero prefiere no tocar el tema de Arthur ni mucho menos insistir en preguntarle sobre Murron. Su conversación es ligera, de repente aparecen risas, y parecen olvidarse también del deseo que se despiertan. La princesa insiste en darle ánimos, que continúe con su propósito, que encontrará el apoyo necesario en su nación tal como lo ha encontrado hasta ese momento. Allistor asiente quedamente sin mirarla, su respingado perfil la hace sonreír por lo hermoso que luce.

Es en esa misma noche cuando ella decide retirarse, volver a Inglaterra, al castillo de los Kirkland que aún era un tema para el rey Eduardo. Allistor la despide a las afueras de la aldea, casi a unos cuantos pasos del río, y le insiste en que no es bueno que regrese a Escocia. Françoise responde en que no está segura en ninguna parte tanto como lo está junto a él y el muchacho sonríe anestesiado. La abraza, ella le echa los brazos al cuello y un beso sutil cierra la despedida. La ve alejarse de a poco, y él vuelve a verse tan solo como lo ha estado desde siempre.

Regresa a la aldea y los preparativos para el siguiente asalto comienzan de inmediato. Allistor se limpia las lágrimas definitivamente y se olvida de todo cuanto ha tenido que pasar en esos últimos días con Arthur como su prisionero y la visita de Françoise. Ian es el primero en insistirle en que deben continuar y cuando lo escucha, no puede evitar sentirse insoportablemente triste por la pérdida de su padre. Agnus era su apoyo inmediato, era un hombre inteligente y de ánimos fríos, sabía exactamente qué decir, siempre, desde que él era pequeño, e incluso antes, supo aceptarlo y quererlo como si fuera su sangre y jamás cuestionó el amor que le profesaba.

Agnus le hacía una falta no tremenda; era inconmensurable.

Ian lo entendía. La primera vez que insistió en que la guerra aún no terminaba, dejó la inquietud y luego se retiró. Allistor meditó en eso durante días enteros, momentos en los que también el rey insistía en escribir reclamando el cuerpo de Arthur. Allistor jamás respondió las misivas, no le daban ganas ni de eso ni de nada. Eleanor, preocupada siempre por él, tomó las palabras de Ian e insistió:

—Entiendo el dolor que te provocaba tu hermano—comenzó ella—, pero Arthur era sólo una parte de esto. Escocia aún te quiere como su liberador.

—Lo sé, mamá—respondió, determinado, pero no sin cierto temor entrevisto en su voz—. Tengo que seguir. Se lo debo a Kerra.

Eleanor sonríe.

—Ya has saldado tu deuda como esposo—sonríe ella, orgullosa—, ahora hazlo como guerrero escocés.

Los lores escoceses, aún sabiendo que Allistor tenía poder en la corte de Inglaterra pero que lo censuraban cada vez que se les daba la oportunidad, volvieron a abstenerse de las acciones bélicas e insistían en que el mejor camino era la diplomacia, cosa que ni a Allistor ni a ningún guerrero de las Tierras Altas llegaba siquiera a parecerle algo diferente a una broma de pésimo gusto. De todas formas Ian no tardó en señalar que con o sin el apoyo de la nobleza, Escocia buscaría la libertad por las armas porque los ingleses mucho alardeaban de sus discursos y elocuencia, defendiendo al diálogo por sobre todas las hostilidad y al mismo tiempo no dudar un solo segundo en empuñar la espada y hacer correr sangre escocesa.

Así que Allistor se debió asegurar con lo que disponía. Esperaba, y sin ninguna duda y por lo tanto sin futuras sorpresas, que Eduardo hubiera sobornado a más de algún lord escocés porque el arma más efectiva de los reyes ambiciosos era el poder que no sólo ellos poseían, sino el que eran capaces de entregar.

La estrategia era bastante similar a la anterior. En Stirling el ejército inglés debió retroceder y la retirada les resultó un golpe profundo y seco en el honor; difícilmente llegarían con la moral tan alta al siguiente encuentro con Escocia y eso también era algo que Allistor debía usar a su favor porque, tal como le comentó a Ian una vez, él también se hubiera sentido avergonzado que formando parte del ejército más poderoso de toda Europa, un montón de bárbaros los hubieran derrotado y una vez que su comentario ácido terminó, su suegro soltó una carcajada que se escuchó hasta el otro lado del Támesis. Tenían menos hombres, era cierto, pero la euforia y el propósito aún les ardía en la piel y en las gargantas; volverían a matar ingleses como si ese, y sólo ese, fuera el propósito por el que nacieron.

Allistor fabricó lanzas de nuevo, más largas que las anteriores. Era menester volver a burlar a la caballería porque, en el más favorable de los casos, la estrategia en Falkirk se repetiría. Sin Arthur el ejército inglés perdía un gran cerebro. Reforzó los escudos, porque las flechas inglesas tenían cierta reputación y su ejército una vez ya había experimentado y comprobado, por ende, que no eran meros rumores.

Los campos de Falkirk eran distintos a los de Stirling, así como Allistor ahora un hombre distinto. La muerte de Arthur tras su espalda no era precisamente una experiencia gratificante y tenerlo siempre en el recuerdo, a diferencia de sus hombres, era un triste anclaje al pasado del que jamás le hubiera gustado salir. Una vida tranquila, ahora, estaba lejos de ser una realidad para él a partir de ese momento.

O tal vez, nunca estuvo destinado a poseer un privilegio tan simple, burdo y común, que nadie jamás consideró como tal. Allistor estaba prometido a grandes, indeseables y admirables proezas que cualquier campesino envidiaría; a él, en cambio, lo hacía torcer la boca con desagrado y sentir el corazón encogido a causa de los recuerdos, los relatos, el pasado que, si bien vivió, por fortuna no existe en su memoria.

Visitó Falkirk un día que, para su mala suerte, llovía con más entusiasmo del que recordaba. Ian destacó inmediatamente que no tenía por qué ser aquello una desventaja, sino al contrario: la brea podría disimularse mejor entre el vivo césped. Era tempranísimo, aún no amanecía. Allistor y un puñado reducido de sus hombres, entre ellos su suegro, optimizaron unos cuantos caballos y carretas y esparcieron brea por el campo, amplios kilómetros cubiertos por el embrión del fuego mientras sentía su propio corazón arderle en euforia y entusiasmo una vez más, y una extraña sensación de entrega se apoderó de él. Supo, de alguna forma, que en Falkirk tendría que dar el todo o nada.

Allí se decidiría el destino de Escocia y el suyo propio.

Era comienzos de julio. El rey Eduardo, sintiéndose dramática y agobiantemente ignorado por ese sucio y simplón bastardo escocés, marchó hacia el norte con su ejército. Arthur ya no estaba a su lado para comandar la infantería o la caballería y sin dudas el monarca sentía la ausencia del muchacho; un vacío en sí mismo llenando no sólo el espacio que el caballo de su pupilo, Atila, usaba en toda oportunidad, sino también en su propio interior. Allistor observó la marcha desde lejos, tras las colinas, y ordenó el corte de suministros y víveres a los invasores y dándoles la ilusión de que Escocia cedía terreno para inflar los ánimos ingleses sin otorgarles, claramente, motivos reales. Inglaterra llegó casi al centro, a Edimburgo, y los soldados estaban hambrientos. La noticia llegó a oídos de Allistor y el muchacho sonrió con suficiencia. Era cuestión de tiempo para que la caballería inglesa-galesa se revelara contra el rey y abandonara la misión. Eduardo debió inclinar el rostro con vergüenza al divisar a la cuarta parte de sus fuerzas militares regresar por el mismo camino de regreso tras un perjudicial motín. Allistor celebró esa noche con cerveza irlandesa y mucha carne de ciervo junto a sus hombres alrededor de una fogata y gaitas ilegales, en el bosque de Callendar, a trece millas de Falkirk.

Y sin embargo, pese a que Falkirk era distinto a Stirling y Eduardo hubiera perdido lo que perdió una vez hubo llegado a Escocia, Allistor debió presentarse con los mismos recursos una vez más. Las lanzas, tal como la victoria obtenida hace ya varios meses, fueron la base del ejército escocés. Allistor lo dividió en cuatro grandes formaciones para que así los lanceros fueran un escudo inexpugnable. Entre los espacios huecos, formó a los arqueros y detrás de los lanceros, a la caballería, precisamente donde estaba él.

El silencio se apoderó de Falkirk durante varios días. Allistor encargó vigilancia hacia cada punto y en cuanto se viera movimiento, el aviso a las tropas del centro debía ser inmediato para iniciar el movimiento. Los víveres, hasta ese momento, se veían suficientes para las dos mil tropas de cada formación, además de una buena línea defensiva en los flancos. Acamparon allí y mientras Allistor se mantenía serio al sostener entre sus dedos el anillo de su padre, recordaba a Agnus, que no estaba con él, que no lo estaba guiando como lo hizo en Stirling. No fue hasta ese momento que Allistor pensó en cuánto es que su padre conocía a los ingleses, tal vez libró muchas batallas antes de que él naciera, tal vez incluso peleó contra los ejércitos de Frederick para defender a Eleanor y a sus hijos de Inglaterra. Agnus, quizás, había defendido al mismo Allistor de los dominios de su verdadero padre, el lord inglés que veía con indiferencia la conquista de Escocia desde la altura de su nobleza y oscuro y endurecido corazón.

Llegó el punto más crítico cuando uno de sus hombres sucumbió ante el miedo. Allistor se le acercó y razonó con él, de la forma más humilde que pudo. El soldado vio en los ojos de su comandante un dolor innato, una herida abierta que jamás cicatrizará y lo hizo notar cuando, con el respeto que le tenía, le preguntó por qué luchaba realmente.

—Por Escocia—Respondió con voz segura, infranqueable.

—¿No lo hace por vengarse de su hermano? ¿Por su esposa?

Allistor ablandó un poco su expresión. Ian, junto a él, palmó su hombro y el joven lord se atrevió a contestar.

—Claro que lo hago por mi esposa. Lo hago por mi padre, por mi madre, por mis hermanos, por mi pueblo, porque no quiero que nadie más en Escocia sufra lo que yo sufrí—el soldado traga saliva un momento, medio arrepentido de haber hurgueteado en la herida.

—¿Cree que ella lo está mirando? —el soldado necesita manifestar cierta calidez. Allistor frunce el ceño no mostrando molestia, sino determinación.

—No lo creo—Dice, medio sonriente—: lo sé.

El 22 de julio Inglaterra manifestó todo su poder militar frente a los escoceses. La caballería, la que quedó en manos del rey Eduardo, dividida en tres grupos, cayó de lleno en el corazón del ejército de Escocia. Flanco izquierdo, flanco derecho y el central, comandado por el mismísimo Eduardo. El flanco derecho intentó mantener posición hasta que llegara el rey pero sus ansiosos y ególatras soldados y caballeros lo anularon y atacaron en tromba, desorganizando al batallón que acabó encerrado entre los dos flancos del ejército de Allistor. La tierra retumbó, el grito de guerra sonó con voces graves y furiosas y los jinetes y sus caballos atacaron, los lanceros escoceses se prepararon para el impacto, logrando finalmente mantenerse firmes. Pese al golpe inicial, los caballeros ingleses no se impresionaron por la línea de defensa que no era otra cosa distinta a un bosque de lanzas y fueron pronto empalados. Muchos caballos fueron aniquilados debajo de los jinetes. Eduardo llegó para restaurar la disciplina, mostrándose así el ejército inglés débil por un momento.

Allistor y sus hombres celebraron, pero la victoria escocesa no perduraría mucho. La retirada de Eduardo fue una cuestión de más de un día, y a pesar de que los lanceros salieron con éxito contra la caballería inglesa, la formación de la falange de Escocia fue aislada y bloqueada dentro de la estática formación defensiva. Entonces Eduardo recurrió a su más exitosa, cobarde y reputada arma: el arco.

Allistor vio la acción y ordenó posición tras los escudos, a sus cuatro grupos de lanceros. Rodeados, atrapados, asfixiados contra las colinas de Escocia, el rey inglés ordenó una lluvia de flechas sofocante, despiadada, y que parecía no tener fin. Los gritos agónicos de varios escoceses se oyeron en fila, uno tras otros, cayendo como moscas. Allistor ya no tenía tantos soldados, ya no poseía las mismas fuerzas que antes, el mismo grito desgarrador sosteniéndole los brazos ahora se oía cada vez más lejos. La cordura, la ira y el optimismo se le escurrieron entre los dedos.

Ordenó salir de los escudos y aventurarse contra la muerte. Los arqueros se detuvieron. Eduardo ordenó a la infantería cargar hacia el centro y Allistor señaló con su Claymore hacia el ejército inglés. Sus hombres y él lucharon con la euforia de su lado, con el llanto de un corazón destrozado y un pasado cargado de tormentas y amores maltraídos; la determinación a morir antes que servir a un rey inglés. Allistor fue el primero en desatar la locura, volvió a comportarse como el hábil soldado de las tierras altas que aprendió a ser de la mano de su padre, jurando escuchar los sonidos de la Claymore de Agnus junto a la de él, atravesando torsos, cortando miembros, declarando la libertad digna de su pueblo a través de sangre, sudor y una lucha inacabable.

Pero sus hombres caían bajo sus pies. El ejército inglés demostró la superioridad por la que tan temido era en el continente, y Eduardo, observándolo todo, sintiendo la ausencia de Arthur, dio una vez más la misma orden de hacía momentos, entre la carnicería librada frente a sus ojos. El triunfo, esta vez, iba a estar de su lado.

—Arqueros—Demandó. Su soldado lo miró con una clara preocupación por la frialdad de las palabras del rey.

—Pero…, Majestad—intentó intervenir el inglés—, están nuestros hombres también…

Eduardo desvió sus celestes, casi blancos ojos, desprovistos de alma y corazón, y volvió a ordenar.

—Dije "arqueros".

El hombre sintió entonces el terror plasmado sobre su pobre pellejo y declaró manifiesta la orden del rey. Los arqueros tensaron a la voz del soldado, soltaron, y la lluvia de flechas incendiarias volvió a caer sobre Escocia y sus hombres. Cada vez más cerca de Allistor, quien luchaba en el medio contra tantos ingleses como tuviera el ejército y como podía enfrentar al mismo tiempo, pero llegó el momento en donde prácticamente quedó solo, contra un ejército completo. Ni el más romántico soldado podría cargar con una hazaña así, ni en su leyenda ni en su espalda. Eduardo volvió a demandar, los arqueros volvieron a tensar y a soltar, y una vez más el campo se tiñó de maderas finas entre su bello paisaje. Allistor jamás se rindió, ni siquiera cuando entre su espada, su arco y su lanza, los ingleses lo hicieron bajar del caballo, lo tomaron, lo inmovilizaron, lo golpearon en el torso y en el rostro repetidas veces hasta romperle no sólo la expresión furiosa, sino también el espíritu de lucha. Ian intentó socorrerlo de manera casi irracional, pero los pocos sobrevivientes lo detuvieron.

Eduardo se llevó al sur a Allistor tal como Arthur lo había hecho hace ya tanto tiempo, aquel momento en donde su vida cambiaría para siempre. Ian, mientras veía al muchacho alejarse por acción de los ingleses, pensó en lo triste que resultaría para Eleanor saber que su hijo una vez más se alejaba de ella tras la oscuridad de la incertidumbre y la negrura del corazón inglés.


	21. A bleeding heart: VII

**LUS PRIMAE NOCTIS**

* * *

—A bleeding heart—

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

No era nada nuevo lo que alcanzaba a ver. Luego de tantos meses de haber hecho aquel primer recorrido, Allistor Kirkland sintió como el recuerdo en sí mismo se iba convirtiendo en parte de él y de su propia carne. El alma maltraída quebrada, donde ya nada destructivo podía caerle.

Amarrado a los pies de un caballo, el rey Eduardo encabezaba la marcha hacia el sur mientras el muchacho oía a sus propios soldados llorar de impotencia, otros por el mal destino que le correspondería tener. Ian lanzó un alarido al cielo rogando una respuesta, y Allistor debió quedarse en la incertidumbre porque nadie deseó informarle que su madre ya sabía dónde estaba, y que muy probablemente no volvería a verlo nunca más.

Ian marchó hacia el norte, con el ejército de Allistor herido y maltrecho. Eleanor divisó las mismas caras de siempre, algunos cuerpos cercenados, otros soldados heridos, quejándose de sus heridas y aterrados al ver su propia sangre brotar. Ian llegó hasta ella, le ofreció una reverencia primero, y Brigitte intuyó inmediatamente qué había pasado. Eleanor no lo hizo, tal vez por su abnegado corazón de madre, creyendo imposible la idea de perder a su hijo porque ya había sido demasiado haber perdido a su esposo. Su propio tiempo decretó lo contrario. Brigitte acarició sus hombros, apretó sus brazos para contenerla cuando escuchó de la voz de Ian la terrible noticia.

—Los ingleses se lo llevaron, Eleanor.

Y ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, jurando que su corazón explotaría en un eterno desconsuelo. Su experiencia de vida le decía que Allistor no tendría buen futuro en Inglaterra, no cuando se lo llevaban como prisionero y no como el hijo bastardo de un herido lord inglés.

Ian le pidió a Brigitte que acompañara a Eleanor todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Para ella y para todos, ya era como vivir un duelo anticipado. Los chicos, Charles y Haydn se enteraron por acción de su madre, quien les dijo que Allistor se había ido para siempre.

—¿Por qué se fue, mamá?

Eleanor tragó saliva, sin saber cómo responder a esa tan inocente como dolorosa pregunta.

—El rey inglés lo capturó.

—¿Lo matarán, verdad? —Haydn apretó los dientes en una ira completamente justificada. Era pequeño, apenas un niño, pero no era tonto. Charles, más emotivo desde siempre a diferencia de su hermano, sintió más tristeza que furia.

Eleanor acarició el cabello marrón de Haydn y besó la frente de Charles. Con toda la fortaleza que pudo encontrar en su gastado corazón, respondió.

—E-es muy posible, mi amor.

Haydn gruñó por lo bajo. Charles se apegó al pecho de su madre y lloró en silencio. Ambos, a su manera, sin llegar a entenderlo del todo como tal pero sintiéndolo, juraron venganza.

Los ingleses no sólo le habían arrebatado a su padre; también a su hermano y la esperanza de crecer en un pueblo libre y sin yugos.

Pero eso, Allistor no lo sabía.

Desde su reducida celda, esperó a que los días pasaran en silencio y en una profunda desesperación. Permanecía siempre de pie, con una pequeña ventana, al frente las rejas y en sus muñecas, unas gruesas piezas de hierro apretándolas hasta escocer y romperle la carne. Las cadenas eran largas, lo suficiente como para poder moverse con libertad en la celda excepto para llegar a las rejas. Una innecesaria ironía por parte de sus captores.

Le servían dos comidas al día, cada una peor que la anterior. El Traidor, como le habían apodado, muchas veces debió comer desde el suelo como un animal cuando el hambre era más grande que el honor, pese a las risas, las burlas, el frío de las noches y la humedad de la lluvia filtrándose por la ventana o las malas terminaciones del castillo. No tenía permitido visitas, de nadie, ni siquiera de la nobleza (a excepción del rey, claro) al menos hasta que se agendara su juicio, el cual llegó el día 3 de agosto del año 1305 de la era cristiana. De mañana, entre varios soldados lo arrastraron al gran salón principal inglés, en el más pleno corazón de Londres, y allí se quedó de pie frente a su captor, los jueces, y la cruz cristiana tras el trono inglés.

Sus muñecas aún atrapadas delante de él, no sentía ninguna clase de entusiasmo por mirar a nadie a la cara. Estaba sumergido en su silencio. El rimbombante ir y venir del magistrado al hablar en un incomprensible acento le era absolutamente ajeno, y como nunca antes, recordó a su familia. La real, la que el padre Armand lo invitó a conocer, la que Frederick y Kerra alguna vez quisieron darle. Recordó a su hermano, y por los pocos segundos que vio los ojos celestes de Piernas Largas, adivinaba que el rey también lo había hecho. Recordó a su padre, muerto por una flecha en medio de los campos de Stirling cuando Allistor pensaba, aún inocentemente, que la victoria que traería consigo a Escocia no tendría precio alguno que él debiera pagar como su liberador. Pensó en su madre y sus hermanos, ahora solos de allí en más, porque estaba clarísimo que nunca más volvería a verlos. No podría consolar a su madre de haber perdido a tantos, ahora a uno más, no podría ver a sus hermanos crecer, no podría verlos casarse y tener hijos, pretendiendo ser libres del yugo tirano del inglés sentado en un trono elegante erguido en fuego y sangre. No podría acompañar a Ian y Brigitte en ese eterno duelo que ellos vivirán por su hija.

Recordó a su hermano, a la Claymore dándole la muerte, al momento en donde debió enterrarlo y acabar con su leyenda para siempre.

Recordó a Françoise, y pensó que ella tal vez estaba sufriendo por él, así como en Escocia se comenzaba a sufrir su pérdida, y siente culpable por todo. Él tiene la culpa de que los soldados escoceses hayan caído muertos, de que Arthur se haya obsesionado con la conquista, que haya asesinado a una mujer inocente que en nada se había equivocado excepto en enamorarse del escocés equivocado.

Ella era la menos culpable, quien murió sin saber absolutamente nada, ni siquiera alcanzando a conocer el motivo por el que un joven lord inglés la había asesinado. Desfalleció alejada de quien más amó, sintiendo a la esperanza irse de sus manos mientras la vida se le escapaba así como él, arrastrado hacia el sur. Murron, su bella esposa, la mujer que tanto le había enseñado sin saberlo, ahora parecía mucho menos lejana que antes.

Y eso, lo hizo responder lo único que se atrevió a decir durante toda esa nublada mañana.

—Allistor Kirkland. Allistor Wallace—Se burló socarronamente un juez—Cómo prefiere ser llamado.

Él, en ese momento, no respondió.

El juez carraspea, amenazante.

—Lord Allistor Kirkland—Determina entonces—, se le acusa de alta traición.

El muchacho parpadea lentamente, sin sorprenderse de tal acusación.

—Contra quién—Pregunta serio y sin entonar. Los hierros de sus muñecas suenan a sus lentos movimientos, es un tintineo que cuenta los segundos.

—Contra su rey—Allistor ni siquiera parpadea—. ¿Tiene algo que decir?

Un segundo antes, el escocés guarda silencio. Sus ojos verdes brillan al saber que jamás se traicionó a sí mismo ni a su pueblo y lo manifiesta con toda la seguridad que aún guarda en su valiente corazón.

—Nunca, en toda mi vida—el juez se echa un poco hacia atrás—le juré lealtad ni al rey de Inglaterra ni a mi derecho legítimo como lord inglés.

El juez se mantiene imperturbable y casi sin querer comienza una discusión con el prisionero.

—Eso no importa—Allistor le sostiene la mirada, nunca amedrentado—, es su rey.

Se mantiene en silencio.

—Confiese, lord Kirkland—intervino otro magistrado—, y tendrá una muerte rápida—Allistor no lo hará—. De lo contrario, su traición será redimida por el dolor. ¿Confiesa?

Más silencio. Un duro, firme y sempiterno silencio.

—¡¿Confiesa?! —Insiste.

Allistor desvía su verde mirada hacia alguna parte, medio burlisto, irritante, y férreo en su posición.

La decisión ha sido tomada.

—Mañana, el rey obtendrá su redención.

Los soldados ingleses, como si fueran una parte más de los hierros que envuelven sus muñecas y tobillos desnudos, hacen ademán de arrastrarlo de vuelta a su celda. Los escribas redactan con esmero lo recién ocurrido. Allistor sonríe al pensar que muy seguramente, jamás dejarán evidencia histórica a las futuras generaciones de que él jamás traicionó al rey inglés porque jamás prometió absolutamente nada. Siempre fue fiel a su causa, pese a la debilidad o el miedo que a veces llegó a sufrir, nunca desistió de liderar la guerra contra Inglaterra a sabiendas de las consecuencias.

Prometerle lealtad a un rey inglés jamás formó parte de su lucha. Nunca. Es ese mismo rey el que detiene a sus hombres y solicita a sus magistrados dejarlo a solas con el prisionero. Los escribas también son obligados a salir, quienes obedecen aunque de mala gana.

La puerta se cierra por fuera.

Allistor se mantiene en su lugar, no tiene intenciones de continuar con una discusión perdida, pero Eduardo necesita respuestas y el muchacho ya sabe hacia dónde se encaminará la conversación.

Arthur, aún después de muerto, sigue atormentándolo incluso a apenas horas antes de la suya propia.

—Dicen que la grandeza y el idealismo son dos caras de una misma moneda—Dice el rey, volviendo a sentarse en su elegante trono.

—De donde vengo no creemos en acertijos—Responde Allistor sin titubeos. Eduardo suelta una risa breve, pero triste.

—Tú saltaste de una cara a otra tan rápido que no me di cuenta.

—Creer en la libertad de mi patria y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias por eso no es ser idealista, es ser justo.

—¿Y fue justo también dejar a tu hermano desangrarse en una sucia celda hasta morir?

—Arthur asesinó a mi esposa y a mi padre, su lucha jamás estuvo motivada por los afanes de su rey, sino por los suyos propios—Eduardo tuerce la boca intentando contener la ira. Se pone de pie rápidamente hasta acercarse a Allistor lo suficiente como para estirar su brazo y alcanzar a agarrarlo de sus infernales cabellos rojos—. Todo lo que Arthur hizo para conquistar Escocia no lo hizo por ti, Eduardo; lo hizo porque me odiaba.

—¡Arthur fue un patriota admirable y tú un rebelde traidor!

—¡Arthur conquistó las tierras de MI pueblo porque me odiaba! —las cadenas de sus manos y tobillos vuelven a chirrear—¡Todo lo que conseguiste por la orden de Arthur Kirkland, mi hermano, es porque yo existo!

—¡Inglaterra también es tu pueblo, bastardo insolente!

Allistor sonríe con burla, una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa.

—La nación que usurpa, la de las emboscadas silenciosas, la que ha degollado a los nobles de Escocia bajo la promesa de un dialogo diplomático… ¡La de los lores que violan a nuestras mujeres! ¡Inglaterra debería estar ahora mismo igual que mi hermano!

Eduardo, sin contenerse más, golpea con el puño cerrado la cara de Allistor hasta hacerlo caer a peso muerto al suelo. La sangre le brota de la boca sin mayores esfuerzos. El rey, sintiéndose menoscabado y rebajado por un bárbaro tonto, deja salir definitivamente su ira y dolor.

—¡No eres más que un vil, pérfido traidor! —Su pie envuelto en una elegante bota de cuerpo golpea el estómago de Allistor, ya tendido en el suelo. El muchacho se queja ahogadamente—¡Ni siquiera dejaste que tu hermano fuera enterrado aquí, donde pertenece! —Y sin darse cuenta, el rey llora la pérdida de Arthur otra vez—¡Lo condenaste a quedarse para siempre allí, en una tierra que siempre odió! —Allistor intenta ponerse de pie y recuperar el aire. La mala alimentación y la falta de luz solar le han pesado en la carne y los huesos, algo que es notorio hasta llegar a niveles patéticos—¡Devuélvemelo…!—y el rey, arrodillado frente a un rebelde, suplica irracionalmente un pedido imposible. Allistor siente que las manos empuñadas de Eduardo aprietan su camiseta—¡Devuélveme a Arthur…!

Cuán diferente habría sido la historia de ambos hermanos si Eduardo hubiera demostrado ese amor paternal hacia el joven lord cuando aún había posibilidad de salvación para Arthur y de redención para Frederick. Allistor necesita cerrar los ojos al pensar en eso, porque indudablemente le produce un sinfín de arrepentimientos que no llega a comprender del todo, pero que sí los percibe como parte de su propia existencia.

Eduardo se lamenta con el menos indicado de todos. No tiene hijos, no tiene personas de confianza cerca de él y los lores ingleses son viles traidores ambiciosos de poder. Eduardo, pese a lo poderoso que es, es un hombre solo, y no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que perdió a Arthur para siempre.

Allistor es devuelto a su celda, con la condena clara en los ojos. El sol está en su punto más alto, con un cielo irónicamente despejado y la esperanza de su nación con apenas unas cuantas más horas de vida. Esa tarde la pasa en soledad. Sólo los soldados de su guardia le hacen una curiosa compañía. En la noche le ofrecen comida de un aspecto tan asqueroso que parecen ser las sobras de los animales. Tiene frío, el lugar es húmedo, siente la piel pegajosa y daría cualquier cosa por una sumergida en el río. El hambre, más poderosa que el honor, lo hace devorar todo lo que le traen.

Le resulta un tanto irónico que su muerte vaya a ser más dolorosa y horrible que la de Arthur. Ian no lo hubiera deseado así. Muchas veces se habló de la posibilidad de la tortura pero Allistor lo prohibió tajantemente, porque esos métodos eran los propios de un pueblo opresor contra los oprimidos. Ian se indignó los primeros días con él, pero finalmente lo entendió. En cambio Allistor sufriría, y lo sabía de antemano, desde el principio lo supo. Venía sufriendo desde que Arthur lo había encontrado, qué podría sorprenderlo ahora si le mullían la carne cuando ya el corazón le sangraba desde hace tanto tiempo.

Y de todas formas, no puede evitar sentir temor. Sí teme. Teme a la venganza de los ingleses, aquellos que menos tolerancia a la frustración poseen, a los que menos les gusta perder. Sabe que se ensañarán, que no tendrán piedad, tal como Arthur nunca la tuvo.

Arthur nunca poseyó misericordia ni con su propio padre ni consigo mismo. Parecía odiarse pese a no demostrarlo, pese a derramar elegancia y superioridad por cada rincón del cuerpo, a ser distinguido, y sin embargo, por dentro era una maraña de resentimiento contra su propio linaje. Cuando conoció a Allistor, aquello terminó de explotar, y fue particularmente sanguinario con su hermano al saber que había sido él quien le arrebató el cariño de su padre, la oportunidad de enorgullecerlo y de enaltecer el apellido Kirkland hasta más allá de los registros escritos. Arthur, el muchachito perdido, rendido, envuelto en decepciones. El que menos culpa tenía, el más utilizado por su propio padre, el causante de la muerte de su madre, y sin embargo el que más hirió hasta llegar a lo sumo.

Arthur, su hermano menor, a quien él hubiera protegido de sí mismo si Frederick no se hubiera equivocado tanto.

Lo hubiera protegido con el mismo afán e intención que lo hizo Frederick con él al entregarlo a Escocia y no llevárselo consigo a Inglaterra.

Se limpia las lágrimas en un gesto que sabe patético. Cuánto desea hablar con su madre y despedirse de ella, cuánto se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho antes de encaminarse hacia Falkirk, de no haberse despedido de sus hermanitos y jurarles que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ellos, para que crecieran felices, sin rendirle honor ni gloria a los ingleses. Deseó en su fuero interno que nadie les arrebate esa esperanza, que ellos la hagan perseverar hasta conseguir la libertad, luchar por ella y defenderla al precio que sea.

Con una manta roída por las ratas que los soldados le trajeron por orden de los jueces que de manera burlista querían otorgar el trato merecido al prisionero, se tapó como pudo, reducido en el estrecho rincón de la prisión donde la luz no le molestara. Allí durmió hasta antes del amanecer, recibiéndolo la moribunda noche. Vio al cielo e intentó memorizarlo por las próximas horas, deseando no olvidarlo en aquel lugar a donde pronto iría, y se queda allí, frente a la diminuta ventana mirando hacia el paisaje, cuando poco a poco amanecía. La luz derrotando a la oscuridad, la calidez a la frialdad, la vida a la muerte, y todo lo que triunfó lo iluminó, le brindó esperanza, una que no debía perder ni aún después de abandonar ese pequeño idilio por el que tan entregadamente luchó.

De pronto la reja se abre por la acción de uno de esos soldados. Sus muñecas, todavía atrapadas, chicharrean otro poco, es un sonido al que para bien o para mal ya se ha acostumbrado. Es como el sonido de su respiración o el latir de su corazón. Françoise, parada detrás de las rejas de hierro aún, mira duramente al guardia.

—Sólo un momento, Majestad—Dice éste, como si pudiera darle órdenes a alguien de la nobleza.

—Si quiero ver al prisionero lo haré el tiempo que yo estime necesario—Responde ella, seca.

—El rey ordenó que…

—El rey Eduardo, quien te recuerdo, no tiene hijos; aún no se recupera por la muerte de mi esposo, el cual era probablemente quien más derecho al trono inglés tenía. Sin Arthur, ¿quién crees que gobernará Inglaterra mientras Piernas Largas aún lo lamenta?

El soldado agacha la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Françoise entra y le ordena cerrar.

—Y déjanos solos.

El guardia sale y se queda tras la puerta de madera, lejos de las rejas. Al verlo, Allistor no puede hacer otra cosa más que encogerse de hombros y lamentarse por verse en un estado tan ruin delante de ella. La princesa rompe la dureza de sus hermosas facciones femeninas, de su boca dulce y sus ojos tiernos. Su expresión se contrae en un llanto sincero, un trago amargo por el terror que la inunda y así como siempre le sucede con él, se olvida de su clase, de su nobleza, de su posición política y no le podría importar menos ya nada más de todo lo que la ha rodeado: su vestido de seda queda en el olvido cuando se acerca a Allistor para abrazarlo por el cuello y llorarlo, tocarlo por última vez antes de que todo lo que le perteneció desaparezca. Él, conmovido tal como siempre logra hacerlo ella con su calidez, simpleza y sinceridad, le devuelve el abrazo como puede, como un roce fantasma a su cintura, sonriéndole genuinamente. Era él dándole ánimos y fuerzas a ella, en vez de al revés.

—Princesa…—Dice él en un susurro. El de un amante, se responde Françoise—, no llore…

Ella no lo escucha. Sus lágrimas de niña y mujer empapan el hombro de Allistor, se agita contra él, desesperada por brindarle ayuda, mas no puede. Qué horrible era poseer poder en esa maldita corte y no poder ayudarlo, qué impotencia era la que la hacía enfurecer.

—No quiero que mueras, Allistor…

Él suelta una risa breve. Intentando mirarla a los ojos, la hace enderezarse un poco. Nota la altura de la princesa, mucho más baja que él, un poquito más baja que Murron.

Françoise por fin lo mira y las lágrimas no dejan de correr a cada lado de su nariz. Está aterrada por él, lo siente en lo más profundo de su corazón y no sabe si podrá soportar verlo sufrir, por eso ha ido a verlo.

—Allistor…—Él le sostiene la mirada de forma casi condescendiente; adivina perfectamente lo que ella quiere—vine a pedirte algo… confiésalo todo, júrale lealtad al rey—Françoise necesita respirar un momento para seguir hablando—p-para que sea piadoso contigo…

Él insiste en mirarla de la misma forma. Plasma pasión por su misión, por ella, por todo cuanto ha luchado.

—¿YEduardo? ¿Será él piadoso con mi patria?

Ella niega con la cabeza, ya casi desesperada.

—P-podrías tener una muerte rápida, o vivir en una torre… o…—traga saliva, y guarda silencio. Allistor se mantiene firme—no lo sé… podrían pasar varias cosas… si logras vivir.

Él parpadea lentamente, como si deseara mentalizarse en explicar algo que para él y para tantos, es obvio, pero no para ella, quien se muere de miedo.

—Si yo le juro lealtad al rey, moriría en vida.

Ella solloza, ya sin poder seguir conteniéndose.

—Será horrible, Allistor… morirás y…

—Todos los hombres mueren, princesa—La interrumpe él, aunque convencido; dulcemente—; pero no todos viven de verdad.

Françoise suspira, adolorida. Sus lágrimas brotan aún, su cara todavía está húmeda. Da un paso más hacia él, saca un pequeño frasquito entre sus elegantes ropas y se lo ofrece.

—Bebe esto, por favor—Suplica—, te aliviará el dolor…

—No—responde, casi en un susurro—, debo mantenerme despierto, totalmente despierto—las cadenas chicharrean de nuevo—. Si me duermo, o lloro, o grito, Eduardo habrá conseguido quebrar mi voluntad y la de mi pueblo.

Françoise suelta un suspiro doloroso y su boca se tuerce a punto de caer en el más sentido llanto, y ruega:

—No soporto la idea de que te torturen… tómalo, por favor…

Pero Allistor se doblega delante de ella, porque lo conmueve sin esfuerzo, porque el dolor que la princesa demuestra le parece genuino como pocas cosas ha vivido desde que Murron desapareció de su lado. Parece querer darle un poco más de esperanza para que continúe, y asiente quedamente.

Françoise se lo vacía entre los labios, y antes de asegurarse que lo tragó, el beso final no se hace esperar. Es una despedida definitiva, es un tacto dulce que derrama dolor; ella le hace saber con ese beso, todo lo que él ha hecho por hacerla feliz sin saberlo.

—Si es todo lo que deseaba decirme, por favor retírese, princesa. No es bueno que esté aquí.

—No tengo nada más que decirte—responde ella, apresurada. Sospechosamente apresurada y Allistor lo nota.

—¿Está segura?

Françoise guarda silencio abrupto. No alcanza a responder, a decir que sí o que no, a informarle que su legado continuará por ella, que su lucha no morirá con él, pero los guardias vuelven a entrar, lo sueltan de los hierros para ponerle unos nuevos, y jamás dejó de mirarla mientras esperaba una respuesta. Lo brusco de los soldados ingleses fue veloz como un rayo y la princesa volvió a quedarse sola.

Jamás se lo dice, y por su silencio vuelve a llorar, a tocar su vientre y a pedirse perdón a sí misma. Qué conseguiría él sabiéndolo, sólo morir con aún más dolor.

Entonces se encierra en la habitación continua a la del rey, quien no parece emitir sonido alguno, aún sumergido en su propio sufrir. Sella puertas y ventanas porque no desea escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que sabe que vendrá con aplastante dolor. Sentada, sólo su propia imaginación le dicta lo que sucederá.

Allistor está afuera, al salir escupe el líquido de sabor pastoso; con las manos tensas delante de su cuerpo. Se repite una y mil veces que está aterrado. Ruega a Dios que le dé la fortaleza para soportar semejante calvario y morir bien. Conoce perfectamente el castigo a los rebeldes, y por tal motivo es que, sabe, ni él ni nadie está preparado para sufrir, o vivir, algo así.

Lo suben a una especie de tarima arrastrada por un caballo. De rodillas, le amarran las muñecas y los tobillos a una suerte de cruz. El equino avanza. La multitud lo recibe en el interior del castillo y no es de los mejores que ha experimentado. Esta gente lo desprecia, le grita traidor sin llegar a entender el por qué, y no conformes con eso le lanzan fruta podrida y otras cosas. No es que pueda defenderse mucho, tampoco le parece tan extraño una humillación así; ya la ha sentido en carne al momento de estar encerrado en una celda inglesa. El juez lo mira desde su imperturbable altura, como si se sintiera orgulloso de aquel maquiavélico proceso, mismo que siglos más tarde sería repudiado, cuestionado y omitido por el intencional olvido.

Lo arrojan al podio, donde cae con estrepitoso golpe y sonido. Ya lo han separado del caballo, de los solados, ahora está a merced del verdugo y la crueldad sin remordimientos. Ni Eduardo ni Françoise están mirándolo y Allistor lo sabe. Cierra los ojos casi por inercia sabiéndolo todo, adivinándolo todo, y no ve nada más. Toman sus muñecas aún encerradas, roídas por el hierro, lo elevan, la multitud celebra, lo estiran a fuerza animal esperando el grito que ruega piedad y se desgarra en dolor, mas nada se oye de su boca. Sabe que es cosa de tiempo para que sus huesos cedan, para que su carne se deshaga, pero no. Lo sueltan de pronto, cayendo al piso otra vez. La gente se ríe, aplaude, y sólo unos pocos se lamentan profundamente.

Ian está entre la gente, suplicándole al cielo lo mismo que Françoise le fue a pedir esa mañana: ruega piedad, Allistor, jura lealtad y ríndete.

Pero él, sin saberlo, vuelve a decirles a todos que no.

El ruido es ensordecedor, el cansancio le pesa. Ahora rodean su cuello con una gruesa cuerda, le amarran las manos tras la espalda. Ni siquiera su instinto le ordena defenderse. Lo vuelven a elevar y lo suspenden por segundos enteros. El juez vuelve a demandar rendición. Él hace caso omiso, y al suelo de nuevo.

Otra vez al aire por el cuello. Ni siquiera patalea por acto-reflejo, pero sí su rostro se enrojece y sus ojos se aprietan. Sin embargo, su voz parece que permanecerá censurada para siempre.

Lo dejan caer a peso muerto al piso de madera. Lo vuelven a elevar. El proceso se repitió tantas veces que llegó el punto en que lo olvidó absolutamente todo. El dolor mismo lo había anestesiado y el juez, al notar eso, se hastió. Allistor seguía sin gritar.

Intentando colocarse de pie como podía, apenas pudiendo sostenerse en sus propios miembros, el verdugo volvió a tomarlo para alzar su aturdido cuerpo y lo recostó en una especie de cruz. Allí lo ató de manos y pies.

Jamás replicó, jamás doblegó su espíritu de libertad. El juez lo miró y lo notó inmediatamente en sus verdes ojos; orgullosos ojos Kirkland, libres ojos McCollough.

Tensó los brazos y las piernas porque el miedo lo embargó. El cuchillo corvo elevado en la mano del verdugo dio claro indicio de lo que continuaba en ese nefasto espectáculo. Apretó los párpados y la mandíbula, tembloroso, y ahogó el grito de dolor en una bocanada de aire cuando sintió la hoja abrirse paso por su estómago. Tragó por bocanadas, su cara se deformó, su piel se puso blanca y la sangre brotó por su larga, profunda herida. Su carne y entrañas resbalaron de él y el hombre sin rostro tironeó luego de enredar sus interiores entre las manos; Allistor, entero, se tensó más. El verdugo prendió el fuego purificador que él sintió arderle en cada célula.

Pero jamás gritó, jamás rogó piedad.

Ardió, ardió durante minutos enteros, lo soportó como un valiente soldado, un héroe temerario defendiendo a su nación. Ian cerraba los ojos delante de él como si le rindiera honores, admirándolo desde la distancia y el silencio.

El juez, de nuevo, insistiéndole en que ruegue por piedad. Que Eduardo sabrá escucharlo. Allistor lo miró y a punto estuvo de escupirle en la cara mientras su propia carne no cesaba de arder.

Quienes sí insistieron en ello, fue la multitud. Fue Ian quien más rogó misericordia, suplicándole al cielo mismo piedad con el muchacho y con su madre, quien seguro querría escuchar cada detalle de la muerte de Allistor.

No cedió. Su honor, en ese momento, no estaba en juego. El honor de su patria, de su familia, de su madre, su verdadera madre, jamás fue doblegado y Allistor lo entendió por fin.

La voz de juez insistiendo a su lado. El fuego consumiéndolo desde afuera hacia adentro, tensándose su cuerpo y su alma, estoica siempre. Le dijo que se declarara súbdito, luego le insistió en que besara el emblema real, después le ordenó ponerse de rodillas para ya no sentir más, sólo paz. Nada de eso sucedió.

—Grita "piedad".

Y pese al horrible dolor, al olor calcinado, al humo que venía desde su propio interior, no obedeció el mandato del juez ni la súplica de la multitud. Nunca. Su voz se abrió, su garganta soltó un último alarido que le dio el punto final a su historia. Alargó las sílabas tanto como pudo, como si deseara dejar escrito en todos los muros de Londres su legado, la misión que su padre y su madre le encomendaron.

—El prisionero desea decir algo.

Entonces el mundo entero enmudeció, y se asombró.

—¡LIBERTAD!

Un silencio de honor.

Luego, descanso. Una calma inimaginable se apoderó de él. Giró su cabeza apoyada en la madera, hacia la multitud, y vio a su suegro que lloraba, vio a la gente admirarlo, imaginó el llanto de Françoise, el dolor del dey Eduardo, el de Eleanor, su madre, y finalmente el momento que tanto tiempo esperó que llegara.

Ella, Murron, lo esperaba, y le sonreía. Aquí estoy, mi amor; decía su sonrisa, ven conmigo.

Y el juez permitió caer el arma más filosa que le dio fin a su historia.

El cuerpo del lord Allistor Kirkland fue regado a los cuatro puntos de Inglaterra. Su brazo derecho a Newcastle, su brazo izquierdo a Berwick, su pie derecho a Perth y su pie izquierdo a Aberdeen. Su cabeza, colgada en el puente de Londres.

Los enemigos de Inglaterra admirarían la imagen macabra del rebelde destrozado durante muchos años.

Años en los que la princesa pudo criar a su hijo en Francia. Vino al mundo con la herencia más notoria de Escocia: su cabello rojo, y los ojos azules de ella.

Lo llamó Robert, y su vida entera fue dedicada a liberar a las tierras de su padre del yugo inglés. Lo hizo definitivamente diecinueve años más tarde, frente a Eduardo II, el hijo del rey que su padre enfrentó. Era tanto o más joven que él, de hecho.

Yorkshire, allí estaban. Robert había besado la frente de su madre y se encaminó hacia el sur desde Escocia, donde residían hace un par de años. Los nobles no dudaron en elegirlo rey, tampoco los campesinos que alguna vez oyeron hablar sobre Allistor Kirkland, el lord inglés e hijo bastardo; o Allistor Wallace, el campesino que en todo tiempo vibró por la libertad.

Inglaterra estaba delante, el cielo y la tierra esperaron su orden. Robert miró su mano derecha y recordó las historias que su madre le contaba; la leyenda de su padre. El anillo de los Kirkland relucía como nunca a la luz del sol.

Giró hacia su pueblo, hacia su ejército, aquel que había dado tanto hace años, y les ordenó una sola cosa antes de cargar contra el invasor:

—¡Así como lucharon, como sangraron por y con mi padre…!—sus hombres, su tío Haydn y su tío Charles, lo miraron alzando su esperanzada mirada—¡Les pido luchar y sangrar hoy por mí!

Su caballo giró hacia Inglaterra, hacia Eduardo, su espada floreció desde su mano y ordenó la última emboscada luego de diecinueve años.

Los guerreros escoceses dieron su vida una última vez por su tierra, como un grupo de rebeldes amantes de la libertad, como un grupo de patriotas exacerbados de amor.

Escocia luchó una última vez, como un poeta guerrero ahora liderados por un rey. Escribió a fuerza de espada y de tinta ensangrentada sobre los campos de Yorkshire el decreto tanto anhelado de una vez y para siempre.

Robert terminó la hazaña de su padre, y Escocia ganó su libertad.

* * *

 **F I N**


End file.
